Goraikou Senpuu
by Youkai no Hariken
Summary: The Retrieval Mission was a success but in the end, he still lost. Because of a severely beaten Sasuke, Naruto is exiled from Konoha. But just because he is banished from Konoha, doesn't mean that he will stop protecting them. Naruto x Harem
1. Exile

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, I wouldn't have screwed him like that. It's gotta be tough as the main character and the comedy relief.

_Goraikou Senpuu - The Retrieval Mission was a success but in the end, he still lost. Because of a severely beaten Sasuke, Naruto is exiled from Konoha. But just because he is banished from Konoha, doesn't mean that he won't stop protecting them. (Naruto x Harem)_

* * *

Chapter 1 – Exile

Much of Konoha's ninja populace waited anxiously at the village gates for the Sasuke Retrieval Squad to return. Most wished Sasuke's safety. Some wished for the whole team to be safe. Few wished for Naruto to return alive. Many of these thoughts varied but for Naruto, the only thing that mattered was to keep his promise to Sakura, more so alive then dead. Then he could see the looks on every doubter's face at the fact the bane of Konoha has defeated the genius, Uchiha Sasuke. That would be nice.

What many people didn't know about Naruto was that he was very intelligent. He knew that with his status, he could not afford to look as smart as he was because of the reasoning that a smart demon, was a dangerous demon. And even then, that didn't always work.

"_Coming from the ones who can't tell the difference of the container and the contained, let alone a human and a guardian. _Naruto thought as he coughed up blood and continued his agonizing journey to Konoha. Yes, the infamous, "Bijuu", were guardians, not demons.

**"Careful kit. That gaping hole is a serious injury, so watch how you move your body." **Kyuubi advised.

**"**_It would be easier if I didn't have my teammate on my back."_ Naruto strained out in his mind.

**"Teammate? He wanted to kill you for his own gain! You should have never moved your Rasengan from his heart!" **The Ninetails growled angrily.

Naruto smiled a bit and calmly stated, _"I had a promise to keep." _

"**But I don't want you to die in the process, kit." **The fox spoke softly.

The kitsune's host was touched. _"Aww, you do care."_ He thought with a small smile, becoming happy that the beast was concerned for him.

The guardian grinned mischievously.** "Of course I do. I don't wanna die yet."**

The golden-haired boy's face contorted into a deadpanned look._ "Should have known."_ He thought back dryly.

**"Love you too, kit." **Chirped Kyuubi, ending the conversation.

As Naruto felt the guardian's presence fade from his mind, the village gates start to come into his line of vision.

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki panted as he paused, fighting his aching body to continue moving. "Come on…we're...almost there!" Naruto said, motivating himself. He felt his consciousness slipping as he pushed himself harder to reach the gates of Konoha. As soon as he saw Tsunade, Kakashi, and Sakura, he smiled before coughing up more blood, the pain becoming unbearable as it knocked him unconscious.

"Naruto!" exclaimed Tsunade, going in to medic mode. She quickly looked at Sasuke and started analyzing him.

"Many deep cuts on his sides, chakra burns, chakra exhaustion, left hand is near fried, and a bit of head trauma." The Hokage whispered to herself. Then she looked at Naruto and examined his current state.

"Open wounds, burns, chakra exhaustion, chakra burns, and a hole in his right lung. Much blood is lost and his pulse…"The Hokage place her fingers against his neck, feeling the blood pumps coming slower by a small margin. Her hazel eyes widened in shock. "He's fading slowly! Kakashi! Carry Sasuke and follow me to the hospital!" She ordered while gently picking up Naruto, running to the hospital at full speed. With Kakashi following suit, they both were on their way to the medical facility.

_"Dammit!_" Kakashi thought heatedly to himself. "_Naruto... If I wouldn't have taught him the Chidori, you wouldn't be in this condition!" _Regret began to shine in the silver-haired jounin's uncovered eye._ "My dealings with you and Sakura were wrong. I...I favored Sasuke because I saw myself in him." _ Kakashi looked at his jinchuuriki student as he was being carried by the Hokage. "_I__ swear I'll make this up to you. __No matter what it takes."_

Meanwhile, Sakura was conflicted with worry. "Sasuke-kun..." She thought, running to the hospital. Her jade eyes narrowed, grimacing as she thought about her other teammate. "Naruto...why did you try to kill him?" She whispered bitterly to herself. "You know I love him..." She ran to the hospital, praying that Sasuke would be alright.

As the pink-haired genin ran to the hospital, an ANBU with a neko mask was following the Hokage and the former ANBU captain to the hospital.

"_Don't you dare die, Naruto-kun.._." The masked kunoichi thought in concern. She knew the golden-haired boy from the missions of trying to capture him whenever he did a large scale prank, which happened quite often when he was at the academy. The woman knew that it was an act and as time passed, she grew inquisitive of the boy, desiring to know more about him. Wanting to sedate that curiosity, she followed him one night.

**Flashback**

After training for five hours straight, he tiredly went to the Hokage Monument and just sat down, staring at the full moon. By this time, she was already beyond impressed from his training. "_He's more skilled than what he shows." _The ANBU thought, silently landing a few feet away from the golden-haired child.

As she moved to get closer Naruto asked softly, "Is there something you want?" He turned his head at her with melancholy eyes.

"I was just curious about you." She said simply. Naruto looked at the masked kunoichi briefly, unsure if her reason was a genuine.

Brushing her off, he chuckled and said, "Why? I'm the "demon brat" that everyone seems so fond of thinking." The purple-haired woman looked at the Kyuubi container calmly, understanding that he did not believe her.

"Some of your actions just seemed to be...forced." The neko woman replied in a gentle tone, catching the blond's attention.

Silence reigned for a moment. "So you wanted to get to know me for yourself?" The jinchuuriki asked with surprise and well-hidden hope. The prospect of this woman that could be a potential friend had given the blond boy a bit of spirit, longing to have another person he could talk to...maybe even cherish.

The kunoichi giggled quietly to herself. "Yeah. Why not? If we have questions, just go to the source."

Naruto's eyes lit up a bit. "Well then, fire away Neko-chan."

The ANBU moved and took a seat next to him, taking in the lunar shine of the illuminating planet above them. "Why do you do the things that you do?" The Ninetails' host closed his eyes not wanting to show the emotions that swirled in them.

He gave her a foxlike grin. "Because I'm awesome like that!" The ANBU shook her head, stopping the orange-clad male.

"That's what I'm talking about. You smile and move like everything is alright, but it isn't." Naruto became calmer, more distant, making the elite kunoichi give him all of her attention.

"I hear the whispers." The child started. "I know the village treats me differently from everyone else. I tried to figure it out." His blue eyes gazed upon the night sky. "Some nights I can't sleep. The question forever running in my mind...is there something wrong with me? Do they know something about myself that I'm unaware of?" Anger flashed across his face. "If so, why won't they tell me instead of criticizing me and calling me all these absurd names! At least have the nerve to say it to my face!"

The cat operative looked at the whiskered-cheek boy, sympathetic that he had been pushed that far. The fox's jailer continued, "It began to eat at me. But one day, I just decided to let it go." The woman stared at the him, beckoning the child to explain. "I quit trying to understand them because they won't take the time to understand me. So I decided to smile, trying to find the positive side of things. I smile to show that I'm stronger than their words. That I'm unfazed by their hate. That...I'm not alone like they think I am..." A smile of resignation formed on the jinchuuriki's face.

The purple-haired ANBU allowed a softer expression on her masked visage. "Don't you have a friend that you can go to?" Naruto sighed and began swinging his legs from the ledge.

"I do, but he has to tend to everyone and I don't want to be a bother..."

The kunoichi looked back at the lunar planet above them before she asked, "Who is he?"

The blond child's gave a serene smile. "Hiruzen-jiji, the Hokage."

The female ninja couldn't help herself as she giggled from the name. "Doesn't he get mad when you call him that?" She asked. The blue-eyed boy turned his gaze to her, grinning foxily.

"Sometimes, but that's okay." The golden-haired boy moved on to the next question, calmly looking at the woman's mask. "So, anymore questions?" The shinobi held her gaze with the child.

"Are you always this trusting?"

The masked woman heard a small laugh escape the jinchuuriki's lips. "No. You're just different." He answered with a amused expression.

A small smile graced her hidden features as she tilted her head towards him. "How so?" The female ANBU asked curiosity getting the better of her.

"Well, when you chase after me after I do a prank, you try, but you show no hostility. In fact, I think you enjoy it sometimes." He answered. The purple-haired woman thanked Kami for a mask to hide her shocked face.

"So what's your name?" Naruto asked looking back at the moon. The woman quietly laughed, bemused of the boy beside her.

"I cannot tell you that. Not while I'm in uniform, anyway." She replied.

He smiled and said, "Figures..." His azure eyes gleamed in curiosity. "Can I see what you look like then? I'm sure you're really pretty..." He said as he leaned closer to her.

The question and compliment caught her off-guard, a light blush painting her cheeks, not that he could see it anyway. She grinned to herself as she replied teasingly, "You're cute, but not that cute."

Naruto's cheeks gave a rosy hue from the compliment before giving her a brilliant grin. "Cute enough to get your attention, right?"

A melodious laugh emitted from the violet-haired woman. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki's flirting was refreshing to her, finding it a pleasure that someone had a silver tongue with their word. Naruto's face flushed, finding the ANBU kunoichi's laughter enjoyable and pleasurable to his ears.

Finally finished, she replied, "I suppose you're right, Naruto..." She giggled a little more before she continued. "I'll show you my face once and I'll tell you my name but must not tell anyone. Understand?"

Naruto grinned as he gave a thumbs up. "You have my word!" He said enthusiastically.

Smiling, she nodded and pulled off her mask, thus showing her face. Dark perceptive eyes illuminated under the moon with her small nose and soft, supple lips. Her soft skin tone was enhanced by the lunar planet's shine, making her look angelic yet deadly.

Naruto was mesmerized and made sure to engrave her face in his head. "Beautiful..." He whispered in admiration. She gave the village pariah a beautiful smile and slowly moved her lips by his ear.

"My name is Uzuki Yuugao, Naruto-kun. Remember it." She whispered.

Naruto graced her a genuine smile and replied, "Believe I will, Moonflower-chan."

She smiled softly and stood back up to put her mask back on, turning away to adjust the identity protecting object. When she turned to wave her goodbye, he was already gone.

"Definitely more skilled than what he shows." She said quietly to herself. Yuugao stayed for a few moments longer before she made a decision within herself. _"You won't alone anymore, Naruto."_ The elite shinobi looked at the sky before she too disappeared into the night.

**Flashback End**

Ever since that night, they began to grow close to each other.

"_Naruto-kun..." _Yuugao thought in worry as she continued to run towards the hospital with Tsunade and Kakashi.

* * *

Timeskip - Two weeks later

Naruto had all of his valuables as he walked in the dead of night. **"So you're leaving without saying your farewells to your friends?"** asked Kyuubi.

"Yeah…I don't want my friends to feel bad for me. And I can't bear with the fact that the council finally got their wish." The container thought bitterly.

"After finally healing up, they gave me a three days to say goodbye, but with the way it has been lately, I rather not." said Naruto as he thought on how Sakura just ignored him ever since he came back from that mission.

"Besides..." He started, his eyes glazed in melancholy as he smiled in resignation. "No one would miss me."

At this, Kyuubi went silent in remorse, ending the discussion. The wind blew lightly as Naruto let a sorrow-filled tear drop. He began walking into the darkness, not to be seen or heard from in the years to come.

* * *

A/N: Alright! My first chapter is done here. I hope you enjoyed this cause I sure did!

More will be explained in the next chapter.

Suggestions are open and please review!


	2. Surprises

Alright! Thanks for the reviews. You people are alright with me.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami...

Too bad.

* * *

Chapter 2 – Surprises

"Those fools!" Tsunade exclaimed angrily, tears falling on her desk. "Why banish him? All of them did their job and completed their mission! We shouldn't have even done that! He left on his own validation, that's treason! And he only gets a year of probation and cannot pass jounin rank?" The Hokage glared in remembrance of the council meeting, loathing the final decision. She couldn't stand being in her office, leaving via window as she jumped to the rooftop of the Hokage Tower.

She flipped as she landed to her destination, feeling melancholy slowly set in as she leaned on the railing on the outside of the area. Her hazel eyes looked over Konoha, its nightlife lighting up a little more than usual tonight. Her hand tightened as the wind blew, her emotions rising as she thought about the blond-haired jinchuuriki.

"Naruto..." The golden-haired ninja had given her something that she believed lost. He ignited her faith again and helped her when she was at her lowest. Had she been around his age, she wouldn't have pushed it past her that she would've pursued him.

Tsunade allowed her thoughts to wonder to when she and the medics operated on him when he had gotten back on that mission. "_That was the first time I've ever seen him at peace_." She thought quietly to herself.

**Flashback**

Green chakra coursed through Tsunade's hands as she healed Naruto, repairing the hole in his chest. The patient in question groaned lowly as his eyes opened, his expression quiet as it was calm. The doctors and nurses, along with Tsunade and Shizune, froze and watched him.

The boy looked around at the staff, Shizune, and her and muttered, "Damn...I must be a sight, huh?" The room was silent, speechless. He was on tranquilizers that should've kept him unconscious for the rest of the day and yet, here he was awake, with a joke no less.

The Kyuubi container smiled as he mumbled, "...Thanks."

Shizune, worried for the boy's health, asked what was on the med-nin's minds. "For what?"

When they looked back at him, he was asleep again. Tsunade had her head bowed, hiding the tears that slowly slid down here cheeks.

**Flashback End**

The buxom woman narrowed her eyes as they took a sad tinge to them. "_He was happy that someone cared_." She thought bitterly. "What makes him think that we don't care?" The slug princess wondered aloud. Determined began to shine in her eyes, ready to show Naruto what he thought he didn't have.

Shizune appeared on the rooftop as she walked slowly through the door, tears in her eyes. The blond woman turned to see her apprentice, becoming concerned. "He's gone, Tsunade-sama." She whispered. "Naruto-kun left the village."

Tsunade slowly looked at Shizune with wide eyes. "What?" Disbelief was written all over the slug user's countenance.

The raven-haired woman looked down as she continued."He didn't even say goodbye..." Shizune's hand tightened in anger as she looked directly into her master's eyes. "And the village is celebrating!" Shizune cried out, her distraught emotions coming to the forefront. Tsunade walked to her apprentice and held the medic ninja, consoling her. Tsunade felt Shizune release her tears as her own fell, her anger rising.

"We need to get to my office. We're going to settle this." The blond said, her pupil nodding as she held herself together to follow the angered kage.

As they went inside the office, they were greeted to the sight of the Rookie Nine, Gai's Team with their instructors, the Sand Siblings, Anko, Ikibi, Iruka, and ANBU operative Neko sitting, waiting patiently for them. Gaara, lacking patience, bluntly asked to question that weighed on everyone's mind. "Where's Uzumaki? We haven't seen him in the past week."

Shizune just looked at the floor and Tsunade just looked at them with a pained expression."...He was exiled." The fire shadow replied. Everyone stiffened in shock, disbelief collectively on their visage.

No words needed to be spoken now.

The silence was enough.

* * *

Naruto was halfway to Nami no Kuni after running for most of the night, tired from the silent run. He decided to stop at an old shrine and camp there for the night. Maybe he was crazy, but there was something about the place that drew him there. Just as he turned to look on elsewhere, he saw a moonlit clearing. Curiosity peeking, he went to the clearing. There, he discovered a sculpture of a heavenly wolf, howling to the sky. At the base of the statue it had a stoned plaque that had a few words.

"_Thank you_ _Mother Amaterasu. Let this be a reminder to everyone that you protected the villages, no matter how challenging your endeavors were."_

At this, Naruto started to think. Apparently, this wolf protected everyone it cared about. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki applied his situation to the message. "_Are they really worth it?" _Naruto asked himself as he thought about his precious people. "_Tsunade,_ _Shizune, Kakashi-sensei, Sakura, Shikamaru, Chouji, Ino, Shino, Kiba, Hinata, Kurenai-sensei, Asuma-sensei, Ayame, Teuchi-ojisan, Yuugao-chan, and even Kyubi...could I live without them in my life?" _He felt a strong bond for everyone, believing his question to be rather unintelligent. He knew the answer to it already. "_I couldn't bear it. I would die for all of them." _

Determination shown in his eyes as his mind was made up. "_Exiled or not, I will train for them..." _Naruto laid on the side of the statue, eyes growing heavy from the traveling that he did. "_They are the only thing I have to live for." _With that last thought, he drifted to sleep.

The statue illuminated mysteriously, the wolf's eyes shining as a howl was heard throughout the forest.

**Mindscape**

Naruto found himself in the seal. "Damn, this blows. I have to change this place. This has to be unbearable to live in." Naruto said, shaking his head.

He heard a chuckle that rumbled through out the place, turning to see the Ninetails watching him with a bemused expression.** "I would appreciate the change, if you don't mind." **

Naruto blinked before he turned away from it, closing his eyes in contemplation. The monumental kitsune became curious, watching its jailer as it felt the place slowly begin to shake. The seal lit up brightly, causing the fox to use its tails to protect its eyes. More of the place rumbled as it began to shift and take on a new form. When the seal dimmed down and the establishment settled, the guardian moved its appendages, becoming amazed.

Now the place was a steep, grassy hill with temple-like ruins at the top of the hill. At the center of the temple-ruins was a hole as big as Kyubi, filled with soft grass for the nine-tailed fox to sleep in comfortably. A lake was to the left of Naruto, clear and lightly rippling from the cool breeze. Finally the sky is filled with stars with the moon, bright and full.

Kyubi looked at its jailor in shock. "...**Why? I made your life a living hell. Why would you do this?"**

Naruto looked at the questioning fox and replied, "Why not? The villagers made my life a living hell. Not you. Besides, you save me on a daily basis. And I'm sure you are lonely in here by yourself." Naruto said with a downcast look. "I don't want you to hide and isolate yourself anymore. I figured since we're stuck together, we might as well get to know each other. Right?"

Kyubi looked at Naruto with skepticism and hidden emotions in its eyes. "**...So you don't care if I'm a huge talking fox?" **Naruto sweatdropped.

"...The stories of your height REALLY don't do you justice..." The Ninetails gave a small sweatdrop. "As for the talking fox thing, I think it's amazing as hell! How many people can say that they have an awesome fox like you?" Naruto said excitedly. The kitsune looked into it's host's eyes and found acknowledgement in their depths. Quietly, the Kyubi walked towards Naruto and began to shrink and change, red mist surrounding it.

When the smoke cleared, Naruto stood rooted in his place. Kyubi became a voluptuous woman with two small fox ears on the top of her blood-red hair. The tails were gone and around her neck was a necklace, the new form of her seal. She wore a black and red kimono trimmed with white on the outside. The most beautiful feature to Naruto was her red eyes. They had a low ethereal glow to them.

Naruto was snapped from his thoughts when she moved into his personal space, embracing him. The whisker-cheeked shinobi began to feel silent tears fell on his shoulder, looking at the guardian he contained. His instincts began to guide him as he slowly wrapped his arms around her figure, rubbing her back as he tried to placate her.

"**Thank you, Naruto-kun." **His eyes softened in understanding. She was happy that she was accepted.

"Hey Kyubi?" The guardian felt herself smile, hearing the soft tone in her host's voice.

"**Hmm?" **She answered lowly, feeling herself being turned around. Her sight witnessed the beginning of dawn, it's orange glow beginning to paint the sky with warm colors.

The blood-haired woman smiled gracefully, actually able to feel the heat against her skin. Naruto glanced at the fox guardian and couldn't help but think, "_She's beautiful…"_ Naruto was glad that he decided to help her.

He noticed that he was slowly fading, staring back at Kyubi. "I hope you'll enjoy the place. I know it isn't the real thing, but I did what I could." She saw him becoming transparent, sighing.

"**I...thank you."** The guardian said quietly, allowing a smile to grace her features. ** "Come back here tomorrow. I'll explain what I'll be training you in." **

**"**You're gonna train me?" Naruto asked in shock.

Kyubi smiled beautifully. **"Of course. I cannot have a weak host, can I?" **He chuckled as he grinned foxily, fading completely from her sight.

Naruto groaned lowly as he moved back into reality, opening his sapphire-colored yes to see a white wolf with red markings and a flaming shield on its back, stating at him as its tails tentatively moved from side to side. He thought, _"I know I've seen this wolf before..." _Naruto felt dread weigh over his being as he remembered the statue he saw. _"Oh hell no..."_

"Are you…Amaterasu?" The fox container asked hesitantly. A feminine voice was heard from the white wolf as it nodded.

**"Hai, I am. How did you know?"**

* * *

Man I'm tired. Yeah. I couldn't resist. So I didn't! Ha!

I hope that you enjoyed it and please review!


	3. Masks

Okay readers! Sorry for the wait, but when you're in college your time is limited. Thanks for the reviews. I will try to pass your expectations and make sure this story is more than amazing!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami. If I did, the show would have looked like this…

* * *

Chapter 3 – Masks

There are many situations that Naruto had encountered in his life. Being in a life or death situation? On a daily basis. Embarrassing himself? Plenty. But awaking to see a white wolf with heavenly status staring at him…

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!"

No.

"You were a statue!" Naruto yelled in surprise while pointing at Amaterasu. The wolf tilted her head to the right, showing her confusion. 

**"You mean that one over there?"** Amaterasu pointed with her ink-tipped tail. Naruto looked behind and sweatdropped.

"Yeah…that one." He mumbled.

**"So what is your name?"** Amaterasu inquired. **"You know mine, but I don't know yours."** She said with her tail wagging a bit.

"It's Uzumaki Naruto, Amaterasu-sama." He said. The wolf's tail suddenly stopped moving. Naruto looked at her confused.

**"Ammy. Just Ammy. I don't too much appreciate the honorifics." **She said. Naruto then walked up to her, bending down to her eye level.

Amaterasu blushed lightly from the closeness. He rubbed her neck affectionately and said, "No." Her eyes widened in surprise, then narrowed in anger. When she was about to question him he grinned. "I'll call you Rasu-chan."

This perplexed the sun goddess. This is the first time someone ever gave her a name outside her usual names. And the way he said it...

It was so endearing.

**"Rasu-chan?"** She asked slowly, feeling the warmth inside her beginning to swell.

"Yeah! I like it. It just rolls off the tongue. And it…you know, sounds cute. But if you don't like it-"

**"I do!"** The holy wolf interrupted. **"It's different, that all."** She spoke with her tail beginning to sway side to side contently.

"Oh." Naruto answered. There was an awkward silence before Naruto got up, sighing as looked off to the distance, thinking about his former village. The wolf looked at the emotions that his eyes held, wondering what the orange-clad ninja was thinking.

The blond gave a small bow to her. "Well, I'm sure you have better things to do than to talk to me, so ja ne." He spoke respectively before turning away from the holy canine, continuing his journey.

The white wolf looked at the departing child. She couldn't explain it, but she felt compelled to stay with the golden-haired child, if only for a little while longer.

**"Wait! Are you going back home?"** Amaterasu asked. Naruto stopped in his steps.

"I…don't have a home." He whispered as he looked into the distance. "Not anymore." Amaterasu, sensing that he was emotionally distraught, walked up to Naruto and rubbed her head into his hand to comfort him. He looked down at her and smiled. "It'll be okay. I'll still protect them." His eyes lightly narrowed. "Even if they don't want me to."

Amaterasu listened to him and thought, **_"What happened to him?"_** As she started to think to herself, his scent began to grab her attention. **"Naruto, if you don't mind me asking, why do you have a scent of a fox?"**

The young shinobi hesitated, but answered honestly. "...I have a guardian sealed inside of me." The sun goddess tilted her head as she sat on her haunches.

**"May I see for myself?"** Amaterasu asked, wanting to see what this guardian was. It was familiar to her.

Shocked, the blond replied, "How can I show you? I can't bring her out without killing myself." "_And I don't want to make myself a beacon for Konoha to find either."_ He added silently in his thoughts.

The holy wolf answered, **"Just relax and meditate. When you clear your mind, I'll be able to transport myself inside you."** Silence reigned for a moment before the golden-haired child said, "Alright." He sat beside her and began to relax himself. When he cleared his mind, Amaterasu walked over to him and placed a paw on his head, disappearing in a flash of light as she entered the seal.

**Seal**

Naruto opened his eyes to his mind scape that he changed last night. "I could definitely get use to this." He said enjoying the sun rising to the morning sky. He wouldn't deny that that feeling of accomplishment was all over him, proud of his work.

The blond-haired ninja began to walk to the temple-ruins to look for Amaterasu. Naruto then looked by the lake and seen someone. "_Is that her?" _He thought. Changing direction, he started walking to the figure.

He finally reached his destination, cautious as he was unsure of the person before him. "Rasu-chan?" He asked slowly. Amaterasu turned around and looked him, smiling softly.

Naruto was staring at her, his whiskered cheeks taking a rosy hue. She was a gorgeous woman with a figure worthy of her status. Her battle white kimono had red designs along with a matching crimson sash, accentuated her curves nicely. She had tanned, smooth skin with wavy white hair that slightly curved at the ends. At the top of her head were two wolf ears, twitching at the sounds they would pick up. Her eyes were orange, which was his favorite color. All and all, she rivaled Kyubi in terms of beauty.

**"Hello Naruto-kun."** The sun goddess turned her attention back to the fireball that gave light to the earth. **"You know, your mind scape is certainly a sight to behold. It's beautiful."** Amaterasu said as she smiled contently, entranced by the state of the sky.

He moved to stand by her, smiling as he replied, " Thanks. I saw this on top on the Hokage Monument. I liked it and started going there ever since. Well, at least until…" Naruto stopped that train of thought before he smiled. "Never mind that... Let's go!" He said as he got up and started walking away.

Amaterasu stood as she saw the pain in his eyes and became concerned. **_"Something's wrong..."_** She thought, quietly following the golden-haired child. **_"You smile, but it does not reach your eyes. Did something happen to you?" _**

They finally made it to the temple-ruins. Naruto walked towards the center and said, "Kyubi? Are you asleep?"

A few moments later, the fox woman walked out of the center in her human form. She offered a vulpine smile. "**Naruto?** **I said tomorrow night. You just wanted to see me, ne?" **She asked, her eyes taking a mischievous gleam. Naruto reddened in the face, but stomped it down.

He couldn't let Kyubi get the best of him. "You have a visitor." The Ninetails was confused, until she looked past him.

"**Ammy?" **She asked in surprise. Amaterasu looked away from the sun rise and looked back at her. 

**"Kyuubi?"** The holy woman questioned, shocked to see the vixen. They both ran to each other and embraced one another, happy to see the other. When they pulled away, the orange-eyed woman asked, **"How are you? I haven't seen you since you replaced the original nine-tails several hundred years ago!"**

The red-haired woman replied, **"I was doing alright until someone with strange red showed up and tried to control** **me..."** The blood-haired woman looked distant for a brief moment.** "I don't remember much except going berserk and before I know it, I was sealed within Naruto." **She finished.

Naruto, looking at the two women said, "Excuse me. Not to be rude Rasu-chan, but why have you come here? I doubt you just came here on a whim."

The white-haired woman nodded and replied solemnly, **"I came to stop the people who are capturing the guardians. It is causing the nations to go into darkness."** Naruto looked surprised and Kyuubi looked at the ground in anger. **"The guardians were supposed to prevent that from happening but with the humans containing them, the nations are becoming darker and the lands will become cursed before too long." **

Naruto looked at the both of them. Amaterasu had a distant gaze as she looked away and Kyuubi began to grit her teeth, resentful for the failure of her duty. The golden-haired jinchuuriki walked up to the both of them and gave a thumbs up, a confident grin on his features.

"That won't happen." He said, conviction in his eyes.

At this, the two women looked at him in disbelief. **"What? Do you think it's that easy?" **Kyubi replied, rather curious of her host's confidence.

"No." Naruto replied as his gaze became serious. "Everything that is worth-while is never easily attained. Besides, you're here." The blue-eyed child said, looking at the sun goddess. "We'll make it. Kyubi and I will help you. If I die in the process then at least I know that it was for a worthy cause."

Both women looked at him, shocked. **"How is that any good? How can you brush this off so haphazardly? Doesn't your life mean anything to you?" **The Ninetails asked, becoming irritated at her host. The blond gazed at her, stopping anything else she was going to say.

"It does, but what good is life if I can't even cherish it with anyone?" He looked down. "I...I want to free you. I understand that if I die you will too, so before that happens, you will be out of here." The crimson-haired vixen stared at her jailer, astonished that he was willing to go that far.

**"What about you? Don't you have something to live for?"** Amaterasu asked, concern expressed through her eyes.

The whiskered-cheek shinobi gave a serene expression. "I have my precious people..."

Kyuubi and Amaterasu smiled gingerly. The ookami eyes softened towards the young jinchuuriki. **_"Such a pure-hearted child._****_"_** The kitsune smiled tenderly at her host, rather proud of her jailer.

"Well, I really have to get moving. I can't afford stay in one place for too long yet." Naruto looked at the sun goddess. "I'm not sure where you were going but if you want, you can come with us." The jinchuuriki grinned. "It'll keep Kyuu-chan from getting bored in here." He finished, honestly thinking of Kyuubi's well-being.

Kyuubi, touched at his concern and Amaterasu, delighted of his invitation to stay with them smiled brilliantly to him. He grinned back at them in return, glad to see the two happy. "I guess I'll see you tonight." He said as he began to walk away.

Kyuubi looked at Amaterasu with a mischievous grin, silently telling her to follow her lead. The sun goddess smiled wolfishly. "_**Naruto-****kun…**_**" **Kyuubi cooed. Naruto's pranking senses were screaming to him.

"Yeah?" He said nervously.

**"You ****forgot**** something…"** Kyubi said, slowly walking to her host with eyes of a predator.

"D-did I?" Naruto asked, unnerved by the coy kitsune's expression.

The sun goddess appeared behind the human sacrifice before sliding her arms around the blond shinobi and held him close, making his cheeks take a rosy hue from feeling the matured body of the celestial woman. The Ninetails appeared in front of him with hand caressing his whiskered cheek, his visage becoming something akin to bliss from the pleasurable sensation on his whisker marks. Both women smiled softly as they thought it was adorable.

Kyuubi finally stopped and dragged her hand to the base of his neck. The blond felt his heart beat slow down when the ministration stopped on his whisker marks before he felt two soft pairs of lips upon each of his cheeks. He blushed heavily, not knowing what to say. Both higher beings to face him, smiling brilliantly. Naruto turned away, not knowing what to say as he just grinned. He wasn't used to that kind of attention.

**"Make sure you are ready for tonight. I won't hold back on you, Naruto." **Kyubi said.

The blond nodded in understanding. "I know. I'm representing you, right?" The vixen grinned, much like her jailer.

**"As long as you know."**

The holy woman smiled in kind, finding the ordeal interesting as well as entertaining. She closed her eyes as she reached a decision. **"I will be accompanying you for a while, I'm going to teach you as well. Think of it as repayment for allowing me to travel with you. Kyubi and I will discuss what we will be training you in while you're out of the seal."** Amaterasu added.

Naruto looked at them, a grin on his visage. "You know, you two are alright. Thanks." With that said, he faded out of the seal, missing the smiles on Kyubi and Amaterasu's features.

**Real World**

Naruto, being brought out of his meditative state, stretched before remembering something. He pulled out a scroll and summoned new clothes. "Thanks...sensei." The golden-haired boy said and quickly changed out of his orange jumpsuit, burning it afterwards.

He now wore the standard ANBU uniform without the armor. He has a sleeveless crimson cloak over it and decided to put a black sash over that, to hold the cloak in place and to finalize his attire. Grabbing another scroll, he unsealed it and a black mask appeared.

"_Yuugao-chan…"_ He thought fondly. It was a gift for his eleventh birthday. He dawned on the mask before leaping into the trees until he ran on top of the trees. "_I will protect all of you.._." He thought. He glared at the sky in his resolution deep within his soul.

"_Believe it_."

* * *

Finally! The third chapter. I wanted to introduce Amaterasu into the story and to establish a little bit of what is to come.

I hope you enjoyed this! Please review!

Or else…


	4. Allies

Man. You guys inspire me to write. So for the harem, three more spots will be made available. Konan, Kurenai, and Anko are in for sure so for those who wanted that, you got it. So in total, four spots are still left.

As a side note, if Tsunade gets picked, I will make her younger.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami. (Lawyers leave with their heads hanging in sadness.)

* * *

Chapter 4 – Allies

"Asuma-sensei!" Shikamaru yelled. Asuma, Shikamaru, Izumo, and Kotetsu were fighting Kakuzu and Hidan. Well, more like Kakuzu witnessing Hidan pastoring the greatness of his religion to the Konoha shinobi.

"Now to kill him and praise Jashin!" Hidan exclaimed excitedly, ready to make his god proud as he licked the blood off of his weapon. The immortal lifted the spike and was about to shove it to his heart when suddenly he found that he couldn't move. Shikamaru successfully caught the crazed man with his **Kagemane** **no** **Jutsu**.

"I just need to move him out of that circle…" whispered the shadow user. After struggling a bit, Shikamaru moved Hidan out of the circle and shouted, "Now!" Asuma then sprang into action and threw a kunai, nicking his ear. Hidan moved to try and get back in the circle but found the bearded man running to him, trench knives in hand. In Hidan's surprise, Asuma rushed in and beheaded the man.

Hidan's body fell to the ground along with his head. The Konoha-nins turned to face Kakuzu when abruptly, the beheaded man's body moved swiftly, pulling the chain of the scythe toward Asuma. The jounin ducked but realized that it was going back to Hidan.

And Hidan's body was back in the circle.

Time seem to slow down before the Konoha shinobi. _"Asuma-sensei!"_ Shikamaru thought in terror, about to witness his teacher's death. As quickly time seemingly slowed down, time resumed the fast pace.

Just before the triple bladed weapon could pierce the body, a gloved hand caught the staff part of the scythe. Startled, everyone looked to see the new arrival.

A man of 5'11 that was wearing a crimson cloak and a black sash stood silently holding the scythe. Under the cloak was a white muscle shirt and black baggy cargo pants which was tucked inside his ANBU-styled boots at the beginning of his shins.

A black mask in likeness of a wolf, three white whisker-like lines on each cheek was over the mysterious shinobi's face. Beyond that, the man's golden hair defied gravity and went in every direction. Finally, on his back was a odachi with a small chain at the end of its handle that was almost as tall as him. At the end of the chain was a small orange circle with spikes going all around it, resembling the sun.

Hidan's body promptly took the scythe and moved back to Kakuzu, who held his head in his hands. Kakuzu hurriedly sowed Hidan's head back onto his body, his focus on the shinobi that interrupted the battle. "I thought you were dead!" The bounty hunter said in surprise, finding the situation going downhill.

Hidan, angered that he was stopped from ending the chain-smoker's life, growled as he shouted, "Let me fix that problem!" The immortal flung himself at the cloaked ninja, his weapon poised for the killing.

The man pulled the blade from his back and swung it vertically, destroying everything within its path. Hidan slid to the side only to see the swordsman coming at him at high-rated speeds. Hidan quickly raised his scythe and blocked the strike, feeling himself strain from the power behind the attack.

Kakuzu, looking at the situation, decided to enter the battle. "With this man still living, we need every advantage we can get!" Kakuzu said fiercely. Taking his cloak off, he unleashed the masks on his back into four separate entities and charged into the fight.

Hidan saw his partner interfering with the wind mask blasting air pressure at his blond opponent. "Stay the hell out of this, Kakuzu! I want him! He interrupted the sacred ceremony!" Kakuzu ignored him and methodically attacked with his masks. The swordsman blocked and dodged all of their attacks and finally decided to go on the offensive.

The shinobi swiftly threw his blade up in the air and rapidly gathered razor winds with both hands which spun chaotically, crouching to his left side. "**Fuuton: Kamikaze no Jutsu!" **He called out as he lashed his left hand forward, Hidan avoiding the attack as it destroyed the earth and water entities' respective masks. Kakuzu seethed, ordering the wind and fire masks to use a joint attack, which caused a huge **Goukakyuu** **no** **Jutsu**. The swordsman sliced through his fireball with some difficultly only to see all four enemies coming at him from different angles.

Hidan with an insane smile on his face as he jumped from above. "Die!" All four individuals launched an attack, causing an explosion. With debris flying everywhere, the Konoha-nins covered their faces. When the smoke cleared, everyone was shocked. All of the attacks did connect, but on one fire puppet of Kakuzu. It cracked before fully breaking apart, its remains on the ground. Kakuzu shook as his rage began to boil.

Hidan looked with anime eyes. "What the hell! How! He was as good as dead, there's no way he could have dodged that!" The immortal yelled in disbelief.

The sound of metal clashed though the air and everyone turned to see the sight of a sword impaling the mask of the last elemental-masked beings. The golden-haired man was taking every opening he saw, trying to defeat his enemies as quick as possible. The zombie brothers attacked in unison with white hot fury in their eyes.

When Hidan looked to his left he saw that he still had the blood symbol on the ground. "All I need is his blood! And then I can finish the ritual and make Jashin happy!" The Jashinist said to the bounty hunter. At this point, Kakuzu didn't need to be told twice. They needed his guy dead.

_"Hell, I might even start praising Jashin if we can get out of this." _Kakuzu thought to himself before he rushed to the swordsman started with taijutsu. The mysterious shinobi blocked a fist for his chest before lashing out his foot to stop his opponent's foot. The money-loving Akatsuki shinobi slid the targeted appendage to the left before he gave a round house kick in retaliation. His enemy ducked before performing a sweep kick. Kakuzu was still in the air so the cloaked shinobi continued his spin, getting on his hands as he attacked with his legs. The former grass-nin gave a direct punch to the offending limb, using his other arm to rocket to the spinning blond. The attack connected, but the ninja disappeared in a plum of smoke. Kakuzu was stabbed through his chest by the mysterious ninja before a log replaced the bounty hunter.

The masked ninja felt hands clutch his ankles. **"Doton: Shinnjuu Zanshu no Jutsu!" **The threaded man called out as he began to pull his enemy into the ground below. Hidan, seeing his chance, ran to the swordsman and swung his triple-bladed staff at him. The masked shinobi swiftly escaped the head hunter technique and defended with odachi in hand as the two weapon clanged.

The masked ninja gave a palm thrust to the immortal's side, seeing him bleed from that point. In turn, Hidan pulled out the spike he used earlier and swung, prompting the golden-haired shinobi to grab the oncoming spike. Blood began to smear it, making the scythe user smirk. Hidan hastily licked the man's blood, leaped back to the blood icon. The leaf shinobi grimaced. This stranger was winning until now.

"Damn..." Asuma whispered, trying to get up and help the blond-haired shinobi.

"Sensei, Hold on. We shouldn't go. We would only get in the way." The genius said cautiously. "_Something tells me that this is a setup.._." The Nara thought to himself. Izumo and Kotetsu wanted to object, but only found truth in Shikamaru's words. They would wait.

"Now your finished!" Hidan spoke in hubris before he changed into his ritual form, stabbing himself to where his heart was. Silence reigned for a minute before Hidan screamed, blood seeping out of his mouth. "W-what's happening?" Hidan asked as he felt horrible pain. The swordsman pointed at the side wound of the immortal some of the blood still there. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. "My own...blood?" Hidan looked at the swordsman in rage before going unconscious.

Kakuzu was becoming frightened. _"I have to escape!"_ With self-preservation kicking in, he turned to run into the forest. To his horror, his opponent was already starting to deliver a series of sword attacks that put them up in the air. With one final upward slash, he swiftly put the sword on his back, twisted, and gave a thrust with a ball of wind, fire, and lightning into Kakuzu's stomach yelling, "**Goraikou!**"

An explosion appeared in the air, the sky becoming orange. The attack finally dissipated, making the leaf-nins gaze at the mysterious shinobi with trepidation. "I pray he's our side." Kotetsu whispered, fatigue still on him. "Yeah." Izumo agreed. "With the way we are now, we wouldn't stand a chance against that."

Shikamaru stared at the cloaked shinobi in shock. "He...he just killed two of the Akatsuki like it was nothing..." Asuma, never took his eye off of the masked man. His eyes narrowed as he began to stand with a grunt.

"Whoever that shinobi is, he's powerful. Maybe we can recruit him." The former guardian suggested to his student as he gave a hand to his student. The shadow user nodded in agreement, accepting the help to get on his feet. It would be too troublesome to have him as an opponent at this point.

"Excuse me!" The trench-knife user started. "Thanks for saving our asses. I was sure I that I was as good as dead."

Picking up Hidan's scythe the cloaked man replied in a deep baritone voice, "No problem. I had a score to settle with them anyway. Now, how are your injuries?"

Asuma winced as he held his side. "We will be fine. Are you going to collect the bounty on them?" The masked figure nodded. A smile graced the Sarutobi's visage as he offered, "Why don't you come with us? I'm sure Hokage-sama would accommodate you with that."

The blond man knew that the bearded man was trying to appeal to him. He could get hired to do some mercenary work for Konoha, more than likely related to Akatsuki missions. The swordsman seemed to think for a minute before he answered, "Alright. I got nothing to lose." The swordsman walked to Hidan ans swiftly cut him to pieces, pulling out a special scroll as the immortal's body was sealed into it. He tossed the scroll to Shikamaru, who caught it.

"He's immortal. That scroll is modified to hold Hidan and keep him unconscious." The golden-haired man informed. Everyone nodded. The shinobi then walked to Hidan's scythe and sealed it within a normal scroll. He pulled out another scroll, beheading Kakuzu before he sealed it. With everything set, the swordsman walked over to them and said, "Ready when you are."

Shikamaru had been staring at the masked blond for a minute. _"Why does he look familiar?"_ The Nara began to recall the bingo book before the realization dawned on him. "Wait... The White Ghost..." Everyone turned to the genius. "There was a man who devastated the Sound Village...you fit his description...Shira Yuurei." Shikamaru finished in caution. Everyone gazed at the masked ninja in apprehension.

"I won't deny that." The swordsman said calmly. "Orochimaru wanted me to be a shinobi for his village, saying that my skills were 'useful'. I refused him and whatever is in the bingo book is the aftermath." Everyone nodded, a mixture of shock and unease weighing on them for a moment.

As they walked back to Konoha, Kotetsu said, "How did you know to have Hidan take his own blood?"

The ghost shinobi looked up for a moment. "It took blood to activate his voodoo technique. I wondered if his own blood was an exception..." He looked forward once more as he lightly laughed. "Personally, I think it was a fluke." Asuma chuckled.

Izumo posed another question. "How did you get his blood in the first place?"

The ninja-swordsman replied, "When he attacked after Kakuzu put me underground. He was bleeding on his side from the wind jutsu I used. I attacked his there and used the same hand to block his spike. He took the bait when he saw the blood."

Shikamaru watched the masked man in silence. The shadow user didn't know what to think of him. He sighed to himself, letting his thoughts go. They were too troublesome to deal with now.

* * *

They finally reached Konoha's gates, taking about a half an hour to make it to their destination. Two chunin guards stopped them and said, "Who is the masked shinobi?"

Asuma took the lead as he replied, "He is here to meet Tsunade-sama and collect the bounty for two S-Ranked criminals."

The guards' eyes widened and nodded. "Alright. Two of our ANBU will escort you. Standard procedure."

The ghost shinobi nodded. "That fine."

The guard nodded as the other guard signaled the two ANBU operatives. One had a tora mask and brown hair and the other had a neko mask and purple hair.

The phantom ninja smiled tenderly for a moment before it slowly fell off of his was glad to see her, but he was still banished. Returning to Konoha like this could get him killed. Still, he needed to see the Hokage to give her this information.

"Hello." The tora ANBU politely greeted. "We will escort you back to Hokage-sama so that you may discuss whatever business you have with her."

"Thanks." The swordsman said queitly, becoming nervous as he saw the populace around him. "Can we travel on the roofs? I rather not deal with the villagers. No offense." The ANBU nodded, understanding him.

The neko operative finally spoke, "Alright. Let's get going." The two ANBU, Shira, and the rest of the group jumped on the roof tops to get to their destination.

The neko ANBU looked at the Yuurei as they jumped from roof to roof. The woman could not put her finger on it, but she felt close to the masked swordsman. _"He's…familiar to me. Almost as if I've met this person before. And that mask…" _The kunoichi thought in a quieter tone. The ghost shinobi, feeling someone stare at him, looked to his left and saw the violet-haired woman looking his way.

_"Yuugao...You were always curious…" _He thought to himself.

"Did you want something Neko-chan?" The golden-haired man asked her. Slightly startled, the purple-haired woman paused in her thoughts as she looked down.

"...Do you know someone by the name of Naruto?" Everyone now was interested in the conversation.

"Actually, that is one of the reasons why I want to meet Hokage-sama." Everyone snapped their heads to him.

"Is he alright? Is he alive?" Shikamaru asked, the question plaguing his mind for years.

"Yeah. I asked him if he wanted to come. He wanted to, but he said he couldn't. He was banished for some reason, but he wouldn't say why." The swordsman replied in a reserved manner.

"He brought back Uchiha Sasuke in critical condition. The council didn't like it and the rest is history." Tora said with bitterness.

Kotetsu snorted in irritation as he added, "The villagers had the nerve to celebrate afterwards! Needless to say, a lot of people had an appointment with Ikibi." All of them, including Shira, shivered at that thought.

That was as fate far worse than death.

* * *

After reaching the tower everyone started to go their separate ways. Asuma and his group had to write their reports down as well as take the Sarutobi to the hospital, so they said their goodbyes and left. Tora had to get ready for his next mission and departed in a plume of smoke.

"Well," Neko started, "I guess that leaves just you and me." Shira nodded, following the ANBU.

When they finally reached the Hokage's office, the female ANBU knocked on the door. "Enter." A soft voice answered. The phantom shinobi opened the door and looked at the violet-haired woman, bowing his head in a gentlemanly manner.

"After you, ANBU-hime." He said in a warm tone. Yuugao felt heat rise to her cheeks, not expecting him to flirt with her.

The violet-haired kunoichi thought to herself in amusement, _"Thank Kami for this mask. I'm sure that I'm blushing right now. Still..." _She placed an elegant hand on the ghost-nin's mask before letting the hand slide down his chest, walking by as she softly replied, "If you don't mind, then thank you."

Shira's eyebrows rose as he felt heat threatening to color his face. He thought to himself, "_I didn't expect her to say anything back..."_ A smile began to surface on his masked face. _"I wonder how things would turn out if she knew who I really was."_

Leaving his musings, the golden-haired man looked at the blond Hokage and thought, "_You haven't changed I see…" _ A sleeping Hokage and one Shizune later, the female fire shadow was awake with a hole in the wall.

"Poor guy…" Shira whispered. Yuugao and Shizune nodded in agreement. A ninja ran in to report his mission to her when she punched him through a wall.

"Okay. Neko, you are dismissed." The slug princess said, ready to get this over with. That nap was getting good.

"Hai Hokage-sama." Yuugao replied, bowing respectfully. She turned to leave before Shira grabbed her hand. Surprised, she turned back to see him get something out of his pocket.

"Here." He said, placing a moon flower in her hand. The flower was beautiful as its fragrance was soft, making the ANBU kunoichi lightly blush from the gift.

Silence reigned for a moment before she looked at him and quietly asked, "How long are you here for?"

"Maybe few days if Hokage-sama allows it." The wolf-masked shinobi replied in a reserved tone.

The cat operative nodded, heat beginning to color her cheeks. "...Should that happen, I would like to meet with you again before you leave."

Shira smiled warmly. "Gladly. Maybe we could see each other without our masks. I'll show you my face if you show me yours… "

Embarrassed, the purple-haired just looked down and lightly blushed. She quickly turned to leave. When she reached the door, Shira said, "See you later, Neko-chan." At this, her blush increased before she closed the door.

Tsunade and Shizune gaped at what just happened. This guy just flirted with an ANBU personnel. "Alright, who the hell do you think you are? Do you know her?" Tsunade questioned.

The ghost shinobi chuckled. "Yeah. But then again, you all know me too."

Shizune asked in apprehension as she subtly readied herself, "Do we?" Shira nodded, grinning under his mask.

"You do. I would've just sent you a message, but the information I have is too sensitive for that." He said, taking off his mask. "You know, I'm not allowed to be here..."

Both the Hokage and her assistant looked at the man's tan skin, golden hair, azure eyes, and three whisker-like marks on each cheek. "Naruto…" They both said in shock. The jinchuuriki gave them a grin.

"At your service."

* * *

There's the fourth chapter for you. I hope you all liked it.

Please review. Thanks for your time.


	5. Reacquaintance Part 1

Alright! It's time for the fifth chapter of this story. But before we do, there is a few things I need to go over.

- Do not be so quick to assume my story line. I got it dude, so sit back and enjoy. If you don't like it, then why do you take the time to tell me you don't like my story? Instead, make suggestions and I'll do my best to accommodate you. It's that simple.

- For those trying to make suggestions and constructive criticism, thanks. It shows that I'm doing something right with the story and most of all, all of you care.

- There is a reason for the way I make the story go. So again, don't assume.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 5 - Reacquaintance Pt. 1

Silence reigned in the office of the female Hokage. Tsunade and Shizune looked at Naruto in front of them and took it all in. He had gotten taller, if by them looking up to him was indication. He now had longer golden locks of hair with the sides jetting down like the Yondaime. His smile showed the two women that his canines had gotten a bit longer. They looked at his eyes and saw that it had became a deep blue which to them, was more fitting for him.

Naruto looked at the dazed faces of the two women and felt a bit embarrassed. He didn't change that much did he? He waved a gloved hand at the Hokage and her apprentice trying to snap them out of it. "Um…are the both of you alrig-OOF!" Naruto was cut off by the two med-nins because of a hug...

A very air-constricting hug.

Shizune, seeing the swordsman turn blue, quickly let go of him. The other, wasn't so apt about releasing the Kyuubi container. "Tsunade-sama! At that rate he'll pass…" Naruto's body went limp and now had swirls for eyes. "...out."

The blond-haired woman blinked as she looked at her apprentice for a moment, her mind registering what she had said. Tsunade immediately held Naruto away from her. "Oops…" The blond woman whispered. Shizune just shook her head and smiled.

* * *

Naruto groaned and felt a bit light headed. "What happened?" He asked, holding his head as he winced. Shizune gave a sheepish smile.

"Well, you were almost snuffed out by a death hug." The medical apprentice quipped. Naruto got of the couch in the office and turned to his left and saw the two women blushing in embarrassment and shame.

Naruto allowed a smile to grace his features as he spoke, "It's alright. I'm happy to see you both, too." The medic ninja smiled.

"So what was your reason for coming here?" Tsuande asked, getting down to business.

Naruto pulled two scrolls from his cloak and gave it to the Hokage. "First, I wanted to get the bounty of the Akatsuki members, Hidan and Kakuzu."

Both women felt their eyes widen in surprise. "You defeated them?" Shizune asked, shock on her countenance. The blond-haired man nodded, confirming her question.

"Asuma and his team were having a bit of trouble with them and I happened to be in the area. Hidan and Kakuzu were going to die by me anyway." Naruto said solemnly.

Tsunade looked at him, perplexed. "Why? I know they were after you since you are a jinchuuriki, but what did they do to make it so personal?"

Naruto stayed quiet for a minute before he gazed at her, his eyes taking a piercing quality. "They tried to capture the jinchuuriki Yugito Nii, endangering the Mist Hidden Village in the meanwhile." At this, both of the women were shocked.

Tsunade became serious as she replied, "Hold on, that happened six months ago! There was an army with those two leading it! Reports said that they were all destroyed by a single man!" Naruto pulled up his hand and showed them his mask, realization beginning to show on their feminine visages.

Naruto's expression became quiet as he spoke, "I didn't really have much choice in the matter. I couldn't let the Akatsuki have her. Killer Bee showed up and tried to rescue his teammate, but apparently he had fought Itachi and Kisame beforehand. I took it from there and before I knew it, Hidan and Kakuzu had escaped." Silence reigned as the swordsman reached into his cloak, pulling out a scroll as he finished, "On a good note, the new Mizukage asked for an alliance with Konoha."

The buxom woman looked at the whiskered shinobi, genuinely confused. "We didn't help her village with that..." The Yuurei gave a sheepish grin, scratching the back of his head.

"Well, originally she wanted me to join her ranks. I declined and asked if she could...you know...look for an alliance with Konoha." He said, grinning warmly. Tsunade looked at the shinobi before her, her gaze softening.

"It's not that I don't appreciate what you've done, having another ally is great, but...why?" Her eyes bore into his, searching for the answer. The ghost shinobi understood that the question was deeper than the first glance.

The jinchuuriki gave a resolute smile. "The bonds that I share with these people mean that much to me. If I have to help Konoha to keep them safe, then I will."

Naruto stopped for a moment for the information to be processed by the two med-nins before he continued. "I know I can't be accepted by Konoha, but I can help you from the shadows. So please, accept it." His azure eyes quietly stared at the Hokage, reaching into his cloak as he pulled out a scroll with the Mizukage seal on it.

Tsunade remained silent as she looked at the shinobi before her. She finally reached to a decision, extending her hand as she took the scroll. The last Senju regarded the Kyuubi container with a soft gaze, neither of the two saying a word.

Shizune quietly asked, "So you said you met the new Mizukage right? What are they like?" The apprentice hoped to steer the conversation away to something else, not just for her sake, but for the two of them as well.

Naruto linked at the raven-haired woman before giving a small grin, his whiskered cheeks lightly colored. "She's...different. She's strong, not just in her shinobi skills, but in her character too. She isn't quick to fight, rather will try to compromise before going to that point. She'll do what it takes to protect the mist village." A genuine smile graced the jinchuuriki's facial features. "She's someone you'll like, Tsunade-chan." The Hokage smiled warmly, taking note of the suffix that the ghost shinobi addressed her in.

Naruto briefly looked out of the window in reminisce as he finished, "Mei is definitely one of a kind..."

**Flashback**

Yugito, Kirabi, and Shira walked towards the Mizukage's office. After defeating Hidan and Kakuzu, the mist leader wanted to personally thank them. Well, just him actually, the other two just wanted to come.

"Hell yeah! You went to work and put them in the hurt! I thought me and my bro were a demolition, but you're just an inspiration!" The kumo ninja rapped his statement animatedly.

Yugito shook her head, grimacing from the rapping shinobi's attempts of rhyming words, even if she did agree. "Well, thanks again for your help. We were definitely too worn out to fight all of them."

Kirabi nodded as he replied, "If it would have came down to it, we would've went out fighting. We can't let them have the tailed-beasts, we would've been better off dying! I don't know what they have planned, but I know for sure that it'll affect the Elemental Nations as a whole, man! Thanks, you're alright in my book! I'm sure we'll be friends, you're off the hook!" The eight-tails' container put out his fist, waiting for the ghost shinobi to acknowledge it.

The masked shinobi gave an unseen smile as he pounded his fist with the rhyming shinobi, giving him a brotherly bond with the jinchuuriki. "Don't worry about it. I had been tracking them down for sometime now. I know they have been trying to capture the jinchuuriki for their tailed-beasts, but I don't know what for." The phantom ninja's tone of voice became reserved, "Besides, jinchuuriki are only containers. Not the beast themselves." The two kumo shinobi's respect for the swordsman had increased a good margin, understanding the difference between the host and beast.

Still, the nekomata container thought about how he stated his last comment. As if it was from experience. _"Was he one too?"_ The eight-tails' host was on the same train of thought, glancing at the blond-haired woman. She returned the gesture, both on the same page.

The two cloud ninja were about to ask him if he was a jinchuuriki before the ghost shinobi interrupted, "We're here."

The guards that escorted the group knocked on the door. A soft, feminine voice said, "Enter." Then one guard opened the door and went in first, followed by the group, and last the other guard.

The Mizukage had beautiful red hair trailing down to her calves, styled as they flared down the whole length. Her bangs covered her right eye and curved a bit to the left, two more locks laying past her collarbone. Her eye shined a vibrant green, filled with warmth and a well-hidden cunning within its depths. She wore a blue battle kimono with a fishnet shirt, lining the kimono. She had a belt around her waist, showing her hour glass figure. At the end of the belt, the slits of her kimono began also showing her shorts and fishnets that went to the end of her thighs.

Naruto couldn't help himself as he thought, _"__Beautiful..."_

"Thank you Ao and Chojuro. You may leave now." She said, her focus on the masked shinobi before her.

Ao stepped closer to her as he replied replied, " Are you sure Mizukage-sama? I don't think we can just leave you here with these strangers like this... Why, back in my day..." As the body guard went on his rant, the red-haired woman's eyes were shadowed. She walked up to the man with the eye patch and stopped, his gaze confused.

A sickly sweet smile graced her features as she said, "Shut up or I'll kill you."

Ao looked her with anime eyes. "What did I do?"

Killer Bee decided to answer his question with a grin. "You're probably annoying her with your "back-in-my-day" speech. I'm surprised you didn't get sent into next week." Everyone in the room sweatdropped, finding his speech pattern strange.

"She isn't a kage for nothing, right?" The mist shinobi looked at the ghost user. "She looks strong to me. Don't worry about her so much."

Ao thought on the masked-man's words. "I know. I guess I do get a little out of hand sometimes." He sighed quietly and looked at Chojuro. "Let's go." The bodyguard wasted no time, leaving the room.

The mist swordsman followed, but took another look at the masked swordsman. He could feel the confidence radiating off of his being, unafraid of anything. It was admirable to him, wishing that he had that kind of bravery. He quietly exited the office, his thoughts on the phantom shinobi.

The Mizukage was impressed. _"This man is stronger than he let's on. Not only that, but he stands before me without hesitation."_ She looked at the swordsman, respect growing for him.

The golden-haired shinobi scratched the back of his head, finding the Mizukage's intent stare unnerving. "Sorry if I offended you, Mizukage-sama. I didn't mean to." The woman gave a beautiful smile, amused from the apology.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." She replied softly. The mist leader looked at the trio. "If anything, I should be thanking you for helping him understand."

Yugito, sensing that the Mizukage wanted to be alone with the Yuurei, grabbed Kirabi by his scarf and said, "We'll wait outside."

The rapping ninja shrugged and grabbed the swordsman by the shoulder. "This girl is fine, don't mess up with this dime." He whispered for only him to hear. The wolf-masked man blushed and lowered his head a little. The tanned cloud-nin laughed and walked outside with his fellow cloud shinobi, giving them their privacy.

The fiery-haired woman looked at the blond-haired man, a bemused smile gracing her features. "So you are the infamous Shira Yuurei." She said, her smile growing.

The ghost shinobi grinned as he scratched his head sheepishly. "I'm just a regular shinobi, Mizukage-sama."

A delicate eyebrow rose as she replied, "Oh, strong and modest. It's hard to come across men like this nowadays. You are quite different than what I imagined you to be like." A small melodious laugh escaped her lips. Shira smiled to himself, enjoying the sound of her voice. She sighed and continued. "We of the village really appreciate you stopping that Akatsuki Army. Here." She presented him a scroll. "Consider it as a thanks from the Mist. I still have to give you the bounty of the missing-nins."

Shira accepted the scroll and said, "Thanks. As for the bounty, keep it. Just mark them off from the bingo book."

She looked at him in surprise. "What about your village? They may need it." The Yuurei's hand flinched for a quick moment but she caught it. Shira didn't say anything. "Were you...banished?" The village leader asked with concern.

Shira looked out her office window, lightly laughing from her being perceptive. "Unfortunately, it was for something out of my control." He quietly answered.

The red-haired woman felt sympathetic to the ninja before her. He seemed like a good person. "Well, would you like to stay here? Your skills would be valued and you would have a new home." She offered with a little hope in her eyes.

The Yuurei thought for a moment before he answered, "I would love to stay here, but I can't..."

She looked at him with a gentle gaze. "I understand. If there is anything I could do for you..."

The spirit user paused for a moment, an idea coming to him. "Well, could you please ask for an alliance with Konoha? I know it's a lot-"

"Done." The Mizukage interrupted with a smile. The swordsman looked at her in surprise. "I've been considering it for a while now and it would be beneficial for both hidden villages." The Mizukage then went into her desk and pulled out a scroll for the Hokage to read. "Here. Whenever you get a chance, give it to Hokage-sama."

Shira bowed in gratitude. "Thank you, Mizukage-sama."

The red-haired woman smiled softly. "It's Mei. Terumi Mei." She said, genuinely.

"Shining beauty. You're truly your namesake." Naruto said with a soft, unseen smile. The Mist leader blushed rosily from the compliment.

"Thank you. I don't mind if you call me by my name." She offered in a sensual manner.

The golden-haired ninja blushed, but kept his composure. "Doing so would show disrespect to you."

She smiled gingerly before she said,"You have earn more than enough respect from me. You are banish from a village and yet you continue to try to help them. That's a man of character to me if I were to judge, Yuurei-kun."

The masked man was taken aback. _"Yuurei-kun?"_ He thought to himself, finding that he couldn't stop the grin that appeared on his face.

Feeling a little inquisitive, Mei moved from behind he desk and sat on top of it. "What's with the mask?"

Thinking about a certain violet-haired ANBU, the shinobi-swordsman answered, "It was a parting gift."

Mei felt her curiosity peak, wondering what the ghost shinobi looked like. She got off her desk and began to walk towards the swordsman slowly, an enticing expression on her beautiful visage. Shira, feeling nervous, began to backtrack. "W-what are you doing?" She didn't answer, focused on what lied beyond the blond's mask.

He continued to back up as she walked forward until his back was against the wall. She swiftly moved in, trapping him. A delicate hand was placed on his chest, allowing her to feel the defined pectoral. She used her other hand and slid it on his mask in an intimate manner, taking it off smoothly. What she saw made her face flush rosily.

The Mizukage took in an angular face devoid of any baby fat framed by his golden hair and whiskered-marked cheeks. She looked into his piercing azure eyes and said, "Such a handsome face. Why would you want to hide this? I like it..." He couldn't stop the heat that emitted itself upon his face.

Both shinobi stared into each others' eyes, both becoming lost in one another. Mei began to feel something stir within her heart as the jinchuuriki's eyes spoke volume to her. _"I'm not sure why...he has those same eyes as I did during the Bloodline Purges and yet, they're different. There is a strength, a fire that he has. I hardly know this man, and yet..."_ Her green eyes became half lidded as she and the blond had began inching their faces closer together.

As they moved closed together, the blond shinobi felt the mist shadow's leg move on his. Naruto felt his body respond with his hands on her slim waist. Their lips gently touched, the kiss stirring something within them. Both melted into the embrace, the intimate gesture becoming more passionate. Mei gave an airy moan as their tongues brushed along with each other tenderly. Finally, she and the phantom shinobi slowly separated. The mist shadow retreated back, a rosy blush on her feminine visage. Naruto gazed at her, a small grin on his face as his cheeks took a red tinge to them.

Mei held her face with a hand, her rosy blush apparent. "I'm sorry...I don't know why I did that..." Naruto wasn't faring any better, bowing his head.

"...Don't be." The Mizukage looked to see him grinning warmly to her. It was infectious, a grin appearing on her face as she thought to herself, _"He seems...different from the rest. Not to mention that he can make a woman feel so...wanted..." _Heat threatened to color her cheeks once more, able to stop it.

The ghost shinobi looked at the russet-haired kunoichi before him. "Well as much as I would like to stay with you, I have to leave. I need to escort those two back."

Mei became a bit downhearted, wanting to learn more of the shinobi. She quietly sighed to herself. "Before you go... Are you a jinchuuriki too?" He nodded, answering her question. "Which one?" He looked at her and chuckled.

"You know that's sensitive information, Mei." She pouted at him. He lifted nine fingers on his hands. Her eyes widened in shock, not expecting to met with the Kyubi jinchuuriki.

The Yuurei began to walk away before she asked, "What's your name?" He stopped walking, turning around as he gave a foxlike gin to her.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Remember it." The Mizukage found a warm smile gracing her features before he finally exited, closing the door.

Naruto looked over to his left to see Kirabi grinning like an idiot and Yugito blinking as she stared at him. Both Kumo-nins saw his whiskered cheeks and looked at him questioningly, noting that Yugito was sporting a small blush on her face.

"Did you ever get the feeling that you felt naked without being naked?" He asked. Then it hit him like a ton of bricks. His mask...

Mei still had it.

And now he had to explain the marks on his face.

"Dammit."

And after getting his mask back, he explained to the kumo shinobi a bit about himself.

**Flashback End**

Naruto shook his head from the memory, feeling a few chakra signatures heading their way.

"Tsunade-sama!" Kurenai, along with Hinata, ran into the office. "Is Asuma here? I saw Izumo and Kotetsu, but I didn't see him and Shikamaru."

Tsunade looked back at Naruto to see the mask back on his face_. "Fast...I didn't even see him put his mask back on_..." She looked at the ghost shinobi. "Well, you were with the team during the altercation. Did Asuma sustain any major injuries?"

The golden-haired ninja nodded. "He had taken a blow on his left leg and on his right side. It wasn't too bad, but it did need medical attention to heal properly."

Kurenai looked at the swordsman in surprise, lightly bowing. "Thank you and I apologize-"

The masked shinobi raised a hand as he interrupted. "No need. I was just leaving anyway." The blond-haired man stood up, reaching into his cloak again as he pulled out another scroll. "Here. Don't open it until I leave. I'm sure you'll enjoy it." He instructed to the Hokage. The Slug Princess nodded and took the scroll that was being given to her.

Hinata looked at the masked man, feeling familiarity with the phantom ninja. _"I think I know him. But from where_?" Then she concentrated on his mask and his sword. _"He seems familiar_..." Hinata was so focused on him, she didn't notice him walk to her until he waved his hand in front of her face.

"Excuse me? Are you alright?" The Hyuuga blushed and began to sputter apologies. "It's alright Hinata. I know I look weird with my mask anyway."

Kurenai and Hinata looked at the cloaked man in suspicion. "Ano...I never told you my name."

Naruto cursed in his head for his slip-up, but he never lost his wits about himself. "You and your family techniques are famed in the shinobi world." He started. "I'm disappointing that they never mentioned how beautiful you are, though." He ended in sincerity. He knew about her feelings for him when they were younger and he always thought she was cute. But because of his background...he couldn't give it a chance. Well while he was here, he was going to try to make it up to her.

Hinata blushed prettily from the man's compliment. Now if only she could see his face...

Kurenai on the other hand, had mixed feelings. On one side, she was shocked that the man had the audacity to say that to her student. One the other side, she wished Asuma would say something that romantic to her.

"You're frowning." The Yuurei said.

"Huh?" Kurenai said, startled from her thoughts.

"I said, you're frowning." The genjustu mistress looked at him questioningly.

"Well, while you were frowning, you missed the dirt on your shirt." He pointed at her shirt.

"Hm?" She looked down at her shirt only to see the man's finger come up quickly and run up her face. "Gotcha." He said with a playful grin, laughing. Hinata giggled, finding the shocked expression on her face funny. The two medical kunoichi could only laugh, partially shocked that Naruto had the audacity to do that to the genjutsu mistress. Kurenai was embarrassed before she lightened up, allowing a smile to grace her features.

After a few moments to get themselves together, the swordsman looked at the raven-haired woman. "Your smile is amazing..." Kurenai flushed at the compliment.

Tsunade garnered the jinchuuriki's attention once more. "The bounties will be processed in three days. Until then, feel free to stay in the village." The golden-haired shinobi nodded. "

Thanks. I better be on my way." He turned to leave, until a delicate hand stopped him.

"Let us show you around Konoha." Hinata said, surprising everyone_. _In her head, the Hyuuga thought, _"I want to learn more about him. I don't know why, but he reminds me of Naruto-kun_..."

The Yuurei chuckled. "How can I say no?"

Kurenai smiled lightly before she asked, "Can we go to the hospital first? I want to see if Asuma-kun is okay."

The masked-man nodded, a mischievous gleam in his eyes. "As long as you don't frown again..." The woman flushed and everyone snickered at her misfortune. "Well," The ghost shinobi opened the door, moving to the side. "Lead the way." And with that, the trio left the office and into the village.

* * *

Well, I hope that satisfy you all for now.

I hope you enjoyed and please review!


	6. Reacquaintance Part 2

Well, I'm back again with another chapter! I apologize for the wait. College exams were coming up and I had to study hard to pass. Let's get down to business.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 6 - Reacquaintance Pt. 2

"_This visit sure is turning out different then what I expected..." _Naruto thought, unsure what to make of it.

He figured he would go in, stay here for a few days and stay in the shadows to see his friends, and leave with his bounty money in hand. But here he is, being taken around Konoha by two beautiful kunoichi.

Nothing ever goes to plan when it comes it him, did it?

"Yuurei-san, how did you meet up with Asuma's team?" asked Kurenai, curious as to how they met.

The ghost shinobi chuckled. "Please, no need to be so formal. As to how I met up with Asuma's team, I was just at the right place, at the right time."

Hinata looked at the shinobi's mask again. "So where are you from?"

Naruto looked her way, giving the kunoichi the feeling that he was grinning. "Well, when a man and a woman have strong feelings for each other…"

Hinata and Kurenai blushed before they threw a punch at him. He caught both of their fists with unconsciously and chuckled. "It's fun messing with you." Both women flushed and looked away from him. _"And that's how to avoid a question that doesn't need to be answered." _The Yuurei thought solemnly to himself.

The masked swordsman, the ice queen, and the Hyuuga princess were being watched by the people of Konoha with mixed feelings. On the men's side, they were basically asking who he was and/or what is so great about him that he was graced to walk and talk with the two beautiful shinobi. On the women's side, they were wondering what was behind his mask.

A group consisting of five people, three guys and two women, walked up to the trio. The leader was a burly man that wore a grey vest with no shirt underneath, showing various scars. He wore white fitting pants and gray sandals to complete his attire. The left wingman wore no shirt and had navy pants with geta sandals on. The woman on his right had green eyes, wore black cargo pants with green lines on them, and a black jounin vest with a green shirt underneath, giving her a sense on style.

The leader's right wing man had on a purple muscle shirt and black shorts with and eye patch. Last, the woman on the left wore a yellow shirt that stopped at the belly button and a white skirt with black biker shorts underneath.

"Well would you look at that?" The leader sneered. "Two lovely ladies with a loser. Have you even seen his face? He could be ugly for all we know. Why take a chance on that when you can have a guarantee on this?" He finished with a lecherous smile.

The ghost shinobi shook his head, sighing to himself before he said, "Let's just keep moving. We don't want any problems." The trio walked past them. The woman on the left wingman's side smiled a bit. She looked at the leader to see an angry man. She looked at the rest of the group to see them riled up also. She shook her head. Now normally, she would be the voice of reason but this time, she decided to watch the fireworks.

"Hey!" The leader yelled. "No one dismisses me! Do you know who I am?" The swordsman stopped.

He turned and retorted flatly, "Do I care? You did have a point about my mask, but it's not even like that. They were just showing me around Konoha, that's all."

The leader's right wing man said, "We don't care if they were showing you around hell! When we want something, we get it!"

The swordsman questioned "And what do you want?"

At this, the leader's left wingman said, "How about the mask?"

The phantom ninja lightly chuckled. "This was a gift."

The woman on the left wingman's side said, "What do you have to hide? Oh wait, I know! The person that gave you that mask wanted you to stop shaming and embarrassing yourself!" The group laughed at her jibe.

The woman in the jounin vest looked sadly at the masked man before leaving the group to go take a seat. "Where are you going, Mika?" The leader asked.

"Away from you and your friends. You always do this dumb stuff." She found a spot to sit at near a weapon's shop.

At this, the leader grew mad and then calmed himself. "Whatever. She'll be back. Now, let's see what's behind that mask."

The leader moved with jounin speed to The Yuurei. To the leader's group, Mika, and the two kunoichi with the golden-haired man, he was fast. But to the Yuurei…

It was all in slow motion.

Shira grabbed his hand roughly and began to apply pressure. "AHH! Let me go!" The burly man shouted, struggling to get his hand free.

The swordsman stood there passively. "The last person who touched my mask died. So essentially, I just saved your life." The crimson-cloaked man let go of his hand. "Next time, I won't save you." The man nodded slowly and the man and his crew left swiftly.

Mika, Kurenai, and Hinata were shocked by the shinobi's reaction. "That mask means a lot to you, doesn't it?" The green-eyed jounin asked. The ninja-swordsman nodded.

"Yeah. So how did you get mixed up with them?" Shira asked, curious of the kunoichi.

The obsidian-haired woman smiled lightly. "We were childhood friends. I don't know what made them change that way." The woman said, downtrodden. "Still, that doesn't make it right. I'm sorry for the trouble they've caused." She bowed her head in shame. The genjutsu mistress and Hyuuga princess walked to the black and green-clad girl and tried to comfort her.

Naruto on the other hand was thinking towards his tenants, unsure of what to do. _"What can I do here?"_

Kyubi looked at the scene before her container. **"You could leave her there and go about your business..."**

Naruto frowned from the suggestion. **"Kyubi..."**

The guardian grinned as she moved to placate her container. **"It was a thought. But you could maybe join them in their hug to help her."**

A sigh was heard as the sun goddess made herself known. **"Why don't you try doing something to take her mind off of it. Perhaps taking her with you in going around Konoha?"** The jinchuuriki thought about for a moment before he nodded, thanking the heavens that Amaterasu was with him.

Naruto made a suggestion. "How about you come with us to cool down? After we go to the hospital to see Asuma-san, we're walking around Konoha."

Mika looked at him with her forest green eyes and replied, "Alright." The Yuurei nodded and stretched.

"Well okay then! I suppose introductions are in order then." He stopped and looked at the red-eyed woman expectantly.

"What?" The genjutsu mistress asked, confused from his gaze.

"Well, you're the sensei. You should be the example right? Kami, you're slacking…" The blond swordsman replied flatly, grinning from the raven-haired woman's flushing face.

"Whatever, you could have done it! You are probably older than me, anyway." The crimson-eyed woman retorted.

The ghost shinobi chuckled. "I'm seventeen." She looked at him, her expression saying that she didn't believe him. "Okay, okay. I'm eighteen." Now, all three of the women looked at the man in disbelief. "What? My birthday just passed. Is it bad that I forgot?" The Yuurei asked, sheepishly scratching the back of his head. Hinata saw the gesture, reminding her of Naruto as a small pang of sadness hit her.

Kurenai spoke in surprise, "I thought you were in your twenties! You seem more mature than I thought..."

Hinata blinked and smiled coyly. "So you were checking him out? You sure are the perfect example Kurenai-sensei…"

The red-eyed woman blushed before shooting back, "And you weren't? Going around the village was your idea in the first place." The Byakugan heiress' cheeks began to take on a red tinge. The Hyuuga may have been embarrassed, but she kept her mind sharp as a response came into mind.

"...While it was my idea, you never denied coming with us. I know I wasn't the only one curious about him." Kurenai blushed lightly, knowing what her student had said was true.

The ghostly shinobi blushed lightly as he cleared his throat to get the two arguing kunoichi's attention. "Are you ready to go to the hospital now? It's only a few block away…" Both women stopped their argument, finally focusing at the task at hand.

Kurenai's eyes began to shimmer in worry as she said, "Yeah. Let's go." The genjutsu shinobi jumped to the rooftops with her pupil following suit. Naruto watched them for a moment as he looked at Mika with him.

"We better not get left behind." The swordsman said to the jounin woman. She nodded and they both jumped ahead to catch up with the master and student.

* * *

Tsunade stared at the scroll Naruto had given her before he left. It was a full run-down on Orochimaru's and the Akatsuki's movements, layouts, and history. "So, Naruto was the one who wiped out most of the Sound Village and damaged Orochimaru into such a critical state, as well as killing off Kabuto. To be so powerful in such a short amount of time…" She stated to herself.

The blond woman looked at the bottom left corner of the scroll to see a chakra seal. "Well, what could this be?" The slug princess wandered aloud before placing her index finger on the seal and added chakra. The seal glowed and another scroll and a box came into existence in a small plume of smoke.

She opened the scroll and it read:

"_Hey Tsunade-chan, I just wanted to give you a souvenir. Enjoy._

_-Shira Yuurei_

She opened the box and grinned, thanking the heavens! The box contained the best sake in the world, three extra large bottles! Yes, today was a glorious day!

"I will savor these!" Tsunade whispered to herself in elation as she opened the bottle. She took five good gulps before putting the bottle down and savored the wonderful flavors of the wondrous beverage. "Now that's sake!" The Hokage said in total bliss before she fell unconscious on her desk.

Yeah. Best day ever.

Too bad she didn't read the bottle that she drank to know that the liquid was mixture to bring back a person's youth.

And she drank half of it.

* * *

The four ninjas finally made it to their destination as they were few yards in front of the hospital. "I was starting to wonder if we would ever get here." Shira said, looking at his surroundings for a brief moment before his eyes landed on the genjutsu expert. "So Yuuhi-san, just how young are you, if you don't mind me asking?" Kurenai looked at him and allowed a small smile to grace her features.

"Kurenai. Just Kurenai. And I'm twenty four." She said softly with her cheeks taking a lovely pink tinge.

"Ne? Really?" The swordsman asked, his tone a playful one. "I had no idea... By looking at demeanor, I would've guessed twenty-two!" He said slyly.

Hinata and Mika giggled and Kurenai pouted a little bit with her cheeks gaining more color. "Stop messing with me…" She whispered to the Yuurei.

"Only because you asked, Kurenai-chan." He said warmly, which made the woman feel the heat threaten to color more of her face.

"Well, let's go see how Asuma-san is holding up." He said calmly, pushing aside his joking manner. Kurenai looked a little worried and Hinata and Mika took on a more serious attitude. They all entered the hospital and went to the counter. "Excuse me nurse, could you tell us if we could visit Sarutobi Asuma?"

The nurse looked at the group and looked down at her clipboard. "Let's see…yes he is healthy enough to be visited. Room 706 on the sixth floor." The group smiled and the swordsman said, "Alright, thank you."

They entered an elevator along with a doctor and another ninja. The ninja looked at Naruto with his hand by his kunai pouch, feeling intimidated. "Hey, we're okay. No need for that." Shira said, feeling his unease. The ninja relaxed his stance, keeping his guard up.

The doctor looked at Mika and smiled. "So, you come around here often?" he asked.

Mika looked at the doctor and replied, "I don't come here if I don't have to, sir." She said, hoping that he would catch the hint.

The doctor was about to say something else when the swordsman put his arm around the green-eyed woman, causing her to feel his unusual warmth and blush from the contact. "Sir, we are going through a tough time right now." The doctor nodded and looked at Kurenai and Hinata with a smile. "All of us." Shira ended with his arms around Kurenai and Hinata, also causing them to reddened in their cheeks. The doctor's eye twitched, but nodded.

The ninja next to the crimson-cloaked man just chuckled at the whole scene. "You sir, are an inspiration." The Konoha-nin said before the elevator doors opened to the sixth floor. The swordsman blushed under his mask but stayed silent and moved out of the elevator with his escorts and new friend.

"Thank you." Mika said gratefully. "That doctor was creepy."

Shira gave a thumbs up as he replied, "No problem. Truthfully, I thought he was too." The group of four began to walk, looking for the room that they needed.

"702...704...and 706. Well, this is the room." The Yuurei said. He took a step back and looked at turned to Kurenai. The genjustu mistress smiled softly to him and walked to the door. "Thank you, Shira-kun." She whispered and opened the door, going inside as everyone else followed.

Asuma was lying down on the edge of the bed trying to reach his cancer sticks that seemed just beyond his reach. "Stupid Anko and her sick sense of humor! They say we're not allowed to smoke in here but damn the consequences! I need a light!" The trench knife user whispered with pure hatred.

Naruto looked at the scene with his mask and only thought, "_Prank time…"_ Hey, he may be more mature but old habits die hard.

In Naruto's case, that habit will go with him to his grave.

Using wind manipulation, he slowly pushed the nicotine pack towards the near-hyperventilating ninja. "Yes! Come, my love! You want me as much as I want you! I know it!" Asuma whispered happily.

The trio of women looked at him in silence as if he was a mad man. Shira looked at them and snickered silently. _"Just reach a little more, my dancing monkey…"_ The golden-haired man thought.

Kyubi grinned as she watched her container.** "That's right, I've finally corrupted you Naruto-kun!" **

"_You know I will not disappoint!"_ The disguised jinchuuriki chirped happily.

**"You know better, Naruto-kun. You shouldn't do that to him."** Amaterasu said inside his mind.

_"Old habits die hard, Rasu-chan. I can't seem to shake the addiction."_ The phantom shinobi shot back with a grin, causing the sun goddess to shake her head as a smile began its way to her face.

The trench-knife user was so close to touching the cigarette pack, but he was in a lot of pain. _"But they are worth it!"_ The jounin thought and doubled his efforts. The pack moved a little more towards Asuma's hand and touched his fingers. "Finally!" The nicotine-deprived man said and pushed to grab them.

Just as his hand was about to touch the pack, the little box of nicotine sticks moved back suddenly, making the Sarutobi's eyes widened in shock as he missed the swipe and fell to the floor simultaneously. The women couldn't stifle their laughter any longer and all of the women burst into laughing their heart's content. Asuma was startled by the laughing and looked up to see the group.

"…Please don't tell anyone you saw that." He spoke, embarrassed. The group laughed even harder, making the bearded man sigh in defeat.

"My apologies Asuma-san. I couldn't resist." Asuma was helped up by Kurenai and laid back down in the bed.

"Shira-san? What do you mean?" Asuma inquired, not understanding the apology.

The ghost shinobi scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "Well, I was moving your pack of cigarettes." Everyone looked at him in shock.

"I thought that I was just seeing things…" Hinata said, surprised of the ninja-swordsman's admittance.

Laughter was heard from Mika as she smiled. "Classic!" She rose her hand in a high five manner. Knowing the gesture, Naruto gladly returned it with a resounding clap.

The jinchuuriki paused for a moment before he gazed at The green-eyed woman incredulously while everyone else looked on with anime eyes. Mika realized what she did and looked at everyone else shyly with her cheeks becoming colored. "What?" She asked cutely. "I like a good prank."

"…**I never suspected that from her." **The nine-tailed guardian said, blinking in her bewildered state. Her host nodded in agreement.

_"None of us did Kyubi." _Naruto replied, getting over his surprise. _"Rasu-chan?"_ No response. _"Rasu-chan?" _The swordsman called out in his mind. He didn't get an answer.

"**I don't know where she went, Naruto-kun." **The foxy woman said honestly. This baffled the jinchuuriki. "_Where could she have gone?" _Naruto wondered, his mind drawing a blank.

The swordsman felt a tug on his gloved hand and looked down to see a white wolf. "Both Naruto and Kyuubi had anime eyes, freezing in their places. For Naruto, its took much self-restraint to scream unto the heavens.

"**What the hell, Ammy! Why are you out there?" **Kyuubi yelled.

Amaterasu looked at Naruto and gave a smirk. **"Why, to play with Naruto-kun's emotions of course. I guess your corruption of pranks affects anyone around…"** The holy wolf said casually and stunned the red-haired guardian.

"Ne, you have an albino dog sitting next to you Yuurei-san." Mika pointed out. Amaterasu's left eye twitched, annoyed that she had been called an albino dog. Shira and Kyubi chuckled, knowing that the holy wolf hated when she was called a dog.

"It's beautiful. Is it yours?" Hinata asked with a smile. Kurenai looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"So Kiba passed that dog love to you, huh?" The red-eyed woman asked.

Hinata shook her head as a negative. "No, I've always had a soft spot for animals. While I like Akamaru, hanging out with Kiba has been a little difficult. Ever since his hormones kicked in, he has been quite perverted."

The golden-haired shinobi laughed a little, shrugging his shoulders. "That's life I suppose." The canine waved a paw at the Hyuuga, surprising the people in the room. "She says thank you for the compliment. Her name is Amaterasu." The ghost ninja gave an unseen smile behind his mask as he looked at the white-furred animal. "But I call her Rasu-chan for short." Shira finished as he knelt down and scratched the wolf behind her ear.** "Mmm, that's the spot Naruto-kun…" **The wolf moaned inside his head while her tail wagged happily. The swordsman smiled warmly, continuing his ministrations on her head. Kyuubi just giggled at the sun goddess' antics.

"So you all came to see me?" The nicotine addict masked ninja nodded, giving the impression that he was smiling.

"Some more than others, Asuma-san…" The swordsman answered and turned to Kurenai. She blushed before she moved her gaze to the chain smoker. "Kurenai-chan..." Asuma trailed off, kissing her on her cheek before they embraced each other.

Naruto looked at the scene with a small ache in his heart. He had seen this play out with so many others. He would end up saving a beautiful woman's lover and he would be forgotten or not thanked. Hell, a couple of the guys showed off in front of him, kissing the woman and then look at him, possessive of their significant other. He did his best to not to be envious, he really did.

"_You're lucky Asuma…" _Naruto thought as he turned to leave to give the couple some space.

"Wait, Shira-kun..." Kurenai said. The Yuurei stopped and looked back.

"It's alright. I'll go look for a hotel to stay at. Maybe we will meet another time." The swordsman looked at everyone. "Thanks for showing me around and keeping me company. It was nice."

He turned around and began to walk with the wolf following his lead. "Yuurei-kun…" Mika whispered in concern. Something was different about him. Hinata moved to try and stop him from leaving before the golden-haired man showed them how he earned his name. The phantom shinobi became white and transparent before fading away and disappearing, stunning everyone.

"Beautiful…" Hinata whispered. She turned on her Byakugan when he used his ghost technique and saw the movement of his chakra circulatory system. It became pure white and flowed like the wind before disappearing. "_So beautiful…but he is hurting inside."_

Everyone felt the true emotion in his voice even when he tried to cover it with a warm tone.

He was lonely.

* * *

Naruto became tangible at a nearby alley before he started walking to find a field or a training ground to get his mind off of things. "So Rasu-chan, are you going to come back in the seal? I hear Kyubi snoring and it's pretty loud." Naruto stated.

**"Yeah…"** In a flash, the holy being changed into her human form and embraced the jinchuuriki. Naruto gazed at the snow-haired woman, surprised. **"Kyubi and I will be here for you, Naruto-kun."** Amaterasu said softly and went inside his seal.

Naruto gave a small smile beneath his mask and continued to walk. Ten minutes later, he found an uninhabited training ground. "Finally." He said. He took the sword off of his back and began to do the katas, combining them into one deadly dance. Doing this always puts him at peace and takes his thoughts away from the world and into the wind.

Suddenly, two fireballs were heading his way and the swordsman blocked at the same pace as he was doing with his katas, slicing the fireballs and the hidden shurikens in multiple pieces.

Naruto finished the last of his katas and stopped, his back toward the unwanted guests. "So you and your team are back for more?" The crimson-cloaked man asked, becoming serious. Four shinobi jumped into the clearing. They wore cloaks that had red clouds with hoods.

Sasuke, Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu looked at the Yuurei in anger. "I will show you that the first time was a fluke." Sasuke said. "We are going to kill you, here and now." Juugo said with his curse seal activating.

"You don't seem to listen very well." The golden-haired shinobi turned to face them. "I told you to leave me alone, time after time. You will not receive any mercy from me this time." The Yuurei got into his sword stance and disappeared.

Sasuke blocked most of the phantom ninja's attacks but the ones that landed hit near crucial spots. _"I couldn't keep up with some of the attacks!"_ The young Uchiha thought to himself in surprise. The Sharingan user looked back at his team who were in alright condition. They were alive, with a few deep cuts here and there. Sasuke focused at the golden-haired man in a serious manner. "No matter." Sasuke said and readied Kusanagi with new determination.

"Understand me clearly when I tell you this;" Shira said. Team Taka focused on the swordsman and also got into their stances, feeling the killer intent that he radiated. "If you believe that you saw a ghost…" He vanished and reappeared behind them in the same stance, making their eyes widen in shock.

"Then you did."

* * *

And there is the next chapter! Sorry it took so long! With finals for college coming up, it was kinda hard. Next chapter is Shira Yuurei vs. Team Taka.

Enjoy and please review!


	7. Shira Yuurei vs Team Taka

It's you guys' reviews that keep my inspiration into writing this story. Keep them coming!

Let's get down to business.

Disclamer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 7 – Shira Yuurei vs. Team Taka

Kurenai, Asuma, Hinata, and Mika continued to talk along with Kakashi and Anko, who also came in ten minutes after the Yuurei left. Asuma already had his clothes back on since he was told that he would be able to leave after a final check up.

It's amazing how the doctors and nurses in the hospital were after their training from Tsunade.

"Anko, why do you torture me so much?" The Sarutobi asked annoyed that she kept taking away his cigarettes. The snake mistress put on a cute, innocent face and asked him, "Whatever do you mean?" The wind-using jonin gave her an irritated look as his eyebrow twitched. Everyone laughed at his misfortune.

"So Asuma, what happened to you and your team? If I heard correct, your team went up against two of the Akatsuki." The copy ninja asked, honestly curious. The bearded man looked at his fellow jonin and replied, "We were holding our own for a while when only one Akatsuki member was fighting us as the other member sat on the sidelines before they took us seriously. Then we were utterly overwhelmed." Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

"Then how did you survive?" Anko asked incredulously. If they had a plan that got them out safely then she wanted to know! She may not be well-liked here, but she wasn't ready to die yet.

Asuma chuckled a bit. "I would like to think of it as divine intervention. You know of the Shira Yuurei, correct?" At this, the Sharingan user and interrogation mistress was floored. "He's A-ranked, borderline S-ranked in the bingo book by nearly decimating the Sound Village and single-handedly going against an Akatsuki Army that was trying to take both of Kumo's jinchuriki, as well as the Mist Country with their hidden village!" Kakashi said in seriousness.

"What happened between him and those two Akatsuki?" Anko asked. The phantom shinobi was practically a hero in her eyes. When she heard about the Sound Village being nearly destroyed by him, she wanted to meet him then.

Asuma recalled the battle in detail to satisfy the group in his room. When he finished, everyone's respect for the swordsman went up a notch.

Everyone was satisfied with the story but for Anko, she still had one question. "Where is he now?" At this, Asuma, Kurenai, Hinata, and Mika faltered a little with their emotions but quickly hid it. "He's somewhere in the village-" Kurenai started but was cut short when killer-intent pulsed in the village.

All of them went shinobi-mode and the silver-haired ninja said, "Something's going on in the forest."

The provocative kunoichi stepped forward, looking back with a grin. "Well then, let's crash this party!"

As those words left her mouth, all of them, including Asuma, hopped out of a window and ran towards the source of the killer intent with other shinobi making their way there, including the former Rookie Nine.

* * *

Tsunade woke with a start, sensing dark chakra in the forest part of the village. "_Most likely in a training ground by the border of Konoha. But where are the ANBU-"_"Lady Tsunade!" Shizune and an injured ANBU rushed in her office.

"Ma'am, it's the Uchiha and his team! They came and intruded the village!" Said the wounded ANBU. Tsunade looked at the ninja in shock. "What happened to your squad?" The village leader asked worriedly.

"They were killed..." The ANBU said with grief in his voice. Tsunade clenched her teeth in anger. "Tora! Did they say anything that may help us know what they are after?" She asked with a calculative mind.

"Well," Tora started. "They said that they had a ghost to put to rest…" The Hokage's apprentice gasped softly and Slug Princess' eyes narrowed in worry. _"Naruto!"_She moved to get up but noticed something different about herself. Her clothes were a little baggy, she felt stronger, and above all…

She felt YOUNGER.

Is that supposed to happen?

"_This will have to wait."_ The fire shadow thought. "Shizune! Heal Tora and summon two ANBU squads!" The blond-haired woman barked. The med-nin bowed and did her tasks at hand.

"_They need to be taken care of now!"_ Tsunade thought angrily.

* * *

The Konoha shinobi arrived to their destination and hid in the trees and was shocked at what they saw. "Is that the Uchiha and his team in the Akatsuki cloaks?" Anko asked. "Yeah, and they're fighting that man with the mask." Replied another jonin.

"His swordsmanship is remarkable!" Hayate said in admiration. It had been a long time since he has seen such talent in kenjutsu. "It seems as though he mixed a combination of styles and flowed them into his own technique." The sickly man observed as the Yuurei blocked and parried both Sasuke's and Suigetsu's strikes. The swordsman of the leaves couldn't tell what the techniques that the ghost-nin used, but he knew that it was two disciplines from the shifts it his attacks and defense. The kenjutsu user hoped he survived so he could get a chance to test his swordsmanship with the man.

"Excuse me." Everyone looked back with their guards up and kunai in hand only to see Shira standing on the ground, looking their way. "I'm asking all of you to please do not interfere in this battle and head back a bit. I would like to fight without the girl on Sasuke's team sensing you as you may be a scapegoat, should they try to escape."

Some of the ninjas, like Kiba, were offended, while others nodded in understanding. Before Kiba could retort, a voice said, "Do as he asks." Everyone looked to their right to see Jiraiya, Shizune, and Tsunade. All of the ninjas nodded. "Thank you." The masked man said and puffed from existence. Tsunade smiled. _"Always the **Kage Bushin**, huh?"_ She thought to herself.

* * *

Shira slashed at Juugo vertically while cursed man morphed his arm into spikes to block and parry his strike. While he did block his attack, he couldn't parry because of the strength behind it, cutting into his arm and forcing him through two trees. The orange-haired ninja looked up only to see the phantom shinobi rushing to him at high rated speeds. "_Man! This guy is unrelenting!" _The tall man thought frantically as he dived to his left to avoid the oncoming swing where his body was a second ago.

Suigetsu jumped in and clashed his sword against the Yuurei. "That was Zabuza's zanbatou." The masked man stated, remembering Zabuza and Haku. "Yeah, it was. But he's not around to keep it sharp, so I thought I could do it for him!" Suigetsu said with a vicious grin and swiped at the blond-haired man's thighs.

Instead of flipping back like Suigetsu wanted him to, Shira phased out from the attack and phased back inside Suigetsu's guard, hitting his chin with the bottom of the sword and followed up with the blade of his weapon.

Like his namesake, Suigetsu turned into water and let the sword pass though him only to see a hand full of electicity coming for his face. "**Raiton: Inadomashu! **(Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Hands)" The Yuurei shouted. _"No!" _The liquified ninja thought before Sasuke blocked it with **Chidori**, saving him and also entering a power struggle with The masked ninja.

Shira smiled beneath his mask as he put his sword in his right hand on his back and pushed harder. Sasuke attempted to overpower him by putting more chakra into his **Chidori**, transforming the attack into a **Raikiri**. "Give up and make this easier on yourself!" Sasuke said as he smirked arrogantly, activating his fully matured **Sharingan**.

The golden-haired man simply shook his head. "Watch closely." The Yuurei whispered. The pattern of Shira's lighting discharge changed into a contained motion, like a **Rasengan** but became more intense as razor winds were being added into the attack. **"Senpuukiri!" **(Whirlwind Blade) The wolf-masked man said intensely, surprising and angering the Uchiha. "_No! He just changed his attack and added wind into it!" _Sasuke knew that if this attack hit him then he and his team were finished. the raven-haired avenger put more chakra into his attack to protect himself.

"So you're putting more chakra into your attack?" The ghost-nin asked only to feel chakra build-up in the Uchiha's right hand. "**Naruto!"** Kyuubi said, sensing the chakra build-up too. _"I know!"_He responded back to her, already having an idea on what his opponent's next move was.

Sasuke created a black Chidori in his right hand and planned to pierce his lung. "**Kuro Chidori!**" The youngest Uchiha shouted. The Yuurei countered and surprised his opponent. "**Goraikou! **(Rising Sun)**"** He called fiercely as he rammed it into Sasuke's second attack, causing a huge explosion and made them bounce along the ground.

Sasuke used chakra on his hands to grip the ground to slow himself down and adjust his body. After successfully regaining his bearings, he charged at the swordsman with his team closely behind. Shira flipped through the air, applied chakra to his feet, and bounced off the ground and charged towards Team Taka, his blade in hand.

**"Naruto be careful, they look like they have a plan for you."** Amaterasu warned. Naruto nodded and asked deviously, _"Hey Rasu-chan, wanna play?"_ Amaterasu gave a predatory grin. **"Tag me in Naruto-kun."** The blond-haired man smirked behind his mask and the holy wolf appeared running next to him in a flash of light with a zanbatou on her back called **The Eighth Wonder**, surprising everyone.

Kyuubi really wanted to help, so she gave her host a boost in power. Naruto felt it and thought, _"Thanks Kyuu-chan." _He felt a nudge in his mind as a "your welcome" response.

* * *

"He can summon without hand seals?" Kakashi asked in surprise. _"It's a wolf...but it seems different…"_ The Sharingan user thought to himself, unable to explain why the canine seemed so different.

Kiba's partner Akamaru, looked at the wolf in awe and fear and took a step back. "What's wrong Akamaru?" Kiba asked in concern. The dog did not reply but kept its gaze on the white wolf slightly shaking in his place. Kiba followed his gaze. "That wolf summon has Akamaru shook up." Those around the Inuzuka looked at him. "Whatever it is, that wolf is isn't ordinary."

Kakashi looked at the crimson-cloaked man. _"I looked at his techniques…and I couldn't copy them. Sasuke won't be able to copy them either." _The silver-haired shinobi narrowed his eyes at the crimson-cloaked ninja.

_"Just who are you?" _

* * *

Sasuke summoned a battle hawk and got on top of it. "Give me some wind!" He ordered his team. The summoned hawk gave a mighty flap of its wings, Karin commenced a **Futon: Daitoppa**, Suigetsu swung his zanbatou so the flat side caused a great wind, Juugo blew a **Fuuton: Renkudan**, and Sasuke finished it off with a **Katon: Ryuka no Justu**, causing a gigantic fire dragon to descend upon the opposing shionbi.

The Konoha-nins felt the intense heat from where they were. Everyone looked with wide eyes. "Such an attack would-" Neji started.

"**Suiton: Suigauzu!"**(Water Style: Great Fang Whirlpool) A voice shouted from the roaring flames and caused everyone to look at the source of the voice. The fiery dragon collided with a vast whirlpool with fang-like waves and canceled each other out, causing steam to spread throughout the area. Using the mist as a cover, Amaterasu went in to attack Suigetsu while Shira lived up to his name and became intangible, reappearing behind Sasuke and attacking with a horizontal slash.

The Sharingan user blocked with Kusanagi and flipped Shira in front of the hawk and the bird summon slashed at him with its talons and blood sprayed in the air, only to change into water. Sasuke's eyes narrowed and felt a presence behind him and dodged the kick. The Yuurei landed on the hawk's head while finishing his hand signs. "Sorry Hawk-san, but I need you out. **"Raiton: Hiraishin no Jintai!" **(Lightning Style: Human Lightning Rod)

Lightning stuck Sasuke, but he was prepared for the attack and used** Chidori** to absorb the lightning while the hawk was electrocuted, sending the flying animal back to its summon plane. On the descent down, Sasuke grabbed Kusanagi with his Chidori in hand and the weapon became charged with lightning.

"**Chidori Nagashi!"** The Uchiha yelled. The ghost-nin blocked the attack by infusing intense winds and fires into his long katana and yelled, **"Amaterasu Soukai!" **(Shining Heaven's Sky) The Yuurei's weapon was engulfed in white flames and he clashed with Sasuke's attack. An explosion ensued, and the blond-haired man landed safely, only to block Juugo's spiked arm from hitting himself. Sasuke came for the kill and the Yuurei's katana split vertically in half as another sword which allowed the blond fighter to block Sasuke's slash to the waist.

Sasuke and Juugo were surprised. They had him! Shira pushed them away, connected his swords back tighter, caught his breath, and got into his stance (Mitsurugi's stance from Soul Calibur III).

"_I wonder how Amaterasu-chan is doing…"_

* * *

Suigetsu blocked the initial strike but was amazed by the wolf's strength. The wolf with fierceness the he had only seen in Shira!

"So you know how to fight with a zanbatou, huh?" The water shinobi asked, getting a litte excited. Amaterasu smirked and a golden sword flashed under her zanbatou. Where the crossgaurd should be was instead sharp spikes facing away from the handle. In the middle of the spikes was a peculiar feature. A white storm cloud floated inside agrily, forcing electricity into the large weapon. The holy canine decided to grace the ninja with an answer.

**"Na. Just two."** Her feminine voice rang through the clearing and she attacked him once again. Snapping out of his shock that he was fighting a talking female wolf, he blocked her first strike and flipped over her second strike, doing hand signs in the process. **"Suiton: Daibakufu!" **Suigetsu shouted as he finished his hand seals and a great waterfall rushed towards the disguised celestial goddess.

Amaterasu had other plans though.

She ran full speed towards the waterfall and jumped to run on top of it. Suigetsu felt mocked so he threw waves upon waves at her. Amaterasu jumped and curled herself and spun in a buzz saw motion with her swords protruding out to slice the water.

Karin analyzed the wolf and her chakra. "It's so…pure. Almost as if it was a deity." The red-haired woman thought. The wolf looked at her for a split second before running so fast at Suigetsu that her after image had after images. She bombarded the water wielder and in response, he liquefied himself only to feel lightning electrocuting him into unconsciousness.

**"My sword isn't called Thunder Strike for nothing."** Amaterasu said lightly before bringing her attention to the sensor ninja. Karin looked at her fearfully. The sun goddess shook her head before fading away from Karin's vision. Before spectacled woman realized, she was unconscious from a blow to the head from the wolf's paw. Amaterasu sighed in disappointment.

**"It seems this battle is over."** She said in dismay. Personally, she enjoyed a challenging fight but her fight didn't last as long as she hoped it would. The celestial being looked at Naruto and his battle before she smiled. **"Don't get too hurt Naruto-kun. I want a real challenge when this is over."** And with that, she vanished back into his mind scape.

* * *

Shira chuckled as he felt Amaterasu return to his seal. _"They couldn't keep up with you?" _The jinchuuriki asked the holy entity as he dodged Juugo's arms. **"No, sadly they couldn't. Their skills were not even close to a warm up."** The sun goddess said as she folded her arms and leaned against a pillar in the seal inside the golden-haired man. She smiled as she looked at the sky once more.** "Make sure you're ready for tonight. We are fighting later to compensate from that sub-par battle you wanted me to fight in." **The white-haired woman quipped happily.

"_Huh?" _Caught off-guard with her statement, Shira over-extended his swing and recovered in time to move his arm out of the way of Sasuke's Kusanagi, but Juugo landed a direct hit in Naruto's masked face. Sasuke then went through hand signs and shouted, "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Justu!**" The swordsman sliced through the attack but was slashed a few times by Juugo and Sasuke kenjustu/taijustu combination attacks before being shoved though five trees and slammed into some boulders.

**"Oh Kami, Naruto-kun I apologize!"** Amaterasu spoke, not knowing that her statement would have thrown the Kyuubi's host off guard. The Ninetails herself gave an amused smile, finding the whole situation entertaining.

Naruto just waved it off. _"Maa, it's okay Rasu-chan. You just...surprised me." _He ended with a grin. Kyuubi just shook her head at their antics.

The wolf-masked man pushed himself out of the rumble and dusted himself off, taunting the conscious pair of Team Taka with that action. Sasuke looked at Shira with pure hate in his eyes. The Yuurei saw it and thought it was time to get into the Uchiha's head.

* * *

Kakashi looked at the fighters in wonderment. "This battle is becoming something fierce." Everyone agreed. Jiraiya on the other hand, was trying to figure out what happened between the two. He already knew that the young Sharingan user was apart of the Akatsuki. In fact, that was why he was here, to relay that information to Tsunade. _"Well, she knows now…"_ The perverted sannin thought with a sweatdrop.

* * *

Sasuke stared hard at the man in front of him. "Why?" the dark-haired man asked, catching both Juugo and the Yuurei's attention. "Why do you continue to fight? What's your motivation?"

Shira chuckled. "Who I fight for is all I have." The golden-haired man replied with a passionate voice. The Yuurei's killer intent started to rise. "I've heard of your recent success in killing Itachi. Do you feel accomplished? Or do you feel hollower than ever?" At this, the Uchiha felt his anger rising.

"Are you gonna try to revive your clan, or kill all those involed in the Uchiha Massacre?" At this, The Sharingan descendant became enraged.

"My real question to you Sasuke is this. Are you going to finally look towards the light of redemption and a second chance or drown in your own darkness of misery and hate?"

Sasuke fumed at the swordsman, appalled. "You dare question me as if I'm a child? YOU KNOW NOTHING!" He screamed. "YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO LOSE EVERYTHING WITHIN A SINGLE NIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT THE PAIN OF BEING ALONE-" **"SHUT UP!" **Shira interrupted abruptly with his killer intent spiking tremendously.

"**All of those chances you could have taken to open up and be **_**with**_** someone! To **_**HAVE**_** another family! I know you cannot replace family, but you could have had new bonds! All of Konoha would have GLADLY taken you in! **The Yuurei said intensely as his killer intent continued to rise rapidly.

**And you mean to tell me that you could not find ONE family that you could have given a shot? You had a choice of being alone after your family was killed! I DID NOT! SO GET OVER YOURSELF BECAUSE THE WORLD DOESN'T REVOLVE AROUND YOU!" **Now, Juugo, Sasuke, the now awoken Karin and Suigetsu, and the Konoha shinobi were officially afraid of the phantom warrior. Shira charged at the rejoined Team Taka with rage, eyes glowing through his mask.

And his eyes were blazing crimson.

"**Naruto! Calm down!" **Kyuubi yelled, trying her best to console her host and stop the chakra feed he held. **"Naruto! Using our powers at the same time is dangerous! Please! Let your anger go!"** Amaterasu pleaded.

Naruto was now going for vitals as he has already gave a crushing blow to Juugo with a well-placed **Senpuukiri **in the stomach. The orange-haired shinobi was immediately knocked out of his curse-seal state and badly bleeding, but still conscious and alive.

Suigetsu slashed and grazed his mask on the left side while Karin drop-kicked him in the face. The masked man rolled with the flow, grabbed her ankles and ruthlessly slammed her into the ground and used her to club her water-affiliated teammate in the head, nearly sending the both of them unconscious.

Sasuke's eyes strained to keep up with the Yuurei's attacks as he kept switching from his tangible form to his spirit-like state. Everywhere his red, tomoed eyes looked, the ghost-nin was intangible and he would only catch after images. The Uchiha had taken a mean left hook, slash on his back, and a roundhouse kick to his jaw. When he tried to dodge a sword swipe, Shira phased out only to phase inside Sasuke's guard. "**Fuuton: Kamikaze!**" (Wind Style: Divine Wind) The Yuurei yelled at point blank range.

Sasuke used **Kawarimi no Jutsu** but didn't go far enough and felt a quarter of the wind jutsu's power. The Sharingan user rushed to regain his bearings, despite the fact that he was now sporting multiple cuts. Sasuke looked up with wide eyes to see his opponent coming down with his sword meaning to cleave him in half. The Uchiha rolled himself out of the way desperately.

"**Mangekyou Sharingan!**" Sasuke whispered gruffly as his eyes changed into a six-pointed star in both eyes and illuminated a bright red, like a cold fire brimming with rage. The swordsman stopped and analyzed him for a moment and looked into his eyes. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki released his hold of his tenant's chakra, feeling his body beginning to ache from the withdrawl.

"_...I apologize for rudely using your powers at the same time, Rasu and Kyuu."_ The golden-haired man's eyes began to shine in regret as he felt blood enter his mouth and seep past his lips behind his mask. _"Please forgive me."_ Naruto thought, to the silent fox and wolf. The Ninetails began to heal his internal wounds, glad that her host came to his senses. The sun mistress gave a calm smile to the blond man, not that he could see. She was upset at him for doing such a thing, but she never stay mad with him. **"Just don't do that again. You know how your body reacts to our chakra to your system all at once."** The foxy woman said softly, pardoning her jailer.

The nine-tailed container inwardly nodded before he closed his eyes, summoning his own chakra within himself. Now that Sasuke was using his trumph card, the jinchuuriki wanted to see how he how he compared with his own power. Naruto's eyes opened, glowing a dark blue, like a raging whirlwind.

* * *

Everyone who was watching the battle were astonished. They all knew Sasuke's story, but the Yuurei sounded alone from the start. And the power both possess…it was unreal. Jiraiya knew what he felt as Shira's killer intent rose. Most of that was him but a little bit of it leaked something that he could never forget.

That small part was the killer intent of the Ninetails.

But there is only one person who carried that.

"…_Naruto…" _Jiraiya thought with a mixture of remorse and joy. Remorse because of all that rage built up inside of him over the years of being mistreated and joy because for years, he couldn't find his godson. He looked at Tsunade and she looked back at him expectantly. His eyes widened. She knew!

Kakashi grew stiff as he felt the familiar killer intent. _"Was that…the Ninetails killer intent?"_ The Copy-nin looked at the black-masked man. His eyes widened in a realization. _"That would mean that the Shira Yuurei is…Naruto!"_ The Hatake finished.

Those shinobi that knew what the Ninetails' killer intent felt like were coming to the same conclusion as Jiraiya and Kakashi.

Kurenai looked on in wonder as she too knew felt the familiar rage. But who she felt sad for was the phantom shinobi. Most of that rage was him. Her thoughts went back to how he acted earlier with her, Hinata, and Mika from the time that they met, to the time that he left.

Remembering the loneliness in his voice that he tried to hide, she felt another wave of sadness for the swordsman. She looked at Hinata and saw her with her **Byakugan** activated, her eyes shining in compassion for the swordsman.

The genjustu mistress looked passed her former pupil to see Mika's green eyes staring at the Yuurei's figure with a determined stare. Last, the red-eyed woman looked at her best friend Anko, who was gazing at the blond-haired man with an emotionless stare. Kurenai put a slender hand on the serpent mistress' shoulder to try and comfort her. Anko gave have a smile in gratitude.

The purple-haired ANBU looked at the wolf-masked man in sorrow. _"For you to go through so much and bear it without telling anyone…"_ The violet-haired woman saw his eyes glow agrily.

"…_Naruto-kun…"_

* * *

Both fighters stared at one another with intensity. Sasuke decided to attack. "**Amaterasu!"** The Uchiha yelled. Black flames roared to life where the Yuurei was standing. The swordsman poofed from existence. Team Taka's leader looked left, right, behind, up, and below…

"**Doton: ****Shinju Zanshuu no Jutsu**!" (Earth Style: Inner Decapitation Technique) Hands reached for Sasuke's ankles but the Uchiha jumped and flipped for a heel kick. The blond-haired man blocked him and threw him farther into the air. Multiple slashes were being given between the two shinobi, blocking and parrying each other. Both landed on the ground. The dark avenger had enough of this.

Sasuke charged his **Amaterasu** into his **Chidori. **The energies illuminated into a black and purple lightning ball. "Take this! **Chidori no Yami!** (One Thousand Birds of Darkness)" Shira looked at the oncoming attack in alarm. _"Good thing I've practiced this…"_ The swordsman thought.

The Yuurei first created **Senpuukiri **in his left hand and created **Goraikou **in his right hand before fusing both attacks together into one, causing the chakra ball to glow white with an orange tinge. "**Joukai Goraikou! **(Heaven's Rising Sun)"

Both attacks collided and a harder power struggle began. Sasuke was using everything he had. Naruto pushed as hard as he could. Finally, the two opposing forces exploded, lighting up the clearing.

* * *

The Konoha-nins moved in to get a closer look. Yuugao had a worried look behind her mask. "Please be okay…" She whispered to herself.

Kurenai, Hinata, Mika, and Anko never spoke but they also had a worried look. Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Shizune contained their emotions to the best of their ability. The rest of the shinobi looked on in apprehension.

* * *

The lighting dimmed and the dust cleared to show a majorly-wounded Sasuke struggling to get up after going into the ground by the sheer force of the power struggle. "Sasuke-kun…" Karin said as walked up to him and gently tried to pick him up. Suigetsu and Juugo helped her to get him up. "Bite my arm." The raven-haired missing-nin looked at her remembering her Heal Bite technique.

"Karin, are you sure you can afford that?" The bloody Sharingan user asked. His arms felt fried and numb and he refused to take something from someone if it was their last. "I have chakra to spare. Now bite." She replied. The Uchiha just did as he was told aa bit her arm, feeling chakra flowing into his system.

On the other side, Shira pushed himself out of the rubble he was in. His left arm was bloody; his cloak was tattered and destroyed on the left side, showing a black scar from the bottom of his shoulder blade going vertically across ending nearly at the bottom of his chest muscle. The Yuurei walked towards Team Taka noticing the looks of disbelief on their faces.

He looked at the group and smiled beneath his mask. "You all may be the beginning to Sasuke's road of healing." Karin, Juugo, and Suigetsu looked at him. "You all have accepted each other. Sasuke, if nothing else, will you open up to them?" Sasuke stood up having a bit of his chakra returned to him.

The Uchiha gazed at the man in front of him with great intensity. The Yuurei simply stared back. "Why are you so insistent on that?" The Sharingan heir asked. The Yuurei looked into the raven-haired man's eyes and showed the depth of his rage and loneliness.

"…I understand." For the first time in a long time, Sasuke truly began to consider the repercussions of the path he was on. The way he stared at him as if looking into his soul unnerved him.

Shira slightly moved his head up at the sound of his mask cracking apart. The mask continue to break apart until it cumbled from the man's face. The pieces landed on the ground to reveal a pair of azure eyes, unruly golden hair, and three pronounced whisker marks on each cheek.

Everyone became speechless when they recognized the figure before them. "Naruto…" Sasuke whispered. Just a few moments ago, he admitted to himself that he was afraid of Shira Yuurei.

Also known as Uzumaki Naruto.

Sasuke's eyes narrowed in anger. Naruto stared at him with his eyes giving the dark blue glow again. "We will meet again, Naruto." Team Taka shushined themselves away from the clearing.

Naruto looked down on his broken mask and sighed. "It seems I never could get a break." He said and looked at the group of shinobi next to them. He recognized most of them.

Different emotions flashed acrossed the group's faces. "Naruto-kun…" The golden-haired ninja looked to his left to see the Neko ANBU walk towards him. Naruto became nervous. He wasn't sure how this was going to turn out, whether they would be upset with him for leaving without saying goodbye or if they would except him.

Yuugao stared at the shinobi before her, watching all out the swirling emotions within his eyes. The kunoichi embraced him suddenly, halting the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's thoughts. Naruto's heart quickened from the gesture before he felt consoled as he wrapped his arms around the cat-masked woman, closing his eyes as he leaned his head on top of hers.

Hinata, joined the hug, and then Anko, then Kurenai. One by one, the ninjas joined the group hug. Naruto felt so overwhelmed, his eyes watered up from raw emotion.

Naruto became ghost-like and moved outside of the group, wiping away the tears that threatened to spill from his eyes. "Thanks for the hugs." The blond shinobi said, grinning in embarrassment. Eveyone looked at him and smiled, chuckling to themselves. Before they could bombard the ghost ninja with questions, he raise his hand in a stopping manner.

"I'll answer your questions another time. I would like to have the rest of the day to myself." Everyone looked at him incredulously, but understood. "Thanks. I greatly appreciate it." The swordsman shinobi said with a tired look. "Now if you will excuse me, I'll be looking for a hotel."

Naruto turned away, but Tsunade stopped him. "You could stay at the ANBU living quarters." The Yondaime look-alike looked at her. "What's the catch?" Everyone chuckled. "Since you gave me the best sake in the world, no catch."

Naruto chuckled. "One of the bottles was a mixture to bring one's youth back. It's obvious which one you took." He said as he pulled out his sword and showed Tsunade her reflection off of the blade part of his weapon. The blond woman looked and jerked back in surprise.

"So how much did you drink?" Naruto asked. The female fire shadow mumbled. "I'm sorry, what was that?" The ghost-nin teased. She looked at him with a blush on her face. "I said I drank half of it…" Naruto looked at her and blinked. "Well, you should be around Yuuhi-chan's age." Naruto replied as he shot the genjutsu mistress a look. She blushed rosily as she looked away from him. Asuma saw the genjutsu user's reaction as his eyes slightly narrowed.

"Tsunade-chan, could you do the me a favor?" The Hokage lightly blushed from the suffix the golden-haired man used before she looked at him. "Sure, what is it?" The female hokage replied. "Give the rest of the mixture to Jiraiya." Naruto said with a smile.

The spiky-haired sage looked at his godson in surprise. "Consider it as thanks for just being there for me." The jinchuriki replied, seeing the look on his face.

"But you still owe me." The author of Icha Icha Paradise fell anime style.

"Come on Naruto! How was I suppose to know that Konan was helping you?" Jiraiya whined. "Because I gave you a note that said she was, remember?" Naruto said annoyed. "You had to go so far in your sage mode and even then you almost gotten yourself killed! If it wasn't for me showing up when I did, you would have died!" Naruto spoke in a serious tone, displeased that his former sensei almost had his life ended from his decision.

The Toad Sannin hung his head in shame. Jiraiya knew he had a point. "But you're not dead." The blond-haired man gave a heart-warming smile, which made the kunoichi around them redden in their cheeks ever so slighlty.

"Oh before I forget, Kona-chan wanted me to give you this." Naruto dug into his pocket and gave a scroll to his old master. Jiraiya took the small paper and read it. _"So I've gained another person for my spy network."_ The perverted ninja thought. "Thanks Naruto."

"Okay then. When we get back into my office, I'll give the mixture to him." Tsunade said, entering the conversation once again. Naruto smiled and nodded.

"Well, here's the key. It's for your room. Come by the tower tomorrow morning." The blond-haired woman said pulling the key from her pocket. Naruto gratefully took the key from her and hugged her, making the Hokage blush. He looked at the group and waved his goodbyes as he walked towards the village.

He could good go for some ramen right now.

* * *

After letting Kyuubi tend to his wounds and changing his tattered wardrobe, he made his way to Ichiraku Ramen. The village looked at him with different emotions.

Sure the hate was still there but there was also a considerable amount of respect, admiration, and a familiar gaze that some of the women gave. He just couldn't decipher it. Being looked at like this made it uncomfortable and he didn't have a spare mask at all.

"Stupid Team Taka, breaking my favorite mask. That lasted for two whole years! And it was a gift too…" Naruto sighed in dismay. "Well, I'll try to get another one later." He decided as he made his destination, moving a flap away as he entered the resturant.

"Hey ojisan." Naruto said softly as he sat on a stool. Teuchi stopped from doing his work and looked back at the whiskered-marked man and gasped. "N-naruto?" He asked with a shaken voice. The ghost-nin smiled and jumped over the counter and gave the Ramen owner a hug.

"Yeah, it's me Teuchi-ojisan." The older man hugged back tightly, elated that his favorite customer was back. Teuchi pulled back and had a big smile on his face. "So what will it be?" The Uzumaki looked at him with a genuine smile as he raised his hand high. "Three miso ramen please!"

Ayame walked in through the back door. "Hey Dad!" She called with a smile. Teuchi just smiled at his daughter. The waitress looked past her father and saw a man in a crison cloak with a mop of golden hair, pronounced whisker marks, and deep blue eyes looking back at her with a smile.

"Umm…hey Ayame-chan." Naruto said nervously. Reconizing their favorite customer, smiled beautifully and embraced him. "I missed you Naruto-kun." She said softly. The Kyuubi's host hugged her back, touched from her words. "I missed you too Ayame-chan." Teuchi smiled at the scene and went in the back to grab more ingredients.

Ayame released the blond shinobi before looking at Naruto up and down with a sharp gaze. "You're taller than me now." She said as she held a hand to her lips as she giggled, grabbing utensils to help her father in making Naruto's order. The golden-haired ninja blushed in embarrassment. "Maa, I guess I am."

Naruto watched the brunette and noticed something about her. The way she moved, how swiftly she did her tasks, and the efficiency of her tasks.

Her posture and mannerisms were that of a ninja.

Deciding he wouldn't say anything about it, he jumped back over the counter and sat back into the stool.

"Okay! First bowl of miso ramen is ready!" Teuchi shouted as he passed his bowl to Naruto. _"How long has it been since I've had one of these?" _The blond swordsman wondered before eating and savoring its marvelous flavor.

On his last bowl, three other men walked in and waited to order their bowls. "Hello, welcome to Ichiraku, what would you like?" Ayame asked with a friendly smile. "How's about you, sweet thing?" The first man said smugly while the other two men snickered. The ramen waitress looked at the man that tried to flirt with her and shook her head. "I'm sorry sir, but I'm interested in someone. Now, would you like to order some ramen?" She asked again, her smile being forced this time.

Naruto looked at the situation in silence and analyzed the men. _"I don't like where this is going." _The blond thought flatly. "Oh, and who would that be? This guy here?" The second man pointed at the phantom shinobi. The third man said, "Looks like a wimp to me." The Ninetails' jailer finished his bowl.

The first man looked at Naruto. "Hey, you look familiar..." Naruto stood up. "Here Ayame-chan. Keep the change." The Ninetails' host said as he placed money on the counter. "I remember now! You're the demon that was banished!" The azure-eyed man was silent as he gazed upon the three men in front of him.

"Tell me." Naruto started. "If you poured ramen into a bowl, does it make the bowl itself, ramen?" The third man chuckled. "Of course it doesn't. The bowl is still a bowl." "Then why am I any different?" Naruto asked. Everyone went quiet after that.

The Uzumaki walked to leave when he stopped. "And if you idiots don't leave Aya-chan and Ojisan alone, I'll show you the difference between me and Kyuubi personally. Understand?" The men nodded their heads slowly and apologized to the waitress and chef, leaving the stand with a brisk walk.

Naruto looked on before leaving silently. He needed to get to the ANBU living quarters for his room.

* * *

Naruto finally made it to the ANBU living quarters. He already had his key so he started to look for the apartment he would be staying at. He saw different ANBU look at him and acknowledge him. Naruto returned the gesture. Some of them had their masks on while others had it off.

"Room S15. Well, this is the place." Naruto used the key to open the door and entered it. He smiled at the simplicity of the room. He closed the door and looked around.

When he was finished touring the apartment, he looked through the window. The sun was almost completely out of site. "I haven't been to the Hokage Monument in a while." He left the room via **Shushin **to the monument.

* * *

The fox's container stood on the Third's head and looked at the village. **"Naruto-kun, are you alright?" **Kyuubi asked in concern. "I'm fine Kyuu-chan. I'm just a little tired." Her host replied. The ghost-nin squeezed his hand until it was bleeding and began to do half seals. The swordsman placed his hand on the ground and said gently, "**Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Kitsune.**"The guardian was poofed into existence.

It was random how he thought to apply the summoning technique to the nine-tailed vixen. When Amaterasu gave him a contract for wolves it just came to him.

Strange.

Kyuubi sat next to him in her fox form with only one tail swishing around slowly. Amaterasu flashed next to her in her wolf form. **"The full moon is out tonight."** Said the holy canine. Naruto smiled slightly. **"It still can't beat sunrises."**Kyuubi commented. Both of them agreed.

Kyuubi stood up and got on to Naruto's lap before she curled herself and laid down. Naruto raised an eyebrow, amusement by the little vixen. **"You're warm."** The guardian said with a smile. The blond gave a small, quiet laugh to himself as he started petting her. The red fox purred in content.

Naruto reached for the sun goddess before pulling her close to him. The white wolf looked at him with a light blush as he began to scratch behind her ear. He did not say anything, just smiled as he closed his eyes.

Amaterasu looked away with a smile and continued to look at the moon, enjoying the ministrations on her fur-covered head. Her smile grew as a thought ran by her. **"Hey Naru-kun."** The blond ninja looked at her. **"You still owe me a fight. Are you ready?"** Naruto's eyes widened and looked at her. **"Hmm…that sounds like a good idea Ammy. Maybe we could double team him. I missed out on most of the action today anyway."** Naruto quickly looked at the kitsune on his lap. **"Trust me, it wasn't any excersise to begin with. But your idea will certainly make things more interesting."**

Naruto looked at the two animals. "If I summoned you Kyuubi, that would've been a blaring hint as to who I was, even if in the end they know now. And we can't fight out here. It'll alert the village and you both know that."

Both of the higher beings switched into their human forms. Kyuubi still sat on his lap with a sexy smile for her host and Amaterasu leaned in on his chest with hers, giving a sensual grin. Naruto flushed from the two women. They were teasing him again. **"Who says we're fighting out here?"** Kyuubi and Amaterasu grinned excitedly. At this point, Naruto knew…

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

Well, that's it! Tell me how the fight scenes are and how the story is going to you.

Also, I couldn't kill Jirariya off man, I don't have the heart to. He's too cool for that.

Thanks and please review!


	8. Councils and Reunions

Alright! I apologize for the wait. I had a writer's block before inspiration struck me and well, as you can see, this chapter is fairly long. Please accept it as an apology to you readers.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 8 – Councils and Reunions

Naruto woke up with a hazed mind at 5:30 a.m. No matter what he did, he would always wake up around this time. The whiskered man moved to get up, only to find a fox and a wolf curled up sleeping peacefully at his right side. Naruto smiled and touched both of their furs, which didn't disturb their sleep. Naruto stopped and gazed at the both of them with a melancholy stare.

_"Kyuubi and Amaterasu both probably have someone waiting for them back at their homes. Why would either one of them be interested in me?" _Naruto thought sadly. Though the depressing thoughts invaded his mind, it never changed the fact that he wanted to free Kyuubi from the seal. He was almost done finding a way to free her, but the seal he was missing a few key components for her true freedom. _"I'm almost there Kyuubi..."_

Naruto got up from the bed, grabbed his clothes and other necessities for his morning ritual, and went to the bathroom to take a shower.

After finishing up in the bathroom, the golden-haired man made breakfast for himself and the still sleeping fox and wolf. He took one last look at them and smiled. "Thanks for being there for me." He whispered. The shinobi vanished, heading for the Hokage Monument.

* * *

Naruto sat on the Yondaime's head, enjoying the sunrise. The warmth the star provided in the mornings always calmed him. The sight of seeing the sun lighting the sky slowly before it shines in all of its glory energized him.

Interesting enough, this was what inspired him create the jutsu, **Goraikou **(Rising Sun), a **Rasengan **filled with fire, lightning, and wind.

**"So you were gonna watch the sunrise without us?"** Amaterasu asked while she and Kyuubi walked up behind him in their human form.

"Well both of you looked so peaceful sleeping, I didn't have the heart to wake you up." Sheepishly replied the blond jinchuuriki. Amaterasu smiled softly, finding his consideration rather endearing. Kyuubi looked her host in a tender manner before she grinned. **"I see you are recovering nicely from last night's little battle…"**

Naruto looked at the vixen, eyebrow twitching. Mindscape or not...his body was killing him. Their expectations of him in a battle were absolutely absurd, he believed. He was only a jinchuuriki and somehow, the two expected him to be challenging... For Kami's sake, he was double-teamed by a guardian and a goddess! Even with his fiery spirit, he did not have a snowball's chance in hell. All in all, he got out-right abused by the two.

The ghost-user turned away from the blood-haired woman, looking back at the the landscape before him. "Well, you know I aim to please." He answered softly, not desiring to entertain the kitsune guardian for a verbal exchange. The vixen gave a small pout, but smiled in resignation as she understood that her blond host wasn't in the mood.

"So, how are the both of you this morning?" The swordsman asked genuinely. Both women sat next to him on both sides. **"We're fine, thank you for asking."** The foxy woman said in content. Both of them leaned on him and Naruto wrapped his arms around their slender waists.

Kyuubi glanced at Naruto, her cheeks becoming a pinkish hue. As long as she had lived, she had never experienced these feelings. Around her host, she was allowed to let her guard down and just be herself, something that she had not allowed herself to do, even if she was by herself. She was completely accepted by him as she felt at peace, loved around him, and strangely enough, even protected.

Naruto was powerful. Not stronger than her mind you, but powerful nonetheless. She could even say that he was attractive to her. He treated her and Amaterasu as equals and looked beyond their beauty, getting to know them on a very personal level. No one has ever gotten that close to her. An authentic smile rested on Kyuubi's visage as she nestled into him.

Amaterasu had similar thoughts as she watch the sun peak over the horizon. The white-haired woman gazed at the blond container for a brief moment. He didn't see her as Mother Amaterasu, the one who defeated Yami, but just Amaterasu or his christened name for her, Rasu-chan.

She enjoyed the nickname, not that she would admit to Naruto. It gave her an identity for how she truly was when she was being herself. A part of the goddess loved the fact that it was a name that was personally made for her. No one else, just her.

Although he didn't know it, Naruto was closer to her then anyone she knew. Issun, Kebigami, Gekigami, and Waka were close, but when would she actually meet see them again? Of course Kyuubi was her best friend, but their friendship was different compared to hers and Naruto. She felt content, at ease, guarded, and cherished with the jinchuuriki. Of course she was stronger than him, but he still somehow made her feel shielded, stopping anything that would try to harm her. The shinobi was attractive to her as well. She smiled genuinely before relaxing further into his chest.

Naruto's expression was soft, feeling the two women relax more into his embrace. He looked down at the two women who gazed forward at the dawn with a tender glaze in their eyes. "What's on your minds?" Naruto asked them in concern. Amaterasu and Kyuubi turned their attention to him.

**"Nothing much. Just you."** The orange-eyed woman smiled softly. Naruto looked Amaterasu in the eyes, finding truth in their depths. Slowly but surely, a blush was creeping on to his face. _"...she isn't lying…"_ The human sacrifice thought. His gaze switched from the sun goddess to the fox guardian, finding her smiling at him in a tender manner. His blush increased.

Naruto finally stood, helping his companions up. The two embraced him gingerly afterwards, making the ghost shinobi gaze upon their forms quietly. Normally, that would have made him think they were up to something, but the look in their eyes told him otherwise. Not the one to reject a hug, he returned the gesture with compassion.

"What's wrong?" Naruto asked. They released him and looked the swordsman. **"Nothing. But don't forget to go to the Hokage's office this morning." **The guardian replied. Naruto's eyes widened, smiling as he scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "That completely slipped my mind…" Amaterasu giggled along with Kyuubi. **"We know."** The celestial being replied.

"Well thanks for the heads up." Naruto said with his patented foxy grin. Kyuubi just smiled and waved it off. **"Consider it as thanks for making us something to eat this morning, Naru-kun."** And after that, she dispelled herself back into the seal. The wolf woman nodded in agreement. **"The breakfast was very good. And thanks again for the fight. It was enjoyable. Next time should be better!"** Amaterasu chirped happily before entering the seal in a flash.

Naruto held a withdrawn expression as he looked to the sky once more. "Amaterasu...Kyuubi..." Naruto spoke to himself before he finally made his way towards the Hokage tower.

_"Maybe I do have a chance…"_

**Seal**

The higher beings reappeared back into the seal, soft expressions on their feminine features. **"I think he's finally letting his guard down."** The fox guardian said quietly. **"True, but he's still hesitant. But were getting through."** The celestial being replied with a warm smile.

When Amaterasu decided to stay with Naruto, Kyuubi told her everything that happened to him. After hearing it all, the holy being and the guardian wanted to do everything in their power to aid him.

During the last few years, both beings saw how alone Naruto was and both agreed on helping him by being there for him when he needed it. But as time passed, they began to have feelings for him. Though unspoken, both were content on sharing him.

Kyuubi sighed. **"But why is he restraining himself?"** She asked, her spirits dampened. Amaterasu, seeing her best friend down said, **"Well, at least we're making progress. I don't think it will be too long until he fully relaxes himself around us."** Kyuubi smiled as she closed her eyes, encouraged from the thought.

* * *

Naruto stood at the front of the Hokage Tower nervously. Now that Konoha knew he was in the village, it would be only a matter of time before the council-

"Uzumaki Naruto! You are hereby under arrest for trespassing!"

…sends for his arrest.

Naruto sighed in irritation before looking at the ANBU squad in front of him. "I have a meeting with Hokage-sama. I cannot afford to miss this." The mask-less jinchuuriki said. "I'm sorry Naruto-san." The tiger-masked ANBU started. "But you have to come with us, whether you want to or not."

Naruto recognized that voice. It was the other ANBU that was with Neko when they escorted him to Tsunade's office yesterday morning. "Alright. I'll come with you as long as you don't bind me." The squad leader agreed and formed a circle around the crimson-cloaked man. Naruto smiled lightly as the group began to walk towards the council chambers inside the tower.

The whisker-cheeked man looked at the five elite ninja that surrounded him, each with an animal mask. Tora, Neko, Inu, Shishi, and Taka (Tiger, Cat, Dog, Lion, and Hawk). He figured he could try and figure out their identities to pass the time. He recognized Tora and Neko from yesterday but didn't know the rest. Naruto began to sniff their scent.

_"Tora-san smells of water and wood and Neko-chan smells of jasmine and moonflowers with a hint of metal. Interesting…"_ Naruto thought before silently sniffing again. _"Inu-san smells like vanilla and dogs," _Naruto took another sniff, _"Shishi-san smells like metal, and Taka-san smells like…ramen?"_ Naruto finished his thought confused but never showed it on his face.

He thought back to last night when he saw Teuchi and Ayame. _"If that's the case, then what I saw with Ayame's movements were correct! But I never would have thought ANBU though. Maybe Tokubetsu Jounin, but not ANBU…"_ Naruto grinned.

The ANBU saw his grin and tensed up a bit. "Relax." Naruto spoke in a calm voice. "When I give my word, I see it through."

Tora saw the glint in the man's dark blue eyes. _"What are you up to Naruto?"_ The brown-haired man wondered warily. He only saw that glint once before in the man's eyes when he was younger. It usually meant that he had a plan or someone was about to get embarrassed.

Sometimes both.

"So Neko-chan…" Naruto started. Yuugao felt heat lightly enter her cheeks, shaking her embarrassment off as she turned her attention to him. "What did you do with the moonflower I gave you?"

Now everyone was interested. When did this happen? The ANBU paid more attention to the conversation.

The violet-haired woman looked at the swordsman. "I still have it if that's what you're asking." Naruto smiled and nodded.

The purple-haired woman was curious though. "What was your reason for giving it to me?" The former village pariah looked at her and gave a smile that made her, Taka, and Inu almost melt right then. "Because moonflowers are rare." He replied in a reserved tone. "That, and it's also my way of telling you that I haven't forgotten you." At this, he grinned.

Yuugao felt heat slowly come on her cheeks. All of this time, he hadn't forgotten her? And his compliment…

Moonflowers are rare because they only grow once a year and start blooming in the evening time and comes into full bloom at night. But in this case he was saying…

He liked her in terms of skill, beauty, and personality.

In ANBU, her skills flourish in the shadows of night. The moonflower itself is a beautiful, delicate flower, but has strong vines, like her physically. And during the night is the time where she usually can be herself.

Like the night that they met.

Naruto looked away from her with a knowing smile. "I'm glad to see that you are still perceptive as ever." He replied, slightly blushing himself.

Inu and Taka also understood what he meant, finding themselves at a loss for words. They were jealous that they didn't have someone that was as romantic as that. Suddenly, a growl was heard and the squad looked at their captive.

Naruto flushed embarrassingly. "I guess I didn't make enough breakfast this morning." He gave an innocent thinking pose but if one looked closely, you could see the mischief in his eyes. "I hope Ojisan and Aya-chan are open when this is over…"

Taka's eyes widened. _"He called me Aya-chan last night when those guys came in the ramen bar too…"_ She blushed and turned her head slightly to the right and her hands moved a little closer to her lap.

This subtle action didn't escape Naruto. _"So I was right…"_ The Kyuubi host thought slyly. The blond turned to face dog-masked personnel. Inu stared back nervously, not that you could tell. The fox-container continued to stare at the dog-masked woman before she decided to ask, "Is there any reason why you're staring at me?"

Naruto grinned foxily before replying, "Because I think you're pretty." Inu tilted her head questioningly. "You don't even know what I look like." The elite ninja replied, eye twitching. The swordsman chuckled. "Sure I do. You were the beautiful flower that came to cure dog-boy's partner…" At this, Inu's eyes widened as she felt her face heat up.

_"I can't believe he remembered that! And he thinks I'm beautiful?"_ The brown-haired woman thought as her blush increase.

Naruto thought to himself, _"Three down, two to go…"_ But before he could start on his next victim, the Shishi ANBU announced, "We're here." The jinchuuriki sighed quietly.

"Thanks for the escort. It was fun while it lasted." The golden-haired man said before his playful side was set away before his serious side returned to face the council. The ANBU noticed his change in attitude and slightly shivered. _"Well this is gonna be interesting to say the least…"_ Were the collective thoughts of the ANBU.

They opened the doors and entered the council room with Tsunade at the head of the table. The female fire shadow gave an apologetic glance to Naruto, which was responded with a small smile.

Most of the civilian side and a few of the shinobi side sneered at the sight of the man in question while the most of the shinobi side, which consisted of clan heads, looked on in sympathy.

"Well Uzumaki, do you not know the meaning of banishment?" Danzo started off in the meeting. Naruto just chuckled, making the old war hawk narrow his eye at him. Shikaku looked at Naruto. "I know you didn't come here only to be discovered, Uzumaki-san."

Naruto looked at the Nara clan head. "Please, just Naruto will be fine. As for coming here, it was not my intention to be exposed. I simply came to collect my bounty, send a message to Tsunade-sama, and be on my way."

"And what might that message be?" Questioned Koharu. "Something that was told to ME." Tsunade said with authority. "This man gave vital information to us about Orochimaru and the Akatsuki, along with giving us a new alliance with Kirigakure."

The council was shaken by the news. Everyone looked at the crimson-cloaked man. "Why?" Started Tsume. "Why do you continue to help us? I know that if it was me, I wouldn't even think about the village! Maybe my clan, but not the village." The Inuzuka clan head finished with a withdrawn expression. The rest of the clan heads nodded in agreement.

Everyone looked at Naruto for a response. The ninja-swordsman looked at the council with a reserved smile. "The few people I do have in this village, is what keeps me going." The blond man began. "If I have to protect everyone in the village to ensure my few people's safety…then that's what I'll do." He finished.

"But that still doesn't negate the fact that you are still here when you are banished." Stated Homura. The whiskered man laughed quietly. "You're right, it doesn't."

"I say we should execute him." A civilian councilman proposed. Tsunade looked at him. "Too bad you aren't a ninja clan head, for this is a shinobi matter." The blond-haired woman said calmly, deciding to block the civilians entirely. Naruto had an idea. "Let me prove myself to you then."

Everyone in the room looked at the human sacrifice curiously. The Hokage smiled, knowing how he could. "Alright." Now everyone's attention was on the legendary medic.

"Earlier this week, I've been informed that all of the Kages will meet due to some arising threats that have begun to show up all around the elemental countries." Everyone nodded. "All of us are bringing two of our ninjas for protection in case someone tries to attack us. What I'm proposing to all of you is Naruto goes with me as one of my nins."

The reactions of the council varied. Most of the civilian side was in an uproar, while the few who weren't actually thought about the idea. Danzo, Homura, and Koharu were outraged while the clan heads thought and accepted the idea.

"How do you know that he will come through for us?" Snarled Danzo. Hiashi, having enough of the crippled man, equally snarled back, "He has proven his loyalty to us time and time again! Can you say the same?"

Silence reigned inside the chamber. Hiashi Hyuuga, the most emotionless clan head they knew, actually showed emotion, and anger at that, defended Naruto, and questioned Danzo's allegiance.

Unheard of.

"I never had to question his loyalty for a moment, unlike you." The Hyuuga stated coldly. Danzo stared back at the man in anger. "Think of it this way, Danzo. What would the other Kages think if they see Shira Yuurei is Konoha's ninja?" Naruto said, trying to appeal to Danzo's war hawk nature.

Everyone was surprised when Danzo closed his eyes calmly. "It's not like I haven't thought of that. It's just that we gave you no reason for you to help us. I just want what's best for Konoha." He spoke before coming into a decision. "I accept Hokage-sama's proposal." Danzo said begrudgingly.

Everyone was floored. No one, absolutely NO ONE has ever seen the old war hawk act the way he did. Tsunade chuckled before saying, "Accepting this just makes it easier for me. Either way, he was going whether you wanted him to go or not." The clan heads snickered while Danzo stared impassively.

Koharu, seeing that the debate was final, bitterly asked, "So when are you supposed to leave?" The granddaughter of the Shodai Hokage replied, "The meeting starts in three days but we're leaving tomorrow." She looked at everyone and asked, "Anything else?" Everyone shook their heads. Tsunade said with finality, "Well then, meeting adjourned." Naruto smiled in relief.

Everyone started walking out of the room when Naruto walked towards the clan heads and stopped them. "Thank you for supporting me. Even though some of you didn't say anything, I saw that you were in agreement and for that I am grateful." the jinchuuriki thanked and bowed his head a little.

"Please, don't bow. If anything, we should be thanking you." Shibi said. Naruto looked at them and tilted his head in confusion. Neko, Inu, Taka, Tsuande, and Tsume had to stop themselves from the "KAWAII!" reflex that all women seem to have. Inoichi saw this and chuckled. "You have bettered our children in ways that you may not have known. That's why we are thanking you."

Naruto's eyes light up in recognition and gave a brilliant smile. "Glad to help." Naruto said happily. The clan heads smiled.

Tsume gazed at the Kyuubi host and Inu with a smirk. _"I hope Hana goes for you Naruto. You're one of the few men I trust to take care of her. _The Inuzuka mother thought to herself.

"Naruto." the said man turned to see Tsunade motioning for him to come with her. He nodded and looked back at the family leaders. "Looks like I have to leave. Thanks again and have a good day." the swordsman smiled and left the group.

* * *

Naruto followed Tsunade back to her office and sat on the chair in front of the hokage desk. Tsunade followed in after finishing a silencing jutsu. "Alright, since you will be coming with me and Tenzo to the Kage Meeting, I need to know how strong you are." Tsunade said, getting down to business.

The crimson cloaked man went into his professional mode and stated, "Using just my abilities, I would say I could take on three kages before getting stressed." The hokage looked at Naruto in awe. Just how much training did he go through? "When you were fighting Sasuke, it felt like you were at Sannin level!" Tsunade exclaimed.

Naruto smiled a bit. "Did you ever wonder why I never went unconscious during that battle? Did it even seem like I had a lot of energy to spare?" Tsunade thought about it and recalled Naruto and Jiraiya's quarrel. "You even went to go get something to eat afterwards, like nothing happened…" Tsunade said.

"I was wondering about that. This certainly explains some things." Another voice said. Naruto just shook his head while Tsunade's eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Hey Ero-Jiraiya." The said person face-faulted while the female sannin laughed at the name. "Gaki! Why did you call me that?" Jiraiya asked in anger. Naruto looked back at the man. "Well I do recall you telling me to stop calling you Ero-sennin. So I just gave the name a little adjustment." The jincuuriki said with a grin.

Tsunade at this point was clutching her sides from laughter. The Gama-Sennin just hung his head in defeat. Naruto shook his head and said, "You just can't win for nothing can you?" the perverted man just sulked even more.

Tsunade recomposed herself before remembering something. "It's a good thing you're here though. Here." She said as she tossed a bottle to her old teammate. He caught it and looked at the red liquid.

"It's half-empty." Jiraiya deadpanned. Naruto laughed a bit. "That's Tsuna-chan for ya." Naruto said making the perverted author laugh and Tsunade reddened in her cheeks. "So this is what made Tsunade younger physically?" Jiraiya asked. The ninja-swordsman gave him a thumbs-up. "Okay." said the wild-haired man before opening the bottle and catching the fragrance of the bottle.

"Whoa! Okay Tsunade what am I expecting here as far taste goes?" questioned Jiraiya with his mouth already watering up. "The best sake in the world!" exclaimed Tsunade before saying, "But don't drink it yet."

The toad sage looked at her with the open bottle already tilted to his mouth. "Why?" he whined. "Well, you'll fall out afterwards." Naruto said. Jiraiya sighed and put the cap back on the bottle.

"Alright Jiraiya. You know of the meeting of the kages right?" Tsunade asked. The white-haired man nodded. "Well while I'm gone, I need you to be hokage momentarily."

The sage sighed. He knew this was coming. And as Naruto and Tsunade could tell, he did not want the responsibility. "Hey sensei." Naruto said. Jiraiya looked at him. "If you do this, you can call us even." At this, the man's eyes lit up a little bit. "Alright. I'll do it. But please, hurry back." He said.

Tsunade got up and stretched a bit. "We'll try. I need to go and pack up my things. We are leaving at 8 A.M. sharp tomorrow." She announced. Naruto and Jiraiya nodded.

"Hey Ero-Jiraiya?" Naruto asked, gaining his attention. "You wanna know how to do paperwork faster?" Both sannins looked at Naruto. For Jiraiya, paperwork was the MAIN REASON that he didn't want to be a hokage. For Tsunade, Naruto found a solution to the undefeatable problem.

"TELL ME!" The two legendary ninjas pleaded. Naruto chuckled and said, "Kage Bushin passes the information back to you right?"

Both of the ninjas looked at each other before looking at Naruto. Tsunade slowly walked to the goldn-haired man before she hugged the golden-haired man. The embrace became tighter, and tighter...and tighter. She was so happy to know this information that she unconsciously used chakra in the hug.

"Tsunade! He's blue!" Jiraiya exclaimed. The Hokage was still hugging him until she felt his warmth disappear. "Where'd he go?" She thought aloud. Both looked around and saw him fade back into exsistance again in front of them. "You give a whole new meaning to killjoy..." Naruto whispered to himself while his face was regaining its original color.

The Hokage blushed. She almost made him pass out again. Naruto smiled and reassured her. "It's okay Tsunade-chan."

Jiraiya smiled lecherously. _"Perfect material-" _"If you take out that pad, I'm destroying you." The slug princess deadpanned. The pervert quickly knocked his smile off and looked at the bottle in his hand. "So, is that all?" The blond-haired woman nodded. "Good!" And with that said, Jiraiya chugged the bottle until every last drop was gone.

The toad sage looked at the two blondes with a huge smile. "DAAAAMN!" He exclaimed and promptly passed out on the floor.

Tsunade and Naruto laughed before calming down. "Hey Tsunade-chan?" The woman's face slightly turned pink. "Yeah Naruto?" Naruto hugged her surprising her before she hugged him back. "Thanks for everything." he said before letting go.

Tsunade giggled and replied, "I should say the same for you. Maybe we could go on a date as thanks to each other." Slowly heat came on to the whiskered-man's cheeks. He looked at her and saw a small blush on her face.

"Think about it." She said before she left the room with a sway of her hips, causing the jinchuuriki to flush a bit more.

* * *

Naruto left the tower with what Tsunade proposed on his mind. _"Maybe she was joking…but technically she is younger now…"_ He thought to himself before shaking off his thoughts.

He saw Neko outside of the building, sitting under a tree as she polished her katana. _"She said she wanted to talk earlier. I wonder what she wanted." _The crimson-cloaked man thought as he made his way to the masked woman.

"Hey Neko-chan." The swordsman greeted. The masked kunoichi looked up to see the crimson-cloaked man and stood up, placing her weapon in its sheath. "Hey Naruto-kun." She said. Naruto smiled, glad to see her again. "Is there something you wanted to talk about?" The golden-haired man asked.

"Yes, but before that, I wanted to give you something." Yuugao started. "Your mask was destroyed by the Uchiha and his group and I figured you were going to try and replace it, so here." The purple-haired woman said before handing him a mask that looked like his old mask.

It was a black wolf mask that had three jagged lines like the pronounced version of his whisker marks. Naruto gave her a dazzling smile which made the masked woman's heart skip a beat. "Thank you. I don't know how to repay you…" Naruto said truly happy that he got his mask back.

"Do you want to get something to eat with me?" Naruto offered. Yuugao was taken aback. Was he asking her on a date? _"There was always something more with him..."_ She thought, her expression soft. As the female ANBU was about to reply, her teammate came and gave her a scroll before leaving. She sighed in disappointment.

"I would love to, but it seems I have another mission to attend to." The dark blue-eyed man nodded in understanding. "But how about after your trip with Tsunade-sama?"

Naruto looked up surprised in her efforts to make time for him. a genuine smile graced his features. "I would love that." He answered. "This makes me look forward to coming back much quicker." He said with some enthusiasm.

The cat-masked woman giggled at his words and expression on his face. "Glad I'm someone you look forward to seeing." Naruto grinned. Neko gracefully moved closer to the fox container. The ghost shinobi wondered what she was doing, unable to read her while her face was covered.

Yuugao took off her mask, making his feet plant where he stood to take in her beauty. Long, smooth violet hair with two long tresses framing her beautiful face, free from any blemishes with her soft complexion. Sharp, light purple eyes with a cute nose along with soft, full lips covered in red, enhancing her feminine visage. _"Just as beautiful as the first time I saw you…"_ The Kyuubi container thought tenderly.

Yuugao smiled genuinely with a small blush before caressing his whiskered cheek. She moved her lips towards his before the pair gave a soft kiss, embracing each other in the process. The two separated, the lack of air apparent.

The woman smiled again saying, "That's for the moonflower and the compliments." Naruto smiled, nodding in understanding. "I'll be waiting for you, Naru-kun." The purple-haired ANBU spoke softly before putting on her mask. "I'll do my best to not keep you waiting, Uzuki-chan." He replied genuinely.

Yuugao felt heat rise to her face before waving her goodbye, leaving in a swirl of leaves. Naruto smiled before putting his mask in his cloak pocket.

* * *

Naruto sat in the ramen vendor eating his second bowl. His mind was still on Tsunade and Yuugao for a while before it began to wonder about the Kage meeting.

_"This trip will not come without something bad happening"._ The blond thought solemnly._ "And something tells me that this meeting isn't all that it seems..."_

The golden-haired man checked his inventory on his person and figured he could get another pack of explosive paper. _"You never know when you need a good bang."_ He thought, laughing quietly to himself. He paid for his bowls before leaving to buy more explosive tags.

"Naruto!" The human sacrifice looked back to see Sakura coming his way. Naruto did not say a word, instead continuing to walk ahead. The medic looked confused. "I know he heard me…" She whispered to herself. She ran to catch up with her former teammate. "Naruto why didn't you stop?" The pinkette asked.

The golden-haired man looked at her heatedly before looking back on the road that they were on. The pink-haired med-nin was hurt by his actions. "Why aren't you talking to me?" She asked with frustration. Naruto simply kept walking.

Sakura walked in front of him and stopped. "What's going on? Why are you ignoring me?" Naruto didn't stop walking and became intangible to pass though her and returning tangible when he fully passed through. The apprenticed med-nin started to tear up before the fox container stopped walking. He looked her way before saying, "I know what you want. I kept my promise, Sakura-san." He continued his walk on the road.

Sakura was at a loss for words. She knew he was referring back to when he returned Sasuke. She flat-out ignored him when he would try to talk to her. He continued before one day, he just disappeared, later on learning that he was exiled from the village.

She always thought that he would bounce back from anything she did to him but she forgotten something that is common law to everyone in this world…

Everyone has a limit.

She realized that he reached his and didn't want any dealings with her. _"He even dropped the 'chan' from my name…"_ The chunin thought in sadness. She ran in front of him once more before saying, "Naruto, I need to apologize to you. I-" The swordsman interrupted her. "I have already forgiven you, Sakura-san. I just…need some time before I can talk to you." A show of hurt flashed in his eyes before disappearing. The female of Team Seven was taken aback before she replied, "I-I understand." Naruto said, "Have a good day then." He walked past her, impassive.

Sakura looked on as he continued walking away, sorrow hitting her emotions. "Just how much did I hurt him?" she asked ashamed of herself and actions. As for how bad she hurt him…

It was more than she would ever know.

* * *

Naruto had been walking around to find a shinobi shop silently for fifteen minutes now. **"Naruto-kun, we're here if you wanna talk about it. You don't have to distance yourself."** The ninetailed vixen offered soothingly. The phantom shinobi remained silent. **"Please… you don't have to deal with it alone…"** The white wolf spoke in a gentle tone.

Naruto was touched at their concern, but he was saddened that they were worried for him. _"Don't be so sad for me! I'll be fine. Just don't be sad, alright?"_ He responded back to them. He suddenly felt heat rushing in his body before it disappeared.

_"What the hell was that?"_ The swordsman asked surprised. Kyuubi and Amaterasu grinned. **"Since can't get out and give you a hug, we just decided to give you one from here!" **Kyuubi exclaimed cheekily. Naruto flushed lightly. **"So how did it feel?"** Amaterasu asked in curiosity. The blond-haired man fought down another blush. He was about to reply when he bumped into someone.

Still standing, he looked down to see the genjutsu mistress with the serpent mistress. "I'm sorry; I should've been paying attention." The man apologized grabbing a hold to their slender hands to pull them up.

Earlier that day, Anko asked Kurenai to help her find the person they just crashed into. The brunette agreed to help her because though she won't admit it, she too wanted to find and thank him. _"Plus I want to get to know him better."_ Thought the red-eyed woman.

Anko on the other hand, wanted to thank the dark blue-eyed man for destroying the Sound Village as well as nearly killing their kage off. She was so elated when her friend agreed to find Naruto, she dragged her around until they both collided into the person they were looking for.

Now both of the kunoichi felt a hand on theirs to help them back up. Anko scratched her head sheepishly. "Sorry about that. I was just in a rush to find you and ended up dragging Nai-chan with me!"

Now Naruto had question marks over his head. "You were in a rush to find me? For what?" He asked, honestly perplexed. The provacative kunoichi grinned. "I wanted to thank you for destroying the snake's little village!" Naruto's eyes shined in revelation. Now it makes sense. "Um, you're welcome Anko-chan."

Anko beamed and Kurenai smiled. Naruto looked at the red-eyed woman. "So you agreed with her because you wanted to see me again Kurenai-chan?" The ninja-swordsman asked teasingly. The black-haired woman blushed. Anko looked on and smirked. Perfect blackmail material!

"So that's why I didn't have much of a fight from you. I don't blame you. he is pretty sexy!" Anko exclaimed, further embarrassing the bandage-wrapped jounin. Naruto chuckled at the kunoichi's misfortune before catching a glimpse of a black mark on the tokubetsu jounin's shoulder.

_"That must be the curse seal she has. I wish I could take it off of her." _He thought to himself. Then he got an idea. _"Rasu-chan, your chakra has healing abilities, right?"_ Amaterasu replied, **"That's right."** _"And Kyuu-chan, your chakra is so potent that other invading chakra can't co-exist more or less, right? _Naruto questioned again. **"Basically." **Kyuubi replied.

Naruto smiled triumphantly. The fox and wolf beings were a bit lost. **"What are you planning?" **the red-haired woman asked. _"You'll see." _The jailer answered cryptically.

"Naruto!" Anko yelled. He spaced out for a minute on them and they were trying to get his attention. The golden-haired man heard her and replied, "Yes Anko-hime?" That caused the purple-haired woman to blush. Kurenai and Naruto saw her reaction, but the genjutsu expert saw this as payback.

"Naruto-kun, I think she likes the name." Kurenai said slyly. Naruto smirked a little. "Really? Well maybe that will be her nickname from now on…" he said in a smooth manner.

Not the one to be outdone, The purple-haired woman played along. "I would love that…" Anko said as she pushed herself to him, allowing him to feel her ample breasts before her hot breath came by his ear. _"Naruto-sama."_

"Well then…" The fox container started as her looked her in the eyes and gotten close to her face. The purple-haired woman could see him getting closer to her lips which made her blush a little from anticipation. Their lips were centimeters apart before he changed course and said in her ear, "Sorry to disappoint, my dear." He pulled back with a foxy grin.

The two jounin were shocked. Kurenai thought he was actually going to kiss her friend! She let go of a breath she didn't know she was holding. Why was she slightly relieved that he didn't kiss her?

_"I have Asuma!"_ She thought. _"I can't be getting any feelings for Naruto! Right?"_ She shook her head, trying to get her thoughts together.

Anko on the other hand felt…robbed. She actually wanted him to kiss her but he didn't. Then the provocative kunoichi realized…

She was out-teased by Naruto.

The two women were caught up in their thoughts, when they felt a light tap on their foreheads. They both came back to reality to see Naruto giving them a sly smile. "Back on the road of life are we? That's good. Well Anko-chan, I actually may have found a way to get rid of a mark that doesn't belong." The ninja-swordsman said, looking at the snake user solemnly.

Anko looked a bit startled, but quickly hid it. There was just no way he could take this curse seal off. Her face showed her doubt and the jinchuuriki looked at her in understanding. "It's your choice Anko. If you want to give it a try, then come with me." Naruto offered while walking to a training ground.

Both women looked at the man leaving. "What if he can't take it off? I don't want to get my hopes up for nothing." Anko said in anger and depression. Kurenai looked at her friend and posed a question to her. "Would you rather live life not knowing if he can take it off?" The serpent mistress thought about it before running to catch up to the ninja-swordsman with her friend following her.

* * *

They finally reached a clearing in the forest and Naruto stopped walking. He looked at Anko and said, "I see that you wanted to take a chance on me." The purple-haired woman nodded. Naruto took a breath. "Alright then. I need you to expose the seal. A warning to you though. This may hurt a great deal. Are you sure you trust me?"

Anko gazed at the man. "Yeah, I trust you. If you aren't able to take it off, it'll be alright." She finished with an empty downcast look. Kurenai supported her best friend by gripping her shoulder to let her know that she was there for her. Anko smiled from the gesture.

Naruto glared in determination. _"I won't fail you Anko-chan!"_ He thought fiercely before calming himself in concentration. He moved behind Anko's now exposed shoulder.

"Ready?" The blond asked calmly. Anko smiled a little. "Not really." Kurenai and Naruto laughed lightly. "This may feel a bit…strange." He announced as his right hand touched the curse seal with became ghost-like, entering the area without piercing her skin. He felt a bundle of sinister chakra in his hand as he gripped it, sending light shivers up his arm.

The tokubetsu jounin felt something oddly calming enter the normally chaotic shoulder area. It was light and a bit warm. "Now the tricky part." Naruto said to himself. _"Kyuu-chan, bring out some of your chakra."_

He felt Kyuubi's chakra flow in his chakra system. He controlled it to his intangible arm and to his surprise, it worked. The crimson chakra went to his hand and began to exterminate the curse seal's chakra.

Anko growled in pain while holding on to Kurenai's hand for support. Her growls became louder until they were screams of pain. Naruto tuned it out to concentrate on the task at hand. _"Almost there!" _he thought. He looked at Kurenai who was trying to help Anko deal with the pain.

_"Alright! Rasu-chan I need your chakra now!"_ He felt the holy being's chakra enter his system and guided it to his now intangible left hand that was entering the curse seal area to raze the final roots of the curse seal.

Destroying the last of the curse seal, Naruto took out his right hand and stopped the flow of the ninetails' chakra there, willing his hand back to tangibility. His left hand stayed in the area to heal what the two chakras may have damaged.

Anko's screams of pain ceased to become low moans of relief and pleasure. This was the most heavenly feeling she ever felt in her life! The genjutsu specialist watched in fascination as the dark blue-eyed man pulled his remaining hand out. He arm went from bright orange to white and finally become tangible.

Anko felt the divine sensation fade from her body. She touched the spot that Orochimaru bit her to give the tainted seal and was shocked to find nothing there. She was filled with so many emotions, she passed out. But before she did, she turned to the whiskered-cheek man and thought,_ "I'm finally free…"_

Kurenai caught her limp body before looking at the blond man in awe. "You…you took it off of her!" Naruto was still trying to catch his breath. Trying to control your own chakra and tangibility level while guiding two different natured chakras, was anything but simple. "It wasn't easy-OOF!" The genjutsu mistress hugged the former pariah for all he was worth.

"She's finally liberated Naruto…her burden is finally off of her!" She said with her voice muffled in his chest. Tears of elation slid down her cheeks as she released him. "Thank you."

Naruto looked at her in surprise. He didn't expect this reaction out of the black-haired woman. _"They must have been like sisters…"_ The golden-haired man thought. "Don't worry about it." The crimson-cloaked man grinned. "Though, she may need to lie down and rest for a while for her body to get situated without the seal." Kurenai nodded and picked her friend up.

"I'll take her to my apartment to keep an eye on her. You're welcome to come." Kurenai said with a bit of hope in her exotic red eyes.

The ninja-swordsman started to open his mouth to say yes, but Asuma came to mind. "I would like to, but I need to restock on my supplies. I have somewhere to be and I don't think I'll be back for a week." The Kyuubi host replied. The genjutsu user was slightly saddened, but nodded in understanding.

"Well when you come back," The bandaged woman started. "Please stop by. Maybe we could go for a walk. Plus, I'm sure Anko would want to thank you." She giggled. Naruto laughed a little before giving a warm smile. "Alright then Kurenai-chan, I'll make sure to do that when I get back."

The red-eyed woman nodded. "Well, I need to get Anko to her resting place so we'll see you later, Naruto-kun." The woman said with a slight blush and hurriedly walked away. The ghost ninja nodded and continued his trek to the shinobi shop.

_"She must really be worried for Anko-chan."_ Naruto thought in his mind. Gathering his thoughts, he recounted everything he needed to replenish for tomorrow.

Kurenai, on the other hand, was lost in her head. _"Any longer and I would have kissed him!"_ she thought, glowing brightly in her face before feeling guilty. _"I'm betraying Asuma with my thoughts! I can't do that!"_ the genjutsu mistress growled at herself in frustration before looking at the sky in sadness. _"I don't know what to do…"_

* * *

Naruto was currently was having a conversation with his tenants on what transpired with the tokubetsu jounin's curse seal. Since he finally restocked his supplies, he decided to walk around. He would be leaving for a mission tomorrow so he figured he could relax a little.

**"So you wanted to take off that curse seal off of her?"** Kyuubi inquired. _"Yeah. Thanks for cooperating with me."_ the jinchuuriki thought gratefully. Amaterasu smiled. He would always go out of his way to help someone in need. **"So you used my chakra to heal the injuries from the clash of Kyuu-chan's and the evil seal's chakra. I must say, I'm impressed."** The holy wolf said approvingly.

The nine-tailed spirit nodded in agreement with a grin. **"Ah Naruto-kun, your finally thinking outside of the box!"** The red-haired woman said. Naruto smirked. _"Maybe a little…"_ He replied.

**"Well since you are thinking outside of the box, how about we come out and test Kyuu's theory?"** The celestial being said with a grin. Naruto paled for a second before returning to his natural skin color. _"Or how about you two come out and we can just walk around Konoha?"_ The swordsman suggested.

Both higher beings smiled in excitement. **"Alright! But what form to take?"** The nine-tailed vixen asked. Amaterasu said, **"How about our animal forms? We already used our human forms this morning."** Kyuubi nodded in agreement. Naruto shrugged.

The dark blue-eyed man turned to an empty street to summon the ninetails out without alerting the villagers. Amaterasu flashed out of the seal in her wolf form wagging her tail. Kyuubi poofed into existence as a small fox with one tail and hopped on her jailer's shoulders, curling herself against his neck.

**"Thank you Naruto-kun."** The guardian said. Naruto smiled and scratched behind her ear as a "you're welcome", causing her to purr in content. Naruto moved his hand to the white wolf's ears as he started to pet it in content. The wolf rubbed her head into his hand in appreciation.

The trio walked back out on the main street and continued walking around. "Hey Naruto!" The said man turned to see Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Neji, and Lee walking his way. Naruto grinned. "How's it going, everyone?"

Lee gave a huge smile. "It is going great! Watching your youthful flames shine brightly yesterday was INSPIRING!" Lee exclaimed. Kiba laughed heartily. "Yeah, watching Sasuke and his team getting their asses handed to was funny!" Everyone laughed.

Neji chuckled. "I was beginning to wonder if nothing would stop my boredom. Watching the Uchiha and his team suffer utter defeat greatly entertained me." Naruto grinned foxily. "Glad you all enjoyed the show."

Shikamaru smiled and asked, "So how have you been?" The ninja-swordsman shrugged. "I've been alright. How were you all while I was gone?" Chouji frowned. "It wasn't the same without you man." The Akamichi said with everyone nodding their heads.

Kiba looked at the wolf beside Naruto. He didn't have his partner with him due to him resting after going to the vet earlier so he couldn't confirm that this was the wolf Akamaru was afraid of.

"So Naruto, is that the summon you used yesterday?" The Inuzuka inquired. The human sacrifice looked at the white-furred animal sitting beside him. "Hmm? Why yes it is. Her name is Rasu-chan, an ookami summon." The said wolf looked at Kiba and nodded.

The dog-associated nin looked at the blond in surprise. "They said that the wolf contract was lost! Where did you find it?" He asked in shock. Naruto suppressed a laugh while Amaterasu looked at the Inuzuka with mirth. "Well," The swordsman started. "It was never lost."

Shikamaru looked at the whiskered man. "So someone was just holding it." Naruto smiled said replied, "Glad to see your deduction skills haven't dulled." Now the Hyuuga was curious. Neji asked, "Who was holding the contract?"

Naruto stared at Neji. "Summons can hold their own contracts, can't they?" The crimson-cloaked man proposed. Enlightenment reached the group before they leaned in a bit closer, expecting Naruto to share what happened for him to get the summoning contract.

"But that's a story for another time." The jinchuuriki finished. The group deadpanned and fell anime-style while Naruto grinned cheekily. "See you all later. It was nice seeing you again." The dark-blue eyed man said and walked away with Amaterasu and Kyuubi.

The rest of the day flew by for Naruto with meetings of different people and loved ones. He even went to see his old sensei Iruka, having a good, long talk. Afterwards, he hung out with the wolf and the fox in their human forms. He could remember the jealous glares that he was getting and the flirts that those two were receiving. For Kyuubi, it was truly ironic. The people who treated Naruto the worst, were the ones that were coming on to her the most. Her host had to calm her down so she wouldn't kill them.

He went to the apartment tired and decided to sleep early to be better rejuvenated for tomorrow. Thanking the golden-haired man for the quality time, the fox and wolf beings returned to the seal to get some sleep also. He laid his next set of clothes on the drawer by the bed and climbed into the sleeping mattress with sleep awaiting him. He went unconscious as soon as he hit the mattress.

* * *

Naruto stood at the main village gate calmly waiting for Tsunade and Tenzo. It was 7:55 a.m., five minutes until they were supposed to leave for the meeting place of the village leaders. The golden-haired man sensed another presence in the area and simply looked in the direction where it was most felt at.

A figure came from the trees to reveal the Tora ANBU from yesterday. The masked man chuckled. "You found me so fast." The brown-haired man said. Naruto smiled a little and replied, "Yeah, but had I had been someone else, I don't think I would have, Tora-san."

The man unmasked himself and said, "It'll be a pleasure working with you Naruto. Call me Yamato." The jinchuuriki smiled and nodded.

Footsteps were heard and both nins turned to see Tsunade, Shizune, and Jiraiya coming their way. They wore their usual clothes with the exception of Tsunade holding the hokage robes in her hand.

"Glad you two are on time." The fire shadow said with a smile. Both escorts nodded. "Jiraiya take care of the village." The now younger woman instructed. The toad sage nodded. "And Shizune…take care of this idiot." Jiraiya sulked while the med-nin giggled and replied, "Will do Tsunade-sama."

Naruto noticed a difference in Jiraiya. His marks were the same, but his body seemed more built. Overall, he looked younger. "So how do you feel Ero-Jiraiya?" The blond man asked.

"I feel great! Now it'll be easier to get women!" Jiraiya exclaimed in perverted excitement. Tsunade's eye twitched and she asked, "Now how are you going to do that when you won't have any precious "inspiration" to help you?"

Jiraiya paled and quickly fixed his last statement, "I mean it'll be easier to get women and men to realize their full potential in the shinobi arts with me being Hokage!" He finished with a nervous laugh. Tsunade smiled cheekily. "That's what I thought."

Shizune shook her head and looked at Naruto with a content smile. She walked over to him, getting his attention in the process. The black-haired woman hugged the jinchuuriki and said, "Stay safe, alright?" Naruto smiled at her concern and returned the embrace. "We will, Shizune-chan." He whispered. The said woman blushed and released him.

Tsunade smiled and announced, "Alright, let's get going. Protect the village Jiraiya." The perverted man nodded and replied, "I will to the best of my ability." Shizune waved them goodbye and the escorts waved back. Tenzo and Naruto dawned on their masks and faced the village leader. Tsuande gave a nod and the trio took to the trees.

* * *

As they approached the borders of the wind country Tenzo spoke. "Tsunade-sama, we are being approached by three high-level chakra signatures." Naruto nodded and grinned beneath his mask. "Yeah. I think we know them."

The female sannin nodded. "Alright, we'll stop and wait for them." Yamato looked at his leader. "Are you sure that's the best course of action?" When the female blond was about to answer, three figures with cloaks came into the clearing.

The woman on the left had sandy blond hair held in four short, spiky ponytails. She wore a black battle kimono with a red sash, accentuating her womanly curves. On her back was a giant battle fan.

The man on the right wore a black jumpsuit with a cat-like hood that hid his hair. He wore red war paint on his face and had a huge bandaged article on his back.

The man in the middle had kazekage robes held on the back of his gourd. He had blood-red hair and a kanji for 'love' on his head above his left eye. He had thin black rings that outlined his eyes, showing his lack of sleep.

"Gaara! How's it going?" Naruto spoke, elated to see his friend. The kazekage smirked. "All is well, _Shira._" The former psychotic man replied underhandedly. The wind shadow's escorts looked at the wolf-masked man in major caution. "Who are you to address our leader with such familiarity?" The battle fan woman asked calmly.

Tsunade and Yamato looked at the Yuurei and shook their heads. "So you didn't tell them who I was?" The crimson-cloaked man asked in surprise. Gaara chuckled, shocking everyone but the swordsman. "Well I didn't see why I should. If anything, that is up to you."

Naruto smiled in understanding. "How respectable, my good friend." The golden-haired man replied. The ninja-swordsman looked at the two beside the red-haired man. "Well, I guess I could tell you. I'll give you a hint: I was the kid in orange at the Chunin Exams."

Both siblings thought simultaneously, _"The little shrimp that defeated Gaara?"_ They could never forget that brat! Everyone laughed at the expression on the two suna-nin's face. The Kyuubi host composed himself and said, "Now that you two know, I trust you to keep that a secret. Alright?" They nodded, still shocked. "Thanks." The black-masked man said.

"So you want to travel together?" Tenzo asked the kages. Tsunade shrugged. "I don't mind." She said. Gaara smiled a bit and said, "That's fine." With that said, the group took to the trees together.

As they made their way to Iron country Temari looked at the man who defeated her brother. _"Naruto. Of all the people who could have been THE SHIRA YUUREI, it was NARUTO."_ She thought in disbelief before chuckling to herself. _"I never guessed it. He's a lot taller now."_ The wind mistress flushed a little, unconsciously checking him out. _"I wonder what he looks like behind that mask…"_

Needless to say, Temari promised herself to find out what Naruto looks like behind his mask before the Kage Summit meeting was over.

* * *

The Hokage and the Kazekage group reached the snow-covered country in a day and a half's time. They went to their reserved rooms in the hotel before the escorts were given the day to laze around to wait for the rest of the kages to show. During that time, Naruto decided to get to know Yamato.

The Kyuubi host learned that his name was really Tenzou, a man that Orochimaru had experimented on as a child that left him Mokuton abilities. They got along great, each exchanging stories of their lives before going over their abilities and what battle combinations they could do. Afterwards, Tenzou left for the bathhouse, leaving Naruto alone.

The golden-haired man sat on the roof without his mask on, thinking about the events for tomorrow, before looking at the moon high above his head as the snow calmly fell down.

"Something troubling you?" A raspy voice asked. Naruto didn't turn around, but replied, "Just thinking about tomorrow, Gaara." The red-haired man nodded. "I understand. I too feel the ominous ambience of this meeting." The suna leader said.

"Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. Gaara just sat next to the ninja-swordsman. "Can you talk to Shukaku?" The kazekage looked up at the moon. "Yes I can. She revealed herself to me after you saved us from Akatsuki's extraction for her." Gaara gave a grateful look to Naruto before continuing.

"It was because of the failed extraction that stopped her insanity streak, forcing her to return to her right state of mind." Gaara's fellow jinchuuriki nodded in understanding. "So what is her right state of mind?" Naruto asked. The wind shadow smiled as sand began to form beside him. "Would you like to meet her to find out?"

Naruto grinned. "As long as you don't mind meeting Kyuubi." The hokage escort said, already drawing blood from his hand and performing half-seals. "**Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Kitsune**." The ninetails' host said, putting his left hand beside him. Smoke erupted to show Kyuubi in her human form, giving a calm smile.

The sand finally stopped swirling next to Gaara to reveal an elegant, tanned dark blue-haired woman with tanuki ears at the top of her head. A golden battle kimono that was adorned with navy-blue markings covered the curvaceous being. Her eyes were a dark-yellow and with slits, unlike her other form that has the star pupil with the four dots surrounding it.

**"Hey Gaara-kun."** The tanuki spoke in a regal tone. The red-haired man smile stretched a little more. "Hey Shuka-chan. I wanted to introduce you to Naruto, the man who saved you from the extraction." Her eyes shifted from her container to Kyuubi's container.

She saw the golden-haired man's features before looking at her fellow guardian. **"Kyuubi?"** the blue haired woman asked. The nine-tailed woman grinned at her. **"Hey Shukaku-chan."** the red-haired woman greeted. Shukaku looked back at the swordsman before giving a pleasant smile.

**"So this is your container?"** The tanuki guardian asked. Kyuubi nodded. Naruto said, "It's a pleasure meeting you Shukaku-san." Shukaku nodded. **"Likewise. And please, drop the formalities. Thanks for preventing the Akatsuki taking me from Gaara-kun."** "You're welcome." Naruto replied with a smile.

"Now Gaara, I would like to introduce you to Kyuu-chan." Kyuubi smiled and said, **"Nice to meet you Gaara." **The kazekage nodded and said, "Same to you Kyuubi-san."

A flash of white appeared before revealing Amaterasu sitting in front of Naruto and Kyuubi. "Hey Rasu-chan." The ninja-swordsman said. **"Hey Ammy." **The vixen welcomed. The celestial being smiled and replied, **"Hey Naruto-kun, Kyuubi-chan."**

Naruto smiled and turned to the tanuki and her container. "This is Amaterasu-chan." The blond introduced. Shukaku was shocked and Gaara greeted the holy being. **"What are you doing here?" **the raccoon-dog woman asked in surprise. The wolf woman sighed. **"It's a long story."**

As the two guardians and celestial being conversed with each other, Gaara was confused about the wolf woman. Her name was familiar but he couldn't figure out why.

"I thought you only contained Kyuubi?" Gaara asked. Naruto nodded. "I do." The blond man started. "To put it short, she's the sun goddess." The red-haired man's eyes widened a bit in surprise. "Something major must be arising if she's here." The wind shadow thought aloud.

Naruto decided to enlighten him. "Because of the guardian's capture, the elemental nations are falling into darkness. I'm sure you have been receiving reports of these demons killing some of your nins and plundering small villages." Gaara nodded.

"I have." The sand user started. "They are growing at an alarming rate. And they are on par with the Akatsuki in terms of power." The tanuki container finished. Naruto sighed and laughed quietly to himself. "This is more trouble then what its worth." The golden-haired man said. His fellow jailer silently agreed.

"I'm glad you found someone Gaara." Naruto said out of the blue. Gaara was surprised from the sudden conversation change from the whiskered man. "I will admit I didn't think it would work out for me, but imagine my surprise when she returned those feelings." The sand jinchuuriki said with a small smile. The dark blue-eyed man quietly chuckled to himself.

Naruto turned his gaze from the moon to the red and white haired women smiling and talking with Shukaku. The ghost-nin shook his head rather dejectedly. Gaara pat his brother on the shoulder, startling him. "It'll work itself out." The crimson-cloaked man said, "Sometimes I wonder."

The human sacrifices and their prisoners continued to talk for a little while longer before going back to their hotels to rest for tomorrow. When the two young adult jinchuuriki went to bed they both thought…

_"Tomorrow is going to be a long day…"_

* * *

And there you have it! I hope this will help redeem myself for being so late. Next chapter is the Council Meeting!

Please review!


	9. The Kage Summit Meeting

Yo! Thanks for the reviews! I got the build up right in the story and you will be surprised.

I got another chapter waiting for ya, so let's get down to business.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 9 – The Kage Summit Meeting

Early morning arrived with Naruto sitting on the roof of the hotel. The meeting officially started two hours from now so he decided to roam around the area.

_"Good morning!" _Naruto chirped in his mind. Kyuubi yawned sleepily and Amaterasu stretched in a light daze from her sleep. **"Good morning."** Kyuubi replied. Amaterasu smiled to herself before asking, **"So today is the Kage Meeting?"** The ninja-swordsman sighed. _"Yeah. It starts in about two hours. I'm not really looking forward to it."_ Both beings in the seal nodded in understanding.

_"So…what did you two talk to Shukaku about?"_ The golden-haired man asked in curiosity. The guardian and celestial women looked at each other, not willing to tell him. **"I think we'll keep that to ourselves…"** The sun goddess said in a reserved manner. Naruto frowned a little. He hated not knowing...

_"I won't tell, I promise!"_ The black masked man said, lightly concerned of what the matter was. Kyuubi gave an apologetic smile. She knew remaining ignorant was something he hated and she could see his concern, but they just couldn't tell him. **"We do trust you Naruto. It's just that the content of the conversation had some...personal information...that we can't give out." **Naruto took the hint as he sighed and slump his shoulders in defeat. _"Alright. I understand. Sorry for asking." _The phantom-nin said softly as he gave a false smile, unknowingly making his two tenants frown. They hated that fake smile with a passion, but left it alone for the time being. They would talk to him about that another time.

The jinchuuriki continued to walk around the village, watching more people fill the streets slowly. He smiled slightly. It was nice to be in a place where the vast majority didn't find your presence offensive. Maybe that was why he was partial to free roaming the countries.

The ghost-nin turned the corner for the next street and saw the Mizukage walking on the snow covered street. "I wonder what she's doing here..." The crimson-cloaked man said quietly to himself. The village leader of the Mist felt his gaze and turned to see him. She gave him a beautiful smile.

"Ohayo Yuurei-kun." She greeted warmly as she walked to him. Naruto walked towards her with his unseen smile. He debated about taking his mask off, but he knew it was a risk for his identity being shown to the other village ninja that was there.

"Hello Me-Mizukage-sama." Naruto said, refraining himself from calling the woman by her name. A frown appeared on the red-haired woman feminine visage. "I told you it's alright to call me by my name. I would prefer it actually." She said in sincerity. The ghost user scratched his head sheepishly. "Sorry. I just wasn't sure if you were comfortable with it."

Mei smiled gracefully as she replied, "If that was the case then I wouldn't have told you my name." She moved closer to him as she continued softly, "And I wouldn't have kissed you if I didn't feel comfortable with you neither." Her smile became seductive as her eyes were mischievous. "Do you need..._reassurance_?" Naruto blushed from her sultry tone, discreetly grabbing her hand in a tender manner.

"As much as I would love to take your offer, you know we can't. Eyes are everywhere you know." The mist leader sighed dejectedly, knowing that his logic was true. The golden-haired man felt kind of bad, trying to make her smile. "Can I comfort you in some way?" The azure-eyed shinobi responded, releasing her hand and gently placing his hand on her smoothed face. Mei blushed prettily and looked away, leaning into his hand as she laid her own hand on top of his. "Well, I would be more comfortable in seeing your face. I still don't see why you insist on hiding such a handsome visage." The Mizukage complimented. Naruto reddened in his whiskered cheeks.

With reluctance, the two separated from each other. Silence reigned for a moment as the two were trying to figure out what to say next. Curious, Naruto asked, "So why are you out here so early?" Mei sighed. "I wanted some time to myself. Ao can be such a bother. But he has toned himself down since your last visit." The lava user replied.

The Kyuubi host chuckled. Ao was a worrisome man at times, but his heart was in the right place. "What about you?" The green-eyed woman inquired. "What business would you have here?" The blond sighed and said, "I'm one of Tsunade-chan's escorts."

The Mizukage was surprised. "So Konoha accepted you back?" She asked. Naruto shook his head. "Not really. This is more of a test to prove my loyalty." He said in a reserved tone. Mei nodded in understanding. The blond jinchuuriki's eyes became distant. "Sometimes I wonder if they will ever trust me." He quietly said, feeling rather hollow.

The red-haired woman felt the Kyuubi host's mood darken. _"He must have been denied of their trust for so long."_ The mist shadow thought solemnly. Then she wondered to herself, _"How long has he been alone like this?"_ Feeling the need to console the ninja-swordsman, she embraced him._  
_

Naruto was startled out of his depressing thoughts, feeling warmth over his being. He looked down to see the Mizukage hugging him. She gazed at him softly, trying to comfort him. "They will trust you. Just give it time, Naruto-kun." She whispered. "_If they don't accept you back into the village, Konoha will be making a mistake…"_ The Kiri village leader thought to herself.

The blond-haired man smiled and returned her hug with vigor. The red-haired woman blushed from the golden-haired man's unusual warmth.

"Thanks, Mei-chan." The swordsman said gratefully. The said woman released him as she backed away. "No problem. However, look for me again after this is over and we will call it even." She grinned.

Naruto stretched his senses out to find no one around them. He took off his mask and placed a gentle hand on her slender shoulder, giving her a tender kiss on her cheek. He lingered there for a moment before moving away from her. The lava user blushed rosily and looked away from him as she held her face with one of her slender hands, unprepared of his action. "Oh my..." The rust-colored haired woman softly spoke to herself, rather embarrassed from the endearing action. He smiled softly before placing his mask back over his face. Mei looked back him with her green eyes. "Maybe I'm not the only one who needs reassurance Mei..." The human sacrifice said, having a lightly hidden teasing gleam within his eyes. The Yoton carrier grinned back at her companion as she playfully flicked his mask's nose.

"Maybe I do need some reassurance. After this meeting, maybe you can do more than that for me..." Naruto blushed from her implications. "Till we meet again, Naruto..." She cooed, entrancingly moved her hips as she left to go back to her room to prepare for the oncoming gathering. Naruto flushed from watching her leave before closing his eyes to clear his head.

"Déjà vu." Naruto said to himself. He looked at the sun's position in the sky. "Damn. I still got an hour to kill." The ghost shinobi said blandly before walking back to the hotel to get ready for the meeting.

* * *

Tsunade, Tenzo, and Naruto were following a samurai that guided them through the corridors of the building to their destination. When the group finally made it, Tsunade and Tenzo tensed slightly. Naruto grinned beneath his mask from the strong shinobi he felt within the room.

He saw the kages and their nins with them. He scanned each person with his eyes unknowingly taking a piercing quality to them. First, his eyes laid on Gaara. He gave the one-tailed jinchuuriki a two-finger salute, catching everyone's attention. The red-haired man smirked slightly to his disguised brother, making the onlookers, with the exception of Tsunade, Tenzo, Mei, and the Sand Siblings, narrow their eyes in suspicion.

The black wolf-masked man looked at the Kiri-nins along with their Mizukage. He saw Chojuro and his wrapped swords while Ao had normal shinobi weapons. _"Except for that eye-patch. I think he may be hiding something there._" The golden-haired man thought cautiously. His gaze finally went to the red-haired woman. She looked at him with a warm smile as her cheeks colored lightly, her mind recalling this morning. Naruto felt himself giving a fond gaze to her, feeling it was nice to see her again.

His sight shifted to the Iwa-nins and their kage. They had a giant man and a slim woman that strangely reminded him of Anko. The village leader was a small old man that held himself in pride with a bit of arrogance.

_"I have to make sure that he doesn't see my face. He might attack me for my resemblance of the Yondaime."_ Naruto thought and laughed quietly to himself.

He turned his attention to the Raikage and his guards. _"Hey, it's Kirabi and Yugito-chan!"_ The ninja-swordsman thought with a grin and gave a small wave to them. This time, no one saw it except the lightning's jinchuuriki. The Raikage's brother grinned while the two-tailed container smiled with a light pink tinge on her face.

**"So this is what I missed when Kyuubi's vessel was with you in Kiri?"** The two-tailed neko asked as she purred.** "She must be having a field day with him..." **The Nekomata said, causing Yugito's blush to increase slightly. _"Shut up Nibi-chan..."_ The guardian found her container's reaction amusing as she stared at her sister guardian's host through Yugito's eyes. **"What? He is a fine specimen of a man and an alpha at that... If I was out, I would give this one a chance**.**" **The blond woman felt the heat in her face flare as she shouted back in her mind, _"Nibi, stop talking!"_ The purple cat pouted. **"Very well kitten. On one condition...you keep your eyes on him so I can watch him." **Nibi grinned, hearing her container sigh in exasperation.

When the village leaders and their subordinates first saw the ghost-nin they became very wary of him. The Tsuchikage gazed at the man and sneered. There was just something about him that just didn't sit right with him. And his hair was in the fashion of the Yondaime of Konoha. _"We'll find out who you are soon enough."_ The old man thought confidently before looking at everyone else.

The Raikage on the other hand was sizing up the ninja-swordsman. He remembered the reports that Killer Bee and Yugito gave him when he saved them from the Akatsuki army.

One thing about the Raikage was, he didn't like anyone that could match his skills and strength. So naturally, he would detest the Yuurei. The lightning village leader narrowed his eyes.

"So you don't trust in your own village ninja? Pathetic." The lightning shadow spoke. The Tsuchikage agreed and replied, "I suppose it is. Why else hire a mercenary?"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes and was about to retort but Naruto's gloved hand gripped her shoulder. "I hope that is not jealously speaking." The golden-haired man started. "I came to Konoha at my own validation so please watch what you say to Tsunade-sama." The earth and electricity using kages gritted their teeth in anger while the fire shadow smiled from Naruto defending her.

The leader of the village of the hidden rocks laughed mockingly. "Such a disrespectful kid! Haven't your parents taught you any manners?" He asked snidely. Naruto gave him a piercing gaze, silencing the aged man and causing the other nins around him to faintly flinch.

"Perhaps if I had parents, maybe they would have." He replied evenly. The stubborn Tsuchikage looked directly into the eyes of the fox container and saw the unusual maturity that was mainly seen in the older generation. The elderly man felt a little conviction from the crimson-cloaked man's words.

Naruto turned his eyes to the angry lightning village leader. "How can we even trust your word?" The Raikage asked. The swordsman replied, "I saved your brother and Yugito-san. If you don't trust my word, then trust theirs."

The gruff leader turned to his subordinates. "You can trust him." The nekomata container answeredd honestly. "Yeah bro!" Killer Bee agreed. "He saved me, Eight-O, Neko, and Yugito, ya know? Oh! That all rhymed! Let me get that one signed in time, before I forget!" He finished as he took out a note pad and wrote down what he said. Everyone sweatdropped and everyone except for Yugito and Naruto fell anime style.

The Raikage bopped the hachibi container on his head, but the rhyming brother continued writing as if he didn't feel it. "Bee, you idiot!" The older brother shouted. "Take it easy A! We were just telling you that Shira has our trust. So let's get started or else this meeting will be a bust!" The younger brother grinned.

A nodded in understanding and composed himself. His attention turned back to the masked Naruto, who was laughing quietly from the ordeal. "Alright. My brother and Yugito seem to trust you so I will go along with it for now." He said calmly. Naruto nodded in understanding.

"Now this meeting is called to order!" A man in simple robes announced. His eyes were that of a seasoned warrior, bandages wrapped around his head, wrinkles around his eyes, and a long mustache and beard. "My name is Mifune and I will be your mediator."

Everyone knew that this man was the general of this land so they would do their best to be civil towards one another. The kages' ninjas sat behind the curtain representing their villages and listened to the meeting.

Silence reigned for a few moments before Gaara spoke, "I'll go first, so listen." The earth village leader sneered, "Well the structure of the five kages must have changed. You must be something special to be Kazekage at your age." The red-haired human sacrifice looked at the elderly man impassively. "Does that even matter?" The wind shadow asked rhetorically.

The Tsuchikage laughed mockingly. "Cheeky brat!" Inside of Gaara's seal Shukaku was beginning to lose her patience with the elder. **"He of all people shouldn't be calling anyone a cheeky brat. I could definitely accommodate his old ass and end his prolonged life..."** Her host inwardly chuckled. _"Had this have been different circumstances, I would have wholeheartedly allowed that and joined in myself. But we're here to make an alliance. Stay calm, Shukaku-chan."_ He thought back to her in a comforting manner, quelling her annoyance of the earth village leader as well as making her smile from seeing his calm demeanor.

"I'm sure everyone knows the enemies that are becoming a threat for all of us." The tanuki container said. Onoki's eyes narrowed. "How can we not, oh wise one?" The small, old man replied sarcastically. "All we've been getting is reports of how our shinobi are being killed off by a group of S-class ninjas and these so called "demons" that appear every now and then!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Gaara ignored the jab and continued.

"I say we deal with the Akatsuki first. We have more information on them that the devils that appear every so often. All we don't know about the Akatsuki is their main goal." The Shukaku container continued. "But what we do know is them capturing the jinchuuriki."

"You see, I am the host of the one-tailed Shukaku. A couple months ago, Akatsuki raided my village to extract her from me." The kages were shocked from the news. And did he say Shukaku was a "her"?

A small smile graced Gaara's face. "And they would've succeeded if a certain ghost hadn't interfered." Everyone's eyes widened. The village leaders looked at Tsunade with their eyes asking to summon the ghost user.

The ninja-swordsman dropped his head in embarrassment. All of the ninjas that could see him looked at him in surprise. Kankuro and Temari smirked. "Brother sure knows how to put someone in the spotlight." The puppet user snickered. The fan user smiled and replied, "He's just giving credit to where it's due."

Tenzo looked at his partner in amusement. "Well well, you've been quite busy, ne?" The Kyuubi container sighed quietly. "I swear he did that just to mess with me." The Mokuton user laughed silently.

"Shira, present yourself to us." The female Senju said. The dark-blue eyed man sighed to himself and stood up. "Don't disappear on us now." The ANBU said slyly. "Shut up." The masked man replied causing the man to snicker a bit more.

The Yuurei moved past the white sheet and stood next to the fire shadow. The ninja leaders stared at the swordsman. "How did you manage to save the Kazekage?" The Hokage asked.

"During that time, I had been tracking Deidara and Sasori for a while. When I finally caught up with their tracks they had already took Kazekage-sama to the Akatsuki's base." The Tsuchikage questioned, "You know where their hideout is?" Naruto's eyes landed on the elderly man.

"If I did, I would have said something much sooner than now. Please don't assume before I finish my story. It doesn't hurt to listen." The masked blond advised. Onoki growled to himself before calming down to hear what Naruto had to say.

"Thank you. I went in their stronghold and ran to where the group had already begun the process of taking Shukaku from the Kazekage. Interrupting the process was extremely risky but when I saw that they were about to use this statue that can hold the great tailed beasts, I saw it as an opportunity to come to his aid." Shira finished.

The Mizukage asked, "Were any of them killed?" The swordsman replied, "Deidara and Sasori were killed, courtesy of Kazekage." Everyone's respect for Gaara grew as they nodded. The Raikage asked, "So there are seven left?" At this Tsunade spoke, "No. Shira here killed Kakuzu and Hidan just before asking for entry to Konoha's shinobi ranks."

Everyone was surprised. "So we're down to five?" Gaara asked. The Yuurei shook his head. "Uchiha Sasuke killed Uchiha Itachi and replaced him, bringing three more ninjas." Hearing Sasuke's name, everyone frowned. That kid was delusional and had some major issues.

"Nine all together." Finalized Naruto. _"Though because of Konan, it's eight."_ The masked man thought to himself with a smile, Konan entering his thoughts. Everyone nodded in understanding. Mifune, hearing that, spoke up again.

"They will come for the rest of the jinchuuriki to achieve their main goal, whatever that may be. What jinchuuriki are left?" The captain of the samurai asked. Gaara rose his hand, counting himself. "Han had died after retirement and Roushi left." The earth village leader thought spoke as his eyes glazed in reminisce. The Raikage spoke, "Killer Bee and Yugito are here." That made three. "Yagura's dead and Utakata was taken." The Mizukage said, recalling the the three-tailed container's terror over Kiri.

"Takigakure's was taken." Shira said, remembering that he had heard about it when he was in the hidden waterfall village. He took a day to mourn for Fuu's capture and death. _"I'm sorry I couldn't reach you in time Fuu..." _He thought in sadness for a brief moment.

The kages nodded, few noticing the regret in the blond's eyes. The village leader then remembered something. "Didn't Konoha have a jinchuuriki?" A flash of sadness showed through Tsunade's eyes. All the village leaders caught it and wondered what happened.

"We did, but our council voted banishment to him after returning Uchiha Sasuke from trying to run to Orochimaru and his Sound village." Everyone there understood as situations like that have happened in their villages as well.

"So is it safe to assume that he is killed?" The Tsuchikage asked. The golden-haired man shook his head. "I wouldn't go that far..." Everyone looked at him in curiosity. He chuckled and said, "If they had the Ninetails, we would definitely know. It is the strongest bijuu after all." Inside the seal, Kyuubi blushed from the praise.

Tsunade smiled inwardly._ "Fox jinchuuriki or not, that was evasive as it was cunning."_ She thought, along with everyone who knew of his identity.

A samurai walked to Shira and placed a seat behind him. The masked man looked at the samurai before looking at the aged swordsman. "You'll be here a while." Mifune said. The golden-haired man nodded and thanked the samurai before sitting on Tsunade's right side.

"So we have four jinchuuriki left." Mifune stated. Everyone nodded. "So until the threat of Akatsuki and these evil spirits are taken care of, how about forming a five-village alliance?"

The Raikage stood up angrily. "Hold on! I came here to find out where everyone's true loyalties lie!" He yelled and slammed his hand on the desk, forcing it to crack upon impact. Everyone's ninjas sprung into action to protect their leaders.

"We are here to talk. Please refrain from such displays of discourteous behavior." The general of the Land of Iron requested to the Raikage. "Stand down Temari, Kankuro." Spoke the Kazekage. The siblings nodded and put their weapons away.

The Mizukage said, "Ao, Chojuro. It's alright." Both relaxed a little and Ao responded, "Right." The Tsuchikage gave his nins a head signal and both ninjas pulled back.

"Tenzo, Shira." Tsunade called to her nins. Tenzo walked back from Yugito and Killer Bee. Naruto gave a deep growl and became tangible and walked from behind the Raikage himself, blade in hand. Everyone looked at him in unadulterated shock. No one had sensed him... Fading back into existence in an ethereal flurry, many thoughts went through the people's minds.

Tsunade had seen it from afar with his battle of Team Taka, but to see it up close had given her a different take on the technique. The last thing his enemies would see would be a phantom-like being heading their way to take their life away, akin to a horror story. She shivered in slight fear and for unknown reasons, excitement.

Mei had only heard stories of this technique. Seeing it for the first time, she was rather shocked. No footsteps, no noise; a literal ghost. It was amazing as it was frightening, not knowing where your enemy was. But another part of her felt a wave of...something else. How he reappeared, showing up as a spirit would, mesmerized her…

Gaara had seen this technique once before. Though he never spoke it, he believed the technique rather intimidating. Still, seeing everyone else react in shock amused him. Even Shukaku did not say anything. _"You haven't seen that before have you?"_ He asked in his thoughts. **"...No. I was unconscious during the rescue..."** The one-tailed woman spoke, trying to get over her surprise.

The elderly kage was baffled. How is such a technique possible? To be able to disappear and reappear like that is nothing less than deadly. But of course, he was a high A-ranked ninja in the bingo book. Onoki could bet that he was much stronger than what he appeared. He had a feeling that he held back much of his power…

The Raikage was probably the one that was most shocked though it didn't show. He didn't see him coming. In fact, when everyone came he just…disappeared. To think he was in front of him. A looked at his younger brother. Bee didn't have that stupid grin on his face. "I told you bro…he's the real deal." The Hachibi container said quietly.

Shira adjusted the katana on his back and sat next to Tsunade. Still standing, the Raikage said, "The Akatsuki consists of missing-nins from all of your villages!" A started. He looked at his fellow kages. "And I know some of you used Akatsuki for your own gain!" He finished, specifically looking at the Tsuchikage.

Naruto wasn't surprised by his accusation. He was right, after all. Gaara on the other hand, was surprised. "What do you mean, "used" Akatsuki?" He questioned. The Raikage looked at him. "You don't know? Ask you elders." He replied flippantly.

Then, the lightning user turned his attention to the small, old leader. "I don't trust you. I know for a fact you used them." Onoki looked at Gaara's confused face and decided to enlighten him.

"As the peaceful times reign, the anxiety between villages lowers and their guard becomes lax. What would happen if a sudden war breaks out? Inexperienced ninjas aren't dependable. Thus my use of the Akatsuki." The eldest kage paused. "They were an inexpensive hire and they always got the job done."

"I don't care!" The leader of the village hidden in the clouds shouted. "Suna used Akatsuki in their own war, causing the deaths of the former kages of Konoha and Suna." The Raikage sat down before finishing, "Although…I can't help but feel that this was all part of someone's plot." He ended with his gaze on Tsunade.

Tsunade met the bulky man's eyes, unwavering. He turned to the Mizukage. "Kiri is the most suspicious! You have no diplomatic relations with any villages and rumors have it that Akatsuki was most likely formed there!" The Raikage finished.

The Mizukage looked down with sadness on her visage. Naruto was surprised. He looked at her in curiosity. Ao and Chojiro were surprised as well. _"Is she going to tell the truth?"_ Ao wondered.

"There were suspicions that my predecessor was under the control of another person…" She started. The red-haired woman briefly looked up to see Naruto's eyes look at her strongly. She could feel the support from their depths, encouraging her to continue. She steeled herself as she felt her confidence strengthen.

"It could have been Akatsuki. But I didn't want to make a big deal out of it." The Raikage growled. "You all!" The Kyuubi container, seeing Onoki about to retort and having enough, spoke.

"Now is not the time to pin the blame on others! Akatsuki read the villages and acted accordingly!" The Raikage then asked, "Well how do you know, _boy_?" Naruto bristled slightly and growled, "Because I who watched their movements around the elemental countries for five years!"

Everyone's eyes widened. The golden-haired man continued, "YOU on the other hand, only watched your village and countryside. No disrespect to you Raikage, but I know what I'm talking about."

The Raikage and Naruto stared each other down for a moment. A chuckled a bit. "You…have a point." The eldest brother said and let the Yuurei continue. Shira said, "During the five years of roaming, I've been keeping tabs on the Akatsuki. From my resources, they confirmed that Madara Uchiha is their real leader, not Pein." Now everyone in the room was stunned. That man was one of the greatest shinobi to ever grace the elemental countries.

The Tsuchikage yelled, "I thought he was dead!" Naruto shook his head and replied, "I don't understand either, but he is very much alive. I wouldn't doubt that he was the one controlling the Mizukage's predecessor." Mei's eyes widened.

"How can you be so sure?" The Mizukage asked. Naruto sighed. "The Akatsuki wearing that orange mask…the one they call Tobi…I fought him once." Everyone listened closely. "He was probably the one who gave me the hardest fight that I've ever fought in dealing with the Akatsuki. At the end of our battle, I saw his…Sharingan flash before he made his escape." The swordsman paused.

"But his Sharingan wasn't like Itachi's or Sasuke's. I went around and researched it. Tobi's Sharingan were the same same kind Madara had before facing Konoha's Shodaime."

The Tsuchikage shook his head. "He was never the one to die so easily. Against him, we need to unite. No question about that." The kages nodded. Mifune entered the conversation again. "So you will go for the alliance?" The Raikage nodded and said, "Yes. Now the real question is who will lead over this new army?"

Tension set in, thickening rather quickly before the general spoke, "You will only fight amongst yourselves. So I ask that you respect my position as the neutral party. I will decide who is best suited for the job." The kages nodded in acceptance.

Silence reigned for a while. Naruto wasn't really too worried but the kages were. He looked at Tsunade to see her containing her worry with her hands on her lap. Naruto put a hand on hers, startling her out of her thoughts.

"Relax." The blond woman looked at him. His azure eyes gazed into hers. "Whoever is chosen is meant to bear that responsibility." Naruto's voice softly rang through the room. Tsunade smiled from the swordsman's words as she began to ease in posture. Her hand tightened firmly in his in appreciation.

His word of wisdom affected everyone in the room. All the hidden village leaders relaxed and the tension greatly lessened. Mifune sensed this and took it into consideration. The ability to inspire and ease veteran soldiers is no small feat. The shinobi was strong, both mentally and physically. The only downside was, he is too young like the Kazekage. Anyhow, he needed a question answered.

"Do you have any idea if and where the nine-tailed jinchuuriki is Hokage?" Tsunade replied, "At the moment, I know he is alive. Where he is, I don't know." Mifune nodded his head.

Naruto sensed another presence in the room trying to conceal itself. _"We have visitors now, do we?"_ The masked man thought. Before anyone could say anything, a figure ran to the general. Naruto used Kawarimi to switch places with Mifune and swung his katana down to collide with an electrified chokuto.

"It's the Uchiha!" The Raikage yelled as he and everyone else went into battle mode. Another figure appeared behind the Yuurei. "So, we meet again…Kyuubi." Everyone's eyes widened in shock while Naruto gave a deep growl. "Tobi…or should I say Madara." Said the masked jinchuuriki.

The ancestor Uchiha went in to attack while Sasuke ducked for Suigetsu's horizontal swing. Naruto put his blade on his back, jumped forward, and spun himself, blocking the water user's strike while getting more momentum for his roundhouse kick.

Madara, being caught off-guard from the move, changed his attack and pulled out a chokuto like Sasuke's and swung to cleave off the Kyuubi container's leg off. Still having his hand on his sword, Naruto pulled his weapon down to clash with the ancient Sharigan user.

The blows were strong enough to knock each other back with Madara doing back flips and landing on the wall while Naruto did front flips and landing on the floor in a crouching position. "Why are you here?" Tsunade demanded. The masked Madara chuckled. "A certain fox is becoming an x-factor in my plans. Can't have that now, can we?" He replied.

The Tsuchikage narrowed his eyes, looking at the legendary medic. "So…does that mean that Shira was the one banished from your village, Hokage?" The fire shadow nodded sadly. "Yes, he is." Those that didn't know his identity was shocked.

The Raikage looked at his subordinates and to his surprise, Killer Bee and Yugito weren't at all affected by the news. "You two knew?" He asked, biting back a growl. The two containers nodded. The Raikage felt his anger grow as he asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

Yugito spoke, "He saved our lives. It was the least we could do for our fellow jinchuuriki." Killer Bee agreed. "What good would it have done to tell you that the banished Mr. Nine was alive? Then we would have been no better than the Akatsuki in trying to hunt him down for his power while he himself was trying to survive!" The eight-tails' container finished.

A understood their points. "Alright. I guess we'll have to return the favor then." Sasuke laughed haughtily and replied arrogantly, "You say this as if you have a life to repay it with." The Raikage scowled as lightning began to course through him at random intervals.

Sasuke turned and looked at Naruto coldly and sneered, "So are you ready to die…dobe?" The wolf masked man ignored him, focusing on the other Uchiha. At this, the younger Sharingan user grew angry. "Hey! I'm talking to you-" "If you're talk to me, then get it straight and call me by my name." Naruto said calmly. Sasuke growled.

The jinchuuriki sighed and spoke again, "Alright, since you want it so much...chest or chin?" The younger Sharingan user was confused. "Chest or chi-UUGH!" The golden-haired man flew in and gave Sasuke a crushing punch to the Sharingan user's chest before grabbing his collar to give a mean left hook to his chin, making the avenger slam through the wall at high-rated speeds.

Everyone looked at him in shock. "Damn! Yo, what the hell was that? Tell Bee what it was so he can give you some dap." Killer Bee said, making everyone sweatdrop. Naruto chuckled dapping his sacrificial brother. "That was me shutting his trap." He answered with a shrug. The Raikage snickered, "Flawless execution." Onoki smirked, "I haven't seen a legit left hook in a while..." Gaara had an impressed face on, nodding in approval. Mei grinned as she said, "My, he's certainly no slouch in taijutsu." Tsunade gave a proud smile, staring at the golden-haired man with hidden emotions.

"So why are you here Madara?" The ninja-swordsman asked, the atmosphere becoming serious once again. The elder Uchiha remained silent before responding, "Well, originally I was just here to talk and I still am. But…" He looked around the room. "I'm here to kill you and take Kyuubi, Hachibi, Nibi, and Ichibi for my Moon's Eye Plan."

Suddenly lava spewed from Mei's mouth and melted through a wall. Everyone looked her way. Then they all heard laughing. "You almost had me there." Kisame said as he and a slightly battered and angry Sasuke walked past the melted wall and stood by Suigetsu. The Mizukage frowned.

Kisame looked on to see the Yuurei in front of Madara. He snarled at the Kyuubi container, but calmed himself a bit. "So he's telling him the plan, huh?" A plantlike humanoid form sprouted from the ground next to the ex-Mist swordsman and replied, "Yeah, he is.

Kisame looked at the plant man with a white side and a black side. "Damn...you are a freaky sight, you know that?" Zetsu chuckled and asked, "And you're any better?" Kisame shrugged and replied, "Point taken."

Mifune looked at Madara and asked, "What is this "Moon's Eye Plan" you speak of?" The orange-masked Uchiha jumped to a wall's ledge and sat down. "Ladies and gentlemen," The ancient shinobi began. "I will be taking my time with this explanation, so sit." Kankuro barked, "He asked you what the plan was!"

All the legendary shinobi did was waved his index finger, catching Gaara's and Naruto's attention. The crazed elder's matured Sharingan blazed to life as he said, "I will make everything in union with me! Everything will become one and I will be complete."

Everyone, with the exception of the Akatsuki, was alarmed. The Tsuchikage's eyes narrowed. "Become one? In perfect union? What do you mean? Elaborate!" The old man yelled.

Madara's uncovered eye shifted to the elderly kage. "There is a tablet that contains the secrets of the Rikudo Sage. Only those with eye powers may see. More can be deciphered if it is read in the order of Sharingan, Mangekyou Sharingan, and Rinnegan."

Onoki replied, "But the Rikudo Sage is just a fairytale." The Raikage growled and moved to attack Madara, only to be held by his brother. "Wait bro! He's probably already expecting you to come! Just listen for a moment, then attack when he's done!" Bee whispered to his older brother, with Yugito nodding in agreement. The lightning kage growled and put his emotions in check.

"What does the Rikudo Sage have to do with your plan?" The Raikage asked calmly. Madara looked at him. "It's what the sage saved the world from that I am after." The Mizukage asked, "And what exactly did he save us from?" Madara replied, "A monster. An evil entity that was a fusion of all of the tailed beasts…" He paused, increasing the anxiety.

"The ten-tailed beast, Juubi." The man finished, with everyone in shock. Then the elder Uchiha laughed, "You see, the Juubi wasn't evil from the start. In fact, he was a guardian protecting the people of the world." Tsunade asked solemnly, "What went wrong?" The enemy of the Hokage's grandfather replied, "He lost in a battle with Yami and became tainted by him."

Naruto's eyes widened. He heard stories of Yami from Amaterasu. "No wonder…" He whispered stunned. Everyone looked at him. "Yami is evil itself, wanting nothing more than to rule the world and feed off of the land's suffering. I see why the Rikudo separated the Juubi the way he did."

Madara raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And why is that Naruto-kun?" The old Uchiha asked, genuinely interested. Naruto spoke, "It's because at the time, Yami had only infected his body and was slowly gaining more ground with his mind. The Sage must have seen this and separated his body from his mind and chakra."

The Mizukage's mind was at work. "So this only leaves the question; where is the Juubi's body?" The ghost-nin spoke heavily, "The moon."

Everyone's eyes widened, shocked. Madara laughed hard. "Very good! I see you are well informed! How did you know all of this?"

The masked jinchuuriki said cryptically, "A shrine with a bell that is guarded by snakes only sings the truth with its remains." Everyone was confused except for the shinobi legend. "Hmm…so you found that place. Tell me where it is!" The Akatsuki leader demanded.

Naruto looked him in the eye, "No." Madara laughed at the ghost-nin's defiance, saying, "No matter. All I need is the human sacrifices' beasts so I can use their power to strengthen my eyes to project them on the moon for the greatest illusion…**Mugen Tsukiyomi**."

The Sharingan legend's eyes narrowed. "Give the jinchuuriki to me." Tsunade growled, "You will not take Naruto or ANY of the containers!" The Raikage snarled, "You're not getting Bee or Yugito!" Onoki shouted, "You will not be getting any more containers!" Gaara gritted his teeth and Naruto growled, pulling his blade out.

The ancient Uchiha chuckled mirthlessly and said, "Then consider this as a declaration of war."

"Kisame and Zetsu! Take the Hachibi and Ichibi! Team Hawk! Take Nibi! Sasuke, Pain, Konan! We're getting the Kyuubi!" The ancient shinobi ordered.

Pain and his six bodies appeared along with Konan in front of the crimson-cloaked swordsman. Naruto looked at Konan and the woman gave him a soft gaze discreetly.

Naruto laughed, gaining attention to himself. "Well then, since you want Kyuubi so badly…" The masked container squeezed his hand until blood seeped from the wound and did half seals. "**Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Kitsune**..." Everyone staggered back in fear and from the power output while Gaara smirked.

Kyuubi was summoned into existence with her usual battle kimono holding a smooth fox mask and had a peculiar sword on her back. She looked at her surroundings and smiled.

**"Well. Quite the busy man, aren't you Naruto-kun?"** Everyone's jaw dropped. The y were expecting a colossal beast and buildings breaking, not this...goddess before them. She was drop-dead gorgeous!

And did she call her host Naruto-kun?

Naruto laughed lightly. "I guess you could say that Kyuubi. I suppose you remember Madara?" He asked. Her playful demeanor changed into a silent rage as she gave a deep growl.

**"Yeah, I remember. It means a lot to me that you summoned me to give payback for the fool."** Kyuubi replied with a smile to her jailer. Naruto chuckled again and asked, "Is that why you have the **Fox Rods** with you?"

The fox guardian gave a vulpine grin as she grabbed her sword and tapped it on her shoulder. **"Hm. That may be the reason."** She said coolly, her crimson eyes glaring at the old Uchiha. Madara laughed coldly, causing everyone to be on edge.

"You think she will be enough to turn the tide?" He asked darkly before doing a long series of seals at a rapid pace. The grand Uchiha started glowing in a bright light, forcing everyone to shield their eyes. When the light dimmed, everyone was shocked at what they saw.

A twelve foot tall armored being with a dragon head, a red helmet with a kanji for fire was on its head. It had long arms as it held swords in its hands. Its torso was that of a horse. Its body was on fire under his armor.

The figure next to it was eight feet tall with samurai armor. There was a green mist around it and it also had multiple katanas that were stabbed through it. Finally, it held two katanas, with one being bloody red.

Onoki's eyes widened. "Those two fit some of the description of the reported sights of the devils…" He said warily. The Uchiha legend said, "Ah, so they are. Maybe I should take better control of them." Tsunade growled in frustration.

Madara said smugly, "Ladies and gentlemen, Crimson Helm and Blight, two beings whose powers rival the tailed beasts themselves." Everyone tensed at the tainted beings that were summoned by the mask-wearing Uchiha.

A flash of white appeared next to Naruto. It was a woman with a white wolf mask in her right hand and the Eighth Wonder in her left. She also had rosary beads around her right arm that looked like icy snowflakes. Her appearance halted everyone's thoughts as they felt her commanding presence and powerful aura.

Now everyone was confused. "Well well. I thought the Yondaime sealed one being into you? Have you been keeping secrets Naruto-kun?" The legendary Uchiha asked. The Ninetails and her container smiled. "Not necessarily." The golden-haired man replied. "All who is here today, know that you have been in graced by Kami. This is Amaterasu, the Sun Goddess."

The white-haired woman smiled from Naruto's introduction. **"Thank you, Naruto-kun."** Everyone was in awe, if even for just a moment. Wavy white hair, tanned skin, and a white kimono with red makings with black linings that covered her figure that most women would love to have.

Pain looked on, feeling an emotion that he had not felt in a long time...fear. This was a real deity before them, opposing them. He could feel her power, he could see it. He wondered how he would fare against someone who could match him.

The people thought this situation had to be serious if she was here...severely dire straights. Madara shook his head. "Surely you bluff!" The ancient Sharingan user said in denial, hoping that this was a lie. Blight laughed a hollowly, **"This is no bluff."** Everyone had chills as he spoke. He sounded so…empty. **"I know that woman anywhere! Looks like I get a second chance to kill you, huh?" **Crimson Helm asked sinisterly, scaring some of the nins.

The wolf woman looked at the ancient demons intensely and said, **"So we meet once more…"** The Kyuubi container looked to Madara, "I would say that this is evening the odds, ne?" The old Uchiha narrowed his eyes and growled, sneering.

Konan smiled and took off the Akatsuki cloak, walking to Naruto. "What are you doing Konan?" Pein demanded. She stopped in front of the Yuurei. "Resigning." She simply said. Pain narrowed his eyes, demanding for an explanation. The blue-haired woman turned and leveled her gaze at him.

"You heard what Madara's plan is. Peace will not be the same as people doing this of their own free will. Remember what we said we would achieve?" The paper user asked, hoping he would side with her.

Pain held a look of indifference but if one looked closely, they would have seen the slight glazed look of recollection in his famed eyes. Madara chuckled menacingly and spoke, "So you were the one that leaked information to the Kyuubi. My, this day is just full of surprises."

An explosion shook the foundation of the building. One of the samurai ran to Mifune and said, "Sir! An army of missing-nins are attacking!" The general of the Land of Iron barked, "Prepare our troops to retaliate!"

Tsunade spoke, "Mifune-taicho! Have our ninjas assist you in your battle!" The elder samurai leader nodded. The kages signaled their ninjas to go with the mediator to help him and their troops.

Amaterasu and Kyuubi dawned on their respective masks and prepared for the oncoming battle. Naruto grinned under his mask and asked softly, "Konan, would you mind assisting Yugito?" The said woman smiled and replied, "Not at all."

Sasuke, having all that he could take from the golden-haired swordsman, charged at him with the murderous intentions. The rest of the infamous organization followed his lead and attacked.

Konan rushed to help Yugito fight Team Hawk, Onoki and A went to aid Killer Bee in his battle of fighting Kisame and the Preta and Human Paths of Pain. Tsuande, Mei, and Gaara went against the Animal, Asura, and Naraka Paths as well as Zetsu.

Kyuubi, deciding to get rid of the bigger threat, ran with Amaterasu to fight Crimson Helm and Blight. Naruto faced off against the original Pein, Madara, and Sasuke.

Gaara smirked as sand whirled next to him to form Shukaku next to him. **"Finally some action!"** The regal-looking guardian exclaimed with a grin. Gaara chuckled. Tsunade and Mei looked them questioningly. The sand jinchuuriki smirked and replied, "Uzumaki isn't the only one that can summon his guardian."

The fire and water shadow along with the three Rinnegan bodies and shark swordsman were surprised. Zetsu's dark side grinned predatorily and said, "Even better!" The former Kusa shinobi and the three bodies of the Ame-nin attacked.

Killer Bee already had his stance with his swords with his brother charging lightning around him. Onoki summoned a dark cube that looked like it was made of stone and grinned. "It looks like these old bones will get a good stretch." The Tsuchikage said confidently. The lightning brothers smirked in agreement as the two Pains and Kisame charge in at high speeds.

Amaterasu and Kyuubi looked at the demons before them. **"Which one do you want Rasu?"** The red-haired guardian asked. The celestial being replied, **"Well, Crimson Helm seems to want to kill me the most…I guess I'll take him."** The ninetailed vixen smiled deviously. **"I bet you I'll destroy my enemy faster than you." **Kyuubi said. Amaterasu grinned wolfishly, **"What's the wager?"** The fox woman took a thoughtful pose before saying, **"Whoever wins owns Naruto for a day."**

The ghost-nin heard them from their mental connection and thought, _"WHAT?"_ The heavenly wolf smirked and spoke, **"I like where this is going…"** Kyuubi smirked, **"I thought you would."**

Naruto blocked another slash from Sasuke. _"So now I'm a bargaining chip for the both of you?"_ The Kitsune jinchuuriki asked. He was replied with, **_"Yes you are. You have to do whatever the winner wants, like fighting till you drop, a massage, or even something more...explicit. Even you can't say no to__ that..."_ **Kyuubi purred, herself and the sun goddess blush rosily from the thought.

Even though he was fighting three of the most dangerous ninjas right now, he couldn't help the heat that rushed into his face from the vixen's response. Madara appeared behind the swordsman and went to grab him, only for his hand to go through. Naruto phased into the Deva Path's guard and kicked him away, dodging Sasuke's attack as well. The crimson-cloaked man became intangible and passed through the wall with the three Akatsuki members bursting through the wall to give chase.

The guardian and celestial women understood what the blond container was trying to do and ran through the hole in the wall with the two demon summons hot on their trails. The kages noticed and did the same with the same results as the ghost-nin.

The Kyuubi host stopped at a huge snowy mountain clearing and did a couple seals as Sasuke came charging in with a **Chidori**. **"Suiton: Teppodama!"** Naruto growled as he fired rapid water shots from his mouth.

Sasuke used his agility to dodge the water shots before giving a full thrust of the lightning ball attack. His Sharingan eyes widened however when the masked human sacrifice burst into water and caused Sasuke to get shocked by his own attack, stinging his hand.

Naruto felt for Madara among the chaos of the kage, jinchuuriki, higher beings, demons, and Akatsuki as his fended off Pain's assault. Everyone's attacks had been taken up another level if Killer Bee being in his four-tailed state said anything. Suddenly the golden-haired man was kicked on his side by the man he was searching for as he flipped to regain his bearings.

"Well well Naruto-kun. I applaud you for leading everyone away from the innocent people. Quite compassionate of you." The elder Uchiha spoke. Then his whole demeanor changed. "Nothing that you do will stop me. I will have the Kyuubi. You are only in the way. Give the Kyuubi to me or die." He finished as his eye began to morph into the **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**.

Naruto laughed lightly, putting Madara on his guard. The laughter stopped as killing intent filtered throughout the field, catching everyone's attention. Amaterasu gave an elecrified smile while Kyuubi smirked foxily in anticipation. They knew that he was finally getting serious.

The golden-haired jinchuuriki's eyes illuminated an icy shade as lightning and wisps of wind and fire encircled him. His appearance was all white in that of a spirit, only he was tangible. The killing intent simmered as he took his blade and separated it, taking a stance with a sword on his back to draw vertically and a sword on his side for a horizontal draw.

Naruto didn't say a word as his eyes spoke volume. Madara smirked behind his mask, Pain's Deva Path brought forth more power, and Sasuke's eyes morphed into his **Mangekyou Sharingan** as **Susanoo** began forming around him.

The time for talk has just expired.

* * *

Finally revised this, took long enough. I apologize for the wait but please tell me that it was worth it to you or not. I told ya this would have a surprise. That was pretty cool if I do say so myself.

Please review!


	10. Battle of the Akatsuki

Thanks for the reviews. I really enjoyed them and once again inspiration struck me. I think you will enjoy this chapter, but that is for you to decide.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 10 – Battle of the Akatsuki

Hinata leaned on a tree looking at the sky, lost in thought. She visited Kurenai's apartment earlier and she found out that Anko's curse seal was lifted off of her because of Naruto. The Hyuuga heiress smiled at the thought.

During her visit, the Byakugan princess soon realized that she had competition for the golden-haired jinchuuriki's affections, if the look on Kurenai and Anko's faces were an indication when they talked about the former village pariah. _"If that is true, then I wonder how Kurenai-sensei will break it to Asuma-san."_ The pearl-eyed woman wondered, shaking her head from the thought.

A frown marred the Hyuuga princess' beautiful features. She did not want to fight her sensei or the snake user for Naruto. Wrecking friendships in that manner was a foolish way to lose a friend...

Then a thought crossed her mind.

_"I don't know if his clan had any special abilities or not. But if they did, then he would be the last of his clan, making him fall under Clan Restoration Act…meaning he can have more than one wife…"_ She thought while blushing heavily. Would she be able to live with that?

The pearl-eyed woman pondered the thought for a while before finally reaching a conclusion. _"Naruto-kun wouldn't favor one woman over another. He would love us equally."_ The Hyuuga woman thought with a smile. Hinata settled it within herself. It would take some time getting used to the idea, but she would be alright with sharing the Kyuubi host.

Just as long as she was with him.

"Hey Hinata!" Hearing her name, the princess turned to see Mika walking towards her. "Wanna get some lunch?" The heiress smiled and nodded as she stood up and began to walk towards the green-eyed woman.

Hinata felt a foreboding feeling wash over her. "You felt that too, huh?" The green-eyed jounin asked, already knowing the answer. The Hyuuga princess turned to Mika in surprise and said, "Yeah. It's like something bad is happening."

Mika sighed and replied, "I thought it was just me. I've been feeling that all day. I hope it isn't Naruto." She whispered with a visage of worry. Hinata looked at the sky once more, her eyes shining in worry.

Unfortunately for them, their perception was on point.

* * *

Naruto looked at his three opponents with a blazing fury. _"I've had enough! Madara wrecked so many people's lives along with Pein! And Sasuke is still the selfish child I knew...I'll kill them!"_ The ninja-swordsman raged in his mind.

Sasuke looked at his former teammate with slight intimidation. He had never in all of his life thought the golden-haired man would be more of a threat to him than now.

_"Where is he getting all of this power from? NO! I refuse to acknowledge this…monster as my equal! I wasn't afraid you then and I am not afraid of you now!"_ The avenging Uchiha thought darkly as his Susanoo reached completion.

The Deva Path looked at the Yuurei angrily. He wanted to achieve peace and this was the only way! Mankind can't achieve it on its own! This boy was too naïve to see that. _"Such childish thinking needs to be eliminated…"_ The Rinnegan user thought seriously as he began to bring more chakra into his hands and encircle his chakra around himself.

Madara could feel the anger rolling off of the Kyuubi host in waves. This reminded him of the first battle they had. He was ill prepared last time, he could admit that. _"But that won't be happening again. I'll fight seriously from the start."_ The ancient Uchiha thought as his chakra started to surround him, his Sharingan spinning rapidly.

Naruto gazed at them fiercely before charging at the trio, large katanas in hand. Sasuke's Susanoo shot Amaterasu-covered arrows at his enraged ex-teammate, finding it hard to keep up with his speed.

Naruto dodged the hail of black fire arrows as he approached the young Uchiha with great speed. Electricity began to pick up around the Kyuubi host's blades as he reached the body of Susanoo.

"**Seiton: ****Fantomu no Inabikari Senko!**"(Spirit Style: Phantom of Lightning Flash) The ghost-nin called as lightning generated around his being before a flash of bright lightning clashed with Susanoo with Naruto holding his large katanas outstretched in each hand behind Sasuke.

Sasuke's eyes widened from seeing the electrified masked jinchuuriki behind him before closing his eyes from the light. The avenging Uchiha moved himself to left to dodge before feeling the electric currents flow throughout his left arm and side, causing him to yell in pain. The Sharingan user looked up, silently stunned to see his Susanoo having a slash through its left side. Doing the wise thing for once, the youngest Uchiha powered down his Susanoo and waited until he recovered the feeling of his arm.

Pein rushed to the Yuurei with a rod-like blade in hand and engaged him in a kenjustu battle. Naruto parried Pain's horizontal swing with a diagonal strike and spun for a roundhouse kick. The Rinnegan user blocked with his forearm and saw Naruto continuing his flip while swinging at his back. The Deva Path moved his weapon vertically to his back and collided with the Nine-tails hosts' katana and spun around with his hand out.

"**Shinra Tensei!**" Pain yelled as the gravitational blast flew towards the ghost-like swordsman. Naruto became intangible and let the blast go through him when Madara phased into the battle, took Pain's attack into his realm, and shot it back at Naruto full speed.

Caught off-guard by the shinobi legend's move, Naruto took the hit and was sent flying towards Sasuke's Kusanagi. Naruto used the momentum of his flight and flipped and twisted himself over Sasuke and went to drop-kick him from behind. The revenge-crazed Uchiha turned around, ducked, and grabbed the jinchuuriki's ankles.

Madara appeared again and axe-kicked Naruto in his stomach, making the masked human sacrifice cough up blood behind his mask as he was slammed into the ground. The last two Uchiha moved as Pain did a set of seals before calling out, "**Suiton: Suiryuudan!**" The water dragon flew at the ghost-nin at swiftly before being sliced in half by the wolf-masked ninja.

Already recovering from the kick, Naruto gazed at his three and saw one of his opponents using the hand signs for summoning. Sasuke stood on the black Hawk Boss, his eyes narrowed as he kept his eyes on Naruto. Madara activated his Susanoo which held the Uchiha fan and stood in front of the Deva Path and Sasuke.

The phantom ninja looked at the situation at hand. "I guess I'll be needing help at this point." Naruto said quietly to himself as he did half seals after drawing blood. He slammed his hand on the ground and said, "**Kuchiyose no Jutsu!**" Three beings appeared in a plume of smoke.

The being closest to Naruto had purple robes on with a red cloak over it. He had a muscular build and the air around was that of a quiet warrior. A sword was on his left hip, with the sheath appearing as though made from wood. The summon had wild black and red hair with a blue wolf mask over his face.

The one in the middle was a tall and burly man that wore a dark blue cloak over his light blue robes. On his shoulder and chest region were feathers that matched his wardrobe. His hair was purple with black ends. The blue mask was an owl with leaves standing at the top of his head shaped as a crown, symbolizing wisdom and authority.

The individual furthest from Naruto was a female that wore a brown and green cloak over her green robes. Her hair was fashioned in a top-not with two ponytails reaching the middle of her back. Her mask was in likeness of a deer, matching her regal and commanding aura.

"Ah Naruto-kun, good seeing you again!" The summon in the middle spoke. Naruto smiled and replied, "Hey Samickle-jisan, Oki, and Kai-chan. I apologize, but as you have probably figured, I would greatly appreciate your assistance here." The summon named Oki chuckled.

"You're worse than Amaterasu-dono over there, but at least we get some excitement with you." Oki said quietly, watching the opposing enemies before them. Kai gave a soft laugh as she said, "You should summon us more often. We get bored too. Besides, I still haven't gotten to thank you properly for helping me with Lika during training." The katana user sighed, "I told you, there's no need for that." A small smile graced his features as he finished, "But if it means that much to you, we can work something out."

Naruto narrowed his eyes as he turned back to his enemies. "I just need help destroying the summons and find a way to stop Madara and his Susanoo." The three summons nodded and changed into wolves in a flash of light. Oki smirked and asked, "So how do we start this?" Naruto grinned. "Leave that to me…" He replied as he began a set of seals.

Black clouds swarmed around the Akatsuki eye users, hearing the ninja-swordsman call out, "**Raiton: Daibakuha no Kaminari!**" (Lightning Style: Great Explosion of Thunder) An explosion with a deafening, thundering effect crackled loudly which shook their being violently before electricity lashed out at the three enemy shinobi. The Akatsuki trio was disoriented from the loud thunder and was not quick enough to defend themselves from the lightning fully, thus making them take some damage.

Naruto and his summons ran towards the Sharingan and Rinnegan users. "Oki! Kai! Attack the man on the hawk boss! Samickle! Attack the man with the ringed eyes! I'll take Madara!" Naruto ordered. The trio of wolves nodded and gave a fierce bark before going in the black cloud to their targets.

* * *

During that face off, everyone else fought off their opponents. Amaterasu blocked Crimson Helm's strike with her massive sword before flipping quickly to its head and slashing at his face. It dodged but its shoulder armor was broken as it took the blow.

The Eighth Wonder's wielder took advantage of the exposed shoulder as she used **Shinrakaze** (Divine Wind) to blow away the fire on the shoulder and sliced its vulnerable shoulder, causing a deep wound. The beast roared in pain and swung at the celestial woman, but missed his target. The white-haired woman back flipped away to a safe distance.

**_"The Oina were summoned…"_** The sun celestial being thought with a small grin. **"You will pay!"** Crimson Helm snarled as he charged. Faster than what was expected from something it size, it lit its katanas on fire and slashed with precisions of a master swordsman.

The blows from the giant demon's swings were hard for the sun goddess to block because of the power behind each strike. The celestial woman growled and rose to the challenge as she began to put more power into her swings. The fire that lit Crimson Helm's blades grew even wilder as the beast fought harder for its revenge.

Amaterasu, having her **Winter Tundra** rosary beads around her right forearm, dodged her enemy's last two swipes and shot the ice-powered beads out like bullets towards the enflamed swords before parrying Crimson Helm's assault.

The helmet wearing demon roared flames towards the wolf goddess with a tremendous force following it. Amaterasu spun **Eighth Wonder** around while channeling the tundra beads power into the spinning zanbatou, protecting herself from the attack before rushing to the demon and stabbing its side. Feeling the icy sting, the dragon-headed demon growled before grabbing and viciously slamming her into the ground and throwing her away.

Rasu bounced off the ground a couple of times before graceful flipping herself to regain her bearings, charging at the fire demon fiercely. Crimson Helm swung at her, but was caught off-guard when she ducked and spun inside his guard, stabbing the zanbatou to the hilt this time in his wounded side. Blood splashed on her arm as the demon cried out in agony. The celestial woman ferociously ripped her blade out of the evil creature's abdomen and blasted **Shinrakaze **into the injury, causing the beast more pain.

Crimson Helm yelled angrily in anguish while Amaterasu shot the tundra beads into the wound, which pushed it back and made it fall, writhing in suffering. Kyuubi, seeing her celestial best friend's last attack yelled, **"Good Kami, Ammy! That was a sexy combo!"** Rasu looked at the semi-bloody guardian and sweatdropped from the comment.

**"And why are you so cheerful?"** The sun goddess asked. The nine-tailed woman chuckled and replied, "**That was just the adrenaline talking. A good battle does that to me I guess."** Amaterasu nodded in understanding as that happened to her too.

Both Crimson Helm and Blight decided to team up and charged at the two higher beings in unison. Both women smirked. **"Do they think they have a better chance in a team battle?" **The white-haired warrior asked rhetorically. Kyuubi's grin became more vulpine under her mask. **"Well let's show them that they have no chance in hell!"** She yelled as they both charged at the demons.

* * *

Konan and Yugito worked together against Team Taka. The paper user formed a ninja-to with her paper abilities and took on Suigetsu in a kenjutsu mêlée. Using Zabuza's zanbatou, the water user smiled in a predator-like manner.

"Paper? Really? This is like bringing a metal rod to a lightning storm!" The crazed swordsman spoke. Konan blocked his vertical swing with a horizontal strike before calmly replying, "Then you must be the metal rod." His eyes widened as Yugito charged behind him. **"Raiton: Dai Raiken!"** (Lightning Style: Grand Lightning Fist) The dual-tailed container called out and punched Suigetsu's back, sending him to the ground as lightning danced around his body erratically.

Juugo shot spikes towards the cloud kunoichi to protect his teammate and rushed at the two to buy Karin some time as she healed Suigetsu. The downed water user nodded to his red-haired teammate gratefully before methodically attacking the paper-using woman and the female jinchuuriki.

Konan analyzed the team and couldn't figure something out. _"It seems like they are getting stronger by the minute. How?"_ The blue-haired kunoichi asked to herself as she ducked under Juugo's attack. Yugito inwardly growled in irritation, coming to the same conclusion as the former Akatsuki member. _"I don't understand... They are attacking and getting more powerful as this fight continues..."_ The blond woman thought as she barely moved in time from Suigetsu's sword. **"Yugito! Stay focused!"** The Nibi warned, trying to figure the enemy out.

The team stopped with their assault and began a set of hand signs, giving both female ninja a foreboding feeling. The trio was giving a dark purple glow before a small explosion ensued. When the smoke cleared, Konan and Yugito were shocked to see Team Hawk and their individual chakra surrounding them.

Karin's green chakra went back to her and surrounded her hands, taking the form large scalpels. Juugo's curse seal was activated as his reddish-brown chakra subsided. The large man opened his right hand as he created a large spiked fist that looked like that could discharge chakra with each hit. Suigetsu had a thin blue layer of chakra to surround him, his right arm growing muscular while his lower half formed into water.

"How could they have gained more power like this?" Yugito asked, not sure what to make of their situation. Konan spoke with narrowed eyes, "They may have had some type of seal over them and they have decided to unleash it."

Suigetsu laughed before saying, "The pretty paper girl there is right. We did have a seal on us. But there's more…" The nekomata container gritted her teeth while the former Ame-nin listened, inwardly grimacing. "It doubles our strength and feeds off of chakra anywhere near us!" The water user finished with a toothy grin.

Yugito began to channel some of her tenant's chakra while Konan was formulating a plan in her mind. "Any ideas Origami-chan?" Konan couldn't help but smile from the nickname. "Maybe this seal can last for a certain amount of time...stalling them out is the only thing I can come up with." The blue-haired ninja said as she took a stance. Team Hawk charged at the duo. Yugito shook her head, a feline smile gracing her features as she prepared herself. "Any plan is better than nothing. Let's kick these punks' asses!" Konan smirked as she and Yugito charged to clash with Team Hawk.

* * *

Onoki dodged another swipe from the Preta Path and kicked the Rinnegan user away. In this battle, A was keeping the Human Path body at bay while Killer Bee fought Kisame in his four-tailed state.

"**Doton: Iwa Yado Kuzushi!"** (Earth Style: Stone Lodging Destruction) yelled the Tsuchikage as rocks began to attack the mind reading path in an avalanche formation. The Pain body dodged all of the rocks as he moved closer with an evil smile on his face and attacked the old kage. Onoki's eyes narrowed before stomping on the ground, causing rocks to bounce out of the ground and kicked them towards his enemy before using **Kawarimi** with one of the earth clones he discreetly made. He summoned the huge stone cube and missed the evasive Pain path, causing an explosion upon impact with the ground. Both ninjas flipped to regain their bearings and attacked each other once more.

A looked over to his fellow kage while dodging the Rinnegan user's body. "Tsuchikage, Bee! I'm heading your way!" The lightning kage yelled as he did a set of seals. "**Raiton: Gian!**" (Lightning Release: False Darkness) The stocky kage light up causing both of the paths and Tsuchikage to shield their eyes. Three lightning bolts that came from A's mouth struck the Pain personas and Kisame.

Deciding to follow up on the attack, Onoki did some hand signs and called out, "**Doton: Doryuudan no Jutsu!**" (Earth Ralease: Earth Dragon Technique) Three earth dragons formed and charged to the down trio of Akatsuki and slammed into them. Four-tailed Killer Bee jumped into the air and targeted the three enemies. Chakra formed in his arms, crashing into them as he called, **"LARIAT!"** They smashed into the ground, shaking the environment around them.

Killer Bee landed on all-fours, catching his breath. The earth kage and the Kumo brothers went over to the three bodies and were surprised when the three exploded into water.

The water from the bushins spread across as it gathered more water from an unknown source until it formed an underwater dome. "If we didn't avoid the Hachibi's attack, we would have died for certain!" The kages and jinchuuriki looked for the source of the voice and was shocked to see Kisame fusing with his blade, Samehada.

The ex-Mist swordsman gestured to their surroundings. "You may have had us out there but in here…" The shark-like ninja grinned predatorily. "This in my domain!" Trying to get out, The Tsuchikage swam quickly to the edge of the dome only to be surprised when the Preta Pain persona kicked him back inside. Kisame chuckled darkly. "Rest assured, none of you will escape…"

The Raikage swam down and helped his fellow kage to return to the top of the dome where they were. The two kages put chakra into their lungs to help them last longer under the water. The Hachibi container growled. _"Any ideas Eight-O?"_ The Hachibi snarled, **"Quit calling me that, dammit! From the looks of things Bee, any ideas you all may come up with may end in failure. The shark man eliminated your brother's electricity, the old man might be the primary target for the two Rinnegan users outside, and they may expect you to get exhausted and lose your air. Basically this plan is full-proof…well, for any normal ninja." **The eight-tailed guardian smirked, happy that his container finally has a challenging situation to overcome.

The three allies looked at each other and nodded. Until they could figure out a plan, they will have to fight together. Killer Bee added two more tails, making him have a total of six tails. With a sense of camaraderie, the three charged at the grinning menace known as Kisame.

* * *

Tsunade ax-kicked one Asura Path to Mei, since was preparing a yoton jutsu to melt the machine-like Pain. Both female kage decided to switch their enemies at random to throw off their opponent's concentration.

Just before the Mist kage could use her Kekkei Genkai, the Animal Pain interrupted her by summoning a bull with Rinnegan eyes to run her over. "I'm hating these interruptions!" Mei growled out as the bull charged to her. The lava user was forced to dodge but jumped towards the Asura Pain the Hokage sent to her. The red-haired kunoichi had boiling mist around her hand when she threw a punch to the falling path. The Asura persona spun around and kneed the Mizukage in her ribcage before kicking her to the Naraka Path counterpart.

Mei, still using the boiling mist around her hand, grabbed the machine-using body that kicked her, before throwing him to Tsunade before engaging in a ninjutsu battle with the awaiting Naraka Pain body. The last Senju ran up to the Asura path that the Mizukage threw and gave an uppercut to his chin before grabbing his ankle and did a couple front flips before trying to slam him on the ground.

The Pain persona put his hands up and used chakra cover his hands to stick to the ground and stop the blond kage's attack before performing a kick upwards to Tsunade's chin. Tsunade dodged the kick and back flipped away to safety before charging the the mechanic path body again.

"This is getting annoying really fast..." Tsunade said as she ducked under a blast the Asura Path attacked with.

Gaara blocked the white Zetsu's punch with his forearm and did a spinning back fist, which the light plant ninja ducked under and performed a sweep kick. Instead of jumping, the sand-using kage planted his feet and slid his foot into the attack, stopping the offending foot. Gaara then used an uppercut and the pale plant man dodged it, but wasn't expecting sand to follow his fist and was hit.

The white Zetsu rolled with the flow and grabbed the jinchuuriki's fist and swung his leg to hit his ribs, but Gaara blocked it with his arm and the S-class plant-man criminal quickly jabbed Gaara's face and connected, sending the wind kage away from him. The sand jinchuuriki flipped and landed softly on the ground before getting back into stance.

"Seems like you have some taijutsu after all." The pale-nin said. Gaara shrugged. "I've always had it. I never had a reason to use it. Honestly, I wanted to surprise Uzumaki with it in the next battle we would have." The kage replied, clearly irritated from the former Kusa-nin. The white plant-like man shook his head. "You are a strange one." Gaara shot back in monotone, "And you're one to talk?" The missing-nin chuckled. "Touché." And with that their battle was renewed.

Shukaku kicked the Dark Zetsu in the face and tried to behead him with her wakizashi in her left hand. Dark Zetsu used the momentum that made him spin at the moment and grabbed the guardian's wrist and flipped her over his shoulder. The tanuki woman countered the attack by landing on her feet and then with extreme flexibility, performed a vertical split with her legs as she kicked the black plant man in the shin. He lost his balance before she rolled to the falling ninja and kicked him in the stomach. The dark plant-nin recovered gracefully and landed safely on the other side.

"Damn, didn't expect that!" Dark Zetsu said, happy that for once, someone could last against him in a fight. Information gathering, he was a pro at, but getting own his hands dirty wasn't seen that often. Shukaku looked at him carefully before shaking her head. Dark Zetsu's eyes narrowed. Shukaku exploded in sand and she reappeared behind him and hit him before exploding in sand again. The black plant-like man dodged the best he could before his anger grew, disappearing and reappearing before the sand guardian as her slugged the tanuki guardian in the cheek. The dark Zetsu rushed to give an uppercut before Shukaku swiftly dodged the attack, ferociously landing a crushing blow to the missing-nin's face as he tumbled away from her.

"Argh, she sure has a mean left hook." Dark Zetsu said as he spat the blood in his mouth away. Gaara looked at the dark side of Zetsu incredulously. "You don't realize what you have done, do you?" The black side of the missing-nin looked at Gaara curiously.

"What, now you're pissed because I hit her in the face?" Gaara shook his head and replied, "Normally I would be, but now you will be paying the consequences of your actions. Like so…" Before Dark Zetsu realized it, he was coughing up blood from a vicious kick to the stomach before his head was grabbed and dragged along the ground before slamming him to a stone boulder.

The black plant-nin kicked Shukaku away hard in her stomach before undergoing a transformation of sorts, with his jagged teeth getting sharper and his eyes giving an eerie yellow glow. The light Zetsu joined his counterpart and fused with him, making him gray. The ninja before Shukaku and Gaara held no mercy in his eyes as he looked upon them. At this point, sand swirled around the jinchuuriki and the guardian as they took a stance.

* * *

As the battles waged on, something huge shook the ground. "What the hell was that?" Tenzou questioned with narrowed eyes. Kurozuchi looked at the ANBU. "I don't know but whatever it is, its size is huge!" She replied, applying chakra to her feet for stability. Mifune's eyes narrowed. "Something isn't right…" The captain whispered, the foreboding feeling in his heart.

Suddenly, a gigantic snake burst its way through the battle field. Its color was purple with black marking around it over it body. Tenzou's eyes widened in shock. "It can't be…"

The battle between kage and jinchuuriki against the Akatsuki stopped as they saw the violet snake. "That's Manda! Orochimaru's summon!" The Raikage exclaimed in shock. "I thought you killed Orochimaru!" The Deva Path snarled to Sasuke. "I did! He turned into a giant white snake and tried to overtake my soul before he died!" The young Uchiha explained as he too was stunned at the sight.

Naruto gave a deep animalistic growl, shocking the summons next to him. "Kabuto…" The ghost-nin glowered. Kabuto reveled in the ninja's astonished faces and took extreme pleasure of Naruto's angry eyes through his mask. "Ah Naruto-kun, so nice to see you again." The med-nin spoke, feeling rather haughty. "How are you still alive? And furthermore, why the hell do you look…Orochimarufied? " The golden-haired jinchuuriki asked. Kabuto laughed at the question.

Indeed, he did look more like his former master. He was now pale and had the same purple markings on his face like the snake sannin. Kabuto still wore his glasses and he still had that sinister smile that he had on when he had a full-proof plan on his side.

"Orochimarufied, huh? Well, I do suppose that I do resemble my former master. As to how I am alive, well…that's none of your business." The revived ninja turned to look at Madara. "I came to offer my services to you, Madara-san."

Everyone was shocked. One Orochimaru was terrible, but a revived version that is teamed up with the biggest threat known in the elemental countries?

This situation was turning for the worst.

"How can I trust you?" Madara asked. Kabuto chuckled. "Well, maybe I can convince you with this…" The snake-like med-nin did a set of seals before calling out, **"Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!"** (Summoning Technique: Impure World Resurrection) Five wooden coffins rose from the ground and four of the coffin's lids fell off. Everyone was rooted on where they stood.

Kakuzu, Deidara, Sasori, and Itachi stood there pale and dead as can be. As Kabuto put the kunai with the slip of paper in them to do his will, he began to speak, "I can bring them back to help you." Madara was surprised, but he was still skeptic of the white snake.

But what was in that last box?

"Why isn't that coffin open? Who's in it?" The elder Uchiha demanded. Kabuto gave a serpentine smirk. "I'm sure you can guess who's in it…" Madara was stunned before he growled lowly, taking a fighting stance with his Sharingan spinning fast.

Kabuto waved a finger to the ancient Uchiha. "I'll say it again. I came here to join forces. To prove this, allow me to aid you in your battle with Naruto-kun..." Madara turned to the Kyuubi container. "Fine. We will negotiate the terms later." A sinister smile made way onto the glasses-wearing med-nin. "Manda!" The purple summon looked at him. "Have fun…" Manda smiled evilly as it looked at the ninjas that surrounded him before he attacked.

"Alright then, let's put this ghost to rest." Kabuto said as he turned his attention to the Yuurei."Samickle, Oki, Kai! Stop Manda!" The masked jinchuuriki commanded, swiftly preparing for the upcoming battle. The three wolves growled and vanished to carry out their order, pushing away their worry for him.

Itachi sprang into action as he brought out a ninja-to and attacked the ghost-nin vertically. Naruto horizontally blocked Itachi's weapon and spun to push him off, only to meet a flying Sasuke coming in with his chokuto over his head and clashed down on his large katana. Naruto became a ghost and moved away when Kakuzu stretched to grab him.

Becoming tangible again, he looked up to see Deidara dropping clay bombs above him and he moved to evade them, only to be slammed back in the bombing zone by Kabuto. Hands and arms that had thread in them held Naruto down as the bombs came falling from above. Naruto became intangible just before the bombs could reach him.

Staggering out of his ghost form, the ghost-nin could find no break as he was slashed on the junction of his shoulder and neck by Sasori's tail before the Deva Path stabbed him with a sharp rod through his chest. Naruto growled in agony before kicking away the Rinnegan user and was hit by a fire ball from Kakuzu and Itachi.

Sasuke ran in and slashed at the same wound Sasori opened before he was blown away by Naruto's Kamikaze jutsu. The lightning that was dancing around the young Uchiha's blade moved to the open wound on the ghost user's shoulder, making Naruto yelled out in pain. Madara took the opening and appeared in front of the jinchuuriki, kicking him square in the nose part of his mask as he was sent to Kabuto. Naruto regained his bearings in mid-flight and viciously elbowed the resurrected ninja's chin. Sasuke appeared behind the jinchuuriki and used his **Shishi Rendan** (Lion Barrage), but was surprised when he vanished in a plume of smoke.

The young Sharingan user looked to see Naruto coming at him full speed. He moved to meet his charge when he felt hands grip his ankles and sink him in with his head as the only thing above the ground. Naruto baseball slid towards his head with intense speed, intending to break the Uchiha's neck. Trying to save his head, Sasuke used electricity to help him get out of the hole, flipping over his ex-teammate just in time.

Naruto covered his hand in chakra before his fingers dug into the ground. The kenjutsu user then applied chakra into his feet and began to run hard to redirect himself from the cliff he was coming on to.

Finally locked on Sasuke, Naruto shot at him, gaining tunnel vision. The avenging Uchiha slashed at the ghost swordsman and the masked-nin flipped over the attack, using the avenging shinobi as a spring board to jump towards his ancestor. Both Sharingan users were shocked by the maneuver. Naruto created a blue energy ball filled with wind chakra inside and shouted, "**Fuuton: Rasengan!**"

Madara used his teleportation technique to avoid it, but was hit on his shoulder. The Uchiha ancestor cried out in pain before finally disappearing. Itachi blew fire balls at the airbone human sacrifice with great speed. Thinking fast, he used **Kawarimi** to replace himself with a log.

Appearing behind Itachi, Naruto went to cleave him in half when Kabuto blocked the blow with Orochimaru's old Kusanagi. Sasori lashed out with his mechanical tail at the Kyuubi host's blindside when Naruto separated his blade and blocked it without looking. Kakuzu came in the battle with a powerful punch which was buried in Naruto's stomach, making him cough up some blood. Kabuto capitalized on the attack by grabbing the ghost-nin's head and smashing his knee into his masked face. Itachi flipped and twisted in the air as he landed on the golden-haired ninja's back, slamming him into the ground before Deidara came from the air with two clay spider bombs. The blond bomber threw it at the ghost-nin, the first bomb failing but the second bomb successful.

While trying to ignore the pain that shot up his left shoulder, he felt his right side get impaled by Sasori. Streams of blood slid past his mask and on his neck slowly as Naruto bit back a yell. Chirping of birds was heard as lightning was brought to life by Sasuke. Seeking to kill Naruto, he ran towards the blue-eyed container and shoved the Chidori Nagashi though the man's right pectoral with his chokuto.

"…So…you're telling me that…you hate…me?" Naruto asked. Sasuke looked at him and replied, "There is no redemption for me. My eyes are already closed. All I see now…is darkness, Naruto." The ninja-swordsman shook his head. "It is only because you choose to see darkness, you selfish bastard." Sasuke grew mad before Naruto exploded in a blaze of fire and wind. The young Uchiha's forearms were singed and had first degree burns and Sasori's tail was blown off.

"Where are you coward!" Sasuke yelled, angry that he had been fooled and humiliated by the former dead last. Naruto hid behind a tree trying to catch his breath and formulate a plan. _"Okay, calm down Naruto! Don't panic! Think! What can I do here!"_ The jinchuuriki thought hard and only came with one solution. _"Dammit, I didn't want to use that because of the aftermath of using it for too long!"_

Fireballs were shot to the hidden jinchuuriki's location so Naruto was forced to stop his thoughts and dodge the attack. Madara appeared with the Deva Path as he used **Shinra Tensei**, successfully hit the target. Naruto landed on the ground hard and tried to get up as fast as he could, only to see himself , Madara, Pain, and the rest who were fighting against Naruto, blasted a jutsu of their choosing with Naruto in the center. Naruto's screams were heard briefly before being drowned by the explosion caused by all of the jutsus colliding at once.

**"Naruto!"** Kyuubi yelled in fear while blocking Blight's attacks. **"We need to help him!"** Amaterasu called out desperately while fighting Crimson Helm. The urgency in her voice motivated everyone to try and go to Naruto's aid before being stopped by their current opponents. **"You say you need to help him, but how can you when you can't even help yourself. It's useless…your friend is doomed to die!"** Blight exclaimed.

Hearing those words, something within Gaara snapped.

"I'll kill you…" The wind kage whispered, making everyone turn to him as they felt his chakra levels spike tremendously. "I'll kill you all…YOU WILL DIE!" Gaara raged with tears in his eyes as he tripled his efforts to kill the transformed Zetsu. Shukaku fought with equal effort to take down their opponent.

That was the first time the Hokage ever heard Naruto in such anguish. Tsunade fought harder than she ever did in most of her life as she wanted to help Naruto. He gave her a reason to take this mantle of leadership. He helped her get over her fear of blood as well as getting over the deaths of Nawaki and Dan. He helped her get her life back in order...

This is a debt she couldn't leave unpaid for.

Mei became ruthless as she fought against the Naraka Path. Hearing his screams but her back to the Bloodline Purges, losing her loved ones. She had found a kindred spirit with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. She saw that he was different from the people that she encountered... Her fury grew as she performed hand seals. "I won't lose anyone I care about again!" The Mizukage shouted in rage as she unleashed h her Yoton jutsus.

Killer Bee hadn't been this pissed in a long time. His friend…his comrade, a fellow jinchuuriki, was getting jumped by some S-classed bitches! He wasn't even using Kyuubi's power! Thinking along those lines, Killer Bee unleashed the beast and used his full eight-tailed form, roaring out. With the Hachibi and Killer Bee in unison, they violently fought Kisame, enraged.

The Raikage felt the rage of the brother and himself. Naruto's fight reminded him of Killer Bee taking the beating that his village gave while he went to meet the daimyo. When he got the report, he killed all those involved in the fight himself. "You dirty bastards!" A roared as lightning encased the Raikage before shooting at the Pein persona.

When the Tsuchikage saw the jutsu attack Naruto and heard his screams overtaken by the explosion, it nearly broke the old man. His brother died the same way and he was unable to stop it. Onoki growled as the rocks surrounding him crumbled. _"I'll die before seeing that happen ever again!"_ The old kage thought as he hardened his body and unsealed his war hammer and began to fly to kill his Rinnegan-using opponent.

Yugito couldn't stop the anger that built up inside her and she wouldn't stop it. Not this time. **"Unleash me! I'll kill those fools for their insolence!" **Yugito complied and unleashed the Nekomata in their battle against Team Hawk.

Konan was so furious at what Pain had done to Naruto and what he had become that the cold and calculating side of her gave way to the raw and talented side of her, which was last seen when Yahiko was alive. Two long wings made from paper were formed before she charged back into the battle, only the thought of her enemies' deaths on her mind.

The smoke faded from the explosion of jutsus to reveal heat sizzling from Naruto's body. Sasuke looked at his ex-teammate had a sense of déjà vu. "This seems…so unreal." The young Uchiha whispered. It seemed that the blond jinchuuriki wasn't going to recover this time.

A grunt was heard as the seemingly burned body of the ghost user began to move. Killer intent pulsed at the Akatsuki that surrounded Naruto. The Kyuubi host slowly pulled himself up with his head hung low. His nails became sharper and his hair was a little wilder than normal.

At the top of his head, two wolf ears stood out of his golden hair. Naruto took his mask off and lifted his head to show his whisker marks had become even more pronounced and his eyes that were yellow with slits in his eyes. Red markings were seen at his top eye lids and under his bottom eye lids that curved at the end.

Naruto snarled at his enemies and showed his sharpened canines. "What is this?" Madara demanded. Naruto spoke quietly, "Sage Mode." The Deva Path replied, "Only those with the Toad contracts can become a sage. " The golden-haired man only moved his eyes to the Rinnegan user. Pain felt as if he was being hunted by a predator as his fabled eyes glared into the ghost-nin's golden ones.

Naruto glared at him as he said, "You are wrong. I was taught by the Wolf summons. I only had to use this technique one other time." Pain, Madara, and Sasuke turned to see the former snake apprentice tremble in anger and intimidation.

"Well?" Pain asked, wanting to know the dangers of this form of the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. The serpent ninja growled out, "This was the form he used when Orochimaru tried to recruit him. He wanted Naruto's abilities to help track the Blade of Totsuka, since it was the only sure way that would kill him. He found it, but not the way he expected." The glasses-wearing ninja chuckled while looking at Itachi.

"His abilities in this form are more far more dangerous. His attacks and their range far exceed than the normal limitations." Pein narrowed his eyes. Naruto spoke, "You never knew my limitations to begin with." He paused to put his mask on his face. "And I'll make sure you don't." He finished and summoned a huge amount chakra.

Naruto held his right hand in the air and a **Rasengan** was formed before it was upgraded with lightning inside of the chakra ball, transforming the attack into a **Senpuukiri** with blades of wind spinning around it in the form of a shuriken. Then, the wolf summoner held out his left hand to his side and created a **Goraikou** before it became white and the flames spun around the little sun.

Kabuto summoned the **Sanju Rashomon** (Triple Rashomon Gates), Kakuzu combined a blast with all of his elemental entities, Sasori combined his deadliest puppets to fire an incurable poison blast, Deidara formed the most dangerous detonating bomb he could and fired it away with a wind and fire jutsu, and Pain performed **Shinra Tensei** with his hands together. Madara, Itachi, and Sasuke formed their **Susanoo** quickly and performed a joint attack.

Naruto wanted to finish this battle a fast as he could, charging full speed to the attacks as he left after images. He used the jutsu in his right hand first to counter Kabuto and his summons' attacks. "**Senpuuton: Arashi no Rasenshuriken!**" (Whirlwind Style: Storm of Spiraling Shuriken) The chakra shuriken stopped the entire first wave of attacks before heavily injuring Kabuto and his forbidden summons.

Next, the ninja-swordsman gave his last attack a mighty thrust yelling out, "**Enton: Ho'nou no Amaterasu!**" (Inferno Style: Blaze of Shining Heaven) The large wave of white fire clashed with the Uchiha's joint attack before cancelling each other out and causing a large explosion.

Everyone was washed over by the attacks' aftermath. Everybody suffered injuries ranging from major to minor. Kyuubi and Amaterasu stood up with fatigue hitting them, disposing the two demons. **"He…can't stay in Sage mode for too long. And he's approaching his limit rather quickly." **The nine-tailed woman spoke, throwing the remnants of her mask away. The celestial woman threw her broken mask to the side and replied, **"Yeah. His body can't handle the strain much longer before it completely shuts down on him."**

Gaara, Mei, and Tsunade heard the higher being's comments and recoiled in shock. "Like a permanent shut down? " Tsunade asked. Kyuubi replied, **"In the state that he's in, it is a possibility."** Amaterasu looked crestfallen after seeing the three kages looked down in sadness. **"He's trying to end it as fast as he can. Hopefully, he will last."** The wolf woman replied.

The debris from the powered attacks settled and everyone was shocked to see a huge crater with Naruto panting in the center. The Akatsuki fighting the Kyuubi container, rose up from the dirt and rocks. "Kabuto! Release your **Edo Tensei **and stay back!" Madara commanded. The revived med-nin complied and stopped his hold on the forbidden technique.

The youngest Uchiha stepped up and held his ancestor back. "Let me finish him." Sasuke said with a dark fire in his eyes. Madara weighed this request and figured that since he was here, Sasuke could push his Sharingan to the limit and switch his eyes with Itachi. "Very well, but do not waste time! As you can see, he seeks to finish this battle." Madara said, pointing out that Naruto was in a stance that was usually seen before releasing his **Fuuton: Kamikaze**.

Wind, fire, and lightning gathered around his whole being as it swirled around him in a blood-red blaze. Seeing this, Sasuke lauched two **Katon: Gokakyuu no Jutsu** into the sky, causing the clouds to blacken in the beginning stages of a thunderstorm. "This is the end, Naruto." Sasuke said as he summoned all of his chakra into the attack. Naruto continued to gather the three elements as anything near him would be incinerated by the heat alone.

Tsunade looked at everyone's reaction to the attack and was surprised when the sun goddess and fox guardian was just as astonished as everyone around. "You know anything about Naruto's attack?" The Hokage asked. Kyuubi shook her head. **"No… Where did he find time to practice this?" **The red-haired guardian asked, astonished as she felt him pull the nature chakra at a rapid rate.

Amaterasu asked herself the same question as she watched him. As much as she wanted to, she couldn't go in to help as she understood that this was his battle. **"You better make this** **Naruto..."** The sun goddess whispered as she took in the sun-like technique.

When Sasuke finally felt his jutsu reach its maximum state, he yelled viciously, "Now vanish with the thunderclap! **"Raiton: Kirin!"** A roar from a lightning dragon was sounded before the electric dragon sailed the black sky and descended down with Naruto as its prey.

The masked human sacrifice's gathering of the three elements was finalized as the bloody sun jutsu was finished. Naruto roared, "**Enton: Fainaru Goraikou!**" (Inferno Style: Final Rising Sun) The blood-red blaze he gathered was blasted outwards, getting bigger in size as it met the electric dragon.

The two jutsus caused an explosion of epic proportions. A crimson glow lingered in the sky as the sun would before it faded. The youngest Uchiha's eyes bled as he felt his vision leave his eyes. "Did I get him?" Sasuke asked in exhaustion falling to his knees. The smolder simmered from the heated jutsus. The last thing Sasuke saw before he went blind was Naruto's smoking form with his arms outstretched. Sasuke gasped in fear before going unconscious.

Madara grabbed his remaining family member and barked, "Akatsuki, retreat! We will fight another day!" With the order spoken, the ancient Uchiha began to disappear as the rest of the organization complied and retreated before vanishing.

Everyone ran to Naruto with Kyuubi and Amaterasu taking the lead, finding him standing up relaxed while looking at the sky as smoke still rose from his body. **"Naruto!"** Amaterasu called out to the ninja-swordsman in worry. Blood flowed from under his mask and spilled from his chin. Everyone's eyes widened in shock. The Kyuubi host's mask slid off of his face unbroken. Everyone was stunned to see his deep blue eyes dull and a grin on his countenance. He fell back unconscious and the Hokage ran to heal his major injuries.

When Tsunade touched him, her hand was singed from the man's hot skin, startling her. Mei came next to her fellow kage and used a water jutsu to cover his body in to take his body temperature down. Steam misted the area for a moment before it faded, signalling that his body was back to normal. Tsunade stared at him before she said, "We need to go back to meet Mifune-taisho to find out what happened on his end. If you are too injured to move, say something now."

Yugito fell to her knees, Onoki stumbled before falling on his butt, Killer Bee took a knee, and Gaara dropped flat on his face. Even though Tsunade knew everyone was worn out, she sweatdropped from the Ichibi container.

Shukaku giggled and said, **"I got Gaara."** The tanuki guardian grabbed her host tenderly and put him over her shoulder. The Raikage pulled Onoki up and put the small, old kage on his back. Yugito was helped up by Konan and held by the waist to keep the Nibi container stable. Killer Bee tried to stand, wobbling before Samikle came and helped him stand straight.

Everyone looked at the wolf summon that Naruto brought during his battle. "So how is he doing, Amaterasu-dono?" Samickle asked in his wizened voice. **"He needs medical attention. Where are Oki and Kai-chan?"** The celestial being asked, concerned for her friends. The wolf summon leader replied, "They went back to our realm to get treatment for their wounds."

Naruto coughed up blood before trying to stand. "Is everyone okay?" The Kyuubi host asked, his raspy voice. Everyone looked at the golden-haired man incredulously. "You shouldn't be moving right now!" Tsunade said, trying to lay him back down. "Not until I know everyone is fine!" Naruto shot back, fighting to stay awake.

"We're fine, Naruto." Konan said with an apologetic smile. Naruto looked at everyone to see for himself before more blood seeped from his corners of his mouth. **"Naruto…"** Kyuubi whispered sadly. **"Sleep. You need to rest. Everyone is alright except for you."** Amaterasu consoled. Naruto stared at the group around him before a wave of pain hit him, forcing him back into unconsciousness.

Amaterasu picked up Kyuubi's jailer and Kyuubi went back inside her seal to check on her host. The celestial being asked, **"We need to hurry."** Everyone agreed and took off towards building where they were before the Akatsuki came.

Four days passed since the Akatsuki battle. There were casualties, seeing that most of the Akatsuki army that attacked the Land of Iron consisted of jounin-level ninjas. The one who did the most damage was Manda. With the leadership of the aged samurai, the army of evil ninjas was decimated.

Mifune announced that the meeting would continue tomorrow since mostly everyone would have recovered by then. All of the kages agreed on this course of action and went to check on their ninjas.

* * *

"I'm glad you two are alright." Mei said while looking at her subordinates. Chojuro smiled shyly while Ao gave her a bored look, cradling his shoulder. "You can give us some credit, Mizukage-sama." Ao said. "We aren't weak."

The Mist leader smiled and replied, "I know you aren't." The red-haired woman stood up and walked out of the door. "Where are you going, Mizukage-sama?" Chojuro asked. Mei looked back at the teenager and replied, "I wanted to check someone else. I'll come back later." With that said, she closed the door and walked down the hall.

Mei finally reached her destination to find Naruto sitting on the side of the bed, looking out the window. Naruto was reviewing his battle and remembering the mistakes he made when he fought the group of Akatsuki. _"My taijustsu needs more work. Taking on four at a time is my limit at the moment."_ The jinchuuriki had another thought. _"And I have to master that level of senjutsu. Had they stayed longer, they would have killed me…and then everyone else…"_

"Naruto-kun?" The golden-haired man turned at the voice calling his name. "Hey Mei-chan." The woman looked at him in worry. "Are you alright?" she asked. Naruto looked at her and smiled, "I will be."

Mei walked and sat next to him. She looked at the ghost-nin before embracing him. "I'm glad you're alive." Mei whispered. Naruto's eyes softened, touched at the woman's words. He hugged her back, pulling her form closer to him.

Mei smiled softly before taking in his warmth. She was rather relieved that he recovered so well. "Mei?" Naurto asked. "Hm?" The Mizukage responded. "Well…" The whiskered man looked at her nervously. The lava-using woman looked into his eyes. "What is it?" The blond human sacrifice flushed from the Mizukage's beauty. "Well, do you wanna have breakfast with me? I'm not sure if we will have time like this again and I would like to get to know you better."

Mei smiled warmly from the ninja-swordsman's offer. "You mean like a date?" The Mizukage asked quietly. Naruto blushed. "Y-yeah, sure. But it doesn't have to be if you don't want it to-" Naruto was silenced by an index finger of the Mizukage. She pulled her finger back with a light blush on her face and said, "I don't mind."

Mei stood up and said, "I know of a place that makes great breakfast so I'll go and pick it up. Anything you want?" Naruto's stomach growled and the golden-haired man scratched his head sheepishly. "Whatever you get." Naruto said. Mei laughed melodiously and smiled at him. "Alright. Since you aren't discharged yet, I'll go and get it. I'll be back." The lava user said and walked out of his room.

Naruto continued to look out of the door before smiling. "I wonder how this is gonna go…" The Kyuubi host looked around his room before looking back out of the window. "I haven't seen Rasu-chan or Kyuu-chan yet." He said, concerned of their absence. He closed his eyes and focused. _"Into the seal I go…"_ He thought before retracting himself into the seal.

**Mindscape**

Naruto reached his destination to see the sun giving off its warm glow. He walked around looking for the two higher beings. Worry started to show on his face and so he picked up his pace. He went into the temple ruins and saw Amaterasu and Kyuubi sleeping inside the center. Naruto smiled at what he saw.

Naruto went inside the crater and found the scene…adorable. Soft snores were heard from the two as they slept. Kyuubi was sleeping on her side with her ears twitching at random with a trail of saliva that went down her chin. Amaterasu was sprawled out with a snot bubble expanding and deflating in rhythm of her soft snores.

Kyuubi's ear twitched at her host and Kyuubi woke up. Amaterasu's snot bubble popped, thus waking her up. Both higher beings sat up, with Kyuubi leaning on her arm and looked at her container and blinked sleepily while Amaterasu pulling her legs to the side and yawned, showing her sharp canines and looked at the golden-haired man.

**"Naru-kun? What's wrong?"** The red haired guardian asked, now fully awake and stretching. Amaterasu tilted her head in confusion, which Naruto saw and looked her way. Naruto gave them a smile that caught their attention. This smile reached his eyes.

Naruto bent down and gave them a warm embrace, making heat rise to their cheeks. "I was worried about you two. I'm happy to see you two are fine." He pulled back and his smile was wider, causing the guardian and the goddess to return his smile with one of their own. Both of the women were rather touched at his concern for the both of them.

**"You were the one that almost died and you were worried about us?"** The celestial woman asked, giggling at the man's concern. Naruto said, "Well yeah, I don't know what I would have done if you two were hurt or…" Naruto stopped his sentence with an empty gaze.

Kyuubi caressed her jailer's cheek and gazed at kissed his cheek, causing Naruto to blush lightly. He looked at Amaterasu and saw her soft gaze before she kissed his other cheek. The heat in his cheeks rose as Kyuubi replied, **"You have done more than enough for us Naruto, so stop worrying. I hate seeing you so down."** Amaterasu smiled and spoke, **"Besides, Kyuubi is the strongest guardian and I'm a goddess. It'll take much more than that to take us down."** Naruto grinned sheepishly and said, "Yeah, I forgot about that little fact."

Both higher beings looked at the man incredulously. Naruto explained, "Well, you two had been with me for so long, I started to see you both as something more to me, ya know? I never saw you for what you were, but for who you are." The celestial woman and foxy woman felt heat rising to their cheeks slowly. Naruto grinned, blushing before he faded away suddenly.

**"Something more to him?"** Amaterasu asked, blushing rosily with a smile on her visage. Kyuubi had a soft smile on her face before lying down again. **"He's finally opening up to us." **The fox woman said. Amaterasu looked at the morning sky. **"Yeah. He is…"** She finished with her gaze soft.

Naruto was back from the seal, smiling from seeing his tenants. Though he was relieved that they were able to talk, he wasn't sure if he would be able to handle where that conversation would have led to. His thoughts also reminded him that Mei considered this breakfast a date, causing him to put his face in his hands out of nervousness. He sighed.

"Hello Yuurei-kun."Mei said, holding a pair of bentos with their morning meal. Naruto smiled at the Mizukage and replied, "Hey Mei-chan." She handed him one of the boxes in her hand. Naruto smelled the food inside and his stomach growled loud. Mei giggled at the jinchuuriki who smiled in apology.

The two ate, talking about various missions, their careers, and their personal lives before Mei had to leave. "Well, thanks for the breakfast Mei. It was nice." Naruto said smiling. Mei giggled and said, "Anytime." The ninja-swordsman cleaned up and threw away the boxes before noticing the Mizukage looking at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked. The Mizukage smiled in amusement, pointing at him. "You have something on your face." Naruto asked, "I do? Is it on my nose again? That always happens…" Naruto put a hand to his face, trying to get his face clear. Mei giggled and said, "It's still there. I'll get it." The red-haired kage walked to him and wiped his face off. The two were close, staring into each others eyes quietly before the lava user embraced him. "I really enjoyed myself. Thank you, Naruto-kun." Mei said softly.

The pair moved closer, Naruto sliding his hand tenderly to her cheek. A light blush appeared on the green-eyed woman's visage as her anticipation rose. Their lips met, giving an electrifying sensation throughout their respective bodies as they deepened the kiss. On instinct, Naruto moved his tongue to hers, gently yet firmly gliding on it, increasing the blush on her beautiful face. She returned the gesture to him, the two separating slowly. The kiss did not last long, but it took there breaths away.

Naruto felt heat rise to his cheeks as he genuinely smiled to her. "Thank you, Mei-chan." The Mizukage smiled softly as she released him, her heart fluttering lightly. "Don't worry about it. I enjoy your company." She replied softly before waved her goodbyes, leaving his room.

The rest of Naruto's morning and afternoon consisted of reviewing his battle, walking around, and hospital visits. He remembered something he wanted to tell Yugito and Killer Bee so he put on a tee-shirt and pants and walked to their rooms.

First he stopped at Killer Bee's room and knocked. "Who might that be? Walk through the door, so I can see!" The Hachibi host said. Naruto sweatdropped and walked through the door. "Yo! What's good Naruto!" Killer Bee greeted. Naruto waved to the rapping jinchuuriki. "Hey Kirabi. I wanted to help you and Hachibi with something. Killer Bee gestured for his fellow container to continue. "You know how I summoned Kyuubi out of her seal? Well, I wanted to see if you wanna know how to do that."

Killer Bee was shocked to say the least. "Damn, for real? Is there anything I need to do for this deal?" The lightning swordsman asked, already thinking of the possibilities that they could benefit from this. "No. We are brothers after all." Naruto said, giving a foxy grin. Killer Bee grinned and put hist fist out. The Kyuubi container bumped his fist with his own, both grinning. Kirabi finally responded, "Alright, I'm in, let's get Eight-O out the pen."

Naruto grinned and said, "Okay then!" Naruto showed the hand signs and spoke, "It's the same as summoning when it requires blood." Killer Bee nodded and practiced before performing the technique.

"**Kuchiyose: Hachibi no Kyogyu!**" (Summoning Technique: Eight-Tailed Ox) Smoke engulf the room before they both saw the eight-tailed guardian. The man was 6'5 with long, light brown hair and a muscular body. He wore black shinobi style sandals with white pants taped at the end. His shirt was black and had a red haori over it. He had one tail out and moving slowly. His face was contorted in surprise.

**"I was actually summoned... Finally!"** The burly being said, grinning as he jumped and performed a few flips. He looked at his container. **"I'm not going back into that seal for a while...I got some freedom to bask in now!"** Bee grinned and said, "That's fine with me, that's the way it should be!" Both of them laughed, excitement in the air.

Hachibi looked at the Kyuubi container and said, **"Thank you. You have my respect." **Naruto smiled and said, "No problem." Naruto walked towards the door and said, "I have to go so I can show Yugito this, so don't be surprised if you see another person with her." With that, Naruto left for the lightning kunoichi's room.

Hachibi snickered and Bee looked at him. "What's funny?" Hachibi smirked and said, **"That kid is rather lucky, having Kyuubi and Amaterasu harbor feelings for him."** The tall guardian grinned and continued, **"I have a feeling that Yugito and Nibi may like him too. And knowing Nibi, she will more than likely come on to him."** Kirabi grinned and asked, "Wanna go see?" Both guardian and host smirked and trailed where Naruto left to.

* * *

Naruto walked to the opened door and knocked on the side, causing Yugito to look away from the window. "Hey Yugito-chan." Naruto said with a smile. The Nibi container smiled and replied, "Hello Naruto-kun. How are you doing?" The Kyuubi host came in and sat down saying, "Fine. I came here to ask you something." Yugito, curious by nature said, "Sure thing."

"You know how I summoned Kyuubi before that Akatsuki battle?" Naruto asked. The Nibi jailer nodded. "Well, if you would like, I can show you how to do that too." Yugito was stunned for a moment before she smiled, "I would love that! Thank you!" Yugito got out of her bed and embraced him from the joy that she had.

Naruto repeated the process and showed his fellow container the seals and explained the workings of the summoning technique. She practiced the seals until she felt ready to try the technique. She slammed her hand on the ground and called out, "**Kuchiyose: Nibi no Nekomata!**" (Summoning Technique: Two-Tailed Cat)

Smoke engulfed the area before it faded to reveal a beautiful and curvaceous woman that had dark purple hair with cat ears at the top of her head with golden eyes. She wore a purple and black kimono that showed some of her cleavage. She wore gladiator sandals on her feet, finalizing her image.

Nibi looked at her container before looking at Naruto with a feline smile. Naruto began to have a sinking feeling in his stomach. Something within him warned him, saying that she was likely as unpredictable as he was.

**"Thank you for giving Yugito-chan here this summoning technique, _Naruto_."** The nekomata said, purring his name at the end. She walked to him and embraced him, purring in content as she laid her head on his chest. Naruto chuckled, her actions amusing as he thought it was rather endearing. Still, it never wash away his unease. "You're welcome." Naruto replied, wondering if teaching this to Yugito was a bad idea.

Yugito flicked Nibi on her ear, causing the guardian to give a growl of annoyance to her container. "Stop teasing him Nibi! Sorry Naruto, I should have known she was going to do something like this." Yugito apologized with a light blush. Naruto smiled and said "It's alright Yugito."

Nibi, backing up to get another look at Naruto, bowed to him and spoke, **"I wanted to thank you when you saved us and Hachibi and his host. I was sure we were done for."** Yugito nodded in agreement. Nibi then put a hand on the man's chest and moved closer before kissing his cheek and nuzzling his neck.

Naruto blushed from the feline guardian's intimate contact, feeling her push her full breasts against his chest. Nibi then whispered in his ear, **"Even if Yugito doesn't say it, she likes you. And so do I."** She finished, nibbling on his ear. **"You're a fine man and I would love to get to know you better."** The cat guardian whispered once more before she felt her ear experience a familiar unpleasant sensation.

"Dammit Nibi, just because you want to be blatant about your feelings it doesn't mean I wanted to." Yugito said, blushing in embarrassment. Then, the Nibi host hugged Naruto and said quietly, "She is right though. We would like to get to know you better since you have our...attention. Thank you for showing me this jutsu." Naruto blushed and said, "You're welcome Yugito-chan."

Yugito pulled away and Naruto looked at the two women in front of him. "Well, I'm glad to see you are okay. And nice meeting you Nibi-chan." Yugito blushed and Nibi gave him a beautiful smile. **"See you later, Naruto-kun."** The Nekomata said, grateful for what the Kyuubi host had done for them. Yugito waved at him, prompting for him to wave back in response before walking to his room.

* * *

Night came around and Naruto couldn't sleep. His mind was recalling the events of what happened to him today. He had breakfast with Mei, he had an interesting conversation with Amaterasu and Kyuubi, he saw Bee's tenant, and Yugito and Nibi revealed that they have feelings for him.

At the moment, just thinking about it nearly put him in a daze.

Naruto walked up to the hospital's rooftop to get some air. What he didn't expect was Konan on the roof top with tears in her eyes. "Kona-chan, what's wrong?" Naruto said in concern. Konan was surprised by his appearance. She was so engulfed in her thoughts, she didn't sense him come up.

"It's nothing." She said wiping her tears. Naruto looked at her before sitting next to her and hugged her by her shoulder, surprising her. "Tears always start from something." Naruto started. "You don't have to tell me what is bothering you." Konan sighed from the warmth Naruto gave off and leaned on his chest.

"Thank you...Naruto-kun." Konan said, thankful that someone was just there to comfort her. Naruto held on to her tighter. "Anytime." The golden-haired ninja said. They remained that way for about an hour before Naruto looked down to see the woman asleep on his chest with her arms wrapped around his body. _"When did that happen?"_ Naruto wondered to himself before picking her up and walking down stairs and dropped her off in her room once he found it.

Naruto went into his room and laid on his bed with sleep coming to claim him. _"Today was a bit different, but it was welcoming__. I can only hope this meeting tomorrow goes the same way." _Naruto thought before finally getting the well-deserved sleep that was needed for tomorrow.

* * *

That was Chapter 10 readers! I really apologize about the wait. Life itself takes a lot out of you.

Harem is officially closed. Harem consists of the following:

Amaterasu, Kyuubi, Mei, Tsunade, Yuugao, Yugito, Nibi, Hinata, Kurenai, Anko, Ayame, and Konan.

Just before I finished this chap, some dude came and flamed my story. He even took the time to give me a personal message telling that this story was garbage. I just shook my head and chuckled.

Out of the 19 pages that tell me that my story was a hit, I only had two who said that they didn't like it. Stats say different, huh? Thanks to all who support my story!

Hope you enjoyed and please review!


	11. First Encounter

Okay readers. I have acknowledged that Pein had only used Shinra Tensei in the last chap, and I'm terribly sorry I didn't do my homework my friends. That was very insulting to you and it didn't do Nagato any justice. I feel so ashamed. It'll never happen again, I promise you.

As for Naruto being a flirt, I'll make sure to elaborate in this chapter. He is still trying to find himself in his love life so it does make him hypocritical in this particular way. I'll make sure that he is redeemed in that area.

While I have this on my mind, I wanted to tell everyone that I will be trying to update at least once a month.

Alright, I think that about covered it. Without wasting any more time, Chapter 11 readers.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 11 – First Encounter

Nagato recalled the battles that his bodies fought in. "Terrible performance!" He growled, angry at himself before feeling his eyes water. "Konan…once again, I feel pain…the pain of betrayal." the Rinnegan user whispered.

_"You heard what Madara's Plan is. Peace will not be the same as people doing this from their own free will."_ Nagato remembered the blue-haired paper user saying to him. _"Remember what we said we would achieve?"_

The red-haired legend let out tears of frustration and whispered, "I am doing what we said we would achieve!" He looked at his best friend's body that he used as the Deva Path. "Would you have left like Konan did, Yahiko?" Nagato asked, trying to find an answer to his turmoil.

Nagato then thought about Naruto. "He acts just like you. So defiant with his "never-say-die" attitude." the Rinnegan user chuckled. "He had that same fire in his eyes. He was banished from his village, but he still fights for Konoha…why? What makes him do this?" Nagato asked before remembering the file he read on the ghost-nin.

"He was a kid that was supposed to be an unintelligent ninja with much potential, but we had our suspicions." the former Ame-nin said remembering what Itachi said after the first failed capture.

_"I believe the Yondaime's Legacy is fooling his village by playing the juvenile delinquent. That child is much more than what he leads everyone to believe." _Nagato narrowed his eyes. "I want to speak with him. But I'll have to lure him here…" the gray-eyed ninja said with his mind at work.

* * *

Naruto woke up early that morning and put on his gear before leaving the hospital to a snow-covered forest in the outskirts of the Land Of Iron. He had too much on his mind and he needed some peace and quiet to try and sort himself out.

After situating himself on top of a tree, he thought of the women that he had feelings for. _"How in the world can that happen? I'm not supposed to like more than one woman, right?"_ The golden-haired ninja thought about what Jiraiya told him before they faced Pein together.

_"You can't control love, but you can control lust. If there is one thing you should know Naruto, it's the difference between love and lust. Love will take you to where you would care for the woman, flaws included. Lust is that physical need for sex, just because you find them attractive in the body department."_ Naruto thought back to himself, _"But that's the problem! I feel like I love them all in the same light!"_ He admitted to himself.

He remembered another thing Jiraiya told him about. _"Love goes two ways Naruto, like flirting. It's better to wait for the woman to flirt back before you continue. If she doesn't then she just doesn't see you in that light. At least, not then."_ Naruto thought about the events in the last two weeks that happened to him.

_"When Anko flirted with me, I did it back because I saw it as a challenge. When Mei flirted with me, I was blushing like crazy! I didn't know what to do!"_ Naruto thought._ "I do alright with words, but I'm not used to the physical contact…"_ Naruto blushed, remembering Nibi's advances towards him.

_"Well, if they're willing to put themselves on the line…then so can I. I can at least try. Otherwise, I'll continue to contradict myself."_ Naruto said, nodding in agreement with the decision, also knowing that the statement was easier said than done.

His thoughts drifted to his ghost form. _"Argh! I can't believe I took the hit from all of those jutsus! All because my reishi was near empty and was trying to refill itself! I need more endurance than that!"_ the Kyuubi host thought angrily with himself.

You see, Naruto's ghost technique is based on his spiritual energy. When he only uses his spirit energy, he gets the desired effect of becoming intangible. But this doesn't work for everyone. The person's chakra and reishi must be very potent in order to achieve the ghostly form.

The problem was that jutsus take physical and spiritual energy. The ghost form takes only spiritual energy. Knowing that fact, Naruto knew that he was subjected to running out of reishi faster before he was a sitting duck. It was a blessing that he left enough chakra in his blades to summon his sage form before the meeting started.

_"I definitely need to go back to Samickle-jisan to work on my senjutsu. I become much more powerful in that form, but I can't maintain it for long."_ Naruto nodded to himself. _"Maybe he can help me in my taijutsu too. I want to be able to fight at least a dozen at a time before I start struggling."_ the jinchuuriki thought before sighing and growling in frustration.

The past few days had been rough for him. When the Akatsuki battle was over, he was happy to see everyone alive, but a part of him was not satisfied with his performance, saying that it had been by the grace of Kami himself that got them through. That part of him had been pointing out his weaknesses and pried on his insecurities, tormenting the ghost-nin during the days that he was unconscious in the hospital. Naruto growled in resentment before sighing in aggravation.

The sun rose into the sky and although he didn't get any peace of mind while trying to arrange himself, Naruto decided save it for another time and go back into the hospital. He pushed the distressing emotions to the back of his mind and hopped on the hospital roof top and stealthily moved through the halls until he crashed into someone.

"Temari?" Naruto asked, looking at her in confusion. Temari groaned and looked up to see the Kyuubi host on top of her in a rather compromising position. She blushed and looked at him in the eyes and said, "Umm, Naruto? You think you can get up?" Naruto blinked and finally noticed their position and quickly pushed himself up before helping his fellow wind user up.

"Dear Kami, I am so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen!" Naruto apologized profusely. Temari laughed softly at his antics and said, "It's alright Naruto. It was an accident." The ghost-nin looked at her in wonder. The fan user, feeling uncomfortable asked, "What?" Naruto smiled and replied, "You just giggled. You NEVER giggle."

Temari scowled in embarrassment and said, "Well, I do! You got a problem with that?" Naruto shook his head and said, "No I don't. I think it goes great with your smile!" The sand kunoichi blushed from the compliment.

"So what are you doing out this early?" Naruto asked. Temari looked at him with her hands on her hips and smirked, "I could ask you the same thing." The blond swordsman shrugged. "You could, but you didn't." The golden-haired man responded with a sly smile. Temari gazed at the man who was silently challenging her.

The blond kunoichi smirked and accepted the dare by saying, "Why would I want to know what you were doing up this early when it's clear?" Naruto tilted his head and asked, "Is that so Temari-chan? Do tell, I would love to know what you think." Temari grinned and spoke, "You stalked me so you could talk to me and "bump into me" to feel my body against yours. I honestly didn't take you for a pervert…"

Naruto almost lost his composure, but he decided to roll with the flow. "Well I didn't see you complain about it since you knew it was an accident…" Temari fought down her blush but Naruto saw a little of it and capitalized on it. "Oh, so you knew and yet you continued anyway? Maybe this situation was turned the other way around. And you accuse me of being the perverted one." Both of the blonds looked at each other before laughing from the verbal exchange.

Temari couldn't remember when she last laughed like that. "Alright, you win. But don't get used to it." the fan user said, pushing Naruto playfully. Naruto grinned. "I'll try not to. But for the record, you should be used to stalkers. You are a gorgeous woman, you know." Temari smiled before saying, "If I didn't know any better Naruto, I'd say that you were hitting on me." Naruto smiled playfully, "Is that a bad thing?" Temari smiled and took a thoughtful pose, "I suppose it isn't."

Naruto smiled. "Well then, I have to be in my room before Tsunade-chan finds out I'm not there." Temari shook her head with a small smirk. Naruto discreetly looked around, believing he heard sounds of giggles. He couldn't find anything and passed it off as his imagination. "If you want to talk or just hang out, you know where I am, Temari-chan!" Naruto said before continuing his stealthy trek to his room.

The blond woman smiled at the jinchuuriki as he left. "We'll be hanging out much more than you think. I'll make sure of that." the blond woman said quietly before continuing her walk to her destination.

* * *

Naruto appeared in his room silently before taking his shinobi equipment off and sat on his bed while looking out of the window to watch the snow descending unto the ground slowly. The golden-haired man sighed in a melancholy manner while running his hand through his hair with thoughts from early this morning plaguing his mind again.

**"Naruto-kun? Are you okay?"** Kyuubi asked in concern after feeling the torrent of emotions from her host. The ghost-nin felt himself close up emotionally from the question, but answered quietly in his mind, _"…I don't know anymore."_ Kyuubi and Amaterasu looked at each other, both with worry on their countenance.

Naruto was lost in thought so he didn't hear Tsunade and Konan enter his room. Both kunoichi stayed silent as they saw the golden-haired jinchuuriki look out of the window with a distant expression on his visage.

Tsunade felt an ache in her heart when she saw the ghost-nin look so detached. She remembered seeing that expression when she and Shizune were brought back to Konoha. Naruto brought her to the hospital to heal Sasuke at the time with Sakura at the Uchiha's side. As soon as Sasuke awoke from his coma, Sakura cried and hugged the hospitalized boy, leaving Naruto to himself and without any form of appreciation. Though he turned to hide it, she saw the distant and longing expression on his face. Tsunade clenched her fists at the memory, looking at the golden-haired ninja in concern.

Konan's eyes shined in compassion for the jinchuuriki before her. He usually radiated an uplifting atmosphere but to see this…distant and lonesome state that he was in was heartrending for her. This reminded her back when she, Yahiko, and Nagato was together in Ame. They all had each other in their moment of weakness, but for Naruto it seemed as if he kept all of his problems to himself.

Why?

Tsunade and Konan looked at each other before looking back at the golden-haired man. "Naruto?" Tsunade asked. The ghost-nin lifted his head and turned to see the hokage and the paper-user. "Hey Tsunade-chan and Kona-chan. How are you?" He asked, giving them a false smile as he tried to hide his true emotions. Konan moved closer to the ninja-swordsman and locked eyes with the man, hers filled with concern while his full of anxiety. Tsunade spoke, "Why don't you tell us what's bothering you." Naruto's smile faltered before completely dropping.

Naruto looked away before looking back out of the window. "I rather not talk about it." Konan walked in front of Naruto and pulled him into a hug, surprising the golden-haired ninja. "It's alright if you don't want to tell us, but it does help to talk about it. I understand that you want to do for others but don't forget your own needs too." Konan said softly.

The Kyuubi container's features softened in hearing the blue-haired woman's words as they rang throughout his mind. He felt warmth coming from his right and he was welcomed to the sight of Tsunade joining the paper user, wrapping her arms around his being.

The hokage smiled at the Yuurei and the ninja-swordsman couldn't help but smile back. Naruto moved his arms and hugged them back tightly before remembering a question he had for the fire shadow.

"What time is the meeting?" the wolf summoner asked. Tsunade answered, "We meet back in an hour. We came here to get you cleared from the hospital." Naruto nodded. Konan then spoke, "They may ask you to summon Kyuubi and Amaterasu to attain more information about the Akatsuki also." The ghost-nin figured that would happen. But won't everyone else be shocked when the other containers have their guardians with them as well!

Naruto smiled and replied, "That's fine. Just let me see if they want to come out now." The golden-haired container closed his eyes and delved into the seal.

**Mindscape**

Naruto appeared inside the seal and started to the temple-ruins before hearing sounds from the lake. He figured that he could go there first to save himself a trip. He reached the lake and was greeted to the sight of Kyuubi elegantly flipping out of the lake and colliding with him.

Naruto and Kyuubi groaned in pain before the jinchuuriki looked in the eyes of the nine-tailed guardian. He felt her voluptuous water-covered body against his, along with her warm breaths against his face. The ghost-nin blushed as his breaths became heavier, trying his best to fight off his baser instincts.

The female guardian gazed into his eyes and her heartbeats quickened. She felt his muscular body with hers with his heavy breaths near her neck. She blushed rosily and she moved to get up, unknowingly pushing herself closer to him, causing both of their breaths to hitch. The red-eyed vixen stifled a moan and forcefully pushed off the ground and then offered the golden-haired man a hand up.

"I-I'm really sorry for intruding on your personal time Kyuu-chan." Naruto apologized before noticing the fox woman's state of dress. Kyuubi currently wore a tight black sleeveless shirt along with a white and red skirt over her black form-fitting shorts that ended at her thighs. The golden-haired man blush rose before looking at her eyes, trying to get his mind off of her womanly curves.

Kyuubi blushed and smiled softly at Naruto maintaining eye contact instead of letting his eyes roam around her body. **"I crashed into you. I'm the one that should be apologizing. I didn't pay attention to my surroundings."** the crimson-haired woman replied gently.

Both Naruto and Kyuubi were stood in silence for a moment before the jinchuuriki spoke, "I came here to ask you if you wanted to come out of the seal since the kages in the meeting would like to speak with you." The vixen replied, **"Alright. I'll be ready to leave when you inform Rasu-chan."** The Yuurei nodded in agreement before turning to walk to the temple-ruins.

Kyuubi looked at Naruto before moving to where she placed her battle kimono. She looked back at him again and watched him move towards the temple-ruins. The nine-tailed woman let a soft smile adorn her visage with a rosy blush before turning to change her clothes, lost in her thoughts from the accident.

Naruto walked silently trying to get his mind back together from Kyuubi colliding with him. He took a couple breaths before finally calming down. A smile formed on his face, not regretting what happened and silently hoped that the sealed vixen wasn't offended.

He hopped into the center of the ruins silently where he found Amaterasu containing a fireball she created before throwing it between her hands. "Neat trick, Rasu-chan." Naruto said with a smile. The white-haired woman turned around with a small grin and asked, **"You think so?"** The golden-haired man nodded.

Amaterasu suddenly threw the fireball at the jinchuuriki. Naruto did a bridge to dodge before rolling to the wolf woman and tackled her. The celestial being flipped the golden-haired man off before he could get a good grip and maneuvered herself to crouch behind him and grab the back of his neck. She tried to slam him on the ruin wall, but he stopped the assault with his hands and ran up the wall to flip over her and kicked her back before desperately disappearing out of the seal. Amaterasu grinned and chased him out of the seal.

**Real World**

Naruto opened his eyes with a jolt and moved past Tsunade and Konan quickly, startling the two kunoichi. "Naruto what's wrong?" Tsunade asked with worry. Naruto tried to explain as fast as he could, "Rasu-chan is in one of her playful moods!" Konan visage changed in curiosity.

In a flash of white, the sun goddess appeared behind the Kyuubi host and rammed the golden-haired man to the wall with a hold of his arms. Naruto pushed off of the wall with his feet and tried to flip and twist over the wolf woman but she let go of him and flipped with the ghost-nin, giving him a sexy smile when they were face to face in their flip. Naruto gave her a foxy smirk in response before landing.

The Yuurei spun and gave the celestial woman a sweep kick. Amaterasu flipped over the leg gracefully and slid inside his guard and went to grab the whiskered-cheek man. The ninja-swordsman continued his spin kick and moved his attacking leg to block her grab. Naruto then twisted and stood, grabbing Amaterasu and shoving her against the wall. The white-haired woman got one arm free and tried to move when Naruto pushed his body against hers, holding one of her arms behind her while holding her free forearm and trapping her body with his.

Both were panting heavily before noticing how close their faces were to each other. The sun goddess felt heat slowly rising to her cheeks while the ghost-nin couldn't stop his blush. Once again, Naruto found himself in a situation where he felt a higher being's figure against his. They both looked into each other's eyes and they found breathing a bit difficult. Naruto let go of her and moved away from Amaterasu with his tan cheeks taking a pink tinge in color.

The celestial woman had a rosy blush across her visage, still staring into the golden-haired man's deep blue eyes. Deciding to break the silence, Naruto spoke, "I apologize, Rasu-chan. I guess I got carried away." He gave her a sheepish grin. Amaterasu grinned apologetically and replied, **"It's alright Naru-kun. I started it and you finished it. It was fun though."** Both smiled at each other brightly.

Tsunade and Konan were out done with what perspired a few moments ago. First, Naruto left his seal in a panic, telling them that the sun goddess was in a "playful mood", then the said woman came in a flash and attacked the jinchuuriki, the Yuurei pinned the celestial woman to the wall, almost had a moment where they could have kissed, then they apologize to each other and smiled about it!

Both the hokage and former Ame-nin couldn't help but replay how close they were to each other when Naruto pinned Amaterasu to the wall, wishing that they could be in the wolf woman's place. Tsunade blushed and looked down while Konan fought her blush and looked away.

Naruto summoned Kyuubi to the plane of reality. She wore her usual battle kimono with gladiator sandals, like Nibi and Amaterasu did. The red-haired vixen stretched before yawning and turning to her host and her best friend. She looked at Naruto and turned slightly pink before it faded.

Naruto suddenly turned, thinking that he heard some giggling from somewhere again. _"I know I'm not crazy. I keep hearing giggling from somewhere!" _Naruto thought with irritation. "So are we ready to go?" asked Tsunade. The Yuurei grabbed his large katana and placed it on his back before nodding. Amaterasu and Kyuubi made a cloak to keep warm in the snow before nodding. Tsunade and Konan put theirs on before leaving the room.

Naruto looked to his right to see The Raikage with Yugito, Nibi, Killer Bee, and Hachibi walking towards them. "Yo, what's good Naruto!" Killer Bee greeted. The golden-haired ninja gave a foxy grin.

After getting Tenzou and discharging the Konoha bodyguards out of the hospital, the two groups walked together to the meeting place to finish their meeting. Killer Bee, Hachibi, and Tenzou moved to Naruto.

"I heard that you are quite the charmer Naruto." Tenzou smirked, causing Naruto blush a little. "What do you mean by that?" the blond man asked. Killer Bee and his guardian giggled perversely to themselves, causing Naruto to remember the sound. The Yuurei looked at the Eight-Tails and his jailer with a twitch in his eye.

"You two were spying on me!" The dual katana user grounded out. Hachibi smirked, **"Maybe you haven't noticed, but you have women that have taken a particular…interest in you. And from what we've seen, all of them are strong in their own right. We would have to be on opium to miss out on what happens next!"** Killer Bee grinned and nodded in agreement. Tenzou chuckled and shook his head. "Man, if Kakashi were here…"

Naruto walked ahead of the jinchuuriki, guardian, and ANBU, raking a hand through his hair with a sigh. Nibi's ear twitched at the soft sound and looked back to see Naruto looking up at the snowing clouds with an exasperated expression on his face. Curious by nature, she slowed her pace to talk with the Kyuubi host, leaving her host and the kages' conversation.

**"Everything alright, Naruto-kun?"** the Nekomata asked. The golden-haired ninja looked at the purple-haired guardian and smiled. "I'm fine Nibi-chan. How about you?" The feline woman smiled back and replied, **"I'm faring well. I noticed some of your techniques during the Akatsuki battle and I have a few inquiries, specifically regarding to your intangibility skill and kenjutsu."** Naruto's eyes lit up in surprise and excitement. He surely didn't expect that.

"Well…what do you wanna know?" the whiskered-cheeked man asked. Nibi explained, **"You see, with my abilities I can control death and spirits to a far extent and I wanted to know how you made yourself ghost-like."** Naruto smiled and said, "Since chakra is made of the physical and spiritual energy, I just use the spiritual part, thus becoming intangible." Nibi gazed at the man in surprise. **"I wouldn't have thought of that. I thought maybe it was a kekkei genkai of some sort."** The Kyuubi host grinned, "That's what most people are led to believe."

Nibi gave Naruto a sly smile. **"So you use this so others won't try to find you and re-create the technique. Well done. As for your weapon…can I see it?" **The Yuurei gave her a skeptical gaze. Nibi soften her features and her eyes shined a little more. **"Please?"** Naruto found her charming and subconsciously rubbed an ear at the top of her head with a smile. "Sure Nibi-chan." the golden-haired man replied.

Nibi blushed rather affectionately when she felt him rub her ear warmly. He pulled his blade from his back and passed his weapon to her from the handle. She gripped the blade and inspected it. She gave it back to him when she was done.

"What were you looking for?" Naruto asked. **"They say those who take care of what they have, take care of everything else the same way. And your large katana is one of the best I've seen in a long time." **Nibi replied with a sultry gaze. Naruto blushed from the compliment and the look she was sending him. The feline guardian's gaze landed on the Kyuubi container's whiskered cheeks before she rubbed them tenderly. The ghost-nin blush rose since those marks were sensitive. No one really knew that except for Kyuubi, Amaterasu, and Tsunade, with the latter finding out after he told her when she pinched his cheeks in the hospital once.

The two-tailed guardian got on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on one of his whiskers and slightly blew on it, purring warmheartedly at Naruto. **"Your whisker marks are sensitive to the touch. But you already knew that. And I find that more to my liking."** Nibi said with a beautiful grin before walking back to her container.

Naruto's eyes were slightly wider with a pink tinge on his face before he smiled to himself. That neko guardian sure was bold. And for some strange reason, he felt…excited. As if she gave him a challenge. Strange indeed.

**"And that's why we spy on you."** A certain eight-tailed man spoke. Naruto blushed and looked back to see the trio gazing in high regard of what transpired between the Kyuubi jinchuuriki and the two-tailed neko guardian. Tenzou spoke, "Jiraiya could write a whole novel with just ONE session of spying on you! I would watch my back if I were you…" The ghost-nin paled from the thought. Being his sensei's…RESEARCH… _"That better not happen!"_ Naruto thought very protectively of his privacy over his life.

* * *

After all of the kages and their escorts arrived and took a seat, Mifune spoke. "I am sure all of you have healed well, right?" Everyone nodded. The general smiled, "Excellent. Also, your escorts will sit behind their leaders this time, instead of behind the banners so please take a seat." All of the ninjas that escorted their leaders moved from behind their banners and took a seat behind their superiors. Mifune noticed the additions to the Hokage, Kazekage, and Raikage ninjas, but decided to comment on it later.

"Now, let us finish our meeting and make preparations of what is to come." Everyone sobered up in silence. The battle-wizened samurai gazed at all of the kages before speaking. "I have made my decision of who should lead this five-village alliance. Allow me to tell you of my observations." The five ninja leaders tensed as the air around them thickened in tension.

"Tsuchikage, you are the eldest and quick-witted, but you provoked everyone time and time again from arrogance." Onoki looked away ashamed. "Raikage, you are indeed powerful but during pressing times, your emotions rule over you." E clenched his teeth, knowing Mifune was right. "Mizukage, you are well rounded in your dealings with politics, but your village's reputation among the shinobi world about the suspicions of the Akatsuki's origins gives you a major disadvantage." Mei looked at her lap downhearted.

"Kazekage, you are one of the most level-headed men I've ever known as you work methodically and recount in every action that you make. But you are a jinchuuriki, which makes you a major target to the Akatsuki." Gaara's eyes slightly narrowed in agitation. "Hokage, you are temperate, knowing when to take charge and when to follow. Also, you have your jinchuuriki with you, like the Raikage and Kazekage. The best person I believe to lead your army is the Hokage." Mifune finished with his eyes on the fire shadow.

Tsunade was truly surprised, but hidden it well. "One suggestion though." Everyone looked at the leader of the Land of Iron. "Might I suggest Uzumaki-dono as an advisor? He supplied vital information on the Akatsuki." Naruto looked at Mifune in shock before admitting, "Excuse me sir, but the information I was given came from Konan-dono. Because of her dealings with the Akatsuki, she would be best suited for the position."

The blue-haired woman's cheeks became faintly pink from the ghost-nin's words and from the sudden attention given to her. The mediator nodded in agreement and understanding. "I do agree but, the decision is not up to me." The Raikage asked, "How can we trust her? How do we know that this isn't a trap?" Onoki nodded in agreement. Naruto responded, "Did you not hear Madara when she came to our side? He sounded suspicious of her already. When he gets the chance, he will try to kill her because of what she knows of his operations!"

Konan nodded and said, "Everything Uzumaki-dono says is true. If you do not believe me then please, allow me to convince you all otherwise. In Ame, there is a hideout I have which contains a detailed explanation of Madara's Moon's Eye Plan. If you will allow me, I will retrieve it and give it to the Hokage." The village leaders contemplated on the idea. Mei spoke, "It's a great idea, but since Madara wants to get rid of you, someone else should go along with you."

Tsunade looked at the Yuurei. "Naruto shall accompany her." The Raikage stood up and yelled, "But he's a jinchuuriki! Besides, if they want any of us to die more than anyone, it's him! He matched the strongest Akatsuki so they will consider him as a key threat!" Tsunade replied, "But his evasion skills are top notch! How many reports were sent to you about Shira Yuurei destroying different enemy camps without a trace? He demolished the Sound Village and majorly damaged Orochimaru's power before just disappearing."

Gaara also spoke on his brother's behalf, "Raikage-san, I understand your concern, but Uzumaki-kun is more than capable to do a guarding mission. He guarded his kage superbly as well as the rest of us. If you still feel uncomfortable, why not send one of your nins?" All of the kages accepted that idea.

E knew that his brother would be too noisy during the mission, but he also knew that Yugito's stealth was one of the best. Killer Bee and Hachibi had their fingers crossed, hoping that they would go. Yugito and Nibi silently prayed that the Raikage would choose them. "Alright. I will send Yugito to aid Uzumaki-kun." Yugito smiled a little while Nibi grinned to the ghost-nin. Everyone noticed the feline guardian's smile and who it was directed to.

Mifune, Onoki, E, Killer Bee, Hachibi and Gaara smirked as they saw most of the women twitch in annoyance of the purple-haired neko. Shukaku gave an amused smile and thought to Gaara, **"Looks like Uzumaki-kun is quite popular with the female population, ne?" **the Kazekage thought back, _"And all of them are strong women. I think even Temari is interested in him."_ The tanuki woman discreetly looked over to Temari and saw that look of annoyance for her fellow guardian and silently laughed to herself.

Kyuubi sighed to herself. Nibi was always the one for theatrics. **_"She did that on purpose."_** The vixen thought exasperatedly. The red-haired woman saw all of the women that took an interest in her host look at Nibi and giggled to herself. **_"You sure have your hands full Naru-kun."_**

Amaterasu looked at the scene with a bemused expression. She knew other women liked the ghost-nin but, she hadn't expected this much. **_"And I believe that there are more that like him in Konoha…"_** She turned her gaze to the golden-haired man with veiled concern. **_"I just hope that he doesn't get hurt in the long run…"_**

Naruto blushed slightly and smiled back at the two-tailed guardian. He didn't miss the annoyed looks that she was receiving. His blush increased, having an idea why that happened. He saw the general of the Land of Iron smirk at him, along with a couple of glares from the male ninjas before he bowed his head in embarrassment.

Tsunade looked at Konan and said, "When we leave today, the mission will start. I want to get that information as soon as possible so we can get a good read on the Akatsuki's movements. After getting the scroll, the kages need to meet up again." Everyone nodded in understanding. "Where will this meeting be at?" Mei asked. The Tsuchikage said, "How about my village?" Tsunade gave it a thought before agreeing. "Is everyone okay with that?" the Hokage asked. The shadows nodded.

"Now then, Hokage-san, Kazekage-san, and Raikage-san…why do you have you brought more of your ninja here?" the mediator asked. The Hokage looked back to see Kyuubi and Amaterasu sitting on one side of Naruto with Tenzou on his other side.

"They were already here with us. Naruto didn't summon them until the Akatuki battle." replied Tsunade with a smile. Everyone remembered the two higher beings and various reactions ensued. Most male ninjas envied and nearly hated the Yuurei for just knowing them. The female ninjas stared in awe of their eloquence and regality.

Mifune nodded and bowed his head in greeting to the famed beings. The general looked at E and Gaara for an explanation. The red-haired container said, "Uzumaki-dono isn't the only one that can summon his guardian." Shukaku smiled warmly, causing some of the men in the room to blush. Mifune turned to the older lightning brother. The Raikage gave a small smile and said, "Uzumaki-kun showed Killer Bee and Yugito how to summon their guardians on to this field of reality. I believe it is beneficial to us. You have my gratitude." He finished, giving Naruto a nod of appreciation. Naruto foxily grinned back.

Mifune accepted the answer and asked, "Anything else that needs to be discussed?" The leaders shook their heads. "Alright then. We have ourselves the first five-village alliance. With the elements fighting together, there will be no red dawn setting on our horizon!" Mifune sounded out, determination blazing in his eyes. Everyone nodded in agreement while Naruto's eyes glowed in resolve.

* * *

After the dismissal of the meeting, all of the kages and their ninjas gathered their belongings from the hotel they stayed at and stood at the village gates with Mifune escorting them out. "Do be sure to keep in contact with us." the general said with a smile before bowing as a farewell. The village leaders nodded with smiles on their faces. "We will." Tsunade said before everyone left for their homeland.

"Stay safe Yugito." E said. The female container nodded before walking to Konan, Kyuubi, Amaterasu, and Naruto with Nibi in tow. Tsunade looked at the group and said, "Come back to Konoha safely when you retrieve the scroll." Naruto smiled before saying, "As long as you make it to Konoha safely. Tsunade gave Naruto a grin. "Of course we will! Now please, make haste." The band of fighters nodded before running to the direction of Ame.

* * *

It took three days for the ninja and higher beings to reach Ame. Konan stopped on a tree branch suddenly, leading the others to do the same. "We're here." The blue-haired woman said with a smile adoring her features. Naruto could sense the energy from the tree that Konan stood on. "The tree?" the Yuurei asked. Konan grinned and nodded.

Paper peeled away, making an opening for the group to enter through. The group moved inside and followed the former Ame kunoichi, moving through hallways and different rooms. Finally, they entered into a bookroom of sorts. Konan moved to one of the selves and grabbed a small book.

"This is it. Let us hurry back to Konoha to give to the Hokage." Everyone smiled and nodded. The paper user led the team back out before making a set of seals and placing her hand on the tree. The tree glowed before paper flew everywhere and became smaller before it formed a storage scroll. Nibi blinked before leaning to Yugito, **"You have got to get one of those…"** The neko's container nodded. Konan giggled, "It's a great tool to own."

Kyuubi's eyes lit up in remembrance. **"Hey Rasu, we never had a clear winner when we fought Crimson Helm and Blight. I'm sure you remember the wager." **the red-haired vixen said with a smile. Naruto's eyebrows rose as he remembered what was said. Amaterasu gave a radiant smile and said, **Ah yes. Whoever won owned Naruto for a day. I almost had forgotten about that. We both made about the same amount of damage on those devils."**

Nibi, Yugito, and Konan looked at the fox and wolf. **"When did this happen? I would've gladly played!"** Naruto spoke, "Don't I get a say in this?" The trio of higher beings turned and deadpanned, "**No."**

The ninja-swordsman raised an eyebrow and said, "Too bad because this bargaining chip isn't an inanimate object. From what I heard, Rasu and Kyuu made equal amount of damage. Did any of you kill your enemy?" The kitsune, okami, nekomata, and two ningens shook her head negative. "Then no one wins and I will remain un-owned." the crimson-cloaked man said with a serious expression.

Nibi, Kyuubi, Amaterasu, Yugito, and Konan stared and blushed from the Yuurei's gaze. The women thought how attractive he looked when he was serious but the main element for them was the golden-haired man had stood up and use his authority like a man. Naruto then gave a brilliant smile. "But if you want, we can hang out whenever you like." The women flushed a little more in their faces. Naruto turned around and looked back, saying, "Now let us go to Konoha to deliver that scroll." The female fighters nodded and took to the trees with the Kyuubi host.

Nearly two days had passed and they just entered Fire country. At the pace that they traveled, they would be in Konoha by nightfall. **"And that's why the little kitten got lost in the mountains."** Nibi said, finishing her tale of how her host gotten herself lost within Kumo's mountains. Everyone had gotten a kick out of the story except for Yugito. The blond ninja flicked the feline woman in the ear, giving the neko woman pain and everyone else more laughter.

Naruto found it so funny that he didn't pay attention and headed for a huge tree. Everyone saw this and anticipated for the wolf summoner to collide with the sturdy plant. Yugito warned, "Watch out!" the blue-eyed ninja continued to laugh and just before he touched the tree, he became transparent and passed through it with ease. After passing through, Naruto looked back to see the deadpanned looks of Amaterasu, Kyuubi, and Nibi and said flatly, "You wanted me to crash in to that, I see. You have some jacked up humor…" Kyuubi's eye twitched, Amaterasu pouted, and Nibi had a vein pulsing on her head.

**"We'll show you jacked up humor…"** the fox guardian said before tackling Naruto with the other two higher beings in tow. Konan and Yugito were amused at the scene before them. "Should we help them?" Yugito asked looking at the blue-haired ninja. Konan smiled and said, "Why not?" Both women jumped down to help take down Naruto.

Naruto spun Kyuubi around to get her off of him before grabbing on to a tree branch and quickly flipping to stand on the wooden limb securely. However, as soon he was stable the sun goddess quickly fell passed him, grabbing him and taking him down with her. Nibi hopped on his back and tried to use a full-nelson lock on him before he grabbed both of her wrists and flipped her to another tree.

Konan quickly came and put Naruto into a half-nelson while Yugito headed towards them from the side with a fist cranked back, ready to give a good punch. The Yuurei's eyes widened and turned, so that Konan was facing Yugito. The paper user let go of Naruto and kicked off of him while the nekomata container punched his back. Kyuubi bobbed her container on the top of his head, Amaterasu kneed his side, and Nibi finished him off with slamming her feet on his back and flipped and twisted herself off of him just before he crashed to the ground. The five females gracefully landed on the forest floor with a victorious smile.

Naruto stayed still, making them wonder if he was alright. **"Naru-kun?"** the wolf woman asked in concern. Nibi giggled and said, **"Maybe we broke him."** "Na, but that was fun." The ghost-nin said as he got up and dusted himself off as if nothing ever happened. The women sweatdropped while Nibi and Kyuubi grew vein marks on their heads and mad anime eyes. **"You jerk! You're supposed to stay down and cry!" **Nibi yelled.

Naruto growled and shouted back, "I don't go down for anyone ya stupid cat! Are you trying to kill me since I didn't hit that tree?" Kyuubi made an innocent, lovable face and said, **"Maybe…"** Naruto slightly blushed. Nibi smiled and said, **"You know, you're sexy when you blush."** The golden-haired man's blush increased and he bowed his head and turned away.

The red-haired vixen gazed at her host softly, examining his features. She blushed rosily when she realized what she was doing. "Are you okay Kyuu-chan?" Naruto asked in curiosity. She quickly looked away and said, **"…I'm fine. Let's continue heading for Konoha."** The swordsman nodded and turned to leave when something green shined and caught his attention.

He didn't know why, but he was attracted to the green glow and started to walk towards it. Yugito noticed and asked, "What are you doing? Konoha is this way." The blond woman said pointing west. Naruto continued to go where the green glow was, intending to find out what it was.

The five female fighters looked at each other and back at the ghost-nin. **"Something really has Naruto's attention."** Kyuubi said, jumping down and running after her host. The rest of the group follow suit and ran to catch up.

Naruto looked at what could now see a sickly green scroll that seemed to be on floating and on green fire. "What is this?" Naruto asked. **_"Why don't you find out?"_** a whispering demonized voice asked, causing Naruto to quickly look around and be on his guard. He felt a push on his back, which caused him to go to the scroll. **"Naruto, no!"** Amaterasu yelled, trying to stop him from touching the cursed article. He touched the scroll, causing the item to activate and trap him with some demons surrounding him.

The sun goddess tried to pass the barrier that the scroll put up, but failed. She desperately attacked the force field, but it wouldn't work. "What's wrong?" Yugito asked, looking at the barrier. The guardians were in shock, seeing the familiar ancient seal. Nibi spoke, **"He's been trapped by a demonic scroll and we can't get in!"** Amaterasu growled in anger and worry. She never taught Naruto on how to fight those evil imps.

Kyuubi quickly had an idea. **"I can dispel myself and he can summon me there!" **Kyuubi said, trying her idea. She left in a cloud of smoke. A couple seconds later, she returned in a plume of smoke. The red-haired guardian had shock expressed on her visage. **"Something in the barrier makes the seal reject me…I can't get in!"** Everyone was stunned by the revelation. At this point…

Naruto was on his own.

Naruto looked around and saw the evil little demons staring back at him. "Boy, I'm glad you're here!" The ghost-nin looked around, wondering which demon spoke. "No stupid! Down here!" The human sacrifice blinked and looked down to see a glowing bouncing ball. "I'm no glowing bouncing ball!" The talking green light jumped and landed on Naruto's nose, bouncing as it did before. The ninja-swordsman followed the jumping green ball before grabbing it in a flash.

"Hey! Why the heck did you grab me? I'm only trying to help you!" Naruto spoke flatly, "You jumping on my nose wasn't helping me at all." The blue-eyed man looked at the glowing ball to see that in reality it was a bug-sized man wearing a hat that resembled a green bug. He wore purple robes and had black hair in a ponytail.

The purple-clad man spoke, "The name's Issun, the greatest traveling artist and Poncle! What's yours friend?" Naruto blinked before saying, "Naruto. Now, what are those?" The poncle took a serious tone and spoke, "Those would be imps. Little devils that love to cause trouble. But unfortunately, these are the more serious ones." The ghost-nin looked around and saw one red imp, one yellow imp, and two black imps.

"They look like demonic monkeys." Naruto said to Issun. The self-proclaimed artist hopped and sat in Naruto's hair. "Essentially they are. The black ones are the strongest imps, the yellow one is the next strongest, then the red one is the weakest here." Naruto grabbed his swords and separated them, getting into a stance. "Thanks for the info." The Yuurei said, tension rising. The yellow imp howled before beating on its drum, with the final beat causing a destructive shockwave.

Naruto quickly jumped up only to see lasers come at him in front of him and behind him. Out of reflex, the jinchuuriki made himself intangible to avoid harm. "Attack the skulls around the black imps to make them vulnerable!" Issun shouted, silently amazed that the ghost-nin wasn't afraid of the little demons. Naruto nodded and landed on the ground, taking off like a rocket.

The whiskered-cheek man's first target was the red imp. The imp grabbed its lute that it stood on before trying to smash the Yuurei. Naurto parried the attack and spun with his counter attack, slicing the red imp in half and effectively killing it. A shockwave hit him and took him off his feet, sending him to the dual black imps. The dark imps sent their skulls to attack with the skulls opening its mouths to bite the ninja-swordsman.

Two skulls bit Naruto with one squeezing on his right shoulder and the other on his left forearm. Naruto growled in pain as he connected his blades together and pulled out a kunai, destroying the two offending cursed bones. The rest of the skulls came in two groups of seven with great speed. Naruto threw his kunai and swung his blade around, destroying three with the flying weapon and five with his dual sword.

Another shockwave headed his way only this time he anticipated the assault and flipped backwards. One of the black imps was in line of fire and tried to protect itself with the remaining skulls it had, making the skulls use its laser attack. The wave continued on its travel path, destroying the skulls that had been in its way. The black imp howled in terror as the attack landed, critically injuring it as it fell on the ground into a heap.

Naruto ran to the yellow imp while dodging the other black imp's skull lasers. Naruto slid and performed a sweep kick, causing the bright-colored devil to fall. Naruto separated his blades and slashed at the biggest imp, combining fighting combinations together. The Yellow imp screamed in pain as it dug underground to avoid more injuries.

The golden-haired ninja heard Issun yell, "Watch out!" Naruto fazed from existence as a red-hot beam of destruction landed where he was a moment ago. The Yuurei appeared behind the dark imp before slashing at it. The imp sent two of the five skulls that it had out of instinct and jumped away while the ghost-nin destroyed the two skulls with a swipe of his large katanas. Naruto flew through a set of seals before calling out, "**Fuuton: Kaze Shotto!**" (Wind Style: Wind Shot) The ghost-nin put his hand up before three wind blasts flew from his handhit the trio of skulls, making the black imp vulnerable. The golden-haired man rushed at the monkey-like demon.

"**Senpuukiri!**" (Whirlwind Blade) shouted the whiskered-cheek man before slamming it into the black imp, killing it before it landed on the ground. Naruto sensed an evil presence and turned around to see the first black imp that he thought was killed by the yellow imp rushing at him in the air. The ghost-nin put his left arm up in defense and to his shock, the imp sank its teeth into the open wound he had from the skull biting him earlier.

Naruto yelled in pain, feeling the dark imp drag its teeth around the wound, expanding the injury. Enraged, the Yuurei grabbed its head and violently pushed lightning into the imp's body, calling out, "**Raiton: Parusu!**" (Lightning Style: Pulse) The electric attack gave the imp a very painful death as it became limp. Naruto pushed the imp off of his arm, noticing five of its teeth buried in his arm.

The golden-haired man felt the ground vibrate as the yellow imp appeared again with a grand shock wave. Naruto flipped and ran at the bright imp, slicing its head off. Blood shot up like a fountain before dropping on the ground dead. The ghost-nin calmed himself down, trying to bear with the pain of his left forearm.

The five female fighters saw the battle through the barrier. Everyone was relieved that he survived the battle. **_"I should've had more faith in him."_** Amaterasu thought to herself before seeing the wound on his left forearm. **_"That has got to hurt…"_**

The jinchuuriki felt cold suddenly and wobbled from light-headedness. "Yo! Naruto, you okay?" the poncle asked out of concern. Naruto growled and spoke, "Something's not right…" A deep and demonic laughter sounded before saying, **_"You managed to survive. Not bad…for a human."_**

Konan and Yugito saw the tense stance he subtly took. "Something else is happening!" Yugito said. Everyone looked before darkness surrounded the barrier. **"Naruto!"** Nibi shouted in fear. Amaterasu stayed silent as tears watered up in her eyes. **"Rasu?"** Kyuubi asked in dread. The sun goddess didn't answer as the angry tears started to roll down her cheeks. **_"The greatest threat is in there alone with Naruto, trying to taint him…"_** The celestial woman growled in anger.

More hot tears slid down her cheeks as she thought, **_"And while this barrier is up, there is nothing I can do to protect him…"  
_**

* * *

Naruto and Issun felt the sneer of the voice. Issun knew this feeling once before and he was terrified. Never in his life would he have thought he would have to see this evil spirit again. _"Oh Kami help us…"_ The artist thought.

Naruto felt fear creep into his heart and that thought alone, scared him. The evil here…it was so malleable…so thick… It was as if all of the evils of the world were bearing down on him, trying to squeeze the life out of him. The Yuurei couldn't bear it. Naruto gripped his weapon tighter, looking for security in himself. Naruto whispered in a silent rage, "Who are you?"

The evil laughter echoed again in amusement. **_"And that would be the award-winning question. But let me ask you, who are YOU?" _** The ghost-nin gritted his teeth. **_"You see, I know what you are, how you act, you deepest fears and regrets, but I wanna know, who are you?"_** The jinchuuriki and traveling artist felt as if the evil spirit was circling them. Naruto took a couple breaths to calm himself down. "I asked you the question first. I see you know much about me, but I know nothing of you."

Evil chuckling sounded throughout the dark field. **_"On the contrary, you know of me. I'm sure Amaterasu spoke of my…evil deeds." _**Naruto's breaths quickened. The ghost-nin could feel the fear. **_"Yes, I see you have heard of me. It's written all over your face."_** Thunder and lightning sounded through the darkness. The flash of lightning showed a glimpse of the evil entity grinning sadistically and towering over the Kyuubi host. Naruto's eyes widened in shock before he used his ghost technique to move away from the monster.

**_"Interesting skill you have there…Naruto."_** The ghost-nin felt a powerful punch to his stomach, causing him to cough up some blood. The Yuurei jumped back to get some ground but felt large hand crash into his side, breaking three ribs with one of them puncturing his right lung. Naruto felt more blood leave from the corner of his lips, gasping in pain.

Naruto knew who he was dealing with. Amaterasu told tales of this demon, showing her hate for the things that he commited. He read the broken bell that was with Orochi that was now in ruins. This evil being was the one that put the lands in darkness once before. The one that cause Amaterasu her pain. The one that caused the guardians their pain. The one that forced the Rikudo Sennin to separate the Juubi. Naruto's eyes glowed in anger as he gazed upon the sneering figure before him.

The evil entity before him was known as Yami.

**_"You are a strong one. You fight for a village that finds you a disgrace. And like a pathetic fool, you still side with them. I just have to ask…are you so desperate that you are willing to be abused, just to show those narrow-minded fools that you aren't a monster? Do you honestly believe that you can make a difference inside of your village?"_** Yami spoke, condescending the ghost-nin. Naruto replied, "And do you think that making the world suffer with what you do will last? Remember, you were the one defeated by Amaterasu and the rest of the world last time. This time, she has help! We will fight by her side until you are destroyed!"

Yami laughed mockingly. **_"Ha! No one cares about you! Everyone has someone except for you, lonely fool! And you think can you defeat me? You can't even defeat the darkness within your own heart!" _**Naruto cringed inwardly before he shouted angrily, "And you can't defeat the light that kills you every time!" Yami roared before grabbing Naruto and slamming him on the ground very painfully. Naruto growled in pain before the evil being punched his body explosively on the ground. The ninja-swordsman hollered in pain, reaching the ears of those outside of the barrier.

Everyone felt their heart ache when they heard the golden-haired man scream. Amaterasu bit back a sob before she began to attack the barrier visciously. **"We need to get in there!"** the sun goddess growled out in anger. Kyuubi was beyond furious. Her host was in severe pain and for the first time of his life, she couldn't help him! Chakra surrounded her as she began to pound on the barrier.

Nibi held a dark gaze when she heard Naruto's pained cry. Plants began to die as her deathly powers rose from her being. She rushed and slammed into the barrier hard, shaking up the seal. Yugito had tears rolling from her eyes as she used her lightning to try and pierce the force field. Hearing him suffer again made her blood boil. Konan assaulted the barrier as hard as she could. As far as she was concerned, the one attacking Naruto was a coward! She hated cowardice!

"Naruto!" Issun yelled, seeing his new friend injured. Naruto hacked up blood from his mouth, glaring at Yami defiantly. The dark spirit saw this and began to get irate. **_"So insolent! I had considered recruiting you. And I still do."_** Yami smirked. **_"I'll give you time to see it my way. The next time we meet, I expect an answer." _**The evil spirit grabbed the jinchuuriki's wounded left forearm and squeezed it, making Naruto feel the fangs that were buried in the arm. The Yuurei grunted, trying to ignore the searing sensation.

"Then expect this as your answer! **Enton: Ho'nou no Amaterasu!**" (Inferno Style: Blaze of Shining Heaven) Naruto flipped himself over Yami's hold and gave a thrust of the white sun he created to the evil entity's chest. Yami yelled in pain as he backed away clutching his chest.

**_"You conceded, wretched human!"_** (A/N: Lol, Nightmare from Soul Calibur!) Yami yelled in anger. Naruto gave a tired foxy grin. "Not conceded, just confident." The dark spirit growled in anger. **_"We will cross paths again and when we do, we will see where you stand. The closer you are to the light, the bigger you shadow casts. You can't ignore you dark side. Sooner or later, you will have to face it. When you lose, you will see things my way."_** The golden-haired man gazed at Yami seriously. Yami grinned evilly, **_"Till we meet again, little ningen."_** The evil demon faded away, allowing the demonic scroll to dissipate.

The group of females stopped attacking the barrier after seeing the dark mist fade from the inside. The barrier blew away outwards forcing the team to cover their faces. When everything was clear everyone saw Naruto's battered form standing, looking away with a distant visage.

_"All those things that Yami said…" _Naruto thought angrily. It felt like it hit all of his insecurities. Tears started to form in his eyes but he held them back. He didn't want to worry anyone. So like he did every time he felt vulnerable, he smiled. But this one was a miserable smile.

And everyone could tell.

"Are you in need of assistance?" An ANBU squad appeared where the group was. The ANBU unit consisted of Shishi, Saru, Taka, and Neko. (Lion, Monkey, Hawk, and Cat.) Konan turned around and spoke, "We are trying to get to Konoha. We need to deliver a vital scroll to the Hokage." The elite ninjas nodded. "Is…is he alright?" Neko asked, referring to Naruto. The golden-haired man took a deep, calming breath before turning around to see the ANBU along with the retrieval team.

"Hey Issun, you alright?" The poncle glowed and jumped on the ghost-nin's nose. "I'm fine you crazy idiot! I should be asking you if you're okay!" Naruto chuckled weakly. He walked to the two groups with the poncle. "Hey everyone." The golden-haired man greeted with a tired grin.

**"You know something is on your nose, right?"** Nibi said, pointing at his nose. Naruto smiled, "Not something, but someone. Everyone meet Issun." The artist bounced and greeted, "Hiya!" The purple-wearing poncle scanned everyone while saying to Naruto, "You know all of these pretty ladies? You sure are something!" Naruto blushed. Issun stopped at Amaterasu, feeling like he knew her somehow.

Issun bounced from Naruto's nose to Amaterasu's. "I feel like I know you, but I don't know why." Amaterasu smiled and said, **"You should. We fought together for a time. But then, you never saw me out of my wolf form."** Issun's eyes went anime style. "Ammy? You were such a furball back then!" The sun goddess replied, **"And you were such a pest."** The artistic poncle hugged her nose and said, **"You must be making men die from blood loss! You're gorgeous!"** The celestial woman smiled.

"You didn't show any of us your human form before, so why use it now?" Amaterasu looked down slightly. "Ahh, I get it. So Naruto must be one special guy, huh?" The sun goddess blushed. Issun was always a perceptive one.

Neko walked to Naruto, concerned from his wounds and behavior. "Are you alright, Naruto-kun?" The ghost-nin smiled at Yuugao and said, "I will be. Let's get going." Everyone nodded and took to the trees. Naruto landed on a tree branch before pain set in for the large katana user. He felt his control over his body slip as well as his consciousness.

Taka noticed Naruto beginning his fall off of the tree branch. "Naruto!" the female elite ninja called out, rushing to catch him. Everyone turned to see the brown-haired woman catch the Yuurei. The two teams went back to check on the Kyuubi host.

"Aya-chan?" Naruto asked in fatigue. Ayame blushed slightly, but was more concern about the wolf summoner's well-being. "How are you feeling?" Yuugao asked. Naruto looked her in the eyes sadly and said, "Demoralized…" Amaterasu felt herself tearing up but held them back after seeing his left forearm. She kneeled down and said, **"I've got to take these fangs out in order to heal your arm properly."** The blond ninja said, "Do what you have to do."

The wolf woman lifted her hand with her divine chakra surrounding it before pulling the five teeth out with her chakra. Naruto's arm jerked, feeling the injury the imp ensued. Kyuubi dispelled herself, entering the seal to check on her host mentally and physically. The Yuurei felt the sun goddess' chakra enter his arm and he said, "Whoa…your chakra feels…heavenly…" Those who knew about the celestial woman giggled from the ghost-nin's description of her chakra.

"Thanks for the save, Aya-chan." Taka blushed behind her mask and said. "No problem, Naruto-kun. Now let us head to Konoha." Everyone nodded. The sun goddess took Naruto and carried him on her back before nodding that she was adjusted. Everybody took to the trees, traveling to the Village of the Hidden Leaves.

Unconsciously, a tear dropped from Naruto's eyes, containing the feelings of uncertainty within himself. Amaterasu sensed his turmoil and released a little of her chakra to comfort him. "Thank you…Rasu-chan." Naruto said before losing consciousness.

The white-haired woman felt the warmth from his appreciation and gazed at the unconscious man softly. She turned back around and thought, **_"Rest Naru-kun. We will get you home safely."_** Another tear rolled down Naruto's eyes, this tear containing immense gratitude and happiness.

* * *

There ya have it readers. The ending was a little touching and throughout the whole Yami scene, I nearly had myself dropping tears. With the right music, that scene could make you feel like you're in Naruto's shoes.

I hope you enjoyed it and please review!


	12. The Quiet Before The Storm

Sweet Jesus I'm late! I apologize to my faithful readers!

Well, once again I'm bringing another chapter along. You might be quite surprised with this one. Please enjoy.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 12 – The Quiet before the Storm

The retrieval team and ANBU unit reached Konoha in the middle of the night. Amaterasu and Kyuubi stayed with Naruto as they went to the hospital with him while Konan, Yugito and Nibi rushed to the Hokage's office. The elite ninja team escorted trio of women to the Hokage before turning in their reports and dispatching for the night.

The cat-masked ANBU went inside her apartment and automatically did her nightly routine with her thoughts elsewhere. The purple-haired woman wondered what happened to golden-haired man that she knew since he was a teen. To her, something disturbing was coming into play, lurking and stalking until the time was right to strike.

Yuugao rested on her bed as stared at her ceiling. _"He seemed so distant. He was definitely more than physically worn..."_ She remembered the forlorn expression on his face after Ayame saved him from crashing on the ground. _"What happened to you?"_ the purple-haired ninja thought as she turned over on her bed. "Naruto-kun…" she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

After waiting for a few minutes, Tsunade showed up at her office with hot herbal tea in her hand. She looked at her office door to see Konan, Yugito, and Nibi standing with anxiety. _"Where is everyone else? Did something happen?"_ the blond fire shadow asked herself.

The Hokage opened her office door and led everyone inside. The slug princess sat behind her desk and finished her tea before asking, "What happened?"

Konan handed her the book containing the Akatsuki's plan. "The mission was a success but we ran into some problems on our way back. Some demons trapped Naruto-kun in a barrier and attacked him. At the moment, Naruto is at the hospital with Kyuubi and Amaterasu." Tsunade looked alarmed and stood up. "Alright. We're going to the hospital." Everyone nodded and followed Tsunade.

* * *

Naruto was put into the emergency room after being admitted in the hospital. His left forearm was the most severe injury since it was poisoned, thus the healing time was longer for the limb. His ribs, along with the puncture lung, were being healed just fine. Though he seemed peaceful on the outside, he was dealing with inner conflicts on the inside.

**Naruto's Mind**

The golden-haired man was in his mind, but not in his seal. It was slightly lit all around and the ghost-nin couldn't see a thing past five feet in front of him. But that didn't matter to him though as Yami's words echoed in his mind.

"_**Ha! No one cares about you!" **_The jinchuuriki gritted his teeth in anger. _**"Everyone has someone except you, lonely fool!"**_ Naruto snarled in rage. _**"You can't even defeat the darkness in your own heart!"**_ Hot angry tears flowed from Naruto's eyes, containing the fury that the kenjutsu user had built up over the years.

Naruto felt the disgust…the hatred…the_ mockery_ from the evil entities' statements. The whiskered-cheek man hissed before roaring out, pouring all of his rage and sorrow into the cry. Tears slid down his cheeks more freely as he fell on his knees, looking down in darkness.

Warm arms wrapped around the ghost-nin, making his eyes widen. He looked up to meet Kyuubi's crimson compassionate eyes. The host saw tears well up in his guardian's eyes before they spilled over and slid down her cheeks.

Kyuubi spoke softly, **"You've always held in your pain from everyone…including from me and Rasu-chan. You don't have to bear it alone…"** The golden-haired man grabbed the nine-tailed vixen and whispered, "I'm sorry. I'm sorry for causing you and Amaterasu pain. Please Kyuubi, forgive me." More tears fell from Naruto's eyes as he embraced the red-haired woman tightly. The legendary woman hugged her jailer just as tight, rubbing his back soothingly.

They stayed that way in what felt like hours. Naruto pulled away a bit, looked at Kyuubi and asked, "How did you know I was here?" The vixen replied, **"I was waiting for you to come into the seal…but you never showed up. So I went looking for you when…" **The fox-woman held sadness in her eyes as she trailed off from her reply. The ghost-nin felt ashamed for making her worried. "Is Rasu in the seal?" He saw Kyuubi shake her head in as a negative. **"She decided to help heal you while you were unconscious. She wanted to protect you while you were sleeping." **The wolf summoner smiled a bit before shifting his weight and lifted the sealed woman off of her feet.

Kyuubi let a small yelp of surprise pass her lips and looked back at her host. "I want make sure you're in the seal safely." The jailer spoke with an unadulterated smile on his face. Kyuubi felt heat invade her cheeks. **"I can walk, you know."** The blood-haired woman spoke. Naruto looked at her and said cheekily, "I can too! Would you like to walk Kyuubi-hime?" The female guardian blushed rosily and pouted, **"If you don't mind Naruto-kun."** The guardian's host let her back on her feet.

After walking to the seal, they made their way to the temple-ruins. "Can I ask you something?" Naruto asked. The vixen looked to her container. "For the time I've known you, I often find myself wondering about your name." The nine-tailed woman looked at him in confusion. **"My name?"** The whiskered-cheek man nodded. "Yeah. Kyuubi just seems like, well…a label." The red-haired guardian was taken aback. **"You really thought about this..."** The female guardian said softly before she grinned slightly while her cheeks turned into a tinge of pink.

"**You were right on your conclusion. Kyuubi isn't my name, just my title, like the rest of the guardians. You are one of the few that has ever figured that out."** The nine-tailed guardian said with a smile. **"My name…"** the blood-haired woman began. She stopped walking and looked at the crimson-cloaked ninja. She had his undivided attention. The vixen smiled beautifully and continued, **"My name is Oinari." **

Naruto couldn't help but blush as he took in the woman's introduction. He was shaken from his thoughts when he felt himself waking up slowly. The Yuurei smiled and moved closer to his guardian. The nine-tailed female looked at him in curiosity before she felt his lips tenderly on hers. Oinari blushed, but deepened the kiss and wrapped her arms around his shoulders. Naruto held the nine-tailed woman by her waist as they shared an intimate moment with one another. Both separated before the need for air would have made itself known.

The jinchuuriki's cheeks were a slight tinge of pink while the fox woman was blushing rosily. Dark blue eyes gazed into crimson-red eyes as Naruto gave a genuine smile to the higher being before saying, "Thank you, Oinari." The container faded away, finally waking up from unconsciousness.

Tears of elation fell from Oinari's eyes as she replayed what happened to her a few moments ago. She felt the love Naruto held for her from the kiss. She slowly walked back into the temple-ruins with a smile on her lips and a blush on her visage.

**Real World**

Naruto woke up to pain as his body throbbed heavily. With agony, he slowly opened his eyes to see Tsunade, Shizune, Amaterasu, and some doctors and nurses working to heal his body. Naruto chuckled weakly, alerting everyone of his awareness.

"Well…this looks familiar." The Hokage and her assistant couldn't help but giggle. The ghost-nin's eyes landed on the sun goddess. "Hey…" The celestial woman gazed softly at the golden-haired man with a smile. Naruto moved his eyes back to the ceiling. "Could someone knock me back out? I don't think I can do it myself at the moment." Everyone chuckled at the whiskered-cheek man. Even through pain, he could still make a joke. "You are a funny one Naruto." Issun said as he hopped from the sun goddess' head. The Yuurei smiled feebly. "Hey to you too, Issun."

"Sorry Naruto-kun. You happened to wake up at a very delicate procedure that we're performing. If we put you under now, then everything will be off balance." Shizune said as her chakra flowed throughout his chest. Naruto grimaced. His pain threshold was very high, so it would take excruciating pain before his body goes into shock and make him lose consciousness.

Amaterasu moved one hand from his poisoned arm and touched his forehead. Naruto smiled at the white-haired woman. _"I'll have to repay Rasu somehow."_ Naruto thought before he whispered,"Greatly appreciated, Rasu-chan." The said person smiled back before pulsing her heavenly chakra to the ninja-swordsman's head, sending him back into the realm of unconsciousness.

* * *

"So how was it?" a deep voice asked. "The operation was a success. The transplantation of the eyes is complete." A snake-like man responded with a smirk. The other man smirked as well. His plan was coming together smoothly. Soon, he will train his last living relative to achieve the state of his Sharingan like his own. By then, not even the last Namikaze can stand in his way. Joining forces with Yami had its benefits.

"Soon, the world would ours." The man whispered as the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan came to life and spun madly.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up feeling better since his body's soreness was reduced to a dull throb in a couple of places, such as his bandaged left arm and his right side. The Yuurei tried to move his right arm only to feel pressure and unusual warmth radiating on the limb. Slowly, the jinchuuriki turned to see white wavy hair along with a gracefully resting feminine visage laying her head on his arm.

The golden-haired man's eyes softened at the sight of the sun goddess. He moved his right arm from under the celestial woman's face before moving stray hairs from her face before he caressed her cheek with his thumb. Amaterasu unconsciously nestled into his hand more, enjoying the warmth that his hand produced. Naruto's smile widened. "Thanks Rasu-chan." Naruto whispered as he looked out of the window next to him. The sun was making its way over the horizon, giving Konoha a soft orange glow.

The goddess of the sun slowly opened her eyes to find the whiskered man was awake and gazing through the window calmly. Her eyes widened as she felt his thumb move across her cheek in a tender manner. Dark blue eyes meet deep orange as the eyes' respective owners looked at each other in surprise. Naruto went to remove his hand from the celestial woman's person but was held on by Amaterasu's warm hands.

The ghost-nin saw the wolf-woman's eyes tear up as she hugged his being. **"I'm sorry…"** Amaterasu spoke softly as tears rolled from her eyes. Naruto looked at her hugging form, startled. The sun goddess continued, **"I…I failed to protect you. I know Yami appeared while you were trapped inside of the barrier…"** The Yuurei stiffened as his eyes narrowed slightly. More tears flowed from the holy woman's eyes. **"He hurt you more ways than one…and I couldn't do a thing!"** the white-haired woman spoke as she gripped and held on to the golden-haired ninja tighter.

Naruto's eyes softened as he held on to Amaterasu's crying form. He ran a hand through her hair as he spoke, "You haven't failed to protect me Amaterasu. You never did." The Kyuubi host pulled away to see the sun goddess looking down. Naruto placed an index finger under her chin and pushed up gently so that he could look her in the eyes. The celestial woman slowly gazed back into his eyes. The whiskered-cheek man grinned and wiped the tears from the celestial being before saying, "If anything, I should be thanking you."

Amaterasu slowly felt heat circulate to her cheeks as they gazed at one another. The ghost-nin felt his lips inched towards the sun goddess' awaiting pair before they softly met. The white-haired woman gradually moved herself on to the golden-haired man's lap as the kiss became more passionate. Naruto and Amaterasu ended the kiss and looked into each other's eyes. The ghostly ninja gave a little grin while the holy woman smiled softly. She leaned onto Naruto's chest while she felt his hand smoothly run down her wavy hair.

An hour passed in comfortable silence as they continued to rest in the same position before Amaterasu leaned up and hopped off the bed to stretch. Naruto looked on in amusement. She was trying to fight off the sleep that nearly rested on her. "It's alright if you want to sleep." The blond responded as he scooted over to make room for the celestial woman. The sun goddess gave the human sacrifice a cute glare. **"Can't a woman stretch?"** Amaterasu spoke before flashing into her wolf form. Naruto chuckled.

The Yuurei drew blood from his right hand before performing the necessary seals to summon his guardian out. Oinari poofed into existence as a small sleeping fox. Feeling a change of wind, the little kitsune opened her eyes to see her container smiling at her. The red fox smiled and stood up and hopped up on her jailer's stomach and sat down before curling in a ball.

**"And she continues her cat-nap…"** The wolf said teasingly. The kit-sized guardian pouted and spoke, **"I prefer the term 'fox-nap' thank you very much."** "Either way, your fur is soft!" Issun said before he bounced to the ghost-nin's head. Naruto chuckled as Amaterasu occupied the space given to her. The wolf laid her head on the former pariah's chest as she closed her eyes with sleep coming to claim her once again. Naruto laid a hand on Oinari's body and wrapped an arm around Amaterasu as he smiled and let sleep take over.

* * *

It was near the afternoon when Ayame walked towards the hospital with three bowls worth of hot miso ramen in a large bowl. "I hope he's feeling alright." she spoke to herself. The brunette woman was dressed in a white shirt that slightly hugged her figure with black shinobi pants and black sandals. The secret kunoichi smiled. She had always found Naruto attractive, even when he was younger. Maybe it was because he was always genuine with her. When they would talk, he would really listen to her and vice versa. The ninja waitress giggled. She remembered once that he commented on her beauty, saying that if he was older he would try and date her. _"Well, you are older now…maybe we can give your idea a shot…"_ Ayame thought with a small blush as she continued her walk to the hospital.

Passing by the weapons store, the brown-haired woman saw her close friend and colleague walk out. "Hey Yuugao-chan!" Ayame spoke cheekily. The purple-haired woman turned to see the ramen waitress' smiling face. Yuugao smiled, "Hey Ayame-chan. What's in the bowl?" The hawk operative replied solemnly, "It's just something to help lift Naruto's spirits. He was…so downhearted when we last saw him." The cat ANBU nodded in agreement. That had been on her mind for the most of last night. "I understand what you mean. I was on my way to go see him now." Ayame smiled. "So was I. Maybe we could pay him a surprise visit together…" The kenjutsu user mulled over the idea for a moment before a small smile graced her features. Yuugao nodded and spoke, "What have we got to lose?" The ramen waitress grinned before walking with her fellow kunoichi to visit the subject of their concerns together.

* * *

Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Shizune examined Naruto's left arm. Usually the Nine-Tails' power would have healed the wound by now but the imp's bite left a strange black mark. "This is almost like a curse seal…or maybe just a curse." Jiraiya spoke sagely. Tsunade frowned and said, "Amaterasu took out the poison from the wound. Now it's just malevolent chakra inside. Something's not right…"

Naruto stirred to see the Sage, Hokage, and her assistant staring at his left arm. His eyes trailed down to see the black claw markings wrapped around his left forearm (A/N: Like Gene Starwind from Outlaw Star). How could he have gotten that? The famed White Ghost racked his mind to solve this anomaly before remembering his fight with Yami.

"_**So insolent! **__**I had considered recruiting you. And I still do."**__ Yami smirked. __**"I'll give you time to see it my way. The next time we meet, I expect an answer." **__The evil spirit grabbed the jinchuuriki's wounded left forearm and squeezed it, making Naruto feel the fangs that were buried in the arm. The Yuurei grunted, trying to ignore the searing sensation._

"_Is that what he did? He put this…this…curse, on me?"_ Naruto asked himself. The golden-haired ninja stared intently at his arm, clenching his teeth. Jiraiya looked up to see his former pupil gazing at his arm with killer intent slowly leaking from him. The fire shadow and med-nin was startled by the anger before Shizune spoke softly, "Naruto-kun?"

The softness of the voice shook him off of the trance he went into. Naruto took a shaky breath in and slowly let it out as he calmed down. "Sorry. I just figured out what how I had gotten this curse mark." He looked up to see the curiosity on the trio's faces. **"Do tell. We would like to know."** Naruto looked to his right to see Kyuubi, Amaterasu, and Issun sitting on the floor next to him calmly. The jinchuuriki took a breath before telling his meeting with Yami.

**"That twisted arrogant snake!"** the celestial okami growled out. The kitsune sat next to the wolf as her claws began to sink through the floor in anger. Naruto softly spoke, "Calm down. We can plot later. Right now, we need to find out what this thing is capable of doing and if we can remove it or seal this off." Everyone nodded and Jiraiya inspected it for a moment before narrowing his eyes. "For now, cover it up and leave it alone. Be mindful of your emotions Naruto. It might be triggered by negative thoughts." The kenjutsu user nodded thoughtfully before fashioning his bandages like Rock Lee.

Oinari looked at her host before saying, **"We're going into the seal to check everything out."** Naruto nodded before the guardian dispelled herself into the seal with the goddess following her in a flash. The jinchuuriki sighed before looking at Tsunade. "So where is everyone at now?" The blond woman replied, "I gave them a hotel to stay in for the night. They said that they would visit you when they can." The Kyuubi host smiled.

A knock was heard by the doorway. Everyone turned to see Tenzou and Kakashi standing there. Naruto looked at his old sensei. "Hey Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi didn't say a word as he looked at his old student in sadness. "I need to apologize, Naruto. I did not do right by you as a sensei." The jounin started. Before he could continue, the golden-haired man stopped him.

"Apology accepted." The silver-haired man looked up in shock. "I see the regret in your eyes. You truly mean it." Naruto finished with a smile. The masked ninja bowed his head. Naruto stood up and walked to his former teacher and grabbed his shoulders. Kakashi looked his fomer pupil in the eyes before he saw a grin. "Let it go." The Copy-nin chuckled before nodding.

Jiraiya slid an arm around him with a sly grin. "So I heard you were the interest of many women while you were at the meeting." Naruto slightly blushed. Tenzou grinned. "You should've seen it. He even had the Mizukage's eyes on him." The Toad Sage looked at the ANBU in shock. "WHAT?" Naruto's blush rose.

The ANBU chuckled. "It was so unbelievable that the Hachibi jinchuuriki and his tenant took to spying on him. Naruto tried to deny the fact that women were flocking him but Nibi's flirting proved everything that they said, right." Jiraiya's jaw was on the ground and he was epically crying anime tears. He saw the two-tailed guardian and her container before he came in here!

"Nibi too? Pleeeeease tell me that you're getting to home base!" Naruto's face turned red from embarrassment and he yelled, "Shut up Tenzou! Ero-Jiraiya! I care too much to try that with them!" It was part of the truth. Lately, his hormones have been running a little out of control so part of him honestly wished for that to happen, but he doesn't want to mess up the relationship that they have now. Sigh…why must feelings be so confusing?

Annoyed, Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya by his ponytail, opened the window, and punched the perverse sage from the hospital. "I WILL FIND OUT THE TRUTH NARUTOOOO!" the Sannin yelled as he faded from sight. Naruto turned to the ANBU. "Why did you tell him that?" Naruto yelled. Tenzou gave an innocent look before saying, "To see if my theory is right." The Yuurei paled. "Oh dear Kami, no…"

The Copy-Cat ninja looked at the blond man and thought, _"Hmm…Looks like I'll be investigating this to see if it's true…"_ "Well then, I have some errands to run so I'll see you later Naruto." The Sharingan user said. Naruto nodded and waved goodbye to the one-eyed man. Tenzou grinned before nodding and disappearing in a plume of smoke.

The dual katana wielder sighed before looking at the two med-nins with a smile. "So…when can I leave?" Shizune giggled while Tsunade shook her head. The female kage said, "Sometime this evening. I want one more check-up before I let you go." Naruto looked at his state of dress, only wearing his black boxers and a hospital gown. He untied the gown, took it off, and looked at her expectantly.

Tsunade fought off a blush from seeing the golden-haired man's defined body. "Not now idiot!" the blond woman yelled. _"He was developing well as a brat but now…"_ the Hokage though secretly. Shizune's cheeks took on a pink tinge as she was able to stop heat from overtaking her face. Both of the medical ninja's eyes landed on the vertical black scars he had at the junction of his shoulders and neck.

The Sannin moved closer and touched the injury softly, sending shivers down the jinchuuriki's spine. "That reminds me. How did you get these?" Tsunade asked out of curiosity and concern. The Hokage's assistant moved closer to hear as well. Naruto sighed. "During the destruction of the Sound Village, Orochimaru sent one of his experiments on me. Apparently, he was very good with poisons and chakra manipulation. He had two big daggers and cut me there. Coupled with the infusion of the poison with his blades and the flaring his already unstable chakra caused what you see now. Amaterasu and Oinari tried to heal it, but got to it too late. So now I have these." Naruto finished with a shrug.

The two kunoichi nodded as they processed the story. "Interesting." Tsunade said. The Yuurei gave an amused smile. "Life moves on, I guess." Shizune giggled before saying, "Well I'm glad you're safe now." The Kyuubi host grinned and hugged her, surprising the med-nin. "I'm happy you care Shizu-chan." The black-haired woman blushed from the nickname and shirtless hug she received.

Tsuande saw the blush that her apprentice tried to so desperately hide. _"So little Shizune has a thing for Naruto too, huh? Well, I guess that can't be helped…"_ the blond woman thought with a smile. The apprentice's eyes widened as she remembered something. "I have to pick up my package! I almost forgot!" Shizune let Naruto go before looking back at the two blonds. "I'm sorry but I have to go." Both nodded. "It's okay. Maybe we could hang out later." Naruto said. Shizune blinked before she giggled and smiled softly. "Yeah. I would love that." The ghost-nin fought the heat that threatened to flow to his cheeks after seeing her gaze.

Shizune waved her goodbyes before leaving for her task at hand. Both blonds were quiet for a moment. Tsuande smirked at her pupil's actions before stretching and rolling her shoulders. Naruto looked at her and tilted his head questioningly. The Hokage looked at the ghost user and asked, "What?" The man grinned and said, "Nothing. I still haven't thanked you properly though, Tsuna-chan." The blond woman blushed before she walked to him and said, "I'm glad you haven't forgotten that. Well, I don't want anything special. Maybe go for a walk and just talk. I'll let you know after the council meeting for tomorrow Naruto-kun."

The golden-haired man smiled a little before the two blonds hugged each other. Both separated before Tsunade her hands on his chest and kissed the Yuurei on his whiskered cheek. Naruto blushed. "See ya later, Naru-kun." The blond kage said as she traced a finger down one of his sensitive whiskers marks and walked out of the room.

Naruto blushed and shivered from the touch. "These whisker marks might end me one day…" Oinari's host sighed before putting the hospital gown on the table next to him and dawned on a white shirt with a pair of black sweatpants that laid on his bed before lying back down, looking at the ceiling as he recounted his battle with the imps.

His thoughts suddenly halted as he began to inhale a familiar scent. "I know this smell…" He certainly did. The jinchuuriki's heart began to race as the aroma became stronger. "But…how could this be?" the golden-haired ninja asked. Last time he checked, the hospital didn't have this. The doctor said that it could damage the body if too much of it was in the body system…so why do they have it?

He felt his body want, no…_crave_ for this wondrous piece of culinary art. He heard the sound of footsteps nearing his way. Naruto silently moved to the ceiling and crawled until he was above the doorway. He listened as his breaths were completely silent and his presence was completely concealed. He heard feminine voices conversing with one another as the smell and footsteps became louder, causing Naruto to focus as he crouched low.

A brunette and a purple-haired woman walked into his room, and as he was about to pounce he heard the violet-haired woman say softly, "He's not here…" The brunette sighed sadly before putting a big bowl on his nightstand. "I really wanted to see his face light up in surprise with this visit." He heard the brown-haired woman speak dejectedly. Naruto's eyes widened. That was…for him? The Yuurei silently landed before he said, "Well I am certainly more than surprised…" Both women turned quickly to see the man that they wanted to visit gazing at them in shock.

Yuugao and Ayame blushed lightly from Naruto's appearance before the ninja waitress giggled and offered the hot and steamy bowl to her number one customer. The golden-haired man smiled while his mouth watered in anticipation. The ghost-nin accepted the bowl gratefully before setting it on his bed, confusing the elite ninjas. He turned to the two kunoichi before walking up to the brunette first and gave her a warm hug that caused the woman to blush from the affection that she was receiving.

To Ayame's disappointment, the golden-haired man let go of her and repeated his actions to the purple-haired woman which also gave her cheeks a pink tinge. Naruto pulled back and smiled genuinely. "Thank you. You two visiting really means a lot to me." the whiskered-cheek jinchuuriki said. Ayame and Yuugao softly smiled at Naruto. "Why wouldn't we visit you?" the ramen waitress giggled out.

The deep blue-eyed man scratched the back of his head as he spoke, "Well I figured that you may have had more pressing matters to attend to than to see how I was doing." Yuugao tilted her head in confusion. "We were returning from a mission when we ran into your group and you were badly injured. Of course we would see you!" the kenjutsu user replied. The Yuurei was taken aback from the response he drew from the ANBU ninjas before feeling butterflies of happiness in his core. He grinned from the sensation.

Naruto sat down before taking the bowl and set the bowl in his lap. He looked at the mask-using women and started, "You know, eating this by myself isn't as fun as eating with the ones you cherish…"

Yuugao felt heat introduce itself to her cheeks. _"He cherishes us?"_ she thought as she felt warmth swell in her heart. A warm smile graced her lips before she sat next to the golden-haired man.

Ayame felt her heart skip a beat when she heard the ghost-nin's statement. She knew the ramen addict enough to know when he spoke from his heart. A rose-colored blush adorned the kunoichi's visage as a tender smile came to her before she sat on the other side of the former village pariah.

* * *

The trio sat in comfortable silence as they finished the content of the bowl. "Naruto-kun?" the neko operative spoke. The golden-haired man looked at her. "What exactly happened to you before we arrived?" The whiskered-cheeked man lowered his gaze before he asked, "Did Tsunade-chan explain what happened at the Kage Summit Meeting?" Both female ANBU nodded. Naruto sighed before saying, "Alright, then seems I won't have to recap that far." The Yuurei told them of his encounter with Yami inside the demonic barrier, excluding his curse mark so that they wouldn't worry about him too much.

"The whole situation is disturbing and a great deal to take. Half of the time I question myself on how I am still living." Naruto said. Neko and Taka giggled at the jinchuuriki's expression. The cat and hawk personified shinobi embraced the golden-haired man. "Well we're glad you're still alive." The brunette said softly. A smile graced the azure-eyed man's face. The violet-haired woman spoke, "Sometimes, it is better to just go along with life instead of questioning it. Just know that you have friends with you." Naruto's smile widened from Yuugao's words.

"I guess you're right." The Yuurei said. Ayame looked at the clock hanging from the wall before she sighed. Taka's colleague and her first-rated customer gave her questioning gaze. Soft black eyes met deep blue and light purple as she spoke, "I have to be at work in fifteen minutes to help my father open up shop…" Naruto thought to himself,_ "She doesn't want to leave…"_ Yuugao had similar thoughts and felt sympathy for the woman.

"Don't worry! We'll hang out later!" Oinari's host said with a grin before he finished, "I'll make sure that we do." Ayame blushed from the proclamation. "That sounds nice but I don't want you to feel forced…" Naruto held the ninja waitress by her shoulders before he said with an affectionate smile, "Since when have I ever felt forced to hang out with you?" The ramen hostess' blush rose before she stood and turned away to hide it.

The purple-haired ANBU grinned inwardly from her friends' interaction. She definitely had some blackmail material now. A knock sounded from the front door. Everyone turned to see Ino, Shikamaru, Lee, and Sakura standing at the doorway. "Greetings Naruto-kun!" Lee spoke. Naruto was surprised but his smile dropped slightly when his eyes landed on his former teammate…something that Shikamaru, Yuugao, and Ayame noticed.

"Hey everyone." Naruto said with a calm smile. The Nara smiled slightly and lazily drawled, "We heard a little bit about that troublesome mission with Hokage-sama." The Kyuubi host chuckled. "Yeah. It was a pain." Ino giggled before saying, "Maybe, but you went and saw all of the kages at once and had a major part too. I can say I'm proud of you." Naruto raised an eyebrow. "This is coming from someone who used to look at me like a joke?"

The Yamanaka blushed embarrassingly as looked at him in anger. "Who said that I still don't think you're a joke?" The ghost-nin smiled and pointed at her face before replying, "Your blush." Ino growled and huffed away. "Shut up!" Everyone laughed at her expense.

Naruto calmed himself and turned his gaze to Sakura, who was stealing glances at him. "…Is there anything that you wanted to know?" the ninja-swordsman asked with near-blank expression. The pink-haired medic silently leaned on leg uncomfortably while looking away. The Yuurei gave a sad gaze. _"I see…"_

"_Such a shame. Is that all she was here for?"_ the taka operative thought. Ayame didn't like Sakura for what she did to her favorite customer. From what she saw, all the female would do is degrade him at every turn. The ninja waitress had to refrain herself from releasing her killing intent on the girl, for Naruto's sake.

Yuugao saw the reactions that Tsunade's apprentice produced from the ghost ninja and the ramen hostess and honestly, she felt disdain for the girl too. Before Naruto's banishment, the jinchuuriki and ANBU would meet up on top of the Hokage Monument whenever they could and talk about things that would happen in their life. Usually, the pink-haired girl was a constant negative. Subconsciously, the purple-haired woman slightly narrowed her eyes in resentment.

The shadow genius looked at everyone and thought, _"I know Ino didn't want Sakura left out, but maybe it was the better idea. Things didn't end so well with those two." _The pineapple-haired man then looked at the two elite kunoichi. _"And then we have those jounin that doesn't seem to like Sakura. _(A/N: Shikamaru didn't know they were ANBU.) _Why does things have to be such a drag when I show up?"_ the shadow user thought as he stayed silent to watch how everything would turn out.

Naruto looked at his former teammate in the eyes. "Right…" the wolf summoner began. "During the meeting, Uchiha Sasuke did appear on Akatsuki's side. I'm sure you all have been briefed of this when Tsunade-chan came back." Everyone nodded. Naruto's eyes hardened as stared back at his former teammate's hopeful eyes. "I'm not going to lie to you. If the Uchiha comes back, it'll be of his own free will. If I am sent after him…" The whiskered-cheek man's eyes illuminated an icy blue, startling everyone. "…know that it will be for his life."

Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes and was about to ask a question before she was informed with more information. "There is no redemption for me. My eyes are already closed. All I see now…is darkness. These are the words he told me after he stabbed me with his electrified chokuto. As far as I'm concerned, I'm through talking."

The med-nin had tears sliding down her cheeks as she asked, "So…there's no way?" Naruto's eyes softened and held sadness in their depths. "Are you power?" he asked. The pinkette gasp softly while everyone slightly flinched.

"Wh-what?" Sakura stuttered. Naruto held his melancholy gaze. "I asked you if you were power. Because that's all he wants." Tsunade's apprentice looked at the floor as her vision blurred from the oncoming tears. "Although…" The pink-haired woman looked back at her former teammate who was trying to choose his words carefully. "There is a very slim chance that he may have a change of heart. He is in the darkness because it's easier for him. That's all he knows. But as I said before, I'm not talking to him anymore. And I stand by that…no matter how much you want me to try and bring him back again."

Naruto watched his words take effect as Sakura had more tears rolling down her face before she quickly turned away and left the room. "Sakura!" Ino called before chasing after her friend. The golden-haired man stared at the doorway blankly as the Yamanaka ran through it.

Silence reigned for a moment before Yuugao asked softly, "Are you alright?" Naruto chuckled bitterly, "I was…" Rock Lee looked at his wolf summoning comrade and quietly said, "Maybe it was a mistake with Sakura-san coming with us to visit in the first place." The ghost ninja shook his head.

"It's not that." The Yuurei began. "It was the fact that she visited to get information on Sasuke, instead of seeing on how I was doing…" the jinchuuriki said downheartedly. "On my team as a genin, I was always over-looked for Sasuke. I thought…no… hoped… that this part of her may have changed. Even a little." Naruto turned his gaze to the ceiling. "I guess even that was too much to ask. She hasn't changed at all."

Shikamaru walked up to Naruto and placed his hand in front of him. "Well if nothing else, me, Lee, and Ino came to check on you." The Ninetails' host smiled and gripped the shadow user's hand in a brotherly manner before replying, "Yeah. Thanks Shika, I appreciate it." Lee ran up and grabbed Naruto in a bone-crushing hug while swinging him side to side. "YOSH! Naruto-kun has hurdled a hardship of his youthful life! So youthfully INSPIRING!" The Yuurei felt his back pop before he made himself intangible to escape the taijutsu beast's hug.

He reappeared next to the two ANBU operatives, startling them. "Any longer and I'm sure I would've passed out…" Naurto spoke with wide eyes as he took deep breaths to calm his fear down. The kunoichi giggled at him. Shikamaru chuckled before he said, "Well, we'll have to chat at another time. We have to turn in our reports to the Hokage. See ya next time, Naruto." Lee nodded and gave the blond man the good guy's thumbs up with his teeth shining theatrically. "Until next time Naruto-kun!" the green-clad ninja said as he quickly disappeared along with the Nara.

The white ghost chuckled and shook in head. Rock Lee was probably the coolest nutjob he would ever know. Ayame sighed and said, "I have to get going." The Yuurei said, "Aww…couldn't you ask ojisan for more time?" The brunette pouted and folded her arms before she said, "I wish, but if I'm late again then he said that he would cut my pay…" Yuugao giggled before she spoke, "Did you master the **Kage Bushin** like I suggested?" The ramen waitress sighed and replied, "I haven't had time to really learn it…"

Naruto stood up and said excitedly, "I'm a pro when it comes to that! That's it! Next time I see you, I'll teach it to you!" Ayame's cheeks turned pink. "Really?" The ramen addict nodded with determination. The hawk ANBU smiled happily and gave the blond man a hug before she kissed his cheek. "Until then…" she said softly before waving at her teammate before running out the wolf summoner's room.

The ninja-swordsman blushed from brunette's actions and stopped the suggestive thoughts in his mind quickly, before turning to the remaining person in the room. "You still do kenjutsu right?" Yuugao nodded. "Well would it be alright if I sparred against you?" The purple-haired woman smiled and replied, "Sure. I've been meaning to ask about that. I wanted to try my blade against yours ever since you fought the Uchiha's team." Naruto smiled lightly.

"So when are you released?" Neko asked. Shira replied, "Sometime this evening. I don't know where you live but I stay in the ANBU barracks until I can find my own apartment." Yuugao pulled out a slip of paper and pen before writing directions on it. When she was finished, she gave the paper to the whiskered-cheek man.

"This is my address. Come around 9:30 pm. I should be ready by then." Naruto smiled and nodded. Yuugao gave a small smile before she planted a slow, sensual kiss on the golden-haired man's lips. "Don't keep me waiting Naru-kun…" Blushing madly, Yuurei silently nodded. The neko ANBU walked away with a sway in her hips before she turned and glanced back at the jinchuuriki. The ghost-nin's blush still stained his face but a smile graced his visage. She smiled back before leaving his room.

Naruto laid back on his bed as he recalled the events in his head from today. "Well this day was certainly more than what I expected." He said to himself. "Do you always have women come to you like that?" The Yuurei saw a familiar bouncing ball hopping on his chest. "I'm not a bouncing ball!" Issun yelled. The Kyuubi host chuckled as he replied, "Shut up bouncing ball. To answer your question, I'm honestly not quite sure. I think there was always potential, but age was a factor."

The Poncle nodded. "Some people are just late bloomers." the purple-clad man said before hopping to the nightstand and began drawing. Naruto shrugged. Late bloomer or not, he wasn't going to question it. He was just thankful that someone cared about him.

His thoughts became solemn when they remembered his old teammate. Sakura really hurt him…

Even if he didn't want to admit it.

When she came by, he knew that he wasn't ready to see her, let alone talk to the medic. _"To think that she still has feelings for Sasuke, even after his betrayal…"_ The ninja-swordsman closed his eyes and stopped his thoughts. They were becoming too troublesome to deal with now…

* * *

A figure moved through the trees swiftly and silently as they headed for Konoha. They did not make a sound, nor did they waste any time or movements to their destination. "Soon…" The shadowed person spoke. "Soon…I will have my questions answered." Grey eyes with black rings inside glowed with anticipation.

* * *

The sun was slowly setting in the Leaf Village as Naruto was bored out of his mind. "Man, this blows! When is Tsuna-chan gonna check and release me?" the golden-haired man mumbled to himself. "How about you draw to pass the time?" Issun offered. The golden-haired man blinked before smiling at the idea. He couldn't remember the last time he drew something. Grabbing a blank sheet of paper and a pencil from the nightstand's drawer, the jinchuuriki looked up in thought for a second before he began to draw.

Time flew for the two artists before Tsunade walked in. She looked at his content face as he drew and smiled. "Well Naruto, time to get you out of here." The Yuurei didn't look up as he said, "Hold on, I'm just about done…" Curious, the Hokage walked up to where the Kyuubi container was and asked, "What are you doing?" The whiskered-cheek man grinned in accomplishment before he showed her his penciled artwork.

Tsunade stifled a gasp as she gazed at the picture. It was a detailed and well-shaded picture of Naruto in front of Konoha with his swords crossing out in front of him in a defensive stance with the Hokage monument as the background. The fire shadow slowly looked at the ghost-nin who was still admiring the drawing. "I had no idea that you could draw Naruto!" Tsunade shouted. The human sacrifice blushed and looked away.

"Well, I used to do it all the time before I was exiled." Naruto started. The blond woman winced. "Ero-Jiraiya knew I could draw. He was so adamant to take me under his wing to draw his books for him…" The last Senju twitched in annoyance and thought, _"That idiotic pervert! I swear…"_

The blond man scratched the back of his head in embarrassment. "I guess I didn't realize until now on how much I missed drawing. It was a real relaxer." Tsunade looked at the picture again before asking, "This is really amazing. Can I have it?" Naruto looked into the blond woman's eyes before he nodded. He pulled out a storage scroll before sealing the drawing within it. The Blond woman gave a questioning glance before he explained, "That's just how I take care of my drawings." Tsunade giggled in understanding before taking it.

The famous med-nin examined the golden-haired man for the final time before she spoke, "Alright, everything is working just fine. You're free to go." Naruto smiled before nodding. Grabbing his clothes and gear, he went into the bathroom and changed. The Yuurei finished and walked out in his usual attire, feeling comfortable again.

The golden-haired man gave the slug princess a tight hug, making her face flush. "Finally! Thank you!" the ghost-nin said happily as he held the female Sannin closer before he let her down. After composing himself, Naruto asked, "Where are Konan, Yugito, and Nibi?" Tsunade shrugged. "I don't know. I gave them a hotel room last night but as to where there are now, I don't have a clue. I know they needed to relax so they may have taken today to do so." The ninja-swordsman nodded in understanding before he walked with his leader out of the hospital room.

* * *

"Thank you Tsuna-chan." Naruto walked through the village looking for his apartment complex. The blond Hokage had taken the liberty to find a decent apartment for him. That was really nice of her.

Continuing his search, he couldn't help but notice the stares of fear and hate throughout the populous. He heard their condescending whispers as he passed by. "The demon returns…" "I wish he would drop dead…" "You don't deserve to live…"

The curse on his arm pulsed once. The ghost-like shinobi balled his fists as a deep animalistic growl erupted from the jinchuuriki's throat, scaring those who heard it. Anger began to surface on his visage before he saw a group of genin staring at him in fear. His anger halted before he offered a smile in apology and walked away.

* * *

A half an hour had passed and he found the apartment building that he sought out for. Already having the key by Tsunade, the ghost-nin walked to his residence and unlocked the door. Stepping inside, the blond man closed the door and looked around. The apartment had a living room, two bedrooms, a bathroom, and a kitchen. The Yuurei nodded in satisfaction. This place had a homey feel to him already. "Note to self: Thank Tsunade-chan later for this." Naruto said before his stomach growled fiercely. Naruto groaned and made his way out to his favorite shop.

"That was pretty good." The sword-using jinchuuriki said with a content stomach. Ayame wasn't at the ramen vendor this time, much to the ire of her father. After finishing his food, Naruto walked around the village, mostly looking at the different colors in the sky. Dusk was slowly fading to the night, as the moon shined brightly.

His sky-gazing was interrupted when he heard a cat meow in front of him. Looking down, he tilted his head questioningly. A violet cat sat in front of the Kyuubi host and looked back at him with its golden eyes shining. Naruto smiled a little as he knelt down and touched its head before scratching its chin. The feline purred in content before rubbing against the Kyuubi hosts' hand affectionately.

"Well aren't you a happy one?" the whiskered man asked, amused from the cat's action. The feline licked his hand and hopped into Naruto's arms. The blond man silently laughed. "So you want to come with me, huh?" The cat meow happily in reply. The Yuurei smiled, "Alright…Nibi-chan."

The cat's eyes widened in surprise. **"How did you know?"** the little purple neko asked. The golden-haired man gave a sheepish look. "It was your eyes." The cat guardian stayed silent as she waited to hear the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's explanation. "Your eyes looked as curious as a normal cat but it felt mischievous too. As if you were trying to catch me off-guard."

The golden-eyed neko pouted and tilted her head cutely. **"You spoiled my fun Naru-kun…"** The blond swordsman gave back a foxy grin and spoke, "Not intentionally Nibi-chan." The purple cat shook her head disapprovingly. **"Murasaki."** the guardian said. Naruto caught on. "That's your name?" The little cat nodded. "It's a pretty name…" the crimson-cloaked man said as he looked at the moon. Murasaki blushed and purred contently before she hopped on his shoulder.

**Naruto's Seal**

Amaterasu and Oinari were sparring against each other before the foxy guardian froze in mid stance. **"Hey, what's wrong?"** the wolf woman asked. The red-haired woman narrowed her eyes and replied quietly, **"Someone is sitting in my spot…"**

**Real World**

Shivers ran down the neko's spine as if she committed blasphemy against Kami himself. "You felt that, huh?" the Kyuubi host asked rhetorically. The two-tailed guardian shakily nodded. The White Ghost sighed. Suddenly, Naruto felt the vixen guardian gain control of his arm as it began to perform summoning half-seals. A flash of light and a plume of smoke later, a fox kit and a wolf pup appeared.

"**Murasaki…"** the little kitsune said as she narrowed her red eyes. The two-tailed guardian gave a cheshire smile as she waved a paw. The small vixen's eyebrow began to twitch in annoyance. **"What are you doing in my spot?" **Oinari asked. The purple cat rubbed against the swordsman's whiskered cheek as she purred her response, **"Sitting here enjoying my time with your host. I don't suppose you have a problem with that, right?"**

The kitsune guardian twitched at the reply before she trotted closer to her host as she replied, **"I don't have a problem with that. It's WHERE you do it at. And where you are currently sitting at is his shoulder…also known as my spot. Hop off and find another spot to claim."** The cat smirked, **"And if I don't?"** The kitsune flipped and tackled the neko as they began to wrestle each other a cloud of smoke animatedly covered them. Naruto grew anime eyes as he said, "Please you don't have to fight about this!"

The wolf pup next to the fox container sighed, unknowingly catching Naruto's attention. The golden-haired man smiled widely before scooping the sun goddess suddenly. "Aww! You look cool as a pup Rasu-chan!" The celestial wolf pup blushed badly. She didn't change to this form much because of that reaction. She felt herself being moved into the ghost-nin's shirt with only her front paws and head sticking out. The pup looked up at the golden-haired man with a red blush across her cheeks.

Naruto smiled warmly before asking, "Is it comfortable?" The wolf responded, **"It's embarrassing…"** The blue-eyed ninja rubbed her head affectionately before replying, "But I think you like it." The white-furred pup felt her blush spread more. She did really enjoy it but she wasn't going to tell the Kyuubi host that. With that in mind, she stayed silent and looked back at the scuffle.

The Yuurei sweatdropped at the fighting cloud of smoke. He REALLY didn't wanna get scratched up but it seemed to have no choice. With finality, the blond ninja reached into the cloud of the fighting cat and fox (getting scratched like crazy in the process), grabbed the pair and looked at them.

"Where ever you land will be your spot." Naruto said. The two guardians looked in confusion. **"What do you mean by tha-AAAHHHH!"** the little neko was interrupted when he threw her and the fox kit high into the air. The puppified sun goddess squinted as she tried to keep her eyes on the two airborne animals. **"Wow. That's thinking outside the box. I hope they land where they want to be at…"** the wolf pup said. Naruto was grinning foxily. "They will if they want it bad enough." The little fox was the first to appear in the air as she flipped like a buzz saw. The cat appeared soon after, following the fox's example.

The Kyuubi stopped flipping and stretched out her little body to land properly on her host's shoulders. She surprisingly arrived softly on her target and wrapped a soft tail around the ghostly ninja's neck affectionately with a happy smile on her face.

The Nibi continued to approach her target while flipping, making Naruto a little nervous. Amaterasu looked up and said, **"You know, she might hurt you with that crazy landing." **Naruto paled while Oinari stayed silent. The violet cat was coming in with enough force to knock the blond ninja out. A couple of inches were the measurement before she would send the ninja-swordsman into the hospital again.

"_I don't wanna go back to the hospital!" _was Naruto's frantic thought before Murasaki abruptly paused her descent and landed softly on the Yuurei's golden mane. She moved in circles on his head before lying down on his head with her small legs hanging off to the back of his cranium.

"**Your hair is surprisingly soft in contrast with it spiking wildly." **The two-hailed guardian purred out. Murasaki looked down to see Oinari sweatdropping, Amaterasu giving her anime eyes, and Naruto looking straight ahead with anime eyes and quivering lips. _"…I thought I was gonna go back to that white prison…"_

The Nibi laughed melodiously before tapping the golden-haired man with her paw. **"I'm a cat by nature silly. You should have seen that coming!" **The celestial canine pouted as she thought, _**"Stupid cats and their ability to pause themselves in mid-air…"**_ The little vixen looked at her fellow guardian in annoyance and slight jealousy. _**"Curse that idiotic cat…"**_

"Stupid cat!" Everyone turned to see an amused Konan walking along with a fuming Yugito. "Where is she? I only wanted to ask a simple question before she bites my ear and runs off!" the blond woman said to herself as she continued to look around. Her sharp black eyes landed on a trio of animals on a fellow blond. The Kumo assassin tilted her head like a feline would before asking, "Naruto-kun?" The said person grinned and nodded without the little neko lying on his head falling off.

The paper user smiled. "Hey Naruto-dono." The Yuurei sighed. "You know how I feel about that Kona-chan." The former Rain kunoichi smirked a little. "I do…Naruto-dono." The azure-eyed man frowned in mock anger while the blue-haired woman's smirk widened.

The cloud ninja smiled at the exchange before catching the gaze of the violet feline. The kunoichi's eyes lit up as she smirked. "Can I get the cat that's on your head?" Before the cat could run or protest, Naruto grabbed her and extended his arms with a smile. "Sure thing."

Yugito smiled happily before grabbing her guardian and looked at her. **"Meow?"** The purple neko spoke questioningly, hoping the throw her jailer off. The blond cloud ninja grinned and said, "The Kyuubi is on Naruto's shoulders while Amaterasu-chan is in his shirt. Nice try though." Yugito put the poor cat in a headlock and flicked her sensitive ears hard.

"**OWWW! Stop that! Grrr-ARGH! That's hurts! Alright, I'm sorry Yugito-chan!" **Murasaki wailed as she endured her container's torture. The Nibi container smirked before dropping the purple guardian. The two-tails held her sensitive ears with her small paws before whimpering.

After her pain subsided, Murasaki stood up and hopped to the Kyuubi jinchuuriki. Naruto laughed a little bit before asking, "Are you alrigh-AAAHHH!" The feline angrily scratched the ghost ninja in the face. **"Idiot! Don't laugh at my misfortune! Next time the kitten wants me, don't give me to her!"** The violet cat hissed. Naruto was bent down holding his cheek in pain with tears at the edge of his eyes.

Everyone sweatdropped from the Nibi's actions. "Is she always like this?" Konan asked to the Kumo container. Yugito sighed and nodded. Naruto stood back up with four stinging slashes on his left cheek now. "Argh! This stings and it keeps throbbing!" the Kyuubi container said in pain. Oinari giggled before she used her tail to touch his scratches, healing them with her chakra. The sword-using ninja hummed relief before petting the little vixen's tail, knowing how much she loved that.

"So where are you headed to?" Naruto asked his fellow jinchuuriki. The blond ninja of the Clouds sighed and said, "I'm headed back to the hotel I'm in to sleep. I have to head back to my village in two days." The Yuurei nodded in understanding. The paper user spoke, "I'm tired so I'm going to return to my room too." Naruto hummed in thought.

"Alright. I'll find you tomorrow and maybe we could do something." The blond kunoichi, two-tailed guardian, and former Ame-nin nodded. A smile graced Yugito's features before she nodded. Konan nodded as well, gazing at the jinchuuriki softly. "Okay. See you later Naru-kun." The Cloud assassin said and she turned around and walked gracefully back to her hotel. The blue-haired ninja gave the swordsman a hug before moving very close to his face, causing then man to blush from the close proximity. "Farewell for now, Naruto-dono." Konan whispered before a small smirk appeared on her lips as she moved away before walking back to her hotel.

Murasaki hopped off Naruto's head and changed into her human form in a plume of smoke. The purple-haired guardian sighed before she smiled at Oinari's jailer. **"Well then, it seems that we will meet tomorrow so I suppose I'll see you then."** The golden-haired man smiled and nodded. "I guess so, Saki-chan." The feline woman blushed rosily from the name.

Murasaki smiled and waved her goodbyes before disappearing in a white cloud. Naruto heard a yawn from the white puppy inside his shirt and looked to see Amaterasu's cute, sleepy visage. The human sacrifice laughed a little bit before grabbing her and holding her up. Orange eyes met navy as the celestial puppy yawned again before giving a lick to the ghost ninja's cheek, making the Yuurei chuckle.

**"I'm going to sleep in the seal. Night Naruto-kun, Oinari-chan."** The jailer and prisoner gave their good nights before the sun goddess vanished into the seal in a flash of light. The Ninetails nuzzled against her host before she left in a column of smoke. Naruto smiled lightly before walking towards a training ground.

The golden-haired swordsman's mind wondered for a moment before he remembered about his sparing match with Yuugao. He looked around and saw a clock outside a restaurant that read 9:25 PM. He looked in wide eyes. "I'm supposed to be at her house in five minutes!" He fumbled around his person for the directions that she given him until he found it. He quickly read it and by sheer luck, her apartment was about a block away. It seems that Kami decided to put his soul at ease…for now anyway.

The golden-haired man walked and turned the corner to find the apartment complex that he was looking for. He climbed the stairs to the third floor and arrived to his destination. Naruto knocked twice before he waited. Seconds later, the door opened to reveal a smiling Yuugao.

"Hey, you're right on time." The ANBU operative said. Naruto gave a foxy smile and replied, "Well, I was told to not keep you waiting Yuugao-chan." The violet-haired woman slightly grinned before grabbing her katana by her doorway.

Adjusting the blade on her back, she walked out and closed the door before locking it. She turned back and spoke, "Just follow me. I have the perfect place in mind to where we can spar at." The Yuurei nodded before the pair hopped onto the rooftop and began traveling from roof to roof.

Minutes passed before they arrived to their destination. "So this is the place?" Naruto asked. Yuugao nodded. It was a moonlit clearing that had a little river flowing through it. The ghost-nin smiled slightly, "It's peaceful here." The violet-haired kunoichi smiled.

"I come here when I want to relax and get away from everything." the elite ninja spoke with a tender smile on her visage. The golden-haired man looked at her before saying, "So this is your sanctuary?" "Yeah." the expert shinobi said before turning to him. "I suppose it is."

Yuugao laughed lightly, making Naruto curious. "What?" the former village pariah asked. The ANBU replied, "I realized that you are the only person that I've shown this place to." The Kyuubi host smiled. "Thank you. Besides Hiruzen-jiji, you were the only one that knew where my favorite place was." The ninja-swordsman smiled before stretching. "Alright, so what are the limits?"

The kunoichi grinned and got into position before saying, "Only use kenjutsu and fight into submission. Nothing else." The Yuurei smiled foxily before stance. They stood there and waited for an unspoken signal. The wind blew and a leaf slowly floated down in between the two fighters as they waited for the little plant to land on the ground. Both smirked just before the leaf landed. As the leaf landed, the two rushed at each other intending to best each other in the art of swordsmanship.

* * *

A smiling and unconscious Yuugao laid on the ground with her katana next to her. Naruto took deep breathes as he created a shadow clone. "That was the most exciting kenjutsu match I've had in years." the ghost-nin said as his clone picked her up and began to take the kunoichi to her home. The Kyuubi host turned the other direction. The whiskered man wasn't ready to go home yet.

He walked through the village and saw the inhabitants live their lives happily. Naruto smiled bitterly as he recalled some of his childhood memories. _"I was a loner then…"_ he thought to himself. He was shaken out of his reminiscence when someone pushed him. He turned to see a bald burly shinobi looking at him in disgust.

The golden-haired man turned and continued his walk. Angered, the offender shoved the swordsman harder, making him stumble. Some bypassing villagers stopped their walk to watch the altercation that the ninja was trying to start with hopeful eyes while the ones that respected the Kyuubi host were offended.

Naruto held his anger in check as he looked back at the brawny ninja. "Why have you come back here?" the man asked. The Yuurei stayed silent. The muscle-bound man barked, "Answer me!" Silence was the ghost-nin's reply. The large fighter glowered, "You walk among us with Yondaime-sama's appearance…mocking us and shaming his name. Making us grieve more… When will you be satisfied, you monster? How much more suffering do we have to take for you to feel accomplished?" Naruto, in his anger, growled out, "If there's anyone shaming the Yondaime, it's the village! You don't have any trust in him!"

The hefty ninja yelled, "How dare you! We put our faith in the Fourth Hokage!" The Yuurei replied quietly, "Then why do you believe that I am the Kyuubi? The fox is only sealed within me." The ninja shot back, "Because it still exists! IN YOU! You could let it take control at anytime!" Naruto quietly spoke back, "And trying to provoke me is the best thing to do?" The crowd was silent.

The jinchuuriki whispered, "So you don't trust me. Is that it?" The big man sneered, "You're weak. You couldn't handle such a burden. That's why…" The man pulled out a kunai and charged. "I'll end both of your existence!"

The Kyuubi host felt his blood boil. This man had the audacity to tell him that he couldn't handle this burden? That he was weak?

The curse on Naruto's arm burned and pulsed from the dark emotions. The wolf summoner gave an animalistic growl as tears slowly leaked from his eyes. He caught the attack and looked the man in the eyes, frightening the man. "You speak from ignorance…you don't have any idea of being a jinchuuriki…a human sacrifice! To take the scorn of your own people!" The golden-haired man pushed the bald man away.

Killing intent flushed throughout the area as the wrapped curse that burned his left forearm pulsed again. The crowd was rooted in their spots from fear. More tears slid from Naruto's deep blue eyes as he fought the crazed urge to kill to the people before him. A few moments later the urge and the killing intent faded away.

"I apologize to you for the pain that you feel. I apologize on the Ninetails' behalf. But will not allow you to kill me or push me around any longer." The Yuurei whispered with tears in his eyes before silently walking past the wide-eyed burly ninja.

A pink-haired woman stood stiffly as she stood and saw the scene. "I…I had no idea…" she whispered. She did learn about the Kyuubi from a file Tsunade had on her desk, even if it was an accident. Her teammate always held a smile on his face. He never said a word to her about the villagers' mistreatment of him. Tears welled up in Sakura's eyes as she thought of all of the pain she caused him.

"Shut up demon!" A villager shouted before throwing a stone at him. Just as it was about to touch him, he become intangible and fled the scene. "Ha! Serves him right!" the stone thrower said before getting a punch from the person next to him.

The man held his jaw in pain as the puncher yelled, "Brother! You are wrong! He protected us from the beginning! If there is anyone that was the monster, it was us! We treated him like dirt since he was a child! We didn't give him a chance! Even now, he fights for us!" The people who respected the nine-tailed jinchuuriki nodded firmly while the others felt ashamed. "And all we did was push him away. What if he decided to stay away for good?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock.

The buff man that initiated the fight sat down and heard someone coming his way. Two kunoichi, one with black, wavy hair and the other with wild purple hair walked to the muscular man. The raven-haired woman slapped him. "You don't know what he's been through and yet you judge." The purple-haired woman shook her head in anger. "Coward…" Both women walked away to look for Naruto. The shinobi broke down and cried in regret. "What have I done? I'm sorry!"

Meanwhile, the two kunoichi ran to find the blond man. "We have to find him Kurenai." The snake mistress said. The red-eyes woman nodded and said, "I know Anko. We will find him." Both decided to try and find the jinchuuriki with his favorite eatery place: Ichiraku Ramen.

In the outskirts of the Leaf Village, trees fell as the jinchuuriki took his anger out on the aged plants. Flying punches and slashes powered out from Naruto as tears flowed from his eyes. The angrier he got, the more the curse on his arm burned and pulsed. He gripped the arm to stop the pain as he crouched down.

**"Naruto, calm down! The curse is feeding off of your anger!"** Amaterasu yelled from the seal. Oinari shouted out to her host, **"Please! The angrier you are, the more it affects your mind! We don't want to lose you!" ** Hearing the two higher beings, Naruto began change his course of thought and thought of the people that he cherished. Slowly, the rage died away and he stood up. "Thank you Rasu-chan, Oinari-chan." The ghost-nin felt a nudge from the seal that equaled as "you're welcome".

Naruto walked back and was a quarter mile away from the village gates before stopping. "Who's there?" The ninja-swordsman asked. "I have a couple of questions I want answered, Uzumaki Naruto." The Kyuubi host turned around to see glowing grey eyes staring back at him. The Yuurei's eyes widened as he stared back into the eyes of the Rinnegan.

"Nagato."

* * *

Again, I am so sorry about the wait! Life just gets to you, ya know? Well I hope this has made it up to you since I'm getting back into routine of writing this story as I juggle college and my job.

I hope you enjoyed and please review. I love reviews. But please, no flames.

Thank you.


	13. Into The Storm

Hey, I'm back again. Many things have been happening to me in these past months so I apologize to you all for lack of updates. Along the way, I lost inspiration to my story until I received three reviews, saying how much they have enjoyed this story. Thanks to them, my inspiration came back.

I pray that this chapter will make it up to you in apology. I made this a special chapter for you faithful readers, so please enjoy.

This chapter is especially dedicated to the three reviewers, vangaurdian1, Kira553, and xNamikazeKyuubix along with Dylan Millwood and Demon Eyes KyoS, who's ideas I've decided to use.

Alright! Heeeeere we go!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami.

* * *

Chapter 13 - Into the Storm

Piercing blue eyes and the legendary Rinnegan stared at each other silently. Naruto tensed slightly as he knew the odds would not be in his favor. _"Bad timing! At my current condition, I can't fight him at my best. What is he planning?"_ the blond man thought as he felt his cursed arm go into a dull throb.

Nagato watched intently as the human sacrifice tried to bear down on his tainted arm. _"So this is what Madara was telling us about." _The dojutsu user took a glance at the young shinobi's limb. Pushing the observation aside, he suddenly spoke, "I'm not here to fight. I'm here only seeking answers pertaining to you." The golden-haired ninja saw no lies in the man's fabled eyes but stayed quiet.

"How did you do it?" the Six Paths user asked. "How did you convince Konan to side with you?" The Yuurei didn't say anything. The gray-eyed man continued, "You have this ability to bring someone to your side. I don't understand it…or you for that matter." That last statement put the Kyuubi host on edge as he subtly shifted.

"What is it that keeps you going? It can't be these weak-minded villagers." Nagato said giving a hard gaze. "Why do you do what you do? Where's your motivation?" The Rinnegan user paused before asking deeply, "What is your resolve in life?"

Naruto answered with silence as he continued to stare back at the Akatsuki member intently. After what felt like an eternity, the former Ame-nin spoke softly, "…I see. I understand." Nagato's eyes showed pain as he whispered, "He's so much like Yahiko…" The jinchuuriki's eyes widened a little. He once heard Jiraiya say that name when he was alone drinking.

"Who was he?" The Rinnegan user looked at the kenjutsu user, before whispering, "Someone who fell to the pain of the world…" Nagato gazed at the Yuurei and said, "Until next time, Naruto-kun." The Akatsuki member disappeared in a column of smoke, leaving the blond man alone.

The ninja-swordsman stood in place for a moment before a floating piece of paper caught his eye, landing where the Samsara Eye user once was. Producing a **Kage Bushin **without any seals, he sent it to check on the little document. The clone cautiously picked it up and read its contents before the note dissolved into ashes. The clone dispersed itself, giving its memories to his boss.

"As the sun goes down, the moon rises and with it, her people. With the protection of the raging maelstrom of the fox, the sun and moon rejoin in the darkness of the shrine, before each comes to a choice…" Naruto repeated aloud. What could this mean? Is this a riddle or a prophecy? What choice will the sun and moon come to? And why would Nagato leave this major clue?

The Kyuubi host shook his head. So many questions that needed to be answers, and not much time to do so. Looking around once more, he continued his walk back to Konoha on high guard. Watching the ghost-nin leave, the Rinnegan user turned silently on the tree that he hid in. _"If Konan can find her faith in you, maybe I can too. Get to that place before we do, Naruto-kun."_ With that last thought in mind, the six Paths user disappeared as if he was never there.

* * *

Finally returning to the village, Naruto went straight to his newly given apartment, looking for any peace of mind. He did not say a word as he cleaned himself up for the night. Exhausted, the golden-haired sage laid on his bed and tried to sleep, but too much was on his mind. Suddenly, he felt himself being pulled into the seal and everything went black.

**Mindscape**

The Kyuubi host blinked questioningly as he appeared in the seal. He didn't see Oinari or Amaterasu in sight so he guessed that they wanted him to go to the temple-ruins. Taking his time, he walked to his destination wondering the reasons that he was called here. The ghost ninja shrugged tiredly. He'd know when he got there.

Arriving in the center of the stone structure, the blond ninja hopped inside and sat down. As he waited, his thoughts began to wonder to the whole situation the elemental countries were in, along with the harshness of the scenario. He was shaken from his thoughts however, when a felt someone hug him from behind.

He turned to see the sun goddess resting her chin on his right shoulder. Then Naruto felt his guardian lay across his lap with her arms wrapped around his waist. Slowly, the ghost-user wrapped his arms around his guardian and relaxed into the holy woman's embrace. No one spoke as the trio stayed in each other's company. The whiskered-cheek man understood that there was nothing to be said as he slowly felt himself fading from consciousness. Finally, the three fell asleep, each having a peaceful expression on their facial features.

Nagato walked in the hidden underground base that the Akatsuki resided in silently. The man headed to his room while keeping his thoughts contained. "So where did you run off to, Pein?" Kisame asked with a grin. The Six Paths user ignored him and continued to walk to his quarters. "I believe Kisame asked you a question, Nagato." Madara asked, emerging from the shadows.

The orange-haired man stopped walking. Looking the ancient Uchiha in the eyes with a cold indifference he replied, "I left to do some critical thinking. That last battle with Uzumaki shouldn't have ended like that. We should've had the tailed beasts by now." Madara chuckled. "In due time we will have them. Until then, we will train and strategize for a better attack. But I don't believe that was all you were thinking of."

The Deva Path continued to stare. "Was it the betrayal of Konan that bothers you so much? Forget about her. She's a loose end that we'll have to be exterminated. You know that don't you? She knows too much." Madara said coldly as he stared at subordinate, wondering if he there was going to be a betrayal from him. Pein gave a blank gaze before he continued to walk. "I understand." He replied before he disappeared with a dark gaze.

"_I'll put that extermination to a halt, mark my words…"_

* * *

Blood. Blood was all around him. Was this war? Why did it have to be this way?

What could he do?

Fight in what he believed in…

He didn't understand why, but he felt that all of his answers would be solved if he made it to the snow-covered mountains. Running as hard as possible, everything seems like a blur. Anything that tried to stop him from his destination was ruthlessly slaughtered. He had only one goal, one focus, and nothing was going to stop him. He did not know what compelled him so much to where ever it was calling him but, he needed to know...

Finally, he reached the place where he felt led to go. It was an old but well-kept temple that had a peaceful atmosphere to it. He walked towards to the shrine with blood covering his steps. The closer he moved to the holy place, the more his wounds were healed. Pausing at the entrance, he looked back to see a fox and a wolf following him with their eyes pleading to allow them to accompany him. Smiling a little, he nodded and the trio walked inside.

It was dark for a moment until the full moon brightly shined, showing the path to take. Reaching the end, a hooded man stood at the door. A mysterious feeling came from him as he stared at the blond-haired youth with piercing eyes.

"**To enter is to leave. To depart is to arrive. To pass these doors is to gain and to lose. Mind you, that once you step foot past these doors, you cannot go back."** The blond man nodded. Silence reigned for a moment. **"You're mind is made up."** The hooded figure chuckled. **"Before you enter, let me ask you something. When there isn't any light, will you lose yourself?"** The golden-haired man stayed silent from the question before asking, "Will it save anyone if I did?" The strange man gave a deep chuckle and gazed at the warrior for a moment. **"You are a different kind of person. And it is because of that, you have a chance to save yourself."** The man opened the door. The wolf ran first while the fox and man followed.

"**Always reaching to those lost in darkness… In due time, maybe you can even recover what was once lost to you…"** the cloaked man spoke softly in amusement as he faded into the darkness.

The young blond warrior and fox caught up to the wolf to see it staring at the moon in sadness and determination. The fox bowed its head in respect before walking behind the canine in a guarding position. The wolf howled towards the moon before resuming its moon-gazing. The blond youth walked and embraced the wolf, trying to console it. The wolf nuzzled into him in appreciation before he let go and followed the fox's actions.

Suddenly, dark clouds began to cover the moon before it formed into a malicious and wicked hand, grabbing the moon. The trio became frantic, but none more than the wolf. The temple shook violently before darkness began to engulf them. The floor began to collapse, putting the press of finding safe ground the top priority. Seeing a stairway and seeing the additional demons coming for them, the group made a mad dash for it.

The wolf had the lead, followed by the fox and the swordsman. Flipping and dodging demons, flying stones, and debris, the wolf and the fox didn't see the evil hand balled in a fist, coming for them. Using his full speed, the young fighter desperately pushed the two animals to safety before taking the hit that sent him further into the darkness. Time seemed to have slowed as the blond man looked at his companions as if saying to stay safe and to forget about him. The wolf and fox barked in fear of losing the warrior before the animals and human was separated from each other.

Fighting hard to keep himself alive and to find a way to stop his descent, the golden-haired fighter felt the darkness overtaking him slowly. He fought harder and harder until he was sure that he was going to lose his sanity and his life. Tears rolled down his face before he roared out in defiance…

"**Please, don't lose your light!" **The youth looked up to see a radiant and beautiful raven-haired, blue-eyed woman desperately reaching out to him. Using the last of his strength, he reached for the woman's hand before he was snatched further into the abyss. **"NO!"** the woman cried as she helplessly watched the warrior fade into the void. She dug deeper to find the warrior until she finally grabbed his forearm. Feeling the woman grab his arm, he tightly held on to hers. She pulled with all of her might to see the young fighter's left arm tainted and nearing his heart. Looking in his eyes, she saw his left eye color had changed into a deep red with the sclera being black while his right eye was his normal deep blue. What scared the woman the most was the light in the young warrior's eyes fading.

"**Please, don't lose your light…"**

Naruto's eyes snapped opened frantically as he quickly sat up in his bed with heavy breaths. Taking a moment to calm down, he thought, _"It was only a dream…no. I can't call that a dream. It was too real."_ Recalling the vision only made him ask more questions._ "What did it mean? And who was that woman? She looked familiar in a way…"_ He recalled the woman pleadingly reaching out to rescue him. It pained him to see the woman desperately trying to save him from the darkness that was trying to consume him.

A deep sigh escaped the blond's lips. Knowing he couldn't sleep anymore, the blond put on a pair of black sweatpants, a white shirt, and slipped on a pair of black ninja sandals before heading out the door to get some fresh air.

Oinari's host walked around the village silently as he thought about Pein's visit. Too many questions unanswered. "Troublesome." Naruto whispered before sighing. Looking up at the sky, he guessed that it was about six-thirty in the morning. He could feel his guardian and the sun goddess still asleep inside the seal so he let them be.

Naruto felt hidden chakra signatures quickly and silently running through Konoha as he aimlessly walked around. _"Probably ANBU running around."_ The container figured. He continued walking around on autopilot, with his mind on the dream he had last night. It made him wonder if it was a premonition of sorts. If it is, then this war will take a darker turn…

And he might meet his end.

* * *

Two beings stared at one another in apprehension. The first being was a tall, cloaked, and shadowed man that reeked of malevolence. The other person was a fox-masked woman that had an ancient weapon tied to her back and wore a kimono that accentuated her womanly curves.

"**Why am I revived to life again?"** the woman asked in silent anger. The dark man chuckled, **"My, my. Straight to the point are we?"** The masked woman kept silent. The mysterious man smirked. **"Very well. Your infiltration skills are second to none. I need you to keep an eye on someone for me without getting caught."** The woman asked, **"Again, why? I see no point or anything for me." **

The shadowed man replied, **"Because this vital information could be the turning point to winning this war. Also…"** The shrouded man appeared next to the woman. **"You will gain power that the paintbrush gods will acknowledge you as one of them."** Silence reigned for a few moments before she spoke, **"Who is the target?"** The cloaked man's eyes glowed.

"**Uzumaki Naruto."**

* * *

The Kyuubi jinchuuriki enjoyed his morning for a while. He went from walking around, to training physically, utilizing his power, speed, and agility to hurl and dodge flying kunai and shuriken that his two shadow clones were throwing. A couple grazes here and there but he managed to defeat them. The he grew bored again.

"Jeez, this blows." Oinari and Amaterasu were still asleep! Maybe he could pull a prank on them…

"YOOOUUUTH!" Before he could plot out a potentially dangerous mud-hole stomping upon himself for his stupidity, a green blur with his leg outstretched in a kicking motion flew to his vision. Dodging the offending limb, he quickly back flipped while the flying person created a crater from the force that they came in.

The ghost-user looked at the man. "Attacking people isn't the best way to greet the Gai-san." The taijutsu master gave a boisterous laugh. "NONSENSE! It keeps people to stay alert!" _"Hm? Did you say something?" _Naruto shook his head. Where did that thought come from?

"So is there a real reason as to why you came?" the blond man asked. Gai dropped his smile and became serious. "Hokage-sama sent for you. The council is having another meeting. She said that it would best if you were there for it." The kenjutsu user went silent. "…Alright. Let's go."

Walking back to the Hokage Tower, neither spoke a word. Gai saw that his eternal rival's student had been weary of the council. He didn't blame him though. In his opinion, the civilian half needed to stay on the business side of things and not of the military affairs of the village.

Finally, they made it to their destination. The eyebrow-endowed man looked at the golden-haired man. "We're here Naruto-kun." The azure-eyed man spared a glance at the Iron Fist master. A sigh was heard before the ninja-swordsman spoke in a reserve tone, "Let's get this over with." Naruto opened the double doors and walked inside with the taijutsu-nin walking in behind him.

Like last time, the council sat in their designated chairs with the Hokage at the head. "I have brought Naurto-kun back as you asked, Hokage-sama." Tsunade nodded. "Thank you Gai. You may leave." The green-clad man nodded before disappearing with leaves signaling that he was ever there.

Everyone looked at the golden-haired man before the fire shadow spoke. "Naruto, we have some things that you need to know." The swordsman asked, "Is it about the Akatsuki's plans?" The blond woman shook her head. "No, we already talked about that and we are taking measures on that tomorrow. We're going to have a discussion regarding your heritage." Silence reigned for a moment before he replied, "…I'd rather not know."

Gasps and low voices were heard throughout the chamber. "What? Why?" The busty leader asked in full astonishment. No one could believe this. Orphans would love to know who their parents were, right?

The ghost-nin's eyes took a slight dull quality to them as he spoke. "For longer than I could remember, I always wanted to know. That was the question I always asked Hurizen-jiji…and it would be the same answer. 'I don't know but if I did, I'm sure that they would be proud of you.' It would never satisfy me. I wouldn't accept the fact that I didn't have any."

Naruto thought about the Third Hokage in remorse but continued his explanation. As I grew, things changed. I gave up trying to find out who my parents were. They could've been evil for all I knew. Instead, I began to think of my friends as a family. But the truth was clear to me. I…" The Kyuubi hosts' eyes became intense with hidden emotions as he became completely still. "I had no family. That was the reality of it all."

The whole chamber was in the deafening silence with the council not knowing what to say. Some began to look at the human sacrifice with pity, guilt, and even remorse. The azure-eyed man growled lowly.

"Don't pity me! You didn't when you exiled me! So don't start now!" Naruto yelled. Tsunade felt hurt and it slightly showed before she went back to her calm composure. Danzo narrowed his uncovered eye. _"He doesn't want to show that he is vulnerable on this subject. That anger could get the best of him…"_ The war hawk stored the information in his mind silently, opting to watch the Kyuubi host for now.

The last Senju stood from her seat and walked to the glaring man before handing him a picture. Naruto took it from her and looked at it. A blue-eyed, golden-haired man that looked much like himself was smiling and had his arm around a beautiful red-haired woman with green eyes. They seemed so happy together. The man's features looked like someone he used to know. The name escaped him though.

"The woman on the left there…her name was Uzumaki Kushina. She was from the land of the Whirlpools before it was wiped out. The man that is holding her…his name was Minato Namikaze. But we know him as-"

"The Fourth Hokage." The Yuurei finished for Tsunade while keeping his gaze on the photo. Naruto stared for a little while longer before placing it in his pocket. He felt numb from looking at the picture and seeing the proof that he did have parents (and a good pair at that).

"Is that all?" He asked in asked in a low voice. "No." Everyone turned to see Jiraiya standing near the doorway. "There is more, but this is where privacy is needed. Tsunade?" The female Sannin nodded. "Yes. This meeting is adjorned." Everyone left with a sense of melancholy as they left with the new perspective on the host of the Ninetails.

* * *

Silencing seals were glowing all over the walls before they faded into nothingness. Jiraiya looked at his former apprentice before Naruto decided to speak first. "Now what was the point of telling my lineage in front of them?" Tsunade glared and answered, "So they can realize what they have done…and what they lost."

The toad sage entered the conversation. "We want you back Naruto." The golden-haired ninja looked at his former master. "We will do whatever it takes to have you back! We worry for you gaki." The white haired man said with concern on his face.

"And it's not just us! Those that you befriended are worried for you! You have been gone for five years with no word or appearances until two years ago and even then we didn't know it was you." Naruto looked down for a moment before he said, "Thank you for your efforts to get me readmitted to Konoha. Thank you for telling me who my family was. I really do appreciate that. But for now, please stop." He looked at Tsunade in her eyes.

"The truth is I'm not very sure if I want to go into a village that hates me for containing Oinari-chan." This confused the two Sannins. "That's the Kyuubi's name." Understanding went to the two teammates eyes. "Lately, my desire to come back here has been changing. If I do stay, it would only be for my friends. I would fight for this village if only to protect my friends and their loved ones. My pride for this place…that is slowly fading as the days go by."

Tsunade held back her angry tears. _"Naruto…this place…it's finally wearing you out…"_ Jiraiya felt a sorrow that he hadn't felt in a long time. His godson…_ "I should've had him when he was born! The council and Sarutobi-sensei were always fighting about him. I should've taken him. I…I should have…"_ The perverted hermit closed his eyes in shame and regret.

"…I need some time alone. I'll see you two later." He hugged his godfather and Jiraiya hugged his godson back. Both let each other go and gave a nod. Then the ghost shinobi hugged Tsunade, who had tears sliding down her cheeks now. "Sorry Naruto-kun." The blond woman whispered. The kenjutsu user replied quietly, "I am too." He let her go before walking out the Hokage's office.

Jiraiya walked to the window and looked outside, watching his former pupil walk out the tower a couple minutes later. Tsunade went to her secret stashing draw that Shizune hadn't found yet and pulled out one of the sake bottles Naruto gave her when he came for Hidan and Kakuzu's bounty.

Pulling out two saucer cups, she poured the drink in both and handed one to her white haired teammate. He turned and grabbed it, thanking her in the process. The two downed it at the same time before slamming it on the desk. None said a word, each lost in their own thoughts.

* * *

Naruto walked around aimlessly as he stayed silent. He felt numb. There wasn't much he could say. "At least I know my parents were good people." The golden-haired shinobi said with a blank expression. He didn't know what to think.

"_Oinari? Rasu? Are you up yet?"_ No one replied. Naruto looked at the sky, disheartened. He wanted to talk to them. He shrugged his shoulders and sighed deeply before he looked back at the road that he was on.

In the seal, Amaterasu looked at the fox woman as she stayed quiet with tears slowly welling in her eyes. **"Sooner or later, you will have to tell him."** Oinari looked away. The sun goddess embraced her closest friend and began to rock in a soothing motion to console the distraught guardian.

The Yuurei went to his apartment and changed into a white shirt with black cargo pants and black sandals after taking a quick shower. He fixed himself some food before he ate it and sat in the living room floor, deciding to meditate and get in tune with his chakra.

Feeling his chakra reserves, he began to weave the energy in intricate, yet relaxing ways calmly as his mind wandered on his parents again. He thought about his mother for a moment. He had a feeling that he took after her when he was younger. He wasn't mad; on the contrary, he was delighted to see her, even if it was a photo. She was a beautiful woman a she seemed truly happy with his father.

His father. The Fourth Hokage. The man that he looked up to for a time. The ghostly ninja understood the man better now. He couldn't ask anyone to offer their child up to seal the Ninetails inside of them. So he would seal it into his own son. Honestly, Naruto couldn't see anyone else better to have sealed her into. If anything, despite having his bad childhood, he wouldn't change that decision for anything. He wouldn't have been the same person. He wouldn't have met Oinari or Amaterasu. No, he was glad that he was the one chosen for the task.

Minato Namikaze. He felt a sizable amount of pride for him, happy that he was his father, but he also felt the anger against him. Did he have any idea that this was going to happen to him? All the pain he went through? No, he felt a little betrayed by his parents.

He took a deep breath. "You can't change the past, so no need to dwell there. Everything turned out like this for a reason." He rationalized to himself. Hopefully, he could find out why.

A knock on his door was heard before the meditating man stopped flowing chakra and opened his eyes. Once adjusted, he walked to his door and opened it to see Yugito, Konan, and Murasaki standing on the other side. "Hey Naruto-kun." The blond kunoichi spoke with a small smile. Naruto blinked.

Yugito wore her usual outfit which consisted of her black shirt and light purple armor which accentuated her well-endowed assets. Her pants were a darker shade of purple with a cloud design on her left leg and a red sash around her waist. She had the standard black ninja sandals on with white bandages on her shins, forearms, and her hairs. One peculiar feature though was the prayer beads on her left arm.

Without the Akatsuki cloak, the golden-haired man could clearly see that the paper user had a shapely figure. Konan wore a basic navy shirt that held on to her form with black pants that were close fitting yet loose enough to move comfortably in. Finally, she wore her black shinobi sandals on her feet. What set her apart was the paper origami in her hair and the piercing on her bottom lip.

The neko guardian looked as regal as the last time he saw her. She had on her dark purple kimono with black markings over it, and a black sash around her waist which pronounced her womanly curves. She had gladiator sandals on, feeling that they were more efficient than shinobi footwear. Her golden eyes shined with a hidden mirth as she a held grin on her feminine visage, which showed her longer-than-average canines.

"Hey Yugito-chan, Kona-chan, Saki-chan. How did you find me?" The ghost-nin asked. Muasaki answered, "The Hokage had one of her ninja to escort us here." The Yuurei nodded before he allowed them in.

The group spent the day together walking around the village, showing the females the sights. He told them of his pranking days when he was younger, making the women laugh at his feats. Later they ate and talked about their livelihood. Funny thing though…Kurenai and Anko were still looking but always showed up when they left. Wonder why…

"Ahhh! That was fun!" Murasaki purred in satisfaction. Yugito shook her head from her neko guardian. "I'll admit, that was relaxing. I can't remember the last time I've hung out with anyone like this." Konan spoke with a soft smile on her face. Yugito smirked, "Well well. That was past my expectations. You are quite the charmer Naruto-kun." The ghost-nin bashfully dismissed the compliment. "Na, it was just good company, that's all."

The blond woman smirked teasingly. "Is someone embarrassed?" The golden-haired man replied, "Ha, what would make you think that?" The Kumo-nin walked in front of him, halting the group.

"Maybe the blush that's spreading across your face gave me the impression, _Naru-kun_." The neko container purred. Indeed his cheeks were taking on a rosy hue. "Or maybe I'm taking in a beautiful sight." Naruto said looking into her feline eyes. Now the tables have turned as she had a pink tint upon her cheeks that grew into a nice shade of red. The Yuurei walked by her and paused as he stood next to her with a grin. "0-1 Yugito-chan." And with that, he continued walking.

Now that would be some cool points on Naruto there…if Yugito didn't stick her foot out and tripped him, making him fall flat on his face.

He quickly got back up to see the trio laughing at him. His irritated eyes looked at the two-tailed container who grinned and said, "And now we are 1-1."

They stayed out a little longer before Naruto dropped them off to their hotel. Yugito hugged her fellow sacrifice before she went to her room. Murasaki embraced the kenjutsu user tightly before she felt his whisker marks on his cheek and disappeared in a puff of smoke. Konan gave a smile and thanked the Kyuubi container for spending time with them before she gave a full kiss on his lips with hers. She left with a small blush on her face.

Naruto walked home, happy that they hung out for the day. It put him in a better mood than earlier. Feeling exhausted from today, he rushed to his apartment to shower and get some rest.

* * *

It was fully morning in Konoha. Shops were open and people swarmed the streets, getting whatever they needed. Naruto chose to travel on the rooftops to avoid the busy villagers, wanting to keep the peace and avoid most of the populace altogether. Sure, some shinobi flew across the village on the rooftops, but none of them ever bump into each other.

"Naruto-kun!" Turning at the sound of his name being called, the jinchuuriki saw a black-haired, green eyed woman with a pale and sickly-swordsman land in front of him. The golden-haired man smiled. "Mika-chan! How are you?" The woman replied, "I'm doing fine but what about you? I heard what happened to you the other night…" The Kyuubi host looked away a little but smiling bitterly, "I'll be alright." Mika's concern for the whiskered man grew from the gesture while the kenjustu user wanted to know what happened to him. He'll ask his teammate after this was over.

"Well, Kurenai and Anko saw what happened and went to look for you the other night. When you can, talk to them…" Naruto nodded. Mika gave a small smile. "Thanks for your concern." The human sacrifice said. The green-eyed woman's smile widened a little before she tapped two fingers on his forehead. "You're my friend, of course I'm concerned silly." Naruto chuckled before turning his attention to Mika's teammate.

"How's life for you Hayate?" The wolf summoner asked. The sword user shrugged, "It has its ups and downs. But it would make my day if you don't mind a sword match." A thoughtful expression was made as the golden-haired man replied, "Hmmm…that's not a bad idea at all…"

Mika joined the conversation again, confused. "You two know each other?" both shinobi looked at her and nodded. Hayate replied, "He saved me from getting killed around the beginning of the Sound Invasion from a couple years back. That **Kage Bushin** is something useful." The former village pariah looked away in modesty. The kunoichi giggled while the swordsman chuckled.

A column of smoke appeared next to the trio, revealing it to be Kakashi. "Yo. Pardon the interruption, but Tsunade-sama sent for me to get you. It's urgent. You'll need your equipment." The legendary ninja said as he looked at his former student in seriousness. Naruto, Hayate, and Mika solemnly nodded in understanding. The whiskered man turned back to the two shinobi. "It seems I am needed. Maybe we could the kenjutsu match another time." The sickly ninja nodded. Naruto looked at Mika who stared back intently.

The green-eyed woman smirked a little which confused the jinchuuriki a little. "Stay strong." She spoke before punching him in the chest. He nodded before speaking back to his former sensei. "Let me run home to get my gear. I'll be there as soon as I'm done changing." The one-eyed ninja nodded before leaving in a swirl of leaves. The azure-eyed shinobi waved his farewell before quickly running to his apartment.

When he faded out of sight, Hayate asked, "What happened to Naruto the other night to make him react the way he did?" Mika turned to her teammate before retelling the incident.

* * *

Naruto went inside his apartment and changed his clothes. Because of his long-sleeve cloaks taking so much damage, he had to make an alteration on his wardrobe. Now he sported a sleeveless and hooded black cloak that went a bit below his knees. A white sash around his waist held the cloak firmly. Inside the cloak was a crimson sleeveless muscle shirt which was tucked inside his black baggy cargo pants. Each leg had a kunai pouch strapped on for quick access.

White bandages adorned his forearms, also hiding the curse mark on his left arm effectively. His shinobi footwear was black and became something akin to the Mist swordsman Chojiro, having them up to under his knees. The alteration on them was the covering of his toes and a white strap going horizontally at the joint of where his feet will bend at.

Oinari's host quickly placed necessary scrolls in his cloak before taking his large dual katana and fastening it on his back with two thin, but strong chains across his body. Finally, he grabbed the mask that Yuugao gave him and put it inside his cloak pocket. _"Never know when I may need it."_ Rushing out the door and locking it, he decided to do a **Yuurei Shushin** to get there faster. With that in mind, he silently disappeared.

Reappearing at the entrance of the Hokage office, he walked inside to see that there were five groups of shinobi there with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Konan standing at the front. "Ah Naruto, just in time. I don't have to repeat myself it seems." The fire shadow said taking note of the new outfit he had on. Naruto nodded and stood next to Kakashi.

Taking a quick glance around the room, the Kyuubi jinchuuriki knew the shinobi that was there with him. The first group consisted of Gai, Neji, Hana, and Ayame. The second group was made up with Asuma, Chouji, Shikamaru, and Ino. The third group was Anko, Shizune, Kiba, and Mika. The fourth group was created with Tenzou, Kurenai, Hinata, and Hayate. The final group was Kakashi, Yugito, Yuugao, and Naruto.

Jiraiya put a silence barrier around the room before the Hokage started. "We have received vital information on the Akatsuki and their plans. It is imperative that this information is given to the Kages." At this, some of the ninja were shocked while some tensed from foreseeing what was to be asked of them.

Tsunade continued where she left off. "We need you all to give the information to the village leaders. Team Gai, you will be going to the Tsuchikage." Gai nodded solemnly and received the scroll handed to him, putting it in his flak vest. "Team Asuma, you will be going to the Kazekage." The bearded man grimaced as he took the scroll.

"Team Anko, you will be going to the Mizukage." Anko stayed silent as she grabbed the scroll from the Toad Sannin's hand. "Team Yamato." The fourth group looked at their leader as she spoke, "You will be going with Jiraiya to the Daimyo to alert him of the war." The four nodded.

The Hokage looked at her last group. "Team Kakashi, you all will go to the Raikage, along with taking Yugito-san to her homeland safely." The group nodded in understanding. Inside Yugito's seal, Murasaki grinned happily, making her container roll her eyes inwardly. Tsunade looked at everyone in the room as she said, "You all have an hour to gather whatever you need. Be back within a week. And make sure you all come back safely." The fire shadow said before dismissing them. Everyone walked out to prepare their inventory for the task ahead of them.

As Naruto was one of the last ones out, Tsunade called him. "Naruto, wait." The black-cloaked man stopped and turned to see his former village leader. "Is something wrong, Tsunade-chan?" She walked to him with her eyes shadowed before she looked back at him. "Don't die on me okay?" The Yuurei nodded before they gave each other a quick hug. Both let go looking at each other.

Without a word, the jinchuuriki left the office to meet up with his team.

* * *

Naruto left the Hokage Tower in silence, deep in thought. "I hope she'll be alright…" He whispered in concern. He looked up to see the Copycat Ninja walk to him. "Yo." The silver-haired ninja waved. The ghost-nin nodded in greeting. "The other two went to finish some last minute business. We will be meeting at the south gate in forty-five minutes." The Kyuubi container nodded.

Suddenly, the golden-haired man felt someone crash and hug him on his front, causing him to stumble. "Hey Naru-kun!" Anko said cheekily. He looked at her with a slight blush on his cheeks. "H-hey. You mind getting off me?" The snake mistress pouted. "Why? Didn't you miss me?" She asked pushing her assets further into his chest and causing more blood to flow into his face. Kakashi raised an eyebrow in curiosity, deciding to wait on reading his book.

"Anko, get off him." Kurenai said in hidden irritation as she caught up to the group. The purple-haired woman turned her head to her best friend with a pout and deadpanned, "You're just jealous because you can't hug him." The genjutsu mistress blushed and quickly tried to hide it but everyone saw it.

The son of the White Fang's other eyebrow rose up in surprise. Did she really have a thing for his former student? Anko giggled before complying with the red-eyed woman's request. "Alright, I'll get off so you can have a turn." She said making both Naruto and Kurenai blush lightly.

Getting his head back together, the ghost shinobi asked, "You two came to check on me, right?" Both kunoichi looked at the azure-eyed man. Kurenai spoke softly, "We saw what happened to you the other night and when you disappeared, we went looking for you." Anko nodded and finished, "We just wanted to make sure that you were okay."

The kenjustu container's eyes softened before genuinely smiled, "Thanks. I'm alright. I appreciate your concern." The genjutsu jounin smiled softly, feeling comforted with his smile. The provocative kunoichi, while glad that he was okay, still needed a question answered.

"Why?" Everyone turned to her. Anko looked at the White Ghost in his eyes. "Why did you decide to help me…and take the curse mark off?" The black-cloaked man looked at her and replied, "…I…I just felt compelled to. It just looked wrong for it to be there…It didn't belong." Naruto looked at the sky for a moment. "I guess I don't really have a reason, do I?" Looking at the snake mistress once more he finalized with a smile, "I just wanted to help you."

The special jounin stared at the golden-haired man softly. She didn't know what this feeling inside her welling up was. His answer was so sincere. No ulterior motives. Just a genuine desire to help her. She smiled with a light in her eyes that was long lost to everyone. Anko walked up to the wolf summoner before she kissed him softly shocking everyone. Naruto melted into the snake woman's charm and kissed her back. Anko pulled away grinning with her cheeks taking on a rosy tinge to them.

"Thank you." In his slight dazed state, the jinchuuriki replied, "You're welcome Anko-chan." She turned around and walked away before she stopped next to the genjutsu user. "You know, I thought his blood tasted good at the Chunin Exams…his mouth tastes much better. Great kisser." Both blond and brunette blushed heavily while the purple-haired woman laughed melodiously, walking back to her team.

"Why did she have to say that?" Naruto mumbled as he tried to stomp down his blush. Kurenai walked up to the grumbling shinobi before she spoke, "Naruto-kun?" The Kyuubi jailer looked at her in confusion before he found the crimson-eyed woman hugging him. "Stay safe." She whispered. The ghost-nin hesitantly hugged her back as he responded, "You too." Kurenai let him go, gazing into his eyes once more. Both stared before she smiled and turned around to go meet her team.

Naruto watched her leave with reservation before turning back to his sensei. Kakashi stared at him and pulled out his Icha Icha Paradise novel. His eyes looked at the book and back at the ghost-nin, almost as if he was…comparing? He placed the book back in his vest pocket. "Tenzo was right. If your situations progress, I might be watching you instead of reading Icha Icha Paradise…" The Kyuubi container reddened in the face. "S-stick to your book! Besides, you could have a girl too! You just need to…find her." Kakashi shrugged. "I suppose." He responded, thinking of his old teammate Rin for a moment. Still, his former student was a good watch. Both shinobi walked to the meeting place of their team, lost in their own thoughts.

"_Hey Rasu-chan, Oinari-chan? Are you still sleeping?"_ Naruto called within his mind. For a moment, no one answered before Amaterasu spoke teasingly, **"We've been up for a while. We were beginning to think you forgotten us."** The ghost shinobi blushed and replied, _"I could never forget about you two! I just didn't want to disturb your sleep. The both of you always look…"_ Naruto flushed for a moment.

Oinari tilted her head in curiosity. **"We look like what?"** The jinchuuriki blushed once more before replying, _"… adorable when you are sleeping…"_ The two higher beings slightly reddened in their cheeks. _"So did you get all the information from them meeting?"_ the black-cloaked man asked, changing the subject. The wolf woman answered, **"Yeah, we got it. Still, I get the feeling that something may go awry on this mission. Stay vigilant."** Naruto nodded in understanding.

The two shinobi reached the meeting place and quietly waited for the two kunoichi on their team to show up. Both have already had their inventory checked and ready to go. Kakashi looked at his former student. Naruto had his eyes closed as he leaned against the wall, talking to his tenants. The gray-haired ninja thought silently to himself, _"Sensei, the more I am around Naruto, the more he reminds me of you."_ The ninja looked up in the sky. _"Would you be disappointed in me? I did not do right by him, and yet…"_ He had a flashback of the whiskered man. _"Let it go…"_ He slightly bowed his head in shame.

A hand on his shoulder shook the ninja from his thoughts. He looked up to see Naruto with a small smile on his face. Kakashi chuckled before they dapped each other with their forearms in understanding.

The other two kunoichi finally showed up and landed near their teammates. "I'm sorry for the wait." Yuugao spoke. Yugito nodded. "I had to get my room cleared in the hotel I was staying at." Everyone nodded. "Alright. We'll be heading to Kumo as fast as possible. At top speed, we should get there in three days. Anything else needed to be said?" The kunoichi shook their head while Naruto stared at a spot in the trees. "Naruto?" The Nibi container grabbed his attention and he saw his teammates stare in confusion. The Kyuubi container stuttered, "N-no, nothing else needs to be said." The team shrugged their shoulders before the Sharingan user said, "Let's get going." The ninja team took off at relatively high speeds, hurrying to get to the village hidden in the clouds.

At the spot Naruto stared at, a shadowy figure detached himself from the trees. **"Any longer and I may have been discovered…" **The figure chuckled.

"**Time to report this to Madara-sama."**

* * *

Two days had gone by as slowly but surely, the Konoha teams were making it to their destination. Team Kakashi was three-fourths of the way there with the landscape beginning to change.

Yugito and Naruto had gotten to know each other better, talking about their lives and different missions. Murasaki nagged her container to let her out, so now she was in the plane of reality laying on top of the Kyuubi container's head. How she stayed on his head as they flew through the terrain, they would never know.

"We're almost there. We should make it by sunset at this pace." Yugito said. Everyone nodded in understanding. The dual-tailed cat woke up with a yawn before sighing. **"That was a good nap there."** Everyone sweatdropped. **"And I sense the eight-tails nearby. That idiot."** She spoke with her tail stroking on the Kyuubi containers' left cheek, particularly his whisker marks. The ghost shinobi found the wonderful sensation very distracting as his concentration faltered.

"S-saki-chan, stop that." The golden-haired man stuttered out. The purple cat smile knowingly before she purred, **"What if I don't want to?"** Naruto was about to reply before the rubbing stopped. He sighed in relief before he heard her whisper in his ear, **"I'll stop for now, but we will continue this later…" **The dark-cloaked man blushed slightly before he felt the cat's familiar weight on his head again.

Kakashi giggled perversely but not from the book he was currently reading. He heard his student's exchange with the two-tailed feline and he could only wonder what she had in mind. Naruto sweatdropped from his former sensei's behavior.

Sunset turned into nightfall as the team reached the village hidden within the clouds. The scroll was delivered the Raikage, which in turn, gave them a scroll to respond back to the Hokage. The leader gave them a hotel for the night along with a quick tour with Killer Bee as their guide. Needless to say, the younger brother was ecstatic. He showed them different places, rapping their significance as they went. Yugito ended up catching up to them after her report to the Raikage.

Kakashi, Naruto, and Yuugao thought that the village was a respectable one. What really caught the Kyuubi jinchuuriki's attention was the way Killer Bee and Yugito was treated. He saw the respect, the adoration, the acceptance in the villager's eyes. Throughout the whole trip people were greeting the two Kumo containers with happiness and excitement. He was happy for them, but his thoughts couldn't help but wonder…

What if Konoha was like that towards him?

The ghost user knew that wouldn't happen. He would most likely stay a constant reminder of what was lost to Leaf village. It was wishful thinking, he knew, but he couldn't help it. _"No time for what ifs…because they will never be."_ The black-cloaked man thought to himself with a bitter smile before he turned back to Bee's rapping explanation.

If Naruto would have looked at the ANBU woman during his depressing thoughts, he would have saw concern and sadness for a brief moment. The perceptive woman could guess where his thoughts went. She felt resentment for the village she served under. Her mother was taken from her that night true, but she knew that taking her frustrations out on a child who contained the culprit. That was wrong, ignorant in fact. That in itself was appalling to the purple-haired kunoichi.

She wouldn't forsake him like the village did to him. He was a man with great charisma and would be there for you when the situation got wild. _"I won't desert you Naruto."_ The woman thought before she smiled in her resolve.

* * *

"Yeah! Well that's all for the tour of my home village! You got an understanding of what the Akatsuki tried to pillage! HA! Another sick rhyme pulled from my noggin! I gotta write that one down so I will stop my joggin'!" Killer Bee said as he stopped and pulled his notepad out and wrote his rhymes. Yugito bopped the rapping jinchuuriki in his head while everyone else, save for the eight-tails himself, sweatdropped.

"Hey, Yugito-chan is back!" Everyone turned to see a red-haired female and a sword-using brown-skinned shinobi with a bored-looking busty blond coming their way. The nekomata container smiled as she met up with her friend and hugged her.

"So who are they?" The candy-eating man asked. The blond woman smiled and said, "These are Konoha shinobi that Hokage-sama had to escort me back here." The amber-eyed red-head gazed at the group before she spoke, "If that's true, then where is his headband?" Yuugao and Kakashi held back a flinch while Yugito and Killer Bee became silent.

Naruto chuckled lightly. "Due to things beyond my control…I'm not allowed to have one. Perhaps it is for the better…" He whispered to himself. The Leaf-nins and the eight-tailed container heard the sad undertone to their comrade's last statement, though they had to get past the amused tone that seemed to dominate it.

The Cloud-nin regretted asking before she introduced herself and her teammates. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have prodded like that. My name is Karui. The stingy candy-hoarder next to me is Omoi and the blond here is Samui." The well-endowed blond muttered something about needing a massage before she gave a small wave to the group. Omoi nodded and walked up to the Kyuubi container and pulled out a bag of suckers. The man pulled one out and gave it to the golden-haired man. "Here. Its mango flavored."

The azure-eyed man tilted his head at him in curiosity, but the look interpreted differently for the Kumo ninja. "Oh! You want one for your girlfriend too. You should have said so." The Cloud-nin gave a berry flavored candy to the flustering kunoichi.

Naruto's face flushed and he turned his head away to hide it from the ANBU woman. Yuugao blushed rosily and looked down. Kakashi looked up quickly from his book, looking at his former student and former subordinate. _"She likes Naruto too?"_ He thought in shock.

Yugito felt a twinge of jealousy for a moment before her guardian giggled, **"Yugito-chan, calm yourself. Their reaction says that they aren't together, see? And besides, if you aren't willing to share, then you are out of luck. Don't forget about the Kyuubi and the sun goddess inside his seal. Or me in fact."** Yugito pouted inwardly. She knew her tenant was right…

It didn't mean she had to like it though.

Samui looked at the golden-haired man, trying to figure him out. From what it sounds like, he had a rough time at his former village, but he would put his pain aside for the greater good. _"A compassionate man."_ She thought. _"But it's not so hard to see that some of that may be strained."_ She nodded to herself. This Naruto character had her respect. _"But what are these whisker marks on his face?"_ Samui wondered.

Karui yelled at her mistaken teammate. "You idiot! He was wondering why you gave him a sucker in the first place! He tilted his head cutely and all!" As soon as those words passed from her lips, all eyes were on her. The Kumo ninjas smirked at her, seeing great possibilities as blackmail. The Kyuubi container's face reddened more from her statement as he felt embarrassed. The neko operative smirked to herself as the red-haired ninja put herself in quite a predicament. Kakashi silently chuckled to himself, wishing he had a camera for what was happening to his former student now.

Omoi chuckled as he replied, "Look where your brash attitude landed you now." Karui flushed from anger and embarrassment. I gave him candy because he managed to shut you up in his first few minutes of meeting you. Plus he looks like he reached the badass status of being a shinobi. Besides, he saved Bee and Yugito. Isn't that right, Mr. Nine?" The Konoha team tensed slightly while the Kumo-nins looked at him with slightly narrowed eyes.

"And how would you know that?" Yugito asked. Omoi deadpanned, "After you both were brought back, Bee-sempai rapped about what happened to you and him for a week straight." Bee had the decency to blush at his mistake and looked away whistling.

Samui walked up to the ghost shinobi and spoke, "So that explains these whisker marks." The golden-haired man nodded. Out of curiosity, she touched his right cheek and felt a texture difference when her hand ran across his whiskers. "There is even a different feel to them…" She said to herself not knowing the effect she was having on Oinari's host.

Naruto had a light blush on his face as he felt Samui's soft hands gliding across his cheek. _"Oh Kami, this f-feels…" _Gently, the Yuurei grabbed her hand and stuttered, "C-could you please stop?" The blond woman blushed slightly. She was so focused on his cheeks, she just zoned out.

"S-sorry about that." Samui mumbled. Naruto gave a smile. "It's alright." Killer Bee smirked at his human sacrificial brother. "Well I suppose that's it, I have no more to show you. It getting late and I have some things to do. We'll walk to your hotel and then we will dispel." Everyone nodded in understanding.

Samui's team departed, having had other plans from earlier to tend to. Karui waved her farewells, Omoi gave the good guy thumbs up, and Samui nodded at the trio, her eyes gazing at Naruto a little longer than they should have. If one looked close enough, they could see the very light pink tinge on her cheeks before she turned to leave…

Yugito, tired from the trip, decided that it was best for her to go home. She waved at Kakashi, hugged her new friend Yuugao and her fellow container. She whispered for him to have a safe trip and slipped her address inside his cloak pocket, in case he wanted to visit. He gave a foxy grin and told her that they would be alright.

Murasaki was already summoned out, (with MUCH nagging and pleading on her part), so it was no surprise when she teased Oinari's host when she hugged him her goodbyes. The ghost-nin blushed, but embraced the feline woman in a loving manner. The neko-woman smiled and enjoyed his unusual body heat before she let go and gave a radiant smile. The Nibi and her host left silently, hoping the best for the Leaf-nins.

Killer Bee let his guardian out for some fresh air as he was walking the group to the hotel they would be staying at. "This be the base of ya resting place! Now I've got some things to take care of, so peace out, much love to ya!" With peace signs from container and guardian, they disappeared in a column of smoke.

Naruto shook his head before turning to follow Kakashi into the hotel. They each had gotten their own room next door to each other.

* * *

Kakashi changed into a navy shirt (with a new and clean mask of course), and a black pair of sweatpants. He opened the window sat on the ledge under the window in thought. With the life that he was in, he was afraid to let anyone in at this point. But his greatest fear…was to die alone. Never had he told anyone this. He always kept that to himself. He knew women in Konoha liked him for his accomplishments and while it was flattering, they were not what he was looking for.

He thought about Naruto for a moment. With the way he was treated in Konoha, he knew that if there was anyone who could relate, it would most definitely be him. But he also noticed how he dealt with women. He would do anything for their happiness. That was seen with his former crush, Sakura. Boy, did she blow things out of proportion. Now she was paying the price for her past actions.

"_Maybe…maybe I could try to open up again."_ He thought to himself looking into the night sky.

* * *

Yuugao took a quick shower and changed into a white shirt and navy sweatpants. She was lost in her thoughts, thinking about how the Kumo jinchuuriki summoned their occupants out. They weren't bloodthirsty demons like how they were first described. And it made her wonder even more. Could Naruto do the same with his? And did he know the reason for the non-hostility between jinchuuriki and demon?

Wishing to sedate her curiosity, the violet-haired woman left her room and knocked on Naruto's door, which was to the left of Kakashi's room. She waited for about two minutes before she figured that he was asleep already. She lightly sighed before she figured she would go on the rooftop for a while. Maybe the fresh air will do her some good.

The neko operative made her destination and to her surprise, the person in question was there sitting on the edge. "Naruto?" The wolf summoner turned his head from hearing his name being called. "Hey Yuugao-chan." The kunoichi smiled a little before taking a seat next to him. "So how are you doing?" The ANBU asked. Not looking away from the night sky, the golden-haired man replied, "I'm alright." Yuugao placed her hand on his, making him look at her. "You don't have to hide it from me. I saw it earlier…"

Naruto involuntarily flinched. She was referring to earlier when he thought about the different treatment Killer Bee and Yugito get compared to what he gets. He sighed lightly. "It just…hurts. Seeing the difference in how this village treats their jinchuuriki compared to our own village. Disheartening really." Oinari's host finished explaining with a small laugh at the contradiction.

The violet-haired woman held his hand tighter. "Small minded people, they are. They do not know what they are missing out on." Naruto looked at Yuugao in her eyes, seeing acceptance? No, this was something else. He would often get this look from Oinari and Amaterasu whenever they just spent time together talking. But they weren't the only ones who gave him this look. What exactly is it?

Before he could ponder this any longer, he heard the beautiful ninja continue. "No matter what they say, it won't make you any different. And even if it did, I wouldn't think any less of you."

Silence reigned as the Kyuubi container was touched from the woman's words. "Thank you. That means a lot to me." The blond man said with sincerity. The ANBU woman smiled.

"Naruto? I've been wondering about something." The human sacrifice gave a questioning glace. "Well, Yugito-san and Killer Bee-san were able to summon their…jailers. How is that? And can you do the same?" The ghost shinobi calmly stared at her while inside, he was nervous.

"_Oinari-chan? Do you want to come out for a moment?" _The foxy-woman was apprehensive. **"…are you sure?" **Naruto replied, _"The truth was gonna come out sooner or later. And if she cannot accept you…then she cannot accept me."_ The crimson-haired guardian widened her eyes in silent shock. He asked for her consent and in avertedly acknowledged that they were a part of each other. And he was willing to…throw away his relationship with Yuugao if she didn't accept her?

The violet-haired kunoichi waited patiently as the jinchuuriki stayed silent for awhile. "…Yugito and Bee can summon the eight-tails and Murasaki-chan…because I showed them how." The ANBU woman kept her face clear as she listened. "I can summon Oinari-chan. I know she may have killed your family, but there is a story behind everything." And so, Naruto explained that Madara was controlling her with his **Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan**. As he did, Yuugao began to see the rage that the sword user held for the man.

The golden-haired man began to squeeze his hand until blood seeped out and began doing half seals. "**Kuchiyose: Kyuubi no Kitsune**." In a plume of smoke, Oinari came into the real world. The shock was evident on Yuugao's visage. The fox guardian bowed her head in regret and began to apologize. **"I understand that nothing can bring back family. I know that this may not mean anything to you. But I apologize! If I was stronger, none of this would've happened! People would still have their families…and Naruto wouldn't have had the life that he did…" **Tears began to fall from her crimson eyes as her container began to tear up from his guardian's pain.

Yuugao silently took this in. Her mother's killer…no. She wasn't in control of herself. It wasn't her fault. She was an unwilling pawn to that cursed Uchiha…

She was grieving just as much as the people in Konoha were.

Yuugao spoke softly, "…I forgive you." Oinari looked at the ANBU in her eyes and saw no deceit. "…My mother may have died by your hands, but I also understand that you didn't kill her on your own accord." Tears began to well up in her eyes as the memories of her mother began to come to the forefront of her mind. The affect it had on her and her father. He was nearly broken but with time, the pain eased. Though now, her father had this lonesome air about himself when he was alone. It would leave whenever she was around, but she knew that she wouldn't always be there.

Naruto looked at the mournful forms of Oinari and Yuugao with much sorrow. Oinari was forced into the massacring of Konoha and now the cold blood of those she killed haunted her. Yuugao suffered from the aftermath, losing her mother and her father losing his love of his life. The White Ghost was alone from the beginning, so wouldn't know about losing someone so dear. But seeing the burden of each one and how it affected them, it hurt him so. He couldn't do anything. Before he realized, tears began falling. Silently sobbing for what happened to them. Angry for what Madara had done to them.

Both women saw the jinchuuriki quietly cry. The Kyuubi felt her tears worsen because of that. She was there for the few times he did…and it pulled at her heart every time he did.

This was the first time Yuugao ever seen him cry. To see this side of him…it was heartrending to the swordswoman. He never cried. He just endured.

Naruto hugged the both of them tightly. Nothing was needed to be said. He felt that just being there for them was the proper response. The two women embraced him with just as much pressure, tears pouring with sorrow and regret. He rubbed their backs in a comforting motion, not saying a word. His tears gradually came to a stop as the higher being and elite ninja held on to him with small sniffles being heard occasionally. Oinari rested her head on her jailer's shoulder for a moment before she changed into a fox and wrapped herself around his neck, nuzzling into it.

Yuugao rested her head on his chest, comforted there. She began to drift into sleep. For the first time in a long time, she felt at peace. Knowing the real reason behind everything consoled her.

It would be the most tranquil sleep she would have in years.

The golden-haired man noted that the violet-haired woman had fallen asleep, so he took her to her room and placed the kenjustu user in her bed, covering her figure with a blanket. She turned to her side, feeling the heat loss before her breathing began to even out. Naruto looked at her softly before he left her room silently and locked her door.

Going back to his room, he grabbed the fox kit on his shoulders and placed her on his chest as he laid on his bed. Oinari looked at her container with her fiery crimson eyes before she changed to her human form. The ghost-nin looked at the fox-woman in silent wonder. Her kimono splayed across her legs while it hugged her womanly build from her stomach, up. Her slender arms wrapped around his form as one of her legs went in between his. The red-haired woman laid her head on his chest and nuzzled into him.

A light blush appeared on the swordsman's face. She never did this outside of the seal. He figured that she was really shaken from having to think about the whole incident. He slid a hand around the vixen's waist while his other hand began to run his fingers through her hair. He heard her purr softly, enjoying the sensation on her head. He inwardly laughed, finding her purring rather endearing.

"**Naruto-kun?"** Oinari looked up at her container. The said ninja looked down at her with an increasing blush on his face. He could feel every curve that was on him along with seeing a bit of cleavage from her generous bust. Yeah, he was a modest guy, but it didn't mean that perverted thoughts never ran through his mind.

"Yes Oinari-chan?" The beautiful guardian leaned in and kissed her jailer on the lips, sliding her tongue in and meeting with his. Soon the kissing began increase with intensity as Naruto began dominating her tongue. An airy moan came from the Ninetails, feeling the golden-haired jinchuuriki running his hands down her sides. The need for air began to become apparent as both disengaged from the fiery kiss with light panting. Oinari looked into her host's deep blue eyes. **"Thank you. For everything."** Naruto gave her a comforting gaze. "Any time." Soon the ghost-user went to sleep. The higher being fell asleep shortly after, enjoying the heat that the both of them gave off.

**Seal**

It was night out in his seal so the stars and a crescent moon were shining throughout the sky. The holy woman was sitting in front of a temple block, looking up in deep thought. Many things weighed heavily on her heart.

Amaterasu thought about the days of when she last fought Yami. He had her in a corner last time before she felt the strength of others come to her and give her the strength to defeat the evil entity. Now he had returned to try again, hurting her loved ones this time. She thought of Oinari, her best friend, Naruto, a man she came to love deeply, and her sister…

Tears welled to her eyes in resentment. She was startled from her reminiscing when she felt strong arms wrap around from behind her. "What's wrong Rasu-chan?" The sun goddess felt the tears fall but didn't answer the question. Naruto pulled the wolf woman close, allowing her to sit in between his legs while she leaned back on his chest. The blond laid his head on top of hers while holding her waist.

Amaterasu turned her head to look at the kenjutsu user. **"Lately, I've been thinking about what Yami's plans are. It seems more…intricate than his last attempt."** The holy woman looked away. **"I…I don't want to lose anyone dear as an after effect…"**

The ghost shinobi held her tighter. "I fully understand what you mean. And I can't guarantee that none of us will be taken out…" The wolf-woman stiffened subtly. "But we will be with you. Oinari, Issun, me…we will stay with you, even after the end of it all." Naruto closed his eyes, feeling the white-haired woman relax in his embrace.

Amaterasu smiled lightly. **"...Thanks Naruto-kun."** The golden-haired shinobi hummed deeply before falling asleep, making the sun goddess giggle slightly. She too felt her eyes close as she thought,**_ "We will get you back sister..."_**

* * *

Morning had come around with cloudy skies, signaling that it would rain soon. The ninja from Konoha had readied themselves and was already on their way to the main gates of Kumogakure. Kakashi made a pit stop, saying he needed more rations before leaving. Yuugao followed him, wanting to buy some water.

At a food shop near the gates, Naruto thought about how chipper his tenants seemed to be. He was glad that they weren't so disheartened like last night.

Today had a foreboding feeling to it. He didn't know what it was, call him crazy, but he just couldn't shake it. Maybe it was the weather…

The ninja-swordsman's thoughts came to a halt when felt something rubbed against his leg. Looking down, a violet cat looked at him with her golden eyes, unhappiness in their depths. The azure-eyed man felt a pull on his heartstrings, kneeling down and bringing the feline to his arms.

"Hey Murasaki-chan." The cat rubbed her head against his chest. A soft chuckle was heard from Naruto. "What's the matter?" The neko closed her eyes. **"…I'm just…worried. Something isn't right… I just wish for you all to get to your destination safely." **

The death cat had a premonition of sorts of anything wrong when it came to someone close to her. She could hardly sleep since those senses had been going on all night.

It was beginning to frighten her.

The neko felt the blond man's hand stroke her fur in a comforting manner. "We'll do our best to get there unharmed and quickly." The nekomata's golden eyes looked at the Kyuubi hosts' sapphire orbs. **"What if your best isn't enough?"** The feline asked. The black-cloaked man was silent before he smiled lightly. "My best is all I have."

In a column of smoke, the guardian changed into her human form, holding Naruto with her head on his chest. The human sacrifice embraced her, enjoying the hug for a moment. Murasaki finally released the ghost-user with some reluctance, before she planted a soft kiss on his whiskered cheek. Changing back into her cat form, she hopped into the golden-haired man's arms.

Thunder boomed throughout the sky above them. It was going to rain soon. The two Konoha elites walked out of the store with everything fully loaded. "It's time to leave." The Copy Cat Ninja said. The ANBU and the Yuurei nodded in understanding.

Naruto gazed back at the cat that he was holding. "I have to go Murasaki-chan. Stay safe, alright?" The cat nodded before he knelt down to let her walk back on the ground. The whiskered man put his hood on and nodded to his former sensei before they took off. The dual-tailed feline watched them leave until they disappeared from her sight.

A raindrop landed on the little nekomata before it began to lightly drizzle. She looked up to see the grey clouds in the sky. It seems that there would be a storm later in the day. Taking a final glance at the gates, the cat ran her way her way home to her host.

As the Konoha-nins departed, two sets of menacing eyes watched them, much like predators stalking their prey. **"Brother, is he the one?" **A devilish smile crept on the other being's face. **"Yeeeesss…the one we are suppose to challenge. I hope he can provide a decent battle…"** His teeth sharpened in anticipation.

"**Because to bleed around a shark, is to become the prey."**

* * *

That's the end of this chapter this time readers. That was the toughest chapter yet. Oh well, I have it finished.

I bet you can't find out the next demon I use. Bwahahahaha!

Before I forget, I will be shortening the harem to a reasonable size. I realized that I was overzealous in this aspect which I will correct.

Oinari, Amaterasu, Murasaki, Yuugao, Yugito, Mei, Konan, Anko, and Ayame are staying. Maybe one more and that is a BIG MAYBE.

I pray you all enjoyed it and please review.


	14. The Depth of a Heart

Hello my fellow reading addicts! If you ever read my profile, you know my dislikes…the x-factors that screw my life over. Well, it finally happened…my PC crashed. I lost so much. I was so infuriated…

It deleted the chapter and my future chapters…I had to redo ALL OF THEM. Still working on them. I re-did this chapter and it flowed better plus...you know what? Let me quit rambling so you can read this for yourselves. Many apologies for the delays. Also, I'm making some life changing decisions so updates won't happen as quickly as it possibly could. I'm trying my best readers. Please bear with me.

Also, I decide to change the rating to M for the battle scenes. And while I'm not gonna write any lemons, I will write some pretty descriptive things down. I hope you have some time on this chapter because this one has some length to it.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Okami. Just everything in between.

* * *

Chapter 14 – The Depth of a Heart

Sakura walked aimlessly in the village. She just finished her shift in the hospital for the day. The pink-haired kunoichi looked at the overcast sky with grief in her jade eyes. All of her friends were on a mission and she really needed to talk to someone right now.

Naruto. The thought of her teammate made her heart ache. She wanted so badly to make it up to her former teammate. Seeing a glimpse of what the blond container had put up with for years and the pain that it caused him made her regret mistreating him. The pain within the depths of his eyes as he fought back to remain unbroken from being the scapegoat of everyone's hurt. To the pink-haired ninja, she saw something else.

His vulnerability.

_"You speak from ignorance…you don't have any idea of being a jinchuuriki…a human sacrifice! To take the scorn of your own people!" _The medic recalled from a few days ago. _"He never said a word about it back when we were genin. He just…smiled. Why?"_ The rosette thought.

Was it possible that she could have been wrong? Were all those smiles…faked? Did he not trust any of Team Seven to begin with?

Did she truly know Naruto in the first place?

* * *

Rain poured heavily on Team Kakashi as they sped through the mountainous terrain. "Alright! We need to search for a place to wait in so that we can wait this rain out!" The Copy-Cat nin shouted as the trio traveled at a fast pace. They ran for ten more miles before Yuugao sighted a cave with her sharp sight. "Sempai! Two kilometers to your left is a cavern we can take shelter in!" The ninja's shifted their direction to the left and sprinted to the cave.

The three ran inside of the cave. "I'll see how far this place goes and if anyone is here." Naruto spoke before silently going further inside the cave. The two ANBU experienced shinobi nodded as they dried themselves off.

The ghost-nin walked deep within the cave before stopping. He felt someone's presence. "Please whoever you are, show yourself." The jinchuuriki spoke in a low voice. A feminine giggle caressed his ears as he peered into the darkness. "Very well, young shinobi." The golden-haired man began to hear light footsteps coming towards him. He began to make out a person coming from the darkness of the cave. The mysterious figure stopped walking when they were a few feet in front of him.

Along with the serious gaze Naruto gave, a light blush faded into his tanned cheeks. She was a very gorgeous woman that wore a purple kimono that hugged her lovely curves while showing much cleavage from her rather full-sized bosom with a golden sash wrapped around her waist that was tied into a bow on her back. The edges of her kimono were trimmed in white while her sleeves were fashioned the same way. The woman wore a white cloth on her head where the fabric went a little past her shoulders and large prayer beads around her neck which held her head gear in place. Red heels adorned her feet.

Looking at the woman's face, the Kyuubi host noticed that she wore red lipstick on her full lips and had a beauty mark below the corner of her left eye. Her black hair was styled to cover her right eye while he could see some of her dark locks curving on the other side of her beautiful face. The woman gave a knowing stare as she offered a sultry smile.

"I'm impressed." The unknown woman began. "You don't gawk at me like any other man would but rather, keep your guard. I like that." She took a few steps closer as her smile grew. "But that doesn't mean you don't like what you see, right?"

The ghost-nin's cheeks maintained its pink tinge as he looked into the woman's black eyes. "Looks aren't everything. Who are you?" A delicate eyebrow rose on the sly female's face as she giggled lightly. "You want answers and yet, you never introduced yourself." "Neither did you." The blue-eyed man said as he held his gaze. The female laughed softly, "True. I suppose I haven't. Although…" The pretty woman moved closer. "I wanted to see what everyone's favorite kitsune was like."

Naruto narrowed his eyes. "Oh, don't give me that look. After that stunt you pulled at the Kage's meeting, anyone that is important would know who you are." The golden-haired man spoke, "If that's the case, then how important are you to know who I am?" The woman smirked. "My, aren't we a cunning one? Please, relax. If I wanted you dead…" The woman appeared behind him and leaned her back into his. "…you would have been." The Kyuubi host clinched his teeth. He hardly sensed her move.

Calmly, Naruto asked, "Is there any reason to this?" A smile graced the woman's features. She turned around and leaned on his back while she placed her head near the ninja-swordsman's ear. She hummed for a moment in contemplation. "Personal gain, I suppose." She held the jinchuuriki closer, causing the ninja to blush due to feeling her soft, yet firm breasts upon his back.

"Also, let me warn you." The ghost-user turned his head towards her. "Do not underestimate your enemies. They will come for you as you are now a target. You know to whom I refer to." Naruto stayed silent as he just looked at her with his eyes narrowed. The woman let go of the blond shinobi. "It would be a shame to see someone with such…desirable qualities, die."

The golden-haired man halted the heat that threatened to take his cheeks before he turned around and spoke in a solemn tone, "I still haven't gotten your name." The mysterious woman giggled before she hugged him and whispered to his ear. "I will only tell you once, so please listen clearly." The container took calming breaths to settle his baser instincts from her seductive displays. What was with this woman?

"My name is Rao." She planted a small kiss on his whiskered cheek. "Please don't forget." She purred and released the ghost shinobi with a grin on her face. Finally, she turned and gracefully walked into the darkness. "Until we meet again…Naruto-kun."

The golden-haired man watched her form as she vanished within the dark cave. While beautiful, he couldn't help but feel a sinister aura deep within. Feeling her presence disappear, the Kyuubi container decided to return to his team with concern and doubt within his heart.

* * *

"Took you a while Naruto." Kakashi said as he finished making the fire. Naruto gave a sheepish smile. "The cave was deeper than I thought." The Copy-cat Nin shook his head lightly while Yuugao looked at the golden-haired shinobi in amusement. The wolf summoner looked at the purple-haired sword user with a small pout. "Don't look at me like that." The Kyuubi host said. The kunoichi giggled lightly, "Why? I'll look at you however I please." Naruto chuckled, "And how do you look at me, Neko-chan?" The elite kunoichi lightly blushed and gave a cryptic smile. "I told you; however I please."

The golden-haired ninja looked away with a small smile as he walked toward the cave entrance. Rain continued to drop from the clouds as he stared for any signs of the downpour to lighten up. "Jeez. What's with this rain?" He said to himself. Turning back, the jinchuuriki sat at the fire across from his former sensei. Yuugao took a seat next to the blond and looked at the former ANBU captain.

"From the way it looks, the rain could last throughout the evening and night. I take it we're sleeping here tonight?" The swordswoman asked. The ninjutsu expert nodded. "Yeah. We'll stay here for the night and take off in the morning."

The team put out the fire and found spots to rest on. Kakashi perched himself on a ledge that was surprisingly comfortable. Yuugao laid back on crook of the cavern wall that was somewhat elevated with her head resting on her knees as she felt her armor giving her cushion, making her fairly cozy. Naruto found a corner to sit in, propping his right leg up to lay his arm on his knee while his sword was leaning on his foot and shoulder. Relaxing himself, the Yuurei pulled his hood over his head and began to fall into a meditated state without going into his seal. He had a feeling that something was going to wake them up later.

If he could have seen past the rain outside about two miles from the cave, two pairs of eyes would have been found watching the cave they sought a safe haven in.

* * *

Within the summoning realm, an old man stood outside of his home silently watching and listening to nature around him. It was night time there, so there were a few still awake doing various things, from taking a night walk to star gazing. The wise elder smiled. It was always the little things like this that inspired him to continue leading his people.

The senior sat down in a meditative position as he began to feel the very fabric of nature's energy around him. Besides the Oina, the toads could mold the wondrous nature chakra. Humming in appreciation, he began to become more attuned to his surroundings before closing his eyes.

Then he had a disturbing vision.

A golden-haired man ran hard in a forest as something trailed him. The man tried running in different directions in order to lose his pursuer, but if anything, it was catching up to him and they both knew it. A black tail wrapped around the human's arm tightly and held him down as the creature sauntered its way to meet the caught man.

A serpent appeared from the bushes as it seemed to smirk at its caught prey. The human glared in defiance which only furthered the snake's amusement. It bit his arm, injecting its poison and causing the man to scream in agony. The dark serpent released its fangs from the man and gave an ominous hiss before it smirked and left the human in suffering.

The golden-haired man shook in pain and rage as the venom spread through him. The man began to have more bestial features as his teeth grew shaper and his hands became claws. A deafening roar came from the man as things grew dark.

The man lifted his head with menacing bloody red eyes…

It was Naruto.

The old village leader snapped his eyes open in fright. What was happening to his pupil? "Samickle-sama, what's the matter?" The aged man didn't need to turn to know who addressed him.

"I just had a vision regarding Naruto-kun. Things may take a turn for the worst for him, Kai-chan." Samickle answered. The woman passed a worried glance to her elder.

Ever since the ghost-nin came to train in the ways of the Oina, things around the humble village began to liven up. He supposed that the jinchuuriki had that kind of effect on people.

Kai was no different. Samickle knew she had a thing for the Kyuubi host, even if she had been talking with Oki lately. Her and Naruto hit it off great, from training, joining in on some of his pranks, playing with Lika, to just talking. When he left, she became a little withdrawn from everyone for a few days before returning to normal.

"If I may ask, what happened in your vision?" The Oina woman asked in concern. The village leader looked at her in the eyes. "An evil serpent pursued Naruto before it caught him and poisoned him with a bite. The creature left and Naruto began to lose himself and go insane." Samickle looked back at the village. "Things are beginning to change as we speak. And we must prepare. Yami is on the move again."

Kai looked at the full moon with thinly veiled sadness. She remembered what happened when Yami came the first time. Death was everywhere and the skies were always dark.

She hated it.

"_And now Naruto is in danger of Yami's wrath."_ Kai thought to herself. The woman glared up in determination. It was time for her and Lika to go back into training once more. The Oina female turned as she left Samickle to his thoughts.

* * *

Two large figures crept inside a cave silently as they looked for their prey. Outside was still storming, which the two people used to their advantage. Dark smiles seeped to their faces in crazed glee as they could tell that the inhabitants of the cave didn't sleep out in the open.

Naruto snapped his eyes open as he felt something inside the cave with his team. He stayed quiet and relaxed as he dropped his chakra signature as low as he could. The ghost shinobi never lifted his head, instead opting to feel their presence around the cavern. He trusted that his teammates were aware of their 'guests' as he was.

Kakashi narrowed his uncovered eye as he too felt two people come inside the cave. The way they moved was as if they know that they were there and that they were going to take their time in finding them. Silently, he uncovered his Sharingan. The silver-haired man had a feeling that he was going to need it from the beginning.

Yuugao slightly opened her eyes as she caught a glimpse of two shadows moving within the cavern. She silently moved her back into the corner she was at, allowing her to blend in with the shadows better. The ANBU's hand hovered at her kunai pouch as she kept still and watched the unwelcomed visitors.

The two beings began to sniff for scents since they couldn't feel their chakra signatures. They began to spread out, sniffing slowly as to not pass anything that could lead them to their target. One of the figures moved towards the Neko operative's hiding place while the other began to wander in Kakashi's area.

The large creature nearing the kunoichi's vicinity growled deeply in anticipation. Someone was definitely around here. He smelt it. A crazed grin began to show on his face, making the elite ninja shiver slightly. She knew that he was getting excited. The violet-haired woman silently held a kunai as she tensed in anticipation of an attack.

The Sharingan user quietly watched the other intruder closing in on his location and scowled. This was a game to these two and they were waiting for any mistakes through fear. The silver-haired man focused on the movements of the two to find any weakness to use as an advantage.

One of the beings stopped and turned near where Kakashi hid at. The creature's eyes lit up in recognition that he caught a scent. The two looked at each other briefly before poising their claws for an attack. Slowly, they turned their heads and the one near Yuugao slightly opened its mouth as a predator would. The ANBU operative narrowed her eyes and she gripped another kunai she took from her pouch tightly.

A quick chakra flair was felt before the two giants snapped their heads to the source, only to see no one there. A crushing blow was landed one of the giant's chins from Naruto before the ghost-nin swept the creature's legs from under him and gave a double-palmed **Rasengan** to its chest, forcing it to plow through the cave wall.

The other creature went to help its' partner before the large being felt hands around its ankles. It quickly looked down before looking towards where Yuugao was hiding at, only to see a faintly disturbed ground in that area. Kakashi saw the opening and gave a lightning-covered punch in its stomach, sending it outside the cave.

The shinobi team stood outside in the pouring rain as they stared down the intruders. The person that was attacked by the Kyuubi host was a large shark-like man that stood at 6'7. He was barefoot with navy samurai pants that was torn at its edges with a small white robe and had tribal markings from his right shoulder down his hand. His short red hair framed his head and slightly covered his predatory eyes as he grinned with his jagged teeth.

The other man recovered from the two ANBU experienced ninja's attack as he took a stand next to his brother. He had the same height as his sibling and had a tribal tattoo, but it went down his left arm. His long green hair framed his face as his eyes took a wild quality to them. He wore a navy tunic, white shorts, and bands around his ankles, but no footwear.

"**Well well, it seems these little shinobi have some skill here." **The red-haired man spoke in a raspy voice. The emerald-haired brother chuckled gruffly. **"Yes, they sure do. All the more exciting. I hate killing worthless prey…"**

Kakashi narrowed his eyes and asked, "Who are you? And why are you attacking us?" The two men laughed maniacally before the redhead answered, **"Ah yes, introductions are needed. I am Jiro and my green-haired brother is Saburo. As for why we are here, our master wanted us to send a message to the marked one over there."**

The two Leaf-nins looked perplexed but the ghost shinobi knew what they meant as he flexed his left arm in anger. "And what is this message?"

The brothers smiled evilly as they spoke together, **"You'll have to kill us to find out!" **

In unison, the brothers attacked fiercely. Jiro swung a claw high while Saburo swiped low. Kakashi and Yuugao used a **Kawarimi** to avoid the offending claws while Naruto used his ghost ability and disappeared. The trio materialized behind them with their weapons out. The Sharingan user had two kunai in a backhand position as he readily stood next to the violet-haired kenjustu user that brandished her ninja-to.

The Ninetails' jailer took his dual swords out and separated them as he slid into stance. Saburo immediately rushed in, forcing Naruto to defend. The green-haired man growled as he swiped quickly and efficiently as the golden-haired man dodged, parried, and blocked. Saburo went to run his hand through the jinchuuriki's chest before the ghost user redirected his attack with one sword as he swung his other weapon to behead the shark man.

The beastly man twisted himself harshly before swatting the blade away and kicking Naruto in the face. Both back flipped away from each other with Saburo smirking. Oinari's host narrowed his eyes before silently disappearing and reappearing in front of the green-haired shark man in a second.

The large man attacked and went through an intangible target before the ghost-nin solidified himself in the shark-like man's guard. Saburo's eyes widened before Naruto executed an upward and horizontal slash to his chest before the wolf summoner quickly attached his weapons together and charged electricity to his hand and slammed it to the ground with explosive force, shocking the creature and sending him to the air.

Wasting no time, the blond man was in the air with him with his swords out, performing various slashes before he gathered wind chakra as gravity took its toll. Naruto cranked his arm back before he gave a hard thrust to Saburo's stomach. "**Fuuton: Rasengan!**" The man yelled as they landed on the ground, causing the green-haired man to shout in pain.

Jiro smiled and appeared behind Kakashi in the middle of his claw attack before Yuugao slashed at the large man, stopping his attack. The redhead did a fast roundhouse kick to the kunoichi and she utilized her reflexes and flexibility by bending backwards and retaliating with a sweep kick while her masked teammate rushed in and lashed at the shark man with one of his kunai.

The red-haired man had been surprised by the woman's capability and was tripped but stopped the silver-haired man by grabbing his wrist and twisting it as he threw him away. The grab forced the son of the White Fang to release his grip on his knife as the weapon floated in the air. Kakashi narrowed his eyes as he flipped in the air and used chakra on his foot to grab the airborne knife and twisted in his flip before kicking the weapon back at full speed.

The burly man deftly moved to the side to dodge the deadly flying kunai as the weapon sliced his cheek open before looking for the woman that attacked him earlier. Looking to the right, he found the kunoichi finishing a seal before feeling an influx of chakra below him. Underneath where he crouched were two paper bombs which caused the man to growl in panic and try to protect himself before it exploded at point blank range, drowning out the man's screams.

The three shinobi took a distance from the debris. "They're quite resilient." Kakashi said. Yuugao nodded, "And for their size, they are very nimble." Naruto gave a deadpanned look as he rubbed his jaw and muttered sarcastically, "Yeah, tell me about it."

The trio heard laughter and turned their attention to the brothers. Both of them stood next to each other with a devilish smile on their faces. **"Yes! YES! This is a worthy battle! We might be able to go full power this time!" **Jiro said in mad glee. Saburo yelled in excitement, **"Let's use our technique and see how they fair!" **With that said, the tattoos on the shark-like twins glowed and the marked arms shook violently before changing into grotesque, crab-like claws.

The Sharingan user widened his eyes in trepidation as he felt their chakra levels advance. The Neko operative could not container her surprise as she looked at the mutated arms of the siblings. Naruto scowled as he knew this battle was about to take a nasty turn. With everyone on guard, a deafening roar was heard before the twins charged savagely.

* * *

Murasaki opened her eyes in panic as she looked out of the window towards the gates that the ninjas from Konoha left through. Yugito looked at the little cat. "Something wrong Murasaki-chan?"

The nekomata turned from the window ledge to her container with worry. **"Something isn't right! I don't know what it is, but I know that the team that escorted us from Konoha is in danger!" **The two-tails' container stood in alarm. "Are you sure?" The death cat hopped down from her perch and changed into her human form. **"I couldn't be any more certain than I am now!"** The guardian spoke with conviction in her eyes. The blond woman stared back before turning to the door. "We'll go to the Raikage and ask if we can go pursue them." The feline woman nodded and followed her jailer.

While running in the rain, Yugito noticed Killer Bee heading towards the north gate of the village hidden in the clouds. _"Where is Bee going? Does he already know?"_ Continuing on his destination, the muscular jinchuuriki gave her a thumbs up without turning before sprinting to leave the village. Yugito looked back at Murasaki to see the higher being look her in the eyes. The silent gesture was enough to make her travel at a faster pace. She needed to know what was going on.

Finally arriving to their destination, Yugito decided to bypass the secretary and go to leader himself. She opened to doors to see the village leader gazing upon her in expectancy. "Sir, forgive my intrusion. It's just my companion here believes that something awful may be going on with the Leaf-nin's that left this morning." E stared at her before nodding.

"I recieved a few reports that there were two enemies that killed a few of our own an hour ago. I sent Bee to meet up with Samui's team and deal with the threat." The muscle-bound kage stood from his seat and walked around his desk. "Rest easy you two." The blond and violet-haired women nodded. "Thank you Raikage-sama." The Cloud kunoichi said and turned with her feline guardian to walk out the door.

The Cloud village leader watched the jinchuuriki leave before looking out of the window in aggravation. _"Brother, whatever you do, take those bastards down! We cannot let them get their hands on Uzumaki!"_

Killer Bee flew through the trees not in the best of moods. _"Try and take a brotha out will you? You mess with one, you mess with me too!"_ The Hachibi looked at his container in concern. **"What if this is a trap?" **

The rapping cloud-nin thought back to his tenant, _"Then I'm about to throw a monkey wrench in it! Ishiyama, you know how I feel about this! Are you with me so we can do this as a team?"_ The eight-tailed guardian answered with pride, **"I'm with you all the way!"** Bee narrowed his eyes with resolve under his black glasses as he became a blur to find his team and catch up with Konoha's shinobi.

* * *

Yuugao was terrified. As much as she hated to admit that, she couldn't help herself. She held her own pretty well, but what scared her was the innate blood-lust the siblings had. In her entire career as a kunoichi, she saw many detestable, horrific things. She lost friends, killed many in some of the most intricate and brutal ways, but this…

Never had she encountered such beasts.

The violet-haired woman looked at the crouching Kakashi to see him hold his own against these insane giants. Perhaps it was the traumatic experiences he went through in the Third Shinobi War that he could maintain himself mentally. Her purple eyes then gazed to Naruto, glaring at the evil twins as he stood in the rain.

Aside from the battle she watched when the Uchiha and his team came to Konoha, she never really knew of the jinchuuriki's true fighting abilities. Fighting with him gave her a different perception of the Kyuubi host. He stayed very calm and executed his attacks very precisely, creating openings for her and Kakashi. What did he go through that made him so composed?

Jiro rushed at the cat operative, believing she had her guard down. The woman used the forever-saving substitution technique with a rock behind the red-headed giant, appearing right behind him with her ninja-to coming for his neck. Saburo sped in and blocked her with his crab-like claw before Naruto phased in and said, "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**" The green-haired menace swung his crab appendage at the ghost-nin and slapped his hands away, forcing the wind attack to be redirected and miss its target.

The cat operative grabbed on to Saburo's back and used it as a spring board to get from in between the twins before she felt a clawed hand snatch her from the air and slam her to the ground. Jiro grinned as he poised is demonic claw to killed her before he screamed, feeling a sword run through his chest from the experienced kunoichi in a flash. Kakashi flew in and gave the older brother a flying knee straight to his nose before flipping over with a kunai in each hand and stabbing the knives in to his back, slamming the monster to the stone ground head first.

Saburo was officially pissed. The ghost shinobi would always disappear and reappear so the giant couldn't get a lock on him. Naruto stood a ways from him with his eyes watching every little movement the monster made. The blond man knew he needed the green-haired monster taken by surprise.

Stabbing his katana to the ground, the Yuurei went through a set of seal quickly before halting on the tiger seal. "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu**!" A large fireball had been blasted at the insane being, forcing him to dodge. When Saburo finally did sidestep the grand ball of fire, he was thoroughly shocked to see a demon windmill shuriken shredding his side. He gave a grunt of pain, springing to his left. Looking back to his front frantically, the beastly man didn't see anyone in ahead of him.

Feeling something behind him, he turned to see Naruto chakra dash to him with a **Rasengan** in his left hand for him. "**Fuuton: Rasengan!**" A clawed hand met the wind spiraling sphere before grabbing it. The grating sound of flesh was heard before the attack was dispatched. Stunned, the Kyuubi host looked up to see Saburo's angry eyes as the monster's bloody hand locked with his.

The green-haired man swung his claw in a stabbing motion, running it through the jinchuuriki's hand as the blond man tried to halt the attack. Naruto bit back a yelp of pain as he twisted his hand somewhat to grab and stop the demonized claw from coming any closer than what it already was. **"I have had enough of you! I will not deny that you are strong, but I still do not see why Yami wants you so much!" **Saburo growled out as he struggled against the golden-haired man. Naruto's curse pulsed, making him cringe. "Don't tell me you're jealous." The container responded with a small laugh, despite the pain that he was in. "I promise it isn't worth the trouble." The evil man snarled out, **"But he can give you power!"** Naruto growled, "For the price of your humanity!"

Saburo kicked the ghost-nin in his chest hard, sending him to the two Leaf-nins. **"Not if you take your loved ones with you! Then you wouldn't have anything to lose!" **The green-haired giant yelled while walking to where his brother was as he watched Oinari's host tumble away from him. The wolf summoner hacked up a decent amount of blood as he gripped his chest. He felt his bones creak from that kick. Shakily, he stood up as he felt Oinari heal his hand, wondering what the giant meant.

"**My brother and I went in this together, long ago! We were all we had! With this power, no one could tell us what to do!" **Naruto stared at Saburo in shock. The green-haired man's twin chuckled darkly in agreement. **"The world hated us, so we hated them back. When we finally had power…we slaughtered all of those who so much as looked at us wrong…"**

Naruto felt the beginnings of his blood boiling as he growled in anger. The dark mark wrapped around the jinchuuriki's arm pulsed once more before glowing angrily for a brief moment. Killing intent became focused on the brothers as they felt their heart race from the bloodlust. The golden-haired shinobi's pupil fought from its circular state to slits as he found himself struggling to maintain control.

The large brothers smiled maliciously as they locked their sights on the whiskered-cheeked man. **"Yes, YES! Do you feel the hatred Jiro? And he has so much of it for us!" **The green-haired menace screamed in ecstasy. The blood-haired man answered in twisted joy, **"So blatant! It'll be all the sweeter when we see despair and fear come into his eyes before we end his life!"**

Oinari spoke to him for the first time since they encountered the mentally ill giants. **"Naruto, the curse is affecting you. Calm yourself. I'll try to hold the evil seal's influence from you but you will have to remain composed in order to help me retain it!"** The wolf summoner nodded stiffly as his breaths were erratic. Soon, his pupils ended its struggle as his eyes held its normal spherical shape.

"Naruto!" The yellow-haired host looked at the silver-haired ninja. "I'm as heated as you are but it is imperative for you to save your anger!" The veteran warrior spoke without taking his eyes off of the enemy. "We're in this together." Kakashi finalized with his trademark eye smile. Yuugao smiled at the Kyuubi container in wholehearted agreement.

The ghost-nin's eyes widened. Being shown such support from his past sensei, it meant much to him. Never before had he seen open support from the Copy-Cat ninja. In his youth as a genin, he somewhat felt it was there but with between dealing with Team Seven as a whole, Sasuke, and all that happened in between, it wasn't really as heartfelt as it was now.

And Yuugao. With all that transpired last night, she didn't abandon him at all. She stayed with him, supporting him all the way. Aside from Oinari and the Sandaime Hokage, she was one of the only ones that were there for him as a child.

He felt something in his heart stir as he closed his eyes. A fiery sensation surged within the depths of his soul as he thought about those that were precious to him. Whether by fate or by choice, they were there with him. This feeling, this desire to protect all of his loved ones burned brightly within him.

The jinchuuriki looked back at the brothers solemnly as he took his swords out and slid into a stance. "Thank you Kakashi, Yuugao." The golden-haired spoke with all sincerity in his voice. The Sharingan user smiled briefly under his mask before gathering his chakra in his body to deal with the giants in front of them. The ANBU operative gave a smile before she grabbed her ninja-to with one hand while she formed a one-handed sign with her other hand.

"We're going to rotate on this one. All of us are balanced fighters, meaning we can go close, mid, or long range. Two will engage while one will have some distance, attacking when there are openings. However, how you choose to attack is dependent on you. If someone needs to move then get out of the way. If you see a set up, by all means go for it. We need to get out of here alive." Kakashi said as he focused on the large monsters. The blond and purple-haired warriors nodded.

The demonic twins stopped their smiling and got on all fours with their crab claws poised in a slashing position. **"No more games. From here on, we fight!"** Saburo spoke as his teeth became more jagged. Jiro snarled as his teeth mimicked his sibling, waiting for the right time to strike. "Alright. Naruto and I will go first. Should you see an opening, take it Yuugao." The kunoichi nodded.

The rain continued to pour as the enemies were now in a face-off. All of the fighters stood still as statues, not even noticing or caring if they were soaking wet. Thunder crackled in the sky, becoming the signal needed to renew the battle as Naruto and Kakashi rushed in to meet the demon brothers Jiro and Saburo in confrontation.

* * *

Mei Terumi sighed as she walked to her home, finished with her stroll around the village that she represented. Though it was lightly drizzling, she saw children running happily through the streets, playing different games, shops still continuing their businesses, basically the normal things that go on in the Mist Village. The red-haired beauty let her mind roam and thought about her day.

She met the Konoha ninjas and was given some good news. The Mizukage figured that Tsunade gave the rest of the Kages the scroll that she received. The Yoton user already sent a group of shinobi to alert their Daimyo so that was taken care of. The team should be back within the week.

Mei quietly laughed to herself as she thought about the shinobi the Hokage sent to deliver the scroll. The leader of the group was rather a provocative kunoichi that wore a fishnet bodysuit with a miniskirt and a trench coat. Next was a meek woman that wore a black battle kimono with a white sash. She was very respectful but she could sense that she could switch her mind frame in a heartbeat.

After her was a feral young man with red fang tattoos on his face that wore a black collared vest and black pants with a large white dog by his side grinning happily. She caught him staring at her rather perversely but she gave him credit as he stopped himself.

Last was a black-haired woman that had these brilliant green eyes that was wearing a black jonin vest with a green shirt under it, along with black cargo pants that he a green vertical line on the side. She seemed observant, watching her surroundings and her teammates.

Though they were an odd group, they had her respect. Anko was rather brash but very insightful from what she observed. Shizune was the peacemaker, always thinking of the repercussions of one's actions; if her apologizing for Anko's brazen words and the scolding afterwards were any indication. Mei didn't mind that at all, finding it rather refreshing that there still were kunoichi out there that could be real with someone.

Kiba was an outgoing person and had his teams back. That was shown when one of her shinobi made a snide comment about the Konoha shinobi. The grin he had became feral as he said that he would take him if he heard that comment about his team again. The Mizukage walked up to her ninja and knocked him out for talking out of line to her visitors before opening her window and tossing him out of her office. She could see the respect in the leaf-nin's eyes, especially the serpentine ninja. Mei giggled from the memory.

Mika was a calm and calculative woman that would wait until the best time to take action. The raven-haired woman watched the argument that went between Kiba and Anko before she stepped in so things wouldn't get out of hand.

Before the team left, the fiery-haired kage asked about Naruto. The group told her that he was okay, but she could see the solemn undertone that their eyes carried. Mei remembered what the Kyuubi jinchuuriki had told her before. _"Sometimes I wonder if they will ever trust me."_ The mist shadow unhappily concluded that there was still animosity between the fox container and the hidden leaf's villagers.

But the lava kunoichi also saw something in the snake mistress' eyes whenever they spoke of the ghost-nin. A little sparkle of something that was hidden from others. Mei smiled, knowing that she knew that she did fancy the blond in some fashion. Anko smirked when she asked her if she had a thing for him. The Mizukage blushed, but admitted that she did like him, causing the seductive shinobi to grin. After all that was said and done, she had let the team spend the night before they took off at daybreak.

Nothing significant took place after that as all she did then was finish paperwork and such, though she would have a council meeting in the morning. Mei sighed, "I'm not looking forward to tomorrow."

The female kage finally made it to her home, unlocking the door and closing it behind her. She stretched happily as she thought, _"It's good to be home!"_ Taking off her shoes, she walked upstairs while undoing the elegant top knot she had done for her hair, causing the russet hair to cascade even further in length. The Mizukage moved to her balcony and stood outside, relishing in the gentle taps of the light rain and a small breeze of the wind against her skin. She loved this weather, always had ever since she was little. Her thoughts went back to the Ninetails' jinchuuriki as she watched her village continue their daily routines.

She missed him. It had been nearly a three weeks since she last seen him but she couldn't help herself. Maybe it was the charismatic attitude that he emanated or his modesty. Perhaps it was the fact that when he says something, he is genuine about it and that when he cares, he truly does. He has his faults, but then that just shows that he is every bit of human as everyone is.

He was a powerful shinobi, there was no mistaking that. Taking out that Akatsuki army that was in the Mist was a definite proof of strength. His story had sparked her interest, but when she learned the reason why he was exiled and how he became, she was more than intrigued. Perhaps she could understand him because of the Bloodline Wars in the Mist years ago. Being hated for something beyond your control was something she endured in her child hood. She struggled to survive; especially when her family was killed after they were discovered having two bloodlines.

She also understood how it was to be on her own. Being honest with herself, she was still alone. But Naruto had a way of bringing out happiness that she had believed nearly unattainable for years. The phantom-like shinobi had this radiance about him that just attracted her. He wouldn't judge her or have ulterior motives when dealing with her. He was more than what she could have asked for in a man.

The auburn-haired woman had been getting a sinking feeling in her heart about the golden-haired ninja. Something dreadful may be happening to him. She hoped not. Hopefully at this next Kage meeting, she would be able to see him. Maybe then she could banish this foreboding sensation that she felt. "Naruto-kun..." She looked into the sky. "I pray you are doing alright…"

* * *

Team Kakashi was not faring so well. The plan that Kakashi made was great and it worked to some extent, but the brothers caught on and began to double team on anyone of them. The siblings almost killed the last Hatake when they first decided to implement that plan. If it wasn't for Naruto and Yuugao coming in, the jonin's death would have been certain.

The twins didn't even let up as they continued with joint attacks. Naruto parried and dodged before taking a hard punch to his stomach before feeling a flying knee to his face. Before he could even fly away from the assault, Jiro grabbed his ankle and slammed him on the ground, causing him to cough up blood from the impact. Saburo was on his way down to stab his crab-like appendage into the jinchuurki's heart before getting tackled in the air and stabbed in his stomach by the Neko operative. A roar of pain erupted from the green-haired brother before he swung his claw powerfully. Yuugao was forced to block the attack with her blade using both hands before she was slugged in her stomach by the monster's free hand. She landed on the ground hard before she rolled and rushed in to help Naruto.

The Sharingan user zipped in to the airborne twin with his hands lit up and gave a powerful thrust, aiming for the monster's head. "**Raiton: Raikiri!**" (Lightning Style: Lightning Blade) Kakashi yelled as he attacked with ferocity. Being caught off-guard, Saburo tried to slap the electrified hand away, only to feel it pierce the right side of his chest and electrocute him. The insane demon was forced on the ground, screaming louder as the former dog ANBU forced more chakra in his attack. The silver-haired ninja was kicked off by Saburo, which caused him to be sent flying before Kakashi performed a back flip and skidded himself to a halt.

Naruto gave a fierce uppercut to Jiro before Yuugao rushed in and began slashing the red-haired demon before collaborating with the Kyuubi host in a kenjutsu combination before the violet-haired kunoichi made hand seals and gave a clawed palm thrust. "**Fuuton: Juuha Reppou Shou!**" (Wind Style: Beast Wave Violent Wind Strike) The technique quickly took shape of a claw and in a blink of an eye, forced Jiro into the air while being sliced deeply from the wind cutting attack. Naruto appeared behind the red head with an immense raging wind in his hand. "**Fuuton: Oomada Rasengan!**" (Wind Style: Great Spiraling Sphere)

The large **Rasengan** began to grind into the monster's tissue, causing his pained screams. Naruto slammed the giant into the ground before the attack expanded and erupting in an explosion, forcing everyone to move out of the way.

Debris was everywhere around the area of impact. Saburo hung his head, shadowing his eyes. Finally the rubble settled, showing a bloody Jiro slowly getting up. The red-haired demon looked at the ghost-nin and the leaf kunoichi, shaking in pure rage. Jiro slowly moved to his brother, teeth sharpening with every step. The grassy-haired twin lifted his eyes with the same furious expression before killer intent flowed from the two, collecting chakra along the way.

The trio moved together as they resisted the killing intent from them. "This is going downhill fast…" Kakashi spoke in exhaustion. The three-man unit was looking worse for wear. The Sharingan user burnt his right glove away, showing that he had bandages underneath. His jonin vest had ripped on his right side along with having a bloody gash on his chest that reached around to his back horizontally. His pants were torn at his left leg and the bandages he wore around his shins became red.

Yuugao took deep breaths to calm her racing heart. Fear long forgotten, the violet-haired kunoichi stared at the angry twins attentively. Her ANBU armor had taken some extensive damage. Her left arm guard had been broken, only protecting half of her forearm. The left strap that was supposed to hold the left side of her chest armor was completely ripped off and tattered, making her grimace at the thought. Various slashes littered upon her form as she knew that a couple more decent attacks will make her armor useless.

The Ninetails' host had his cloak shredded, having the bottom tattered with tears littering all over. His left side had been torn to the point that the cloak was only staying on him on his right side. His pants had some holes with one exposing his right knee. The golden-haired man had blood all over his arms and bandages from the slices that the demonic brothers had given. The bandages on his right arm were unraveled and torn while his left arm's wraps had fewer tears. Oinari's host thanked the heavens that his left arm was still covered.

Naruto stood quietly with his eyes closed in concentration, trying to form a plan in his mind. Oinari was doing what she could to halt the curse mark's influence over him. And while he was sure that if Amaterasu were to come and fight with them the twins would go berserk, they really needed the help.

"_Rasu, can you come out and help?"_ The blond human sacrifice asked. The sun goddess answered back with a heavy heart, **"I'm sorry, I wish I could but Oinari-chan needs help holding back this curse mark…"** The ghost-nin gritted his teeth, violently cursing Yami. He hated this evil mark on his arm! _"Alright, I understand. Thank you both."_ The vixen and the holy wolf heard the small frustration that carried in the thought. Oinari narrowed her eyes as she began to return her focus on keeping the mark at bay while Amaterasu would purify it.

Naruto sighed deeply. "Damn. I guess I don't have a choice…" He whispered as he began to summon nature charka from his surroundings and pulled it within himself. Chakra began to surround him as his appearance began to change. The wolf summoner's hair began to lengthen and grow a little wilder than it naturally was. A pair of small golden wolf-like ears sprouted at the top of his hair, twitching from the rain that landed on them. The ghost-nin's nails became sharper, not quite transforming into claws, but near it. His eyes became yellow with slits for pupils, calmly gazing at his opponents. Red markings formed around his eyes that resembled the sun goddess' when she was in her wolf form.

The two ANBU-experienced ninjas looked at the Yondaime's Legacy in shock. "Naruto?" Kakashi asked, wanting to know what technique this was. "Sage Mode." The ookami sennin started without looking at his teammates. "It's the perfect balance of the user's chakra and the nature's energy the user gathers from around him." At this time, the golden-haired man looked at the startled faces of the Sharingan and kenjutsu user.

Thinking of the possibilities, Yuugao spoke tentatively, "That would imply that you could have an infinite chakra supply at your disposal…" Both experienced Konoha shinobi knew that sounded too good to be true, which showed on their countenance. Naruto gave a bitter smile. "While in theory that would be true, the user has to stand still in order to absorb the nature energy. And seeing at how this battle has been, there isn't any room for that. Except for now. I see them gathering chakra as they're making a transformation of sorts…"

Yuugao narrowed her eyes and uncharacteristically growled lowly in frustration, unintentionally bringing attention to herself. Kakashi smirked in exasperation as he said, "To every up, there is a down. So says the road of life." The whiskered man chuckled, "And the funniest thing is, this is an incomplete technique. I haven't mastered this yet."

Naruto set his sights on the evil twins once again, eyes hardening. "I'm not sure how long I can fight in this state but the way I see it, one of these bastards have to be taken out before Sage Mode fades from me!" The Kyuubi jinchuuriki spoke sharply. Yuugao nodded before she took a soldier pill and swallowed it, feeling seventy percent of her chakra come back to her. The purple-haired swordswoman pulled out her last pill and tossed it to Kakashi, who deftly caught it. Faster than what anyone could see, the pill was already swallowed. The Copy-nin felt about fifty percent of his chakra comeback. It was strong for a soldier pill but he wasn't going to question it.

"**RRRAAAAGHH!"** The twins' yelled as they went through separate transformations. Jiro's teeth sharpened and began to grow, forcing his gums to bleed until the red-haired giant chomped down, finalizing his change. Saburo was crouched down with a shark tail growing wider and longer before the newly grown appendage swung around violently and crushed the ground underneath it. Both of their seals on their arms illuminated eerily before it faded away into their skin.

"**Congratulations, only few have pushed us this far. But only one has pushed us passed this level and from what I see, you aren't a god." **Saburo spoke as he got in position. Jiro snarled and slammed a hand to the ground, getting into a launching position. **"Time to DIE." **The green-haired monster said as the beastly twins took off. The trio took a stance quickly, preparing themselves for the demon brothers.

Team Kakashi sensed someone else coming before a red blur flew in front on them. **"LARIAT!"** The demonic twins were bulldozed and sent flying away over a cliff. The attacker was a devilish looking creature with one of its horns' tip missing. The hellish visage faded away to show it was a tanned man with braids dressed in white that wore a tattered scarf and seven swords in one sheath pack.

"It looks like we made it in time, everything will be fine." The person spoke with relief in his tone. Three ninjas appeared next to the battle worn trio. A red-haired woman that wore a white vest, a gray shirt that had tattered ends, and a black skirt had her sword brandished. A white-haired man that dressed in a gray hooded jacket under his white vest and black pants stood next to the fiery haired female with an identical stance. Their blond busty leader that sported a gray v-cut shirt and a mesh shirt under that with an altered vest that acted like a corset along with a black skirt stood in between them with a tanto in her hand as she coolly took a position.

The tanto wielder nodded, "Be that as it may, they have obviously been fighting those people." Naruto smiled. "Thanks for coming Bee." The burly rapper in front of the Konoha shinobi turned and gave a smile. "That's what brothas do, what's the matter wit' chu?" Samui shook her head. _"Not cool, Bee-sempai." _

"So what the hell were those things?" Omoi asked. Kakashi answered, "We don't know. Demons I suppose. I think they said they were brothers. They had been looking for us to deliver a message...but I think it may be for Naruto." Everyone glanced at the wolf summoner.

Karui asked, "How strong are they?" Yuugao narrowed her eyes and responded, "Those two are extremely strong and fast, despite their size. Their endurance, chakra, and taijutsu are monstrous. Definitely kage level. Only teamwork will work here." The Kumo team nodded.

"Bee-sama!" Everyone turned to see an ANBU squad land next to the burly rapping jinchuuriki. "Sir, maybe we can be of some assistance!" The captain spoke. Kirabi replied, "Actually you can. Go get the boss man!" The elite shinobi team gave a curt nod. "Sir!" As quick as they came, they disappeared.

The ookami sennin stood quietly as he continued gathering nature energy into his chakra system. He was about eighty percent restored. "So Naruto, what's with the eyes and ears? I think that's pretty sick, but a little weird." Everyone's attention went to the ghost shinobi's face and the top of his golden-hair.

Now that Yuugao got a really good look at the Kyuubi jinchuuriki, she lightly blushed from the calm facade that his face held along with the wolf ears that moved nonchalantly from the rain tapping them. Though it was never spoken, she was a sensor type of ninja, so the feeling of the warm, fierce, and electrifying sensations that the wolf summoner's chakra emitted made her feel more heat threatening to invade her cheeks. The blond man looked at her questioningly, as if to ask what her opinion was. The violet-haired woman's blush grew.

Karui would never admit it, but she did like the look. Even with her tanned skin, her blush was apparent. She thought it was exotic like something that would be seen in a manga series. She moved her gaze away so she could get her mind right.

Samui's cheeks held a pink tinge as she took in Naruto's appearance. The blond woman enjoyed the phantom ninja's 'Sage Mode'. And those ears…she really wanted to touch them, despite herself already have touched his whisker marks. _"Cool."_ The Kumo kunoichi thought appreciatively.

Omoi began to mumble to himself, "He was a man when we first met him and now he's an animal? Maybe he hid himself in a genjutsu or perhaps he can pull this out at whim? Or maybe…" The man was stopped for his thinking before he was hit in the head by Karui. "Shut your mouth, idiot."

The Ninetails' container looked at Killer Bee. "You know Jiraiya of the Sannin right?" The Lightning shinobi nodded. "Well, I am something like him; a sage. This would be my sage mode." The electricity-hailing ninjas looked at him in surprise. The eight-tails' container nodded. "Well I'll be damned…learn something new every day." Everyone sweat dropped.

"Thanks for showing up when you did. They had just finished transforming into something…less human." Naruto spoke, feeling the twin demons coming closer to their location. Everybody was aware of the menacing chakra nearing the top of the cliff. "May I suggest each team take one of these monsters?" Samui asked as her crystal blue eyes narrowed. Kakashi nodded. "Yeah, that'll work out."

The evil siblings were now at the top with their chakra flaring wildly. "So, who takes who?" Naruto asked as he stood his ground, eyeing the crazed giants. Kirabi answered, "We have dibs on the tail! We'll fight him, we won't fail!" The shark-tailed demon locked on Bee before rushing at him and his team. The great-mouthed demon roared and charged in at Team Kakashi. The Konoha shinobi shared one thought as they prepared themselves for the bloodlust-driven demon.

"_Why did we have to get the one with the crazy set of teeth?"_

* * *

It had been a tiring trip for the team Hinata traveled with. Jiraiya had spoken with their daimyo and alerted the important noble of the upcoming war. The Land of Fire's daimyo took in everything the toad sage spoke, along with having someone write his words down. It was expected for the other daimyos to be warned so he would wait and schedule a meeting with them to decide on what to do with the Kages on a later date. After the meeting, Team Yamato and the perverted hermit were given a place to stay for the night. Everyone claimed a room as they were left to their own devices.

Hinata had gathered her things to go to the hot springs that was available to them. The Hyuuga princess was lost in thought as she walked to her destination on autopilot. A frown formed on the pearl-eyed woman's delicate features. Yet again, something didn't feel right in the air.

The Byakugan user thought over the things that had bothered her. The Jyuuken kunoichi had been watching her teacher's behavior lately, noticing that she had been more reserved than her normal self. Kurenai's eyes seemed as if they had been looking off to the distance, trying to figure something out. Hinata knew it wasn't any of her business to pry, but her sensei was troubled, that much she knew.

The Gentle Fist fighter arrived to her desired place, walking to the locker room and changing her clothes and wrapping her developed figure with a white towel. Walking to the heated springs, Hinata stopped and began to do handsigns. "**Byakugan!**" She whispered as the dojutsu came to life with its signature veins bulging from the side of her eyes. She scanned the area thoroughly before the veins relaxed back into her skin. Despite the springs being very steamy, she heard of Jiraiya's escapades of women and their side of the bathhouse, making her distrustful of the toad sage.

"_Besides, the only man I would allow to see me like this is…"_ Hinata halted her thoughts immediately, sporting a rosy hue on her cheeks. She couldn't permit those thoughts from continuing any further. Sighing softly, she unwrapped herself from her towel and slowly slipped into the hot waters. She hummed in relaxation, delighted that she decided to be at the bathhouse.

The Byakugan princess closed her eyes as she thought about the past month. Her extensive training had made much progress. _"Soon, I should have my new technique mastered…"_ The violet-haired woman thought to herself, proud of her achievement. None of her clansman knew of her practicing new techniques and her variation of her clan's taijutsu, nor the true skill that she possessed. She wanted to keep her hard-earned skills that she bled for kept secret until the time was right.

Naruto's banishment had affected the Hyuuga kunoichi. It made her sad feel at first, causing her to become withdrawn from everyone, including Kurenai. After a month had passed, that feeling began to change. It started small, but a fire of anger sparked within her. The bundle of fury began to grow from it festering quietly within the Hyuuga female. It began to show in her actions, with her speech becoming more self-assured as a calm tempest's movement and her attacks becoming more ferocious as she began hurting her teammates during their training. She would apologize as she didn't mean to, but as the years when passed, it began to be painfully clear that to fight her was to fight for survival.

Hinata opened her eyes halfway as she thought about her most recent encounter with her father. While the man had become nicer over the years, he still somewhat ignored her. The Hyuuga leader turned into the same hallway as she did, before he gave a passing glance at her. Hinata closed her eyes, walking by.

"Hinata." Hiashi called. The violet-haired woman stopped her steps. The clan heiress turned to her elder with apathetic stare, surprising him, if the very slight widening of his eyes were any indication. "Yes otouto-sama?" Was her soft, yet firm answer. Both stared at each other for a moment. The Hyuuga clan head's eyes softened subtly. "I've been watching you for the past few years. You're becoming more belligerent as the days go by. May I ask why?" Hinata answered back, "You may, but I'm sure you know my reason."

Hiashi sighed quietly. "Your jonin instructor came by about a week ago to ask me to talk to you. Apparently, they worry for you." The violet-haired Hyuuga kept her indifferent stare. "But do you?" She questioned. Her father silently stood in shock as he maintained his composure, not showing that he had been hurt by his daughter's response.

Hinata looked away from her father as she began to speak. "I know you there when the decision that Uzumaki-kun was to be banished. I don't know if you were against the idea or not, nor do I care. The fact of the matter is that he was exiled for being a jinchuuriki." The first born heiress of the Hyuuga clan turned to her father with tears beginning to well in her eyes. "I understand that the people of Konoha have been hurt with more than emotional scars that time could only heal. But what I cannot understand is why they won't let the past go?" Tears spilled as she looked to her father for answers.

Hiashi gazed at his blossoming daughter as he walked to her. The normally cold clan head stopped when he was about two feet in front of her with sorrow on his countenance. "Letting go is easier said than done. For some, it is more than a difficult task. For others, as miserable as it is, they choose not to let go." Hinata gasped softly as her pearled eyes widened in shock. Hiashi continued.

"Some people believe that if they let go of their hatred for Uzumaki-san, then they are letting go of what's left of their loved one's memories. But the villagers do not truly understand the blessing that he is." Hiashi gave a level stare to Hinata. "I was completely against the idea of him being banished, but we were out voted." The elder Hyuuga walked back from his daughter before he turned to the eldest princess. The heiress of the Byakugan had her eyes on him the whole time.

Hiashi softened his eyes. "Yes, I do know why you have taken to fight past your limits. I understand that Uzumaki's banishment bothers you. And while your friends did ask me to talk to you for them, I asked about you because I was worried…" Hinata stood in the hallway with remorse in her eyes. Hiashi stared at her for a moment he closed his eyes as he returned to his stoic demeanor, resuming his walk to his destination. Hinata stayed still for a few more seconds before she began to walk again.

The Hyuuga Heiress sighed wearily from the memory. She was forced to look at her father and his actions more thoroughly after that conversation. But his words of letting go were true, all of it. It made the kunoichi sad knowing this.

The Byakugan user looked at the hot springs' entrance as she felt someone coming her way. She looked up to see her sensei walk in with a red towel wrapped around her. Hinata looked away as the red-eyed genjutsu mistress took her body cloth off and slipped into the hot springs. The Hyuuga princess looked back to see her mentor close her eyes and enjoy the hot waters.

"The bathhouse does wonders." Hinata spoke with amusement in her eyes as she leaned back on the edge. If her teacher was surprised, it certainly was well hidden. "It surely takes a load off my mind." Kurenai responded with a smile.

The pearl-eyed-woman's eyes shined with compassion as she took her gaze to her teacher. "So what is on your mind?" Kurenai opened her eyes half-lidded, thinking about the people in her thoughts as of late.

Her answer was slow as it was soft. "…Asuma…and Naruto." The raven-haired woman's pupil stayed silent and patient as she listened to her sensei. "I'm worried. It almost feels as if something will happen to Asuma-kun…I don't want to lose him…"

The genjutsu user stayed silent for a moment before she continued. "And yet, I have these moments where I think of Naruto-kun in the same light as Asuma-kun." Hinata remained quiet as her thoughts from a few weeks ago were confirmed. "I know it's wrong as it is strange, but I think I see what you are seeing in Naruto. He helps people, thinking nothing of it…not even himself."

The Byakugan user bowed her head down at the water, knowing that was true. "The Konoha villagers have scarred him deeply, Hinata." The violet-haired heiress looked at Kurenai to see sorrow in her crimson eyes. "After he came back from a mission with Tsunade-sama, he and the villagers had gotten into an altercation. Never, had I seen such pain and rage on anyone's face…" The brunette narrowed her eyes. "I want to help him, but I'm afraid that if I do, my feelings for him will grow…"

Finally finished, Hinata took everything in silence for a moment. She looked back at Kurenai. "I cannot tell you where to go or what to do here, but I can tell you that until you spend some real time with someone, there will be uncertainty." The crimson-eyed woman took the words in quietly, becoming lost in her thoughts.

The Hyuuga heir grabbed the edge of the hot pool and pulled herself out, grabbing her towel and wrapping it around herself before she began to walk away. Hinata honestly couldn't make anything from her teacher's dilemma.

"_She is drawn to Naruto-kun, but she feels that getting to know him is betraying Asuma-sensei." _Shaking her head, the Byakugan user went to her locker and began to change clothes, frowning as she tried to figure out why she felt this foreboding feeling in the air.

* * *

Kirabi stood hunched as he and his team was out of breath. The rapping shinobi grunted in irritation. **"Bee, summon me out! I can help!"** Ishiyama shouted in a serious tone. Bee thought back, _"You know our team work is better when you're inside of the seal. And we haven't got our team work down when you're out yet. Give us some time, if we get rocked, then you'll be next in line!" _

Saburo rushed at the lightning shinobi, wanting to kill them so he could get back to fighting the Konoha-nins. The Hachibi jinchuuriki took two of his swords out before he sprinted to the demon, both meeting in a stalemate.

Sensing someone behind him, the monstrous man swung his shark-like tail to block the strike that Samui tried to sneak in. Seeing this, the blond woman forced electricity to her blade, shocking the demon as he flailed his extra appendage. She jumped over it and put two exploding tags on his back before she back flipped away.

Karui and Omoi flew in with a kenjutsu combination that sent Saburo into the air. Kirabi quickly gathered his guardian's chakra, causing the devilish cloak to appear before intense lightning danced inside his mouth.

"**Raiton: Kaminari Hakku!"** (Lightning Style: Lightning Hack) In a flash, a powerful lightning blast stuck the demon viciously which also caused the paper bombs on the monster's back to set off, causing a grand explosion. The demon slammed onto the stone ground, burnt badly.

Kirabi and Team Samui stood at a ready position in silence, looking for any signs of life. The jinchuuriki rapper twitched in apprehension when he saw the burnt demon stagger to stand. Finally reach his full height with his eyes glowing menacingly at the quartet of a team, he venomously spat, **"You know what they say about payback!"** Saburo unexpectedly appeared directly in front of the burly human sacrifice. Bee's eyes widened as he yelled, "WHAT THE F-" A demonically empowered fist impacted on Killer Bee's face before his crab-like claw went through the eight-tails' host's chest brutally and sent him crashing viciously into stone pavement.

Samui had finished her hand signs in a blink of an eye as her hands glowed. "**Raiton: Hiraishin!**" (Lightning Technique: Flying Thunder God) Strong bolts of electricity flew to the blond woman's hands as she swiftly directed it to the shark demon. The green-haired monster dodged and ran to the tanto wielder, thinking she was going to stay where she was. Things didn't turn out like he thought it would as he saw her technique deactivate once the blond woman sprinted to meet him head on. The twin widened his eyes in realization that it was a trick before he tried to move away from the Kumo kunoichi.

Karui rushed in with an electrified fist to keep the shark devil from escaping. **"Raiton: Dai Raiken!"** (Lightning Style: Grand Lightning Fist) The lightning-covered fist slammed into the demon's back, causing him to yell and get back into Samui's line of fire.

Recovering quickly, Saburo went to get away from the oncoming blond woman before Omoi appeared and stabbed his katana to the creature's foot and slamming a hand on his head. "**Raiton: Raikou Oonami!**" (Lightning Style: Lightning Surge) Electricity danced violently through the monster's whole being, causing him temporary paralysis. Using the hand on his head, the male on Samui's squad pulled himself up with his weapon and sprang away from Saburo, flying high in the air.

Samui closed the distance and gave a battle cry, reactivating the **Raiton: Hiraishin**. Lightning once again flew from the sky and to the busty shinobi's hands and hit their mark with a vengeance. The demon's body lit on fire from the attack as he bounced away from the calm kunoichi. Omoi, still in the air finshed his hand seals and called, "**Raiton: Gian!**" (Lightning Style: False Darkness) Two powerful lightning blasts shot from the pale-haired ninja's mouth and hit the desired target, causing a large crater.

Skin becoming charred from the constant electricity assault, the green-haired demon didn't expect to see Karui in the air above him before she rained kunais all over him and slammed into him with her sword stabbing into his chest. The twin screamed from the pain before she pulled her blade out and did some hand signs as she jumped away.

Finalizing her technique she called, "**Raiton: Ikazuchi no Kiba!**" (Lightning Style: Lightning Fang) Instantly a strong bolt of electricity struck with a thunderous boom and disappeared as if it was never there. Saburo's body stood still as the smoke rising from his body and the smell of burnt flesh became pungent, even in the rainy air. Team Samui regrouped, trying to cope with the chakra exhaustion that they were beginning to feel.

Grunts of pain were heard from the shark demon as he began to slowly get back on his feet. The eyes of the lightning trio widened in terror as he growled in pain. "H-how is he getting up from that?" Karui asked the question on her team's mind. Saburo's eyes finally held the Kumo-nin's in their gaze. **"As I said before, few have ever pushed us to this stage. Only one forced us to go passed this…" ** The green-haired twin stomped one foot on the ground as a predatory madness became apparent on his visage. **"And you aren't a god."**

Without thinking, Omoi pushed both kunoichi out of the way as he took a punch that made blood fly out of his mouth, even when he pushed chakra into the area before impact. Saburo swung his claw out to behead him but the lightning shinobi parried the monster's blow in time before the demon used his clawed hand to give an upward slash that cut deeply from his right abdomen to his left part of the chest and impaled the lightning swordsman with his shark tail that swung behind the Kumo ninja, entering from his back through his chest before swiftly pulling out and slapping him away, fracturing his arm along the way.

"Omoi!" Samui yelled before she dodged an attack that would have sliced her in two. Saburo growled out, **"You should worry about yourself!"** A fierce punch hit her face as sent her to the air before he reappeared again with his crab claw poised to skewer her and attacked. The blond woman twirled herself around, redirecting the assault and to get an advantage, only for her to see the demon spin behind her and run his clawed hand through her side, making her scream in pain before the monster flipped to axe kick to her chest. Samui used her tanto again to block with her forearm to support it, only to feel the kick transfer its force from the sword to her arm, causing it to crack from the pressure.

The blond kunoichi crashed into to ground below her, almost falling unconscious. Saburo began to fall, positioning himself to where his crab claw would take her head off and his clawed hand would pierce her heart. Karui flew in, ramming into the green-haired twin with her blade locked on to his crab-like claw. Both flew away, keeping Samui safe for the moment.

The fiery kunoichi landed on her feet and to her shock, Saburo was already to her with an uppercut at her chin. The attack connected as he grabbed her ankle and smashed her into the ground, slashing her side as he flipped and swung his crab arm, getting a scream in response to the inflicting damage. Saburo's clawed hand was coming to Karui's face before the demon was impaled ferociously and blasted away with a chakra discharge.

Samui's team had staggered to a standing position and looked at Kirabi. He was eerily silent with murderous intent flowing off him in waves. Blood seeped from his hands, but whether it was from the attack he used or from squeezing them so hard couldn't be determined. His wound from earlier healed with blood stains showing that he had been injured there. They knew that their sempai was pissed.

"You three gather your strength and heal yourselves." He spoke in a reserved tone before he set his sights on the snarling demon. Kirabi gave an animalistic growl as he glared hard through his shades and spoke four vicious words from the bottom of his heart as his body began to steam angrily.

"**Yo' ass is grass."**

* * *

Naruto, Kakashi, and Yuugao grimaced as their efforts of killing the red-haired demon seemed to be wasted. Jiro was on all-fours, thrashing in rage as he shook off the trio's last attack on him. **"It's useless! You WILL die by my hand by the end of this battle!" **The monster launched himself fiercely as he targeted the golden-haired man first. The sage jinchuuriki growled before he engaged the red-haired demon.

Naruto threw a fist at the demon's head, drawing out the retaliation from him. Without warning, the ghost-nin switched his attack to grabbing the demonized arm and redirected it before Naruto swung his free arm with a brutal elbow at the monster's elbow joint, breaking it. Jiro screamed before his face was grabbed and slammed to the stone-covered earth harshly. The sennin shinobi dragged his head onto the ground as electricity pulsed in his hand, blinding the monster temporarily before throwing him into the air.

Kakashi was above waiting as he completed his lightning jutsu. "**Raiton: Rai Ryouken!**" (Lightning Style: Lightning Hound) Lightning flew from the sky and onto the Sharingan user's hand. The electricity took shape of a roaring dog and attacked the demon twin viciously as the technique stayed connected to his hand. A thunderous bark was heard as the attack landed and slammed into the ground.

Fried, the demon twitched and rolled onto his back to see Yuugao falling from above him with her ninja-to steaming red, looking at him in fury as she smashed into him her weapon deeply in his chest. He kicked her off of him and snatched the heated blade from inside him and threw it at the violet-haired woman's head. Sighting her flying weapon, she quickly sidestepped and caught it, twirling the blade around and stabbing it into the ground as she began to do some hand signs.

"**Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba!**" (Wind Style: Wind Blade) Various wind blades were created as she pulled out her katana and powered chakra into it before she threw fire at the wind blades, igniting the jutsu. Jiro went to move before experiencing his muscle seize up from the electricity still flowing in his body from the silver-haired jonin's attack.

The bloody-haired twin growled as water began to come from his mouth. It formed a protecting barrier around him as the fire tried to consume him. The fire ended with steam flowing out before he smirked at the shocked looked from Team Kakashi. His smile grew as he felt his elbow heal, coming to a full standing position before he stomped on the ground. His eyes grew dark as he took his crab claw into a sword-fighting stance, and disappeared.

Kakashi saw the demon come for him and tried to dodge the crab claw, but was stabbed in his chest. The silver-haired ninja's eyes widened as a pained cry escaped his lips with his mouth beginning to have a coppery taste to it before he felt the monster's clawed hand slash him in an animalistic manner. The former ANBU coughed up blood before he kicked the demonized man's face, forcing the two to separate.

The masked man tumbled on the ground before regaining his bearings, clutching his chest from the hole that it now had. Using a technique he had seen Rin use once, green chakra flowed through his hand and began healing his wound.

Jiro back flipped from the kick and analyzed the Sharingan user. With a shout of frustration, the demon flew to the jonin. Kakashi growled and got himself ready before seeing a golden blur ruthlessly collide into the demon. Yuugao landed next to the former captain. "Do what you can to heal that wound! We'll buy you some time!" The veteran shinobi nodded before she vanished to help his former student.

Naruto had delivered a crushing elbow to the creature's mouth, making him fly from the strike. The golden-haired man appeared behind the evil sibling with his twin katanas in his hands. The whiskered-cheeked man attacked, slicing the demon multiple times before he paused as everything began to slow down for a moment. Channeling chakra into the swords, white fire blazed to life as he called, "**Enton: Amaterasu Soukai!**" (Inferno Style: Shining Heaven's Sky) Time moved back at its normal pace as the Kyuubi host rushed in and gave an explosive strike across the monster's back, making him scream out as he tumbled harshly along the wet pavement.

Before Jiro could even try to recover from the attack, Yuugao was behind him as she took a stance. "**Konoha-Ryuu: Mikazuki no Mai!**" (Tree Leaf Style: Dance of the Crescent Moon) Two **Kage Bushins** appeared next to the violet-haired woman and stuck the demon on both of his sides, getting blood on the clones in the process before the real Yuugao revealed herself above the devilish twin, slashing down across his body in an arc.

Blood sprayed from the wound as there was a moment of stillness. Jiro growled demonically, making the ANBU kunoichi move away swiftly as she tried to dodge the claw swipe from the red-haired twin. Unsuccessful, the fiend's attack wounded her side deeply, making her yell in pain as she swung her ninja-to to cut off the offending hand. The crab claw blocked the attack before she was kicked in her chin and roughly punched in her stomach, forcing the red life fluid to seep from her mouth and sending her away from him. The elite shinobi tumbled before she skidded limply to a halt, unknowing that the monster was above her with intentions to end her life.

Naruto appeared in front of the downed woman with fire in his eyes and a **Rasengan** in his hand. Jiro smirked as he stuck with his crab hand. The wolf summoner's eyes gave a mystic glow before the contained swirling ball of charka began to give an electric discharge inside. "**Fuu-Raiton: Senpuukiri!**" (Wind-Lightning Style: Whirlwind Blade) The jutsu clashed with the grotesque appendage, making the ground under the blond to crack from the pressure. The neko operative, startled that the Kyuubi jinchuurki rushed in to save her, moved and quickly used **Shushin **to avoid being a scapegoat and poofed next to a recovering Kakashi.

Seeing his former subordinate injured, he moved to help her only to see her to put her hand up in a stopping motion. Unlike her ex-captain, she was proficient in using healing chakra. With her hand glowing green, the woman began healing her bloody side.

The wolf sennin growled from his anger as the attacked struggled against one another. The evil twin roared before an explosion ensued, making the two separate. Jiro landed on his feet before looking at the blond with bloodlust flowing freely from him. The golden-haired man gazed harshly at the demon, enraged from seeing his team injured. Naruto's yellow eyes illuminated with intensity, promising death within them. The human sacrifice faded away silently, scaring the monster as he didn't know when or where the sage would appear again.

Vicious attacks were performed as the jinchuuriki for the Ninetailes had switched from intangibility to his corporeal form at unpredictable intervals with diverse strikes, appearing as a golden raging phantom. Finally, Naruto sent Jiro in the air and had waited for him to fall back down as he charged a **Rasengan** with spinning wind blades that made the technique look as if it was a spinning shuriken. The blood-covered demon began his descent before Oinari's host threw his jutsu and called, "**Fuuton: Rasenshuriken!**" (Wind Style: Spiraling Shuriken) The attack landed, making Jiro scream out as he felt the wind blades continuously slash and cut him. The technique finally finished, letting gravity take hold of the demon as the monster fell to the ground with his blood beginning to pool underneath him.

Kakashi stared in unadulterated shock. "That technique had so many wind blades that no even my Sharingan could follow them all…" He spoke softly before looking at his former student huffing tiredly from one of his best techniques in his ninjutsu arsenal. _"Just how much have you grown while you were away?"_ The silver-haired jonin thought to himself.

Yuugao held her gaze to the golden-haired man in silent wonder. The feel of his chakra seemed like it had gotten hotter and become fiercer as he attacked. The **Rasenshuriken** he threw was a jutsu not to be trifled with. She could feel the wind all over it before it was launched at its target.

But what worried her was the dark and raging feeling that the blond's chakra gave off for a concise moment. The ANBU's eyes landed on the wolf summoner's arm briefly. That was where the sinister feeling came from the most. Seeing the bandages there, she could guess that it was in place to hide something there. _"What are you hiding Naruto-kun?"_ She thought to herself, troubled that he didn't tell her anything.

Naruto took his katanas out and ran to finish the job and behead the demon while it was down. Kakashi and Yuugao followed his example and ran in for the kill. **"BROTHER!" **Saburo screamed as he slugged the Kyuubi host in his chest as he was about to decapitate his twin. The golden-haired sage was sent flying towards his team before the Copy-nin caught him. The Konoha shinobi moved to get some distance from the evil siblings.

The ookami sennin coughed up bloody harshly from the blow he received. "Naruto!" The violet-haired kunoichi in concern as he moved from his former master's grasp. "I'm fine, Yuugao." The kyuubi host replied as he began to stand while clutching his chest.

"He's got a mean hook bro, that's somethin' you should know." Kirabi and his team walked up to the leaf shinobi. Naruto looked at Team Samui and thought that they had seen better days, that was for sure, but who is he to talk? "Is everyone alright?" The rapping ninja grinned, "We cool, but looks like that question should be posed to you." Kakashi sighed and gave a tired smile. "We're just peachy Bee-san." Everyone turned their attention back to the evil twins.

Saburo had huge gashes on his chest and back along with a hole on his left side with his crab claw broken in half as he tended to his brother. "What happened to the demon you all fought?" The female ANBU asked. Samui answered, "The hole was Bee-sempai, the cuts were me and Karui, and the broken claw was Omoi." The burly jinchuuriki smirked. "His punk ass shoulda' stayed home; we was gettin' into the zone." The Kumo human sacrifice became silent as he saw the red-haired brother twitch and move. "What did you do the green dude's brother?" Kirabi asked solemnly. "Burn, electrocute, and maimed him." Kakashi quipped. "Then what was that jutsu Naruto threw?" Karui asked.

No one took their eyes off of the demonic siblings as the wolf sage answered, "That technique was my **Fuuton:** **Rasenshuriken**, a jutsu which has wind blades on a **Rasengan **and resembles, well, a shuriken. Normally, it would affect the user as the wind blades that are in the jutsu would slice up the arm that is holding it. What makes the attack so deadly is that it goes as far as injuring at a cellular level, rendering anyone that gets caught up in it, immobile. Had I not been in Sage Mode my arm would be useless by now." Everyone's eyes widened in alarm.

Silence reigned for a moment before the Jiro growled and began trying to stand, startling Naruto. _"What?"_ Oinari stared in shock as well as she believed the demon to be killed. **"How is he able to move, much less stand?" **The kitsune asked. Amaterasu gritted her teeth. **"Yami had to make them like this. They were tough when I fought with them the first time because of their speed and resilience."** The blond human sacrifice stayed silent as he heard their words.

Jiro stood as blood dripped from his person, even if the rain was washing it away. **"It's time, Saburo." **The green haired twin nodded in agreement. **"Be honored little ningens. And enjoy your last moments on earth…" **Water ruptured from the ground and began to surround them before it rushed in and began to cover the stone clearing that they fought on. Everyone took a deep breath before becoming submerged. What they saw in front of them shook them.

A grand shark with intricate designs on its body and two, wing-like protrusions in front of its fins swam in the place of the twin demons, snarling as its bloodlust increased. Even if the teams were underwater, they heard the giant predator speak. **"Let me introduce myself to you! I am Ichiro! "** The demon rushed at the shinobi.

"**And you all are dead!"**

* * *

At the Raikage's office, the lightning kage stood looking out his window at the main gates, concerned. "What's taking them so long? It shouldn't take them this long to retrieve the Konoha shinobi!" He growled to himself in frustration. The muscle-bound ninja narrowed his eyes as he felt an ANBU squad enter his office. "Raikage-sama! Kirabi-sama, Team Samui, and the Konoha-nins are in danger! Bee-sama asks for your aid!" The lightning shadow snapped his attention to the team's captain. "Do you have any information on the enemy they face and their goal?" The squadron's leader immediately responded, "They were two demons that may be trying to kill Uzumaki-dono!"

The Raikage roared in anger as lightning began to surround him. "Let the council know about this! I'll be back!" The ANBU answered back, "Sir!" They left in an instant. E turned his gaze to the main gate once again before plowing through his office wall, flying top speed to meet up with his shinobi and the Konoha ninjas.

Outside a nearby shop, Yugito and Murasaki felt the influx of the Raikage's chakra and turned to see the man himself speed through the village gates at maximum velocity. Nibi's host looked on in shock. "Is he heading toward were Kirabi-sempai was going?" She asked, worried for her friends' wellbeing. The nekomata remained silent as she didn't want to answer her jailer.

Murasaki knew that was exactly where the Raikage was going.

* * *

Naruto growled in irritation as he and everyone swam to escape the bloodthirsty shark. The predator was extremely fast and had been landing some hits on the leaf and lightning shinobi within the short time they had been with the fiend. The golden-haired man gritted his teeth as he was slashed on his chest by the shark's fin as it tried to eat him.

Blood floated towards the shark before it was under it nose. The demonized mammal took in the scented life giving fluid before it went into a frenzied state. Immediately setting its blood-craving gaze on the scowling blond, he roared, **"MORE!"** Faster than the evil monster moved previously, it was already upon the Kyuubi container with his mouth in biting motion. Naruto's eyes widened as he reacted in record time, reinforcing his hands with sage chakra before he felt the jagged teeth brutally pierce through his hands. The wolf sennin shut his eyes tightly as he wanted to scream and did so loudly in his mind, making Oinari and Amaterasu grimace in fear for the ghost-nin.

Everyone sped in and began attacking the shark with extreme force. The teamwork began to make the beast furious as he began to retaliate, swinging his tail around and injuring the ninjas. Naruto, watching their efforts to help him, felt a dark fire of rage ignite within his heart as he continued to struggle from holding the monster's jaws apart.

The nine-tailed woman gasped in shock as the evil seal she and the wolf woman kept at bay pulsed violently, fighting back to get to her jailer. The fiery-haired vixen grew angry and slammed the evil chakra with her own. **"I won't allow you to influence and corrupt Naruto-kun! Ammy-chan, I need you to heal Naruto's hands!"** The sun goddess instantly went to work as she took one hand and began to pump chakra into the said man's bloody hands.

The phantom shinobi felt the holy chakra heal his hands rapidly as his muscles and veins bulged from to keep from being eaten. _"Thank you Rasu-chan! Are you two alright in there?"_ Amaterasu answered back, **"We're doing fine! It's this dark seal that's causing the problem! It's fighting back!"** Naruto growled, losing a little bit of air in doing so as he strained from keeping the mouth from eating him.

Kirabi had enough and growled as he threw his hand up in a rock on gesture before the Hachibi's chakra cloak enshrouded his being. Taking it a step further, the six tails wrapped around him before the rapping ninja finalized his second transformation with the whole eight tails as chakra blasted out ruthlessly from the completion.

Rushing in, the eight-tails' container used his extra appendages and wrapped them around the shark demon and its mouth and tightened their grip before pulling his jaws apart. Yuugao rushed in and helped the blond sage separate his hands from the shark's teeth quickly before swimming away. The eight-tailed jinchuuriki roared before constricting the demon mammal and punching its face. Ichiro yelled in rage before biting one of the octopus tails and ripping it off. Kirabi growled and let the shark fiend go, regenerating the torn limb.

Samui swam to the ANBU and the wolf sennin with a panicked expression on her face. The blond woman pointed up to the surface before she grabbed their shoulders and pulled up on them so they would understand before speeding off to catch up to the rest of the group who was swimming to the top for dear life. Both shinobi caught on near instantaneously as they too swam hastily to the surface.

The container of the eight-tailed ox roared as he began to go crazy before pulling his head up. Black chakra began to collect near its mouth at an alarming rate, becoming larger by the second. Naruto's eyes widened as he knew what his jinchuuriki brother was about to unleash. The group of shinobi, although at top speed, started picking up even more velocity and was near the top before they felt the pure killing intent of the rapping human sacrifice and his guardian. The black ball of chakra was now targeted at the oncoming shark demon before it became a tremendous blast, causing a grand explosion of epic proportions.

Everyone landed roughly, taking damage from the giant attack's backlash. Naruto unsteadily stood with his head bleeding to the side of his face, looking for the Kumo rapper. Everyone slowly got up as the smoke cleared, wondering what happened. The twin demon brothers were out of their shark form with shock apparent on their countenance, standing with shaking legs as blood began to puddle beneath them. Killer Bee stood a ways from them with steam coming from his body as he held his bloody right arm.

The shades-wearing ninja was gasping for breath as he tried to get himself situated. _"I think I may have used too much…"_ The cloud shinobi thought in exhaustion. Ishiyama stayed silent as he tried to heal his host's injuries as quickly as possible, understanding that he had to avoid over-exposure to his potent chakra in the process.

Team Samui became worried for their elder shinobi. The unit was in a bad position as they were trying to recover from all the chakra spent and the injuries sustained. Karui was limping no due to her knee being smashed into the pavement. Omoi was steady losing feeling within his arms from using them to block the impact of the explosion's recoil. Samui had broken three of her right ribs with one of them nearly puncturing her lung.

Clutching her side, Samui spoke, "Bee-sempai may have used too much. Besides fighting Raikage-sama, this is the first time I've seen him nearing his limit." Kakashi, hearing that was surprised. _"Is this the potential of a jinchuuriki?"_ He asked himself before his gaze set onto his former pupil. Pain pulsed throughout his body but none more than his eye from the use of it. The silver-haired man squeezed his eye shut before pulling his head band over it, grunting in pain as he felt the chakra exhaust coming on. The purple-haired kunoichi heard the tidbit of information as well, worried what the monsters would do next as she held her right shoulder. She grimaced as her chakra was spent and she couldn't get her right arm to respond as it was numb from the explosion.

"**That…that was the Eight Tails! How do you have such control over his power?" **Saburo asked. Jiro growled and replied, **"You're just about as bad, if not, **_**worse**_** than the marked one over here!"** The red-haired brother took off after Kirabi. **"You will be eliminated first!"**

The burly Kumo-nin smirked tiredly, showing his sharpened canine from the residue of using his guardian's power, went to grab one of his blades. Before he could, the brother in pursuit was already upon him. Out of reflex, the dark-skinned man used the Hachibi's power and blocked the attack before forcing him away. Killer Bee's body seized up before blood was hacked up, causing the man to fall on his knees. **"Bee! You know you are at your limit!" **The rhyme-loving ninja thought back, _"It was out of reflex bro…sorry Eight-o."_

Naruto saw Jiro rush to his downed brother and despite the aching protest of his body, he flew in with his blades out to kill. The bloody demon almost missed him, taking a stab to his side while blocking the other sword. The ghost-nin viciously pulled his weapon from the demon, making the sibling roar from the pain before the monster fell to his knees. Wasting no time, the wolf sage swung his blades to behead the demon before feeling the burning sensation of impalement from his back and through his chest, causing everyone's eyes to widen in shock.

Blood slowly began to slide from the golden-haired man's mouth and dripped to the watery stone ground. The broken crab claw was roughly pulled out of his body before Saburo swung for his head. The man became intangible and jumped away before staggering into his touchable form desperately moving to dodge the oncoming red-headed twin that was cut down not a moment ago.

Both twin demons began to attack the Kyuubi container with various slashes and were beating him down. Naruto huffed and his vision began to blur for a fleeting moment before he growled and crouched as he began to force sage chakra into his system. The chakra swirled around him like a maelstrom before it went out of control and expulsed from him violently, losing everything and leaving his sage mode before dropping forward to the ground harshly.

The Konoha and Kumo shinobi were terrified of what they just saw. "What happened?" Omoi asked. Kakashi answered in a deathly serious tone, "His body is through! He can't handle the chakra anymore!" Kirabi's eyes widened in fear as he desperately struggled to get up to save his comrade, but to no avail. Karui narrowed her eyes as she limped to her leader. "He just a sitting duck out there now!" Yuugao gritted her teeth as she went to try and help when they heard a raspy voice.

"Stay back!" They looked at the source of the command and what they saw shook their core. Naruto stared at the demon brothers darkly, with his blood pooling under him. Saburo sneered, **"I'll admit, when I saw that chakra, I was beginning to fear if we were going to die. But now, it's over. You and this group have been, by far the best prey we had in a long time."** Jiro finished for his brother, **"It's time for all of you to die now." **Everyone narrowed their eyes.

"Stay away from them! You only wanted me right?" Naruto spoke, desperately trying to get up but his body never responded. Jiro looked at the Kyuubi host directly in his eyes mockingly, speaking, **"You were our main target. All those that sided with you, the ones that are associated with you had a choice…"** A scornful gaze was given to the demon by Oinari's container.

The red-haired fiend gave a disgusted look back at the glaring blond man. **"And they chose poorly." **Naruto began to have flashbacks, remembering how the villagers gazed upon him with the same expression. "Don't you dare touch them!" He shouted as the dark fire of rage began to spread throughout his heart. Saburo stomped on the golden-haired man head once before looking down on him, judging him. The whiskered-cheek man gritted his teeth in pain and hatred as he recalled the critical glares from the place that was once his home. The green-haired demon scoffed, replying, **"And what can you do to oppose us? You are all weak and the weak shall die!" **The evil sibling narrowed his eyes as he finished. **"There is nothing you can or will do to stop this!"**

The evil seal's chakra felt the dark anger of the golden-haired man and responded powerfully to it, escaping the guardian's and goddess' grasp. The Kyuubi widened her eyes in panic as she chased after it with her chakra. Both the celestial woman and vixen felt the sinister energy pulse within the sage, feeling its malevolent chakra coursing through his chakra system. The two higher beings became fearful for what was to come.

Killing intent rolled from the wolf summoner in waves, bringing everyone's attention to him. Slowly the blond jinchuuriki stood up growling in pain with his eyes shadowed. His body began to shake as his cry became louder, black chakra swirling around him. The ground underneath the whiskered-cheek man cracked from the power output that steadily rose.

"_**Show them that it is THEY who are weak!"**_ The Kyuubi host heard in his mind. Naruto screamed in his mind from resisting the evil influence, his body burning from the sinister chakra. _**"Those fools do not know their place!"**_ The blond shinobi began to succumb to the dark thoughts as he barred his sharpened canines against the siblings. _**"They do not deserve to live…"**_ The twin katana user's eyes illuminated an unforgiving and insane red color as he looked at the demon twins with his face shadowed, frightening the fiends. The wrapped evil seal that was around his arm grew in length, stretching just past his elbow.

"_**KILL THEM AND ALL WHO STAND IN YOUR WAY!"**_ Naruto's eyes dilated as he roared in rage as the black chakra encased him, its movements as a slow burning fire. The air around the golden-haired man shook in intensity. The Konoha and Kumo shinobi stared in fear as they witnessed their blond comrade lose himself in his anger. "Naruto?" Kakashi questioned. His call had not even been acknowledged.

The sage ninja stared at the monsters before moving to take a step. Before his foot touched the ground, he disappeared. Only because of their honed instincts, the brothers were able to dodge the claw swipe that would have taken their heads off. The maddened jinchuuriki took off, rushing to Saburo. The green-haired sibling swung his crab claw, blocking the raging container's punch. A harsh slash to the chest forced the twin to try and move from the ghost-nin, only to feel a burning claw grab his left arm and pull him in.

In an instant, he punched the demon's face before he spun behind him swiftly and slashed the green-haired monster's left arm off with his claw. Saburo screamed loudly before Jiro tried to save his brother. Before the red head knew it, the blood-crazed ninja kicked his chest in violently.

The green-haired twin moved away from the dark chakra-covered jailer desperately. Naruto was already upon him, raining blows all over the fiend's body. The Kyuubi jinchuuriki growled and the dark chakra covered his right hand before he decapitated the demon's other usable arm. The blond man continued his attack as he snapped his left hand back with a violet **Rasengan** appearing in its palm and impaled the monster in his heart, his hand ripping through the evil sibling's back. Finishing his combination, he snatched his hand back and spun, quickly grabbing his connected sword and lashed out, beheading the demon. The body of Saburo went to its knees before dropping.

Everyone stared in shock at the brutal kill of the monster. Jiro saw his brother's head land near him with the eternal expression of fear etched on his face. The last demon looked at his twin's killer, fury building as his killing intent tripled. Naruto felt the blood of his kill slowly slide from his hand and continued its path on his blade. He turned his gaze to the enraged demon and responded with his own bloodlust.

"**SABURO!"** The remaining fiend yelled as avenging his fallen brother was all on his mind. Both raging beings stared at each other as the golden-haired shinobi showed another emotion besides his anger. His lips took an upwards position as his teeth began to show. Jiro grew madder. The man that took the only person he had was _smirking_ at him! **"I WILL KILL YOU!" **The blood-haired man dashed to the blond man, his opponent doing the same.

Both fought viciously, one dodging the other, locked in a deadly dance. The red-haired monster kicked his enemy in his chest. The raging ghost-nin grabbed the offending limb in a searing grip before he roughly pulled and forced a bloody claw in the demon's side, causing his to yell and retaliate with a stab with his crab appendage to the human sacrifice's chest. Blood seeped past the sage's lips as he continued his attack. The Kyuubi host took his arm out of the monster before sidestepping an attack that would have split his head open and lunged for the demon's face, impaling himself even further into the monster's crab claw that was in his chest.

Jiro lifted both of his feet and drop-kicked the blond away from him, the jinchuuriki's claw scratching his left eye out. The demon screamed and held his bloody and burning eye in agony not noticing the golden-haired man getting up and disappearing. The ghost shinobi phased behind the demon and gave a **Rasengan **to his back, blasting the fiend away from him.

"**Naruto! Come on, snap out of it! You're out of control!"** Oinari cried, trying to discontinue the seal's evil influence over her host. **"You're better than this! I know you are! Please fight Yami's influence over you!"** Amaterasu yelled, purifying the chakra that ran rampant within his coils. Naruto shook and his eyes flickered to its spherical shape for a brief moment before changing back into its raging slits.

Chakra dashing to his opponent in a zigzag pattern, the blond reached his destination and lashed out a fist. The demon blocked before swinging his crab arm in response. The dark shinobi pulled his weapon from his back and blocked the monster. Both fighters went into a taijutsu/kenjustu battle, blocking, dodging, and parrying each other. Naruto, becoming angrier, jumped back and pulled the chains that were wrapped across his body to hold his blade.

Vanishing, Jiro moved back in time to avoid the chain his enemy swung. Another Naruto appeared behind him and clawed his back. Turning to attack, he rammed his claw into the blond's chest, to his joy and to everyone shock before it disappeared in a column of smoke. The chain snaked its way around the demon's neck and pulled him as he turned to see the sage poise his claws to kill him.

The red-haired demonic being flipped and axe-kicked the Kyuubi host on his cranium. Blood splashed out upon contact, making everyone wince. Naruto slammed on the floor with the impact cracking the stone pavement. The red-haired demon broke the chains, using his chakra to destroy them. The demon kicked the blond up to the air before appearing above him and pummeling him to the ground, continuing his beating after crashing to the earth. With his clawed hand, he went for the sage's heart before he felt his attack redirect, running though the jinchuuriki's right chest instead. The Ninetails' jailer pulled the offending arm out before kicking his face.

The golden-haired fighter snarled with blood running to the left side of his face, the crimson life liquid getting in his eye. The raging shinobi didn't care as he left the spot that he was on and slipped inside the demon's guard, executing an elbow harshly into the monster's armpit and decapitating his crab claw off from his forearm. Jiro yelled out in agony before slashing into the whiskered-cheek man's chest and blasting a water drill from his mouth, going through the man's side and sending him tumbling away with him losing his grip on his large katana as it dropped to the ground and landed face first, unmoving.

Naruto laid completely still as blood began to pool underneath him as the rain poured.

Silence reined, his comrades too speechless as they watched their downed comrade. "Naruto…" Yuugao watched, afraid that his life's end may be upon him. She was petrified that the person that she came to love had died in their behalf. Resentment began to build as she held back her tears.

Kakashi's eye had dilated at the sight of his former student, the thought of losing another loved one freezing him in fear. His sensei, his teammates, and now his student…

Kirabi looked at his jinchuuriki brother with wide eyes, stunned that he went down fighting to the end. Ishiyama was silent, terrified that Oinari and her container went out like that.

Samui, while not knowing him well was utterly shaken, not believing that he was killed. He had her respect, showing the characteristics that she liked in a man. Looking at his blood that expanded from under him caused a great pain in her heart.

Karui shook as she wished that this battle didn't have to be with the blond man's death. He was amazing in the short time she knew him, but to see him like this, she didn't know what to say or think.

Omoi gazed at the fallen form of the motionless sage with anger. The Kumo-nin began cursing himself for not being stronger; grieving for the blond man that gave him inspiration.

The remaining demon was out of breath as his fear for his life faded, replaced with the reason why he was angry in the first place. A twitch of movement came from the bleeding body of the blond before a raspy grunt followed, bringing everyone's focus on to the golden-haired man's body. His left arm moved and slid under him with his knees repeating the action. Sluggishly, he began to get on his feet, no trace of the malevolent chakra. The shinobi and demon looked on, stunned that he was still alive.

Jiro narrowed his eye as he began to speak. **"Let me ask you something."** The sennin shinobi didn't speak a word. **"If everything you had was lost, what would you do? Where would you go?"** Naruto lifted his eyes at the simmering demon. **"How will you turn out, should you lose your purpose and faith in life…to find your vision for yourself gone?"** Silence reigned.

The demon took a step forward. **"That was the message we were supposed to give you. I'm sure you don't have an answer for it. You killed my brother you bastard so let me help you on your path to the answers!"** The monster turned from the phantom shinobi with his claw poised to kill, looking at his comrades. Naruto, feeling his chakra continually draining from the cursed mark's hold, had grabbed his blade that landed next to him and gotten ready to run in front to protect everyone before feeling a very large chakra capacity heading their way.

In a flash of thunder, the Raikage crashed into the red-haired demon, calling out, **"LARIAT!" **The demon's chest and neck were cut open, causing blood to leak from the wound rapidly. Two ANBU squadron landed behind him and set to work on healing everyone.

"Bee!" The lightning kage yelled out looking for his brother. Kirabi answered out softly, "I'm right here bro." A ran to his sibling's side quickly, being careful to not disrupt the med-nin's work. "Are you alright?" The muscular leader asked with concern on his visage. The eight-tailed jinchuuriki nodded and replied, "I am, but please help Naruto!" The lightning shadow didn't need to hear anymore from him as he made his way across the clearing to get to the nine-tailed jinchuuriki.

The golden-haired man looked at the raining sky as he began talking to his tenants. _"…I'm sorry for losing control."_ He spoke first. Amaterasu had tears sliding down her cheeks as she spoke softly, **"I was afraid…that you were lost to us…"** More of her tears ran down as she finished, **"Please…don't scare me like that again! We can't lose you! I...can't lose you…"** The blond sage felt a tug at his heart from hearing her cry as his tears welled up in his eyes. Oinari, after halting her own tears finally spoke, **"You idiot!"** The fiery-haired woman balled her fist as she yelled, **"I thought you were going to die! Do you understand how much you put us through? Your heart stopped beating for a moment from that last attack! You're blessed that I was able to get there in time!" **The vixen took a moment before finishing quietly, **"I was so fearful that I lost you…Naruto-kun."**

The golden-haired man used the rain to let his tears go. He didn't know that he had put them through that. _"…I'm sorry. I didn't know I made you worry so much. And I thank you for saving me."_ He thought back to them, remorseful that he made them cry for his safety.

Yuugao made her way to the golden-haired man before hugging him tightly. Naruto hugged her back, understanding that she may have been in the same standpoint as his tenants. She let go and looked him in the eyes, full of emotion. The blond man stared back in grief. "I'm sorry." He rasped out, stabbing his sword to the ground before he fell to his knees and coughed up blood. The violet-haired kunoichi grabbed him and was trying to tend to him, despite the lack of chakra she had.

The Raikage's eyes widened in shock from all of the blood he seen from the man in front of him. "Two of you help Uzumaki! He's lost a lot of blood!" Two ANBU agents move to their leader's position to carry out the order.

One of the elite operatives saw something speeding to the electricity-using boss. "Raikage-sama, watch out!" The eyes of the lightning shadow widened as he turned to see the demon he plowed raising a claw to kill him. Before the burly man could retaliate, both he and the purple-haired woman were shoved to the side.

The sound of flesh and metal rang throughout the clearing. Everyone looked to see the ookami sennin's blade impaling the demon through his chest. Jiro chuckled, knowing he his death would inevitable from that attack. Naruto glared at the monster, knowing that it was over.

"**...You got me. I will say that you all have been the greatest prey I have ever had the pleasure of hunting down to kill." **The golden-haired man pushed the demon off of his weapon, making him stumble back. Blood escaped from the fiend's lips. **"My only regret is not having the chance to kill that white wolf that defeated us long ago."** The Raikage flew in with another **Lariat**, beheading the last of the twin shark demons.

Clapping was heard around the shinobi. "Well done! I hadn't expected that kind of ending." Everyone turned to see Kabuto walking to them before stopping to assess the damages around him. "Hmm, quite the battle here. But Jiro and Saburo have both served their purpose." Naruto stare at the snake-like man with hidden dread. The med-nin turned his gaze to the blond man, smirking as he could see the sage shinobi's fear.

Kabuto ducked, dodging the lightning leader's attack. "Why are you here?" A demanded. The bespectacled man replied, "That is none of your concern." Looking around once more, he took a glance at the wolf sage's arm and smirked speaking, "Well, I got what I came here for. See you around. And I hope you enjoy the pleasant gift." He vanished in a puff of smoke.

The mountain that they were on exploded in multiple places, causing the grand rock formation to crumble. Kakashi looked at his former pupil's kneeling form and ran to help, only for the center of the clearing to erupt, forcing everyone to separate. Yuugao at the Sharingan user to see him flying back from the sudden explosion. She caught him and both Konoha-nins saw the wolf sage falling down. The elite shinobi looked at the blond man's descent, knowing that they were too far from him. Tears were shed as they knew that they unable to help him.

Naruto felt the air rushing to him as he plummeted to the earth. _**"If everything you had was lost, what would you do? Where would you go?"**_ The ookami sennin's eyes were half-lidded, slowly falling unconscious. _**"How will you turn out, should you lose your purpose and faith in life…to find your vision for yourself gone?"**_ Uncertainty was in his weary heart as his eyes closed.

"_I don't know what to believe in anymore."_ The ghost shinobi's last thoughts rang in his mind as unconsciousness took hold of him. A white flash appeared next to him as Amaterasu grabbed him in a hug while falling before she decided to move, saving Naruto and leaving the collapsing mountain.

**Seal**

Oinari embraced her unconscious container, grasping on to him for dear life. Storm clouds ruled the sky in his mindscape, thundering at random intervals. The fox woman picked the blond man up as she made her way to the temple-ruins, too many emotions to explain as she could feel what he felt.

* * *

Kabuto appeared a ways from the ruining mountain with Madara next to him. "So did they fulfill their purpose?" Kabuto gave a serpentine smile as he replied, "Yes, quite well if I do say so myself. Those two were something fierce. They managed to force the seal on Uzumaki-kun arm to awaken, even to go as far as making it extend even more on the arm." The ancient Uchiha nodded in approval. "Alright. Time to report this to Yami-sama." With that said, the two vanished as if they weren't there at all.

* * *

Alright, another chapter for the story. I put everything I had into this one. Nearly forty pages worth here. Tell me how you feel about it.

Thank you and please review.


End file.
